The New Generation Meets its Match
by Brincelven
Summary: Post-DH. Join Albus, James, and Lily Potter, Rose and Hugo Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy as they grow up and go through their own adventures of Hogwarts like many before them where they discover powerful magic, love, friendship, betrayal, and much more.
1. A Dream To Be

**A/N:** Hello. This is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. It's something that seemed to pop in my head and I thought I'd share it with you. Make any critcisim you want and hope to hear it all soon. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Full Summary**: Join Albus, James, and Lily Potter, Rose and Hugo Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy as they grow up and go through their own adventures of Hogwarts like many before them where they discover powerful magic, love, friendship, betrayal, and much more. Starting from Lily's and Hugo's first year of Hogwarts we learn how different ferocious Lily can be from her family and how she is put to the test to stand up to what she believes in and how she grows to be the girl everyone wants to be or be with. Follow witty James as he and his cousin Fred become Hogwarts next pranksters and where James learns that in times of danger he may have to be more serious than his middle name. Follow ambitious Albus as he befriends a believed-to-be enemy, discovers a secret that may kill someone he is close to, and finds himself in a mess of trouble. Follow meticulous Rose as she finds competition, love, and acceptance of herself and others around her. Follow exclusive Hugo as the youngest Weasley finds himself engulfed with a friend who happens to be very secretive and where he is put to the test on who to side with whom. Follow arrogant Scorpius who not only discovers friendship, but forbidden love that would leave him to choose between following his father's footsteps or following his own heart. So which path will they all choose?

Now onto the story of course:

**Chapter 1 - A Dream to Be**

**Albus****' POV**

I was walking down a deserted corridor. I felt something cold brush against my neck. I was now running down it and I had no idea why. There was a window straight ahead. I looked out the window and something huge and black take off and fly away. It looked like a bird, but a different kind of bird. Its eyes were red, but then turned to brown. I caught a picture of my brother, James, and then it turned back to where the flying monster was. I looked around and saw my sister and cousins spread out across the floor. They were dead.

The monster was turning around and it started to fly toward me. Its mouth open about ready to engulf me. It eyes judging me and its mouth getting wider and wider and getting closer and closer. It was so close now. This was the end. Just as I was just about to get sucked into the mouth a loud horn blew in my ears. I fell hard. There was pain.

"Aaahh!" I screamed. I opened my eyes and saw that I had fallen out of my bed. I looked up and saw James laughing with a blow horn in his left hand. I slowly got up rubbing my head where it hurt. I lunged at James.

"Get off me! Get off me." I managed to get the horn out of his hands and started to beat him with it as much as I can.

"Ow, stop it! Get off me!"

"ALBUS! JAMES! Stop fooling around and get down here and eat your breakfast. We have to leave soon!" I jumped off James' back and shoved him out of the way. James and I made our way downstairs both still mad at each other.

Our mother stood there in front of the table with both hands on her hips.

"Mind, you! I don't want any trouble at Hogwarts this year. James, no pranks or detention every week you are there, understand? And Albus I don't want to hear anything about picking fights for some stupid reason. Now," she spoke as she handed us each our breakfast, "you both need to set a good example for your sister and help her feel comfortable there." James and I both gave each other wicked smiles when mum turned her back.

"Mum!" shouted my sister, Lily, from the top of the stairs.

"What, Lily?"

"Where's my school trunk?"

"It's in the car with everything else! Now get down here and eat your breakfast!" Lily appeared soon enough and sat on my right side. I watched her pick up her fork and soon enough her whole breakfast threw up in her face.

"JAMES! I'm going to kill you." James and I were rolling in laughter. She had scrambled eggs all over her face. We continued to laugh at her. She got up and walked away then I felt something cold and wet slide down my left arm. I looked over at James on my left side, who wasn't laughing anymore, and there hung a bowl of oatmeal over his face. Lily seemed to have gotten him back for what he did. This time it was me and Lily rolling in laughter.

"What is going on in here?" Mum came back. Lily and James started pointing fingers and shouting who started it.

"That's enough! Honestly, James if you keep this up I will be forced to keep you here for the whole school term. And Lily, revenge is not the best option!"

"But, mum…." Lily whined.

"No, buts! Now, hurry up and eat. We have to leave soon or we'll miss the train."

"What is all this yelling, you'd think a war started up in here?" Dad came in chuckling. Mum just rolled her eyes. "I thought, Dudley was having another tantrum." We all laughed.

"Dad! I'm going to Hogwarts today!" Lily ran out of her chair and hugged dad.

"Oh really, I had no idea, I thought we agreed to keep you for one more year." Lily had a look of pure horror on her face. "I'm just kidding, Lily. Are you excited?"

"Of course, it's Hogwarts! I can't wait to start!" Dad just beamed down at her.

"Alright, we got to get going. James, Lily, come here so I can clean your faces." She used her wand to wash their faces of eggs and oatmeal. We walked out to the car and got in and drove off to Kings Cross.

We walked to the barrier and James ran his cart through the barrier, showing off as usual. I went in after him. I turned around and saw Lily appeared after me and then my parents. Our parents packed our luggage on the train and came back to say their good-byes. We still had time left so I thought this was the best time to ask.

"Dad?" Dad turned around to look in my direction. I gave him the look that I wanted to talk to him privately. He kneeled down and looked at me.

"What is it, Albus?"

"Can you sign this permission form for Hogsmeade? Mum was going to, but she was too busy scolding Lily and James."

"Of course, but between you and me, it's so much better to sneak in." He whispered. I laughed. Dad signed the sheet of paper and handed it back to me.

"How come you snuck in Hogsmeade instead of getting it signed?" I asked him.

"Let's just say blowing up your Aunt is not the best way to get someone to sign your permission form." I laughed again.

"You blew up Aunt Petunia?" I asked astonished.

"No, my Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge. I was forced to call her aunt even though we weren't related."

"Oh." There was silence between us for a minute. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I had a weird dream last night and it seemed so real." Out of all the things I have said to dad, I never thought I would have seen him get a look of shock in his eyes.

"What was it about?" I described it to him. He seemed pretty irritated to hearing something like this.

"I just thought you might know what it meant?" I ended.

"I think it was just a bad dream, Albus." He stood back up as the train gave hoot signaling it would be leaving in a minute.

"Now, I want you all on your best behavior! Lily, we'll write to you every week." Mum said. She each gave us a big hug. We turned to dad.

"Ginny, we're finally getting rid of them. Now we have the whole house to ourselves." We laughed and mum gave him a smile and shaking her head. He gave us all hugs good-bye.

"Now, Lily, don't be afraid of anything. No matter what anyone says or what you do, we will always love you."

"Bye daddy, by mum, I love you." I watched as Lily boarded the train. She brushed past me as I watched my parents waved to me and then I watched as dad threw an arm around mum and walked back to the barrier.

_A new year._ I walked down the aisle and found that James was already packed with a bunch of his friends in one compartment. No matter, I didn't want to sit with him any way. I found Rose, Hugo, and few of my friends from Gryffindor in the compartment. I closed the door, sat down, and joined their conversation. I felt like I was forgetting something, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Then it came to me. _Lily? Where was she? I was supposed to watch her!_

I jumped up and told the group I was going to find my sister. Rose and Hugo tagged along to help me find her. _God, that girl is just asking for trouble._

**A/N:** Hoped it's a good start.


	2. Lion vs Snake

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 2: Lion versus Snake**

**Rose's POV**

We hurried down the aisle looking in each compartment for Lily. We finally found her, sitting with a bunch of Slytherins. She seemed to be listening to them. _This could be bad!__ They could be tormenting her._

Albus pushed the compartment door open.

"Oh, Lily, we were so worried, are you ok? Did they tease you?" I asked glaring at the Slytherins.

"Wait, you're a Weasley?" The Slytherin, Bianca, asked Lily. Her nose wrinkled.

"No, I'm a Potter!" That seemed to make it worst.

"Figures, I should have known after you asked me the world's stupidest questions!" Bianca folded her arms and stuck up her nose.

"She's a first year! Come on Lily, let's get out of here!" Albus said he pulled her off the bench and out of the compartment.

"Leaving so early, Potter, Weasley." A cold cool voice came from behind them. I took Lily's hand out of Albus'. Albus moved in front of us.

"If you would excuse us, Malfoy, we would like to get back to our compartment." Albus said calmly.

"Ah, new meat, huh?" He added as he looked from Lily to Hugo with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and you were just about to move." I threatened.

"Save your energy for the books, Weasley, or do you practice on your looks as well because you look like someone stuck something up your nose." I gripped Lily's hand more firmly. She gave a little squeal and I immediately released my grip.

"Don't listen to him, he just trying to cause trouble!" Albus told me.

"What's it to you, Potter. After last year, I would think you would never show your face here again. Everything you pulled last year I thought you'd be expelled. I would like to say I'm deeply disappointed. Potters always seem to get away with everything." He sneered.

"Leave him alone, you scum! If you keep it up, instead of you finding trouble, trouble will find you!" Lily pulled her hand out of mine. Scorpius laughed at a first year's attempt of threatening him.

"Look it munchkin, you don't want to mess with me. I can make your life a living hell here!"

"I'm not afraid of you." She boldly said.

"Lily…" I whispered.

"At least I'm not under house arrest! And how's your grandfather? He's the one in Azkaban, right?" Scorpius laughter immediately turned to fury. He took out his wand. Seeing this, Albus and I pulled out ours.

"Back off, if you know what's good for you." Albus threatened him.

"And you think you two can take me on?" He snarled.

"Four." Albus said.

"What?" He asked.

"There are four of us, not two."

"You count them? They hardly know how to hold a wand."

"Oh, we don't need a wand to hurt you, you know!" Lily said.

"Admit defeat, Malfoy." I said. But at this Malfoy murmured something and Albus and Hugo went flying down the aisle. I pulled Lily away from him, but he was already walking away. I wanted to fight back, but what's the use. It would only create more trouble and I felt that I would lose.

"Coward!" Lily shouted down the aisle at him.

"Sshh, Lily. God, you're always asking for trouble," I whispered, "Now help me see if our brothers are alright!" But Lily didn't follow. I turned around to see Scorpius had turned at Lily's words. He didn't walk toward us nor raise his wand, but smirked.

"You seem to be very bold and cunning like the traits of a Slytherin. Too bad, you'll be a Gryffindor of unworthiness."

"Just keep walking, Malfoy!" I shouted. He laughed and walked away. People were starting to look out of their compartment doors.

"Nothing to see here, I accidently tripped Albus." I called out. We all walked back to our compartment and waited for the time when we had to change into our robes. Then finally, we saw some Hogsmeade shops and then the outline of the castle.

I watched as Hugo and Lily made their way toward Hagrid who was calling for all first years. Albus and I found James in an empty carriage and sat down with him.

"So, how was your ride on the Hogwarts Express?" He asked and leaned back.

"Interesting, I just hope Lily wasn't too disappointed on her first ride here." I said.

"Albus? What's got you in a tight end?" James asked curiously. I looked over at Albus who was starring out the window, deep in thought. James looked at me for an explanation. I shook my head to not question him. James shrugged and also looked out the window for the remainder of the ride. I sighed and pulled out a book to read, seeing there was nothing else to discuss.

As we made it to the castle, I saw Albus walk over to someone who I couldn't recognize with his hood all the way down that covered his or her face. The stranger almost looked like this picture of a dementor I saw in a book that I read over the summer. Albus finally left and joined us at our normal spot.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"No one you know." He replied. I knew he was hiding something, but I rather not push it.

_This was definitey__ going to be an interesting year._


	3. From A Different Perspective

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 3 – A Different Perspective**

**Lily's POV**

"Alas, another Potter. Many before you were put into Gryffindor, but you however have traits far different from your family. You have the bravery of Gryffindor, the cunning edge of Slytherin, the cleverness of Ravenclaw, and you have such loyalty that you may belong in Hufflepuff. So where to put you that fits you the most, that is the question which lies in your little head."

"Don't call me little!" I retorted. I really haven't given much thought to where I wanted to be. Sure, everyone would think that any Potter or Weasley would belong in Gryffindor, but did my heart really want to be there? After being teased and crowded by my brothers I certainly didn't want to be known as "the little sister or the little cousin" of either my older brothers or cousins. Nor did I want to be put in Hufflepuff and to be known as the soft spot or how people say it, the outcast of all houses, which I found was horrible to think of coming out of my mind, but it was how I truly felt about it. So that would leave either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Most people would consider Ravenclaw as their choice against Slytherin and even more so I was a Potter and Potters don't end up in Slytherin.

But I remembered my father had once told me that he, himself, was about to be placed in Slytherin and I had overheard him talking to Albus about being able to choose which house you can be in and how much it didn't matter. So the choice was either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. My mind was made up and I was about to face the consequences.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Perhaps Slytherin wasn't as bad everyone thought it to be.

As I took off the hat I half expected no cheers at all for my bold decision, but there was a big applause none other the less. Slytherins were congratulating her, Lily Luna Potter, on becoming a Slytherin. Like I thought, maybe Slytherin wasn't as bad as everyone thought it was. I moved over to where the girl I met on the train and surprisingly she made room for me and I sat down.

I did however felt lonely, but I thought that I would always feel lonely for whenever I was with my brothers I was always pushed away.

I watched as all the other students got sorted and finally Hugo went up. He became, surprisingly, a Ravenclaw. I felt my heart drop. Maybe I should have picked Ravenclaw instead I chose to be different, but that sort of thing is supposedly why I became a Slytherin. I wanted to show everyone else that not all Slytherins are evil.As Professor McGonagall addressed the news, food appeared on my plate. I lifted my plate to see if it came from somewhere below, but to my surprise it was magic. I smiled and started to eat.

As I was eating, some Slytherins were giving me odd looks, mostly because they were astonished that famous Harry Potter's daughter made it into Slytherin. I then felt cold eyes staring from down the table. I looked and there was Scorpius Malfoy, not glaring, not surprised, but with a curious expression. He quickly turned away as I stared back and so did I. I retreated my gaze to my family. They too, were staring at me. I frowned and went back to eating.

After I was done, Albus and James made their way over to my table. Some Slytherins were provoking them, teasing them, and making fun of them, but they ignored them. The girl that let me sit near her had already moved to the far end of the table to talk to a girl in her year so there was room for Albus and James to sit beside me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing. We just came over here to see if you were alright." I frowned at Albus' words.

"Of course, I'm fine, just a little shocked I guess."

"Yeah, so were we. By the way Rose says she's worried about you and how much she thought you will hate it here and be the source of all the teasing." I was about to retaliate, but James cut in.

"And we set her straight. We said, 'Lily will be alright, she was put through so much more with us around.' So, she let it go. We just wanted to make sure that you were alright and wanted to tell you that if any of these gits make fun of you they have us to answer for them!" I smiled. I was glad to have great brothers, but I was also glad that I wasn't in the same house too because I don't think I could have liked the whole overprotective thing.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. And if gits like Malfoy give you a hard time, you know where to find us!" James replied with a wink and Albus walked after him. But she heard Albus reply, "Malfoy is not so much as a git as he was in first year, James. He saved my life twice in the past if you remember?" I was a little surprised that albus was defending Malfoy of all people.

"So, doesn't take back for all the rude comments he made about our family." After that she couldn't hear another word they said about Scorpius Malfoy.

Soon after, Professor McGonagall, told them all to go to bed for classes start tomorrow.

Prefects were calling all first years to follow them to their new home. Lily got up and followed in their direction. As she was walking, she bumped into a boy her own age.

"Watch where you're going!" He snarled.

"Well, excuse me, if you were a little faster maybe I wouldn't have bumped into you!" Finding no words to say back to her, he moved farther up ahead. As I tried to move forward more of the Slytherins were pushing me back until I was the last one standing outside the dungeons. I tried to get in, but they closed the door on me. I didn't know the password because the prefects were all in the front.

I turned to go find Professor McGonagall or at least someone I could ask for the password. But I once again bumped into another Slytherin. He didn't even budge, but I was on the floor. I looked up and saw that it was Scorpius Malfoy. He looked down at me and moved to walk away. I got to my feet.

"Do you know what the password is?" I asked boldly. Maybe he may have some heart to help another Slytherin out. He stopped and opened the door then stepped to the side. I got up walked carefully wondering if this was some kind of trick. I got through the door without him slamming it in my face.

"Thanks." I replied with gratitude.

"The password is white fang. Be sure to remember that, Potter." He said with a cold tone and walked toward his dorm. The room was silver and green and the ceiling was low, but as I looked around it looked comfortable rather than cold as my brothers always thought it to be.

I walked to the opposite door, Scorpius went through. I wandered up the stairs and found a sign saying 1st years. I pulled open the door and found nine sleeping girls in their beds. I found mine easily as it was the only bed untouched. I undressed and went to sleep wondering what else was in store for me. I hate making choices.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I'm sorry if some of you thought I put up another chapter, but it was brought to my attention that chapter 3 was doing something crazy so I posted it again and hopefully it won't do anything crazy again. Thanks for your time. Hope this works out better for you.


	4. Not so Lonesome Anymore

**Chapter 6 – Not So Lonesome Anymore**

**Hugo's POV**

It's feels weird being in Ravenclaw. It wasn't as scary as I thought Slytherin would be. I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor and I wanted to know why? Hadn't I deserved to be where most my family was. And poor Lily, I saw her heart dropped when she thought I could have been in Slytherin. But the only reason I didn't want to be in Gryffindor was because of my annoying bossy sister. She was always bossing me around like some dog on a lease. I, like Lily, wanted my own life, and I did not want to be known as Rose's younger brother.

Sure, Rose is mother's daughter alright with being a bookworm and knowing almost everything, but I got father's appearance and father's personality. Dad was the guy who played into mother's heart. So shouldn't that be enough? I am the loyal friend. The only thing is I needed a friend. And sure some of my family and friends I grew up with were in Ravenclaw too, but I wanted to meet a true friend like how my father described meeting my famous uncle, Harry Potter. Someone like Harry would seem like the sort of person I wanted to meet. I wanted a friend that was also looking for a friend.

I shared the dorm with seven other boys. Their names were Dae Swan, Kelvin Malonagan, Forest Clumpwell, Maurice Fannling, Shawn Fruiton, Will Derrion, and Zack Zioniones. He knew for a fact that Drake Swan was Cho Chang Swan's son who went to school with Uncle Harry and who he had dated in his fifth year. Dae had a sister, Leia, who was a second year in Ravenclaw and a brother named Duke in third year.

In the House of Ravenclaw, I also knew Lysandar Scamandar, a fourth year, who was Luna Lovegood and Rolfus Scamandar's son and had a twin brother named Lorcan Scamandar in Hufflepuff. I knew Michaela, Jeremiah, and Padme Thomas who were Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil's sons and daughters. Both Dean and Parvati went to school with my dad and Uncle Harry as well. Only Padme ended up in Gryffindor, while the others were here in Ravenclaw. My only cousin I had in Ravenclaw were Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's daughter, Molly, who was a fifth year, but their youngest daughter, Lucy, ended up in Gryffindor who was a fourth year.

The mere point I am trying to say is that any person I am sure to meet is sure to be related to me or I have met from the past. Sure, they are some people I am not related to at all. For example, the muggle-borns are hardly related to anyone. But I just wanted a friend I hardly knew. _Is that so hard to ask for?_

I was running late to my Potions class when I noticed a boy sitting on the window sill watching over the grounds. Considering that I was already late and the boy seemed pretty upset I strolled over to see if anything was wrong.

"Um, hello." I cautioned myself. The boy jumped and turned around to stare at me. He was a very handsome boy with brown hair that swept to the side. He looked like a second year and had a Ravenclaw badge on the upper left part of his robes.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked. His voice was like a soothing one that could calm anyone down.

"Nah, I was just wondering if you were alright, I mean you look pretty down and you seem to have nobody here to talk to you. So anything bothering you?" I asked. I felt such like a bee, bugging my way into other people's business. I was only curious and felt like he lured me to him.

"You're the first person who has ever asked me if I was alright."

"Oh, erm sorry."

"Oh, don't be. I really don't have any friends and mostly I keep to myself. I'm used to being alone. So, uh, aren't you late for class?"

"Yeah, I am, but I couldn't help but see you here and thought I'd see if you were ok. You look pretty disappointed." He didn't speak for awhile, but when he did he seemed to trust me with whatever he had to say.

"I'm just worried, I guess. I debating whether to write to my parents about this something, but I'm not entirely sure they will be happy with my decision."

"Oh." Was the only thing I can think of to say to him.

"So, don't you care that you're late to class or should I say skipping?" He gave me a mischievous smile.

"I didn't feel like going anyway. I'm kind of embarrassed from what happened last class. I..er…I accidently knocked over this girls potion and well she hasn't quite forgiven me for it." I don't know what made me say this to him, but it just blurted out. "Plus, I'm not like my sister who happens to be brilliant in every subject and happens to make it early to every class. I don't want to be here, either." I just kept going on. _I hope he makes me stop._

"I get what you mean." He replied. He smiled and I gave him a small smile back. Then he struck out his hand.

"Friends?" I looked at it for awhile then I shook his hand.

"Friends." We walked down the hall to the Ravenclaw dorms and I didn't even care what I missed in Potions class that day. _God, if Rose found out, she'll throttle me. I won't even mention what mum would do. Rose's fury is scary enough when she doesn't get her way. That's when I started to picture her blowing fire out her mouth like a dragon. All I can say is let's just hope I don't get burned. _

**A/N:** I thought this chapter was a little too cheesy, but what can I say some moments can be.


	5. Chasing Her Heart

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5– Chasing Her Heart**

**Lily's POV**

My alarm went off and I rolled out of bed. I looked at the clock and shrieked. I quickly jumped up and realized I had to get going. Nobody was in the dorm except me. I pulled on some clothes that I would gladly get ruined at any given moment. I ran down the stairs and out the dungeon door.

I ran as fast as I could down the shortcuts my brothers showed me. I reached the great door and pulled them open. I ran across the hills of Hogwarts toward the Quiddith pitch. I can smell the freshly cut grass and a cool breeze brush off my shoulder. It was definitely fall and the feeling to fresh start was in the air. She couldn't wait to start off fresh.

Today was Quidditch tryouts.

I got to the pitch with my dad's old Firebolt in my hand. I quickly got behind a bunch of burly Slytherin boys. The captain and seeker was Stewart Landrae. He was a 4th year who was the Seeker on the team, but everyone knew he was better at being a Beater. He would only take the spot if someone was better at Seeker than he.

He was giving a speech of commitment and sacrifice. The people around me were paying attention in order to suck up to him that they were ready to be on the team.

The team needed at least two Chasers and one extra position for anyone who was better than any of the players who played on the team last year. I wanted with all my might to be the Seeker, but I wouldn't mind being a Chaser either. Before Stewart blew his whistle to start the try-outs he looked down at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and all the boys turned to look at me standing behind them. Some of them snickered at me.

"I'm here to play, obviously!"

"Girls are not allowed. Not one girl has ever played as a Slytherin and besides you're a first year."

"Well times changed haven't they! And as a matter of fact my father made the team when he was a first year!" Some of the boys were taken aback that someone like a first year was challenging their captain.

"Well, you're not your father, nor are you a Gryffindor! I'm the captain and what I say is done."

"If you're the captain, you would know what is best for your team and let me try-out. If I'm rubbish than you don't have to take me, but I'll tell you right now I am not, so there!" Stewart threw up his hands.

"Fine! I don't want to argue, but I highly doubt you would ever make this team." I smirked. _I loved getting my way._

"All chasers who are trying out in the air will start the tryout off!" He bellowed. On cue, I mounted the Firebolt. She could feel it vibrately underneath her. It felt like it was humming a song to me which made me calm down. I felt the wind push against my hair and felt my ponytail flap against my back. I loved the feeling of flying in the air. It made you feel free.

Landrae first told us to fly around the pitch a few times. Then Scorpius, the only Chaser from last years' team, would throw the Quaffle to us and we had to use moves to throw the Quaffle in the hoop while the keeper from last year guarded them. I was happy to say I went seven for ten.

I then watched as Keeper and Beater try-outs went on after the Chaser try-outs. Then it was finally Seeker try-outs. All we had to do is to try and get the Snitch before Landrae did. I was doing pretty well with having a sharp eye. I dodged a few bludgers the Beaters pushed toward me and then I saw it glittering near one of the hoops on the opposite part of the pitch. I rocketed forward. I was getting closer and closer. Too late. He got there before I did, reached out and caught it. _Darn it._

"Better luck next time, Potter." He sneered. I descended to the ground. _So much for that.__ Well if I didn't make it for Chaser at least then I won't complain, but seriously who else are they going to take. _I had a feeling it won't be me because old prejudice never dies it seems in Slytherin._ No matter I'll just keep showing up for try-outs to annoy them maybe one day they might let me on. But I just had to of made it, I felt completely sure that I was better than some of the others who tried out._

After try-outs, Landrae told us he would post the results on the bulletin board in the morning. I looked over my shoulder and saw Scorpius in a raging conversation with Landrae. I had a pretty good guess on what he was discussing. Scorpius didn't want me on the team and I was sure he was arguing not to put me on no matter how good I was. _I'll show him_. I then saw Landrae seem to shake his head at Scorpius' arguement. _Could __Landrae__ be arguing for me__? Nah! _

I was so frustrated and angry I stormed up to the dorm with angry hot tears flowing freely down my face. If I didn't make the Quidditch team I would sure be miserable all day tomorrow. _Well, then again I'm almost always miserable here. _

Later on I walked down to lunch to vent to my brothers about Quidditch try-outs. They tried everything they could to comfort me, but I refused the pity. Rose, especially was no help. She said the same thing her mother would have said that being accepted by Slytherins doesn't depend on whether I made the Quidditch team or not. I was so furious at my so called best friend that I said, "Just because Scorpius beats you in almost every subject in school doesn't mean you have to shoot my hopes down too!" Rose got up to mouth back to me.

"Oh really? You know you're becoming more like a Slytherin every day. You're rude, arrogant, and friendless! I don't need a book to tell me that!" She spat and stalked off. _Who does she think she is? _

"She just doesn't understand Quidditch. Don't let her get to you. She didn't mean a word she said."

"Then why did she say it if she didn't mean it?" I pushed myself away from my brothers and told them I would see them at dinner.

But dinner was hardly any better than it was at lunch. We were all dead silent and ate in peace. I hated being struck in between silence so I said 'good night' to them and walked to down to the dungeons to my dorm.

When I got in there, Synthia Connors was combing Marilyn Kelpien's hair.

"So do you think you'll make it?" I looked over at them surprised they weren't shooting any snotty comments at me for once. I was confused on what they meant.

"The Quidditch team." She replied

"Oh, I don't really know." I kicked off my shoes so that I can lie on my bed.

"You flew well."

"Thanks."

"Sure." After that, we said nothing else. I closed the curtains around me and looked up at the ceiling and smiled. I knew perfectly well that I probably didn't make the team, but it was great to have support and especially from her roommates.

In the morning, I woke up and I saw Synthia, Marilyn, and Melanie Tesley sitting on the top of their beds talking to each other.

I got out of bed and made my way toward the door and caught Synthia, Marilyn, and Melanie were following me. I turned around asking for an explanation.

"We wanted to see if you made it. Do you mind?" piped up Melanie. It was the first time I heard her talk, but I nodded anyway.

We walked down together where a bunch of other boys were peering at the bulletin board. When they saw me they mostly stepped aside to let me have a look. I ran my finger down the list and a surprise look crept onto my face. _How could this happen?_


	6. Not a Laughing Matter

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 6**** – Not a Laughing Matter**

**James' POV**

I was walking down the crowded hallway. I looked outside and it was drizzling. Oh, how I couldn't wait until Quidditch tryouts started. _Tis__ the season I always say._

I am a Seeker on the Gryffindor team and I must say so myself I am pretty good. Fred is also on the team. He is a Beater and got his natural talents from his father. Fred's younger sister, Roxanne, a half white and half black third year was going to try-out for Chaser this year. From what I heard from Fred, she was pretty decent. She is pretty consistent and very aggressive in any weather condition.

I am also very thankful that Lily didn't get sorted into Gryffindor because she was also a good Seeker and I didn't want her to get her feelings crushed if they picked me instead of her just because I have been on the team longer. There was no doubt in my mind that she would try-out for the Slytherin team and I don't think she'll make it because she's a girl and Slytherin don't tolerate girls on their squad.

It was at that moment that I saw Lily fly around the corner. I wondered if she was ok. I was actually worried for her that being in Slytherin would almost kill her. But can you believe that? _My own sister, a __Slytherin__What is the world coming to?_ I don't know what happened during that Sorting, but the hat must be losing it. Lily must be downright depressed right now. Maybe I should cheer her up. After all I had a knack for following her around and teasing her myself.

I found Lily walking down the corridor when Scorpius Malfoy knocked her books out of her hands. Lily dropped down to pick them up.

"Can you help me? Seeing as you were the person who knocked my books out of my hand?" She asked politely.

"I don't help Potters, especially from some snobbish little red-headed girl!" Scorpius made his way forward, but was then greeted with a big 'thunk' at the back of his head. Lily had thrown what seemed to be her hardest book at the back of his head. Scorpius looked dizzy and unaware that Lily had come over to pick up the book she just threw at him.

"Funny, I thought it would go right through you, so you must be thicker than I thought!" With that she turned on her heel and walked away. Many students were snickering as Scorpius tried to walk straight forward. I was so glad that Lily didn't need to be helped, but I was furious at Scorpius for being such a slimeball.

As Scorpius made to walk down the stairs, I followed him and felt a mischievous grin stretch across my face. He was so going to get what he deserved. If he was going to disrespect my family, he better not do it while I'm around.

Scorpius was examining his book sack in front of the Transfiguration door in the hallway. I snuck up to a knight standing near him. He won't be able to see me I'm sure. I looked around and saw that more people were starting to file in the hallway. I pointed my wand at him and muttered, "Babblemalacious." I hit him with the spell just as one of his Slytherin friends walked up to him.

"Hey Scorpius, do you think I can borrow your essay again. You know just to look over?"

"What do I look like a homework bank to you, you filthy scum." Scorpius covered his mouth not believing a word he said.

"What did you call me, Malfoy?" He bellowed at him.

"The wart on your nose looks like it is getting bigger every day. I think one day it might explode and you'll infect everyone with your acne." Scorpius' friend looked murderous, but refused to fight him so he stormed off. "And don't forget to pick up that dress you ordered from Madam Malkins that your mother ordered! The owl landed on my dresser and I couldn't help, but read it. It said you'd have to try it on because you're the only one in the family that's fits her size." Scorpius shouted down the hall. Scorpius had shut his eyes hoping that it would stop him from saying these odd things. People were starting to snigger at his ridiculous comments.

"You better shut your mouth, Malfoy, if you know what's good for you." He threatened from the end of the hall.

"And she wanted to know if you could try on the tights too!" I was on the floor laughing at Scorpius' last comment. Trying to picture his Slytherin friend pulling up a pair of tights and wearing a funny looking dress that would fit only his size was horrendous.

Susie Hehn, a third year Hufflepuff, was walking by when Scorpius stopped her.

"Hey, Susie, do you remember in first year when you thought I had a crush on you? Remember that letter you got from your secret admirer with my initials on it because I do. I heard you were so happy you wouldn't stop dancing on the couch in the common rooms when you thought I actually liked a girl like you. Didn't you know my friends made me write it to you to see how you would take it. You were waiting outside our common room for days until you finally decided to give up. How pathetic? Maybe I would have responded better if you sent me something back?" Her cheeks went red and she immediately rushed off to wherever she had to go. I was dying. This was better than the time I was watching Albus have an allergic reaction to peanut butter and then having a tantrum like a little girl as he ran into the wall a few times because he couldn't see.

"Ah, Malfoy, you never stop to amuse me. You should take O.W.L.S to be a comedian."

"Shut it, Potter!" He managed to get out even though his cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment from telling Susie Hehn's secret to everyone in the hall.

"What are you going to do, make me laugh to death?"

"James Potter! What is the meaning of this?" I turned around and there stood Professor McGonagall. _Oh man, the fun__ only__ just started.__ Teachers ruin everything._

"Using a Babbling spell out of class in the corridors is against the rules! 10 points from Gryffindor, now take off the spell and get to class."

"Ah, but don't I get any extra points for my wonderful use of the spell? Doesn't that count for anything? Ah, and Scorpy, please tell your little Slytherin friend, I know someone who would love to go out with him in his pretty dress and ravishing tights." I said as I took the spell off him.

"POTTER, class, NOW!"

"Right, sorry, Professor." I turned around and saw Scorpius shooting daggers at me. So, I mouthed to him and pointed to the window, "Owl Me." I laughed all the way to Charms.


	7. Almost a Bloody Ending

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 7**** – Almost a Bloody Ending**

**Albus****' POV**

I couldn't believe Lily made Chaser for the Slytherin team. She was so excited when she came over and told me. We couldn't be any happy for her. She seemed to be having a hard time in Slytherin, enough as it is. However I asked Scorpius for a favor. I still continued to believe he is still a good person deep down inside.

James still has a grudge on Scorpius, but that's only because Scorpius can acts like a git like his father (so I was told). It's like he has two sides. He either wants to be cruel or he wants to be nice. _They aren't exactly close, are they? Cruel and nice, how does that work?_

Little does James know that Scorpius and I have become friends ever since the beginning of this year. Scorpius had saved me twice over the past three years from death. And I had helped him numerous of times in first year even though that hardly makes up for what he has done for me. But friends would do eachother favors so I asked him one.

However, Scorpius will never stop reminding me of the worst encounter that happened last year while we were in detention.

It was towards the beginning of our second year, James, Scorpius, a few others, and I landed in detention. We served detention in the forbidden forest with Hagrid. We got the detention because James decided to play a prank on Scorpius for making fun of his family and well Scorpius got tripped and landed in all this mud on the grounds. There was this huge fight that broke out because of it. I thought Scorpius was trying to strangle James so I jumped on Scorpius to get him off of my brother then McGonagall came in and gave us all detention. We met on the grounds at night with a few other people who have gotten detention during the week like us.

So Scorpius, James, and I were walking alone in the forest to help Hagrid, the gamekeeper, find unicorn hair for god knows what reason. Although, through what we have been through during that night we did not in fact find a single unicorn hair.

We were walking in the forest and James was trying to scare Scorpius, but Scorpius was not afraid at all. In fact, I think he was rather annoyed of James. After awhile James seemed to give up and we walked in silence trying to find the stupid unicorn hairs.

We didn't know how far exactly we were in the forest, but neither of us spoke up for the fear of being teased. It was very silent in the forest and anyone would be spooked if you heard a scream that would have your hairs on the back of your neck stand on end.

We heard a rustle of bushes kind of like one of the m many things James was trying to scare us with and didn't give much thought to it.

"Potter, I swear if you don't stop I can easily hang you in a tree and make it look like an accident! And if that doesn't stop you I know a girl with blonde hair who would love to come out here and see you" Scorpius said irritated.

"Well lucky for you, I wasn't doing anything Malfoy, so shut up!" James gritted out, but was all red in the face making his flaming red hair even brighter than usual.

"Then what do you suppose made that noise and made the bushes move?" I asked trying to remain calm because any great wizard wouldn't let terrible thoughts get to him.

"Probably just a breeze." Shrugged Scorpius.

"But there hasn't been a breeze all night?" James said.

We then heard flapping overhead. We immediately drew out our wands looking toward the sky. Then we heard a rustle of leaves behind us. We all turned toward the sound and saw a figure cloaked in black with blood running down its mouth. It was a vampire with dark murderous red eyes looking at us.

The vampire itself held a natural beauty of its own. He was different in fact from any natural human because its face was pure white, but very handsome none other the less. His hair was shaggy and had bangs hanging over his eyes trying to keep them hidden. He was slim and about the same height as us. It was like when you were watching a movie and the music starts to play a beat until you met your end.

We were all there frozen to the ground. I had always wondered whether it was true that vampires had the feature to freeze their victim when he was close enough. But my theory was soon shot down when Scorpius raised his wand and pointed it at the vampire.

"You have no business here, vampire!" He snarled. The vampire merely grinned at his challenge. He crouched low meaning he was about to spring at us. Then he was soaring through the air and coming at me.

"Conjunctivitis!" The curse flew at his eyes. The vampire fell backward covering its eyes. It moaned for awhile then it turned into a bat and flew out of sight.

"Come on, before it regains its eyesight!" We ran as fast as we could. It felt like it took a whole hour to get out of that forest, alive. Once we were out, we fell to the ground exhausted.

"Conjunctivitis? That's the best you came up with? And you call yourself a Malfoy?" James said all at once.

"James! He just saved our lives!" I argued breathing heavily.

"I could have easily said that!" James huffed out. I was about to argue when Scorpius stopped me with a glare.

"It was the best I could think of at the time. I didn't see you say anything! Now, I would appreciate if neither of you mentioned this to anyone. But we should tell the half-giant…"

"Hagrid! His name is Hagrid!" James angrily said.

"We should tell Hagrid that we have seen a vampire in the woods, but I don't think we should tell anyone at school for they would be afraid and we don't need that, but unless the vampire is a threat we should let it go."

"A threat? It nearly would have skinned us alive. Sucked all our blood out of our system and turn us into some mutant bloodsucker! I say we should tell whoever we can to save the students!" James retaliated.

"How thick can you get? Didn't you notice what he was wearing?"

"I was too focused on his blood thirsty eyes and his pointy fangs in account to what the bloody hell he was wearing, thank you very much! But if you're going to gloat, be my guest!"

"He was wearing Hogwarts robes. Which means…"

"Someone in the castle is a vampire! Did you get what badge he had on? We can turn him in if we knew what House he was in and if we could recognize what he looks like that would help too?" I asked.

"Let me finish[Pause We can't do that. Don't you have a friend who is a metamorphagus whose father was a werewolf?" James and I both nodded. "Then it would be fair to say that this person may be the same as your friend's father. I know for a fact that vampires change like werewolves only less painful. They lose all thought to what they are doing and can't control what is in a nature of a vampire. So this student may already know his consequences so I say we mention this to only Hagrid and Professor McGonagall!" James stood there shocked and I couldn't believe a student could have almost killed three others, but like Scorpius said it couldn't be helped.

So, we ended up telling them both. Hagrid wouldn't tell us though who it was and we knew we definitely wouldn't get it out of McGonagall. She told us all to keep it quiet and that she would talk to the person in private when she would get the chance. After that we were always on the search to see who it would be. James, especially, he became more serious whenever he heard suspicious things, but sooner or later he would go back to his pranks and jokes.

However, I went to Scorpius and thanked him again for saving us and soon after we became secret friends. It was weird, we only talked like good friends when nobody was around and share stories of our lives in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Once Lily was put in Slytherin I asked Scorpius to keep an eye on her for me and to report to me if there was anything she shouldn't be doing. I felt ashamed that I was evading Lily's privacy, but as a brother I feel I need to protect her especially if she goes anywhere near whoever this vampire may be.

But sometimes Scorpius can really get on my nerves.

* * *

It was the seventh week of school and I was so angry at Scorpius for making my sister's life feel like crap and I knew why too. He just couldn't quite get over the fact at how he was mistreated on his first day at school. I knew that he was trying to cover it up and replace it on someone else. And he was taking it out on Lily, my sister. _How dare __he_

I was walking and saw Scorpius walking in the opposite direction. I heard a door open and a bunch of first years stumbled out of the classroom. Lily was one of them. I saw Scorpius looked too as he saw the little Slytherins and Huflepuffs walk to their next class. Instead of walking on, Scorpius instead saw Lily and walked behind her. No, not again. Why won't he just leave her alone? What did I get myself into in asking him for _his_ help? I trudged after him to stop this nonsense once and for all.

I caught the end of their conversation. He was again making fun of her hair.

"Do you set people's clothes on fire with that hair?" He pestered her. Lily kept walking. _Good for her._

"What I don't understand is how you can live with yourself when you're all alone in Slytherin with no friends and no family. By the way where are your brothers now? Are they sucking up to their family name or are they pranking anyone who annoys them? Well, fireball, what are they up to, huh?" I was about to go up to him and punch him when I looked at Lily and her hair really did look like it was on fire. Her hair was normally dark red, but now it seemed to have changed into our mother's flaming red hair. Then I realized her hair was really on fire. How do you explain that? She turned around and her eyes were beyond flashing with anger.

"Listen here, Malfoy, if you don't quit this rubbish and thrashing me every chance you get, I swear I will.."

"You will what? Punch me again? I'll recover easily. Throw a book at me? I don't need any more knowledge I've got quite the brain thank you very much. Or are you going to point your wand at me when clearly you and I both know you can't do magic."

"I'm warning you!" Lily slowly let out. Her hair was growing even brighter than before. Scorpius seemed to notice too.

"Aguamenti." He pointed his wand at her hair and she was drenched in water. People all around her were laughing and pointing fingers at her. I thought she would die in embarrassment, but she walked away, reluctantly. I looked at Scorpius he wasn't even laughing nor was jeering like everyone else. He had a blank look or was it a surprised look that he couldn't believe he just did that.

He was then alone. I took my chance. I stood behind him and let out a cough. He turned around and I folded my arms and glared at him.

"What do you think, you're doing?" He gave me a suspicious look. "Haven't you gone off at her enough? She's my little sister and I don't know why you're taking this out on her. What'd she do to you?" Scorpius continued to stare back at me and his expression was unreadable.

"I asked you to look after her, not laugh at her! If you're taking this out because you had a bad first year then I'll make sure your life is as worst as hers right now! If you tease her one more time.." I wanted to continue, but he started to talk.

"You'll what?" He finally answered. His eyes looked cold as ice. "I may be harsh to her, but I'm not hurting her."

"You are too! She's hurting inside!"

"She's tough. She'll eventually get over everything I say."

"So why do you say it? You've got some reputation you're holding on to or something because I can shoot that down if I wanted to. If you remember your first day on the train…"

"Oh, I remember it alright. I know that you found out that everybody was giving me the cold shoulder because of for who my father and grandfather were. But don't you forget that it was my grandmother who saved us, not your father. If my grandmother wouldn't have lied to Voldemort, you wouldn't be here, actually nobody would."

"If I hadn't spoken to you on the train you would be looking just like my sister!" We glared at each other. "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have made any friends here. If I haven't dodged a bullet for you and let you have the glory, you wouldn't be so high and mighty as you are now!"

"I've saved your precious life twice!"

"My life don't need saving. All I ask is if you could lay off my sister and keep an eye out for her. It doesn't mean you have to be friendly nor does it mean you have to torture her, but to make sure nobody else messes with her.

"If I do this than you not only owe me two times, but three times, Potter!" He growled.

"Whatever you need, you know where to find me!" I gave him one last look then I walked away. Somehow I always knew he had some good in him even if he asks more for in exchange.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey so what do you guys think of it so far? Sorry about the last chapter with James. I just needed to change perspectives to make it even. I know it wasn't long, but you know it's kinda hard keeping up. Oh yeah, by the way, you may have seen that I have mentioned something about movies in Albus' POV. This is only because I think that Harry might have shown at least some muggle things to his wife and kids that we like to entertain ourselves with. So hope you all are liking it. I have the next chapter done, but I'm sorry, you'll have to wait because I'm writing more so that I'm not too far behind to not update at all. Hope that made sense. Alright, I think that's all I've got to say. 


	8. Bad Day

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 ****– ****Bad Day**

**Hugo's POV**

It was late at night and I was sitting by myself in the common room watching the fire dance around. I've just finished my homework and I felt drowsy, but I really didn't want to go upstairs to my bed. I looked up at the huge sleeping portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. I remembered my father's friend, Luna Lovegood, had came over one night to show us the finished diadem that was supposed to imitate Rowena Ravenclaw's. I have never seen anything that looked less like it. It looked more like a bunch of twigs thrown together in a clump of moss.

I heard a door slam up above. I watched as my new Ravenclaw friend, Derek Aubrey, came down. I smiled at him, but I wondered where he was going this late at night.

"Hey," I said. I guess he didn't realize I was there because he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Hey, yourself." He replied.

"Where are you going? We're not allowed to wander around. If you get caught we will lose points." I said.

"Then I'll make sure I won't lose any. Don't worry I won't get caught. I never get caught."

"If that's true, then can I come with you?"

"No!"

"Why not? I don't want to go to bed." He sighed.

"You're not coming. I'm not wandering around the castle."

"Don't lie."

"Well, I'm not lying. I don't lie."

"Then where are you headed?" He was deep in thought.

"I've received a request from the headmistress."

**"**Oh, but why is it a secret? You could have just told me from the start."

"I have to sort out a few things with her."

"Oh, ok. So I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow."

"Can't, I'm held hostage elsewhere."

"You mean you have detention?"

"Something like that. But I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you." I mumbled. He strolled out of the room as quickly as possible. _He was very strange indeed._

I really had the urge to follow him and see for myself that he went to McGonagall's office, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't want to spy on him. I should wait and when the time comes he will eventually tell me the real truth. I wanted to stay up and wait for him, but I grew tired by the minute. I headed upstairs to the only place that felt right, my bed.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, like he said, Derek didn't show up. I sat with a few of my roommates from my dorm, but I hardly talked. Something didn't feel right. Today was going to be a bad day. Somehow I can feel it. 

The fact that I thought it may be a bad day was not for the fact that I forgot my homework assignment for Charms nor that fact that I blew up yet another cauldron and got an 'F' for a grade or the fact that some Slytherins picked me up by the shirt and dumped me head first into a broom closet and locked the door on me. No, it felt like a normal day only it had more thrilling events.

I wasn't stupid in classes as everyone thought I was. I just tend to be forgetful sometimes. I wasn't always bullied either, because normally I never make myself noticed. So, here I am, walking out of the library when I got a glimpse of Derek running into the hospital wing with a girl covered in blood in his arms.

I ran in after him.

"What happened?" I asked him. I saw that he too what covered in blood.

"Hugo, get out. She's hurt." He roared.

"I see that, but how'd she end up like this?" Madam Pomfrey was wiping away blood and putting bandage after bandage all over her body.

The doors were flung open and Professor McGonagall came bustling in.

"Mr. Weasley, Poppy, please excuse us so that I can have a word with Mr. Aubrey." Professor McGonagall asked us. Madam Pomfrey left to go to her office. I walked past McGonagall and looked back at Derek. He had turned away from McGonagall to reach down over the side of his bed and McGonagall's back was facing me.

There was a closet near the hospital doors and I quickly snuck in to hear the conversation.

"Right, Mr. Aubrey, what happened here?" she asked him. I couldn't see, but I could hear.

"I don't know."

"Well explain what you do know."

"Well, uh, alright. I was walking back from my Care of Magical Creatures class when I thought it would be interesting to get a good look at one of Hagrid's nifflers. I heard so much about them and they looked pretty funny looking too. I took off my watch and watched it try to snatch it out of my hand, but then I heard a girl scream in the forest. I didn't know what to do so I ran in to see what had happened. I looked everywhere for where I heard the scream. I fell down and blacked out for some reason. Maybe because I saw a trail of blood, I don't know. I finally woke up which only felt like minutes when I saw the girl lying near me on the ground. She was already covered in blood and there was nobody around so I felt for her pulse. There was a faint beat so I picked her up and ran here. I don't know if I felt nauseated or if I was tired from last night, but I thought I saw someone or something running far in the forest as I was carrying her out"

"So, why do you believe you were covered in blood?" She asked suspiciously.

"Honestly, Professor I don't know. I felt a pain on the back of my head, I was thinking maybe someone hit me hard from behind and I don't know what he did to her or me."

"Does anything hurt?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt? Is there anything we can mend?"

"Oh, well my neck has a huge cut on the back and my knee is pretty banged up."

"Alright, we'll get to the bottom of this not to worry. But if you find anything please tell me."

"Yes, Professor."

"That'll do. Poppy you may come in." I heard McGonagall whisper something in Madam Pomfrey's ear then heard her heels clunk against the floor and she walked out of the Hospital Wing. I looked out and saw Poppy with her back facing me and Derek with his head bent down. I got out of the Hospital Wing before anyone could see me.

I made it back to the common room and couldn't believe what I just heard. There seems to be some kind of monster in the forest. _But who or what could it be? And why was it attacking students?_

* * *

I said I would meet Derek down for dinner so that's what I planned to do. _How did I know this was going to be a bad day where someone got hurt_ I made my way down the staircase leaping over the vanishing step that most students fall into when they aren't careful. I strolled into the Great Hall and saw Derek alone at the end of the Ravenclaw table.

I sat down next to him.

"Are you ok?" Derek nodded. He looked like he had been tortured. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" He shook his head. "Ok." He looked at me strangely.

"Thanks," He mumbled.

"For what?"

"For being patient." I nodded. I sighed and started to eat some dinner. Derek, however, stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He sighed and turned around to face me. His face was sad and tears were welling up inside them.

"They said she might die if her wounds don't recover. I should have gotten there faster. I hesitated. I'm going up to talk to her. I heard she was awake, but I'm afraid of what to say to her. I have to say something to her." He turned to walk away when a Ravenclaw boy in fourth year came over to us.

"Hey, Derek I heard you saved a girls' life in the forest. Way to go, hero. How's the girl doing?" He asked carefully.

"I'm no hero, I just happened to be there and I don't know how she is. Do you know what her name is?"

"Um, I think her name is Carrie, but it's only a guess. She's a first year in Hufflepuff that's for sure. Are you ok? It's like you might break down?"

"Yeah, fine. I go to go. See you, Hugo." I waved good-bye and went back to my dinner, but I couldn't finish it I actually didn't feel hungry anymore. I gave out a big sigh and looked over at James, Albus, and Rose who were sitting at the next table over. I made my way over to them and sat down.

"Hey Hugo, what's going on? How's Ravenclaw treating you?" asked James

"It's alright." I said.

"Hugo, are you alright? You look pretty down to me?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, it's just…did you hear about Carrie?" I blurted out. They nodded, each giving me a sad expression.

"It's awful. I wonder what happened. All we heard was that your friend, Derek, saved her from the forest and the next thing we know they are both covered in blood." Rose said. I looked over and Albus kept glancing up at James like he knew something. The weirdest thing was to see James' face. It normal had a mischievous smile, but it was now transformed into a pure look of fury. I looked at Albus waiting to catch his eye. He finally looked at me and I gave him a questioning look. _I wanted answers._

"You know something don't you?" I asked him. Albus looked at James again and James gave him a nod.

"Well, we think we know what caused all the blood." Albus started to explain.

"Well, what do you suppose it is?" I asked him to continue. Rose put her hand over his mouth.

She mumbled, "Muffliato."

"There, now no one can hear us. They will only hear this buzzing sound if they try to listen to us." She explained.

"Brilliant, Rose." Albus congratulated her. She gave him a look to continue for she wanted to know what was going on herself.

"Well, remember last year how we wouldn't talk for days and how we were always jumping at the slightest noise?" Rose and I nodded.

"Albus, just cut right to what we think it is." James said. "They don't need all the details, it will take forever to tell the story."

"Er, right we think…we think that there are vampires in the forest." He slouched hoping nothing would come at him once he said it.

"Vampires?" Rose asked. "But why would McGonagall allow them to be in the forest when students wander around there?"

"We were in the forest with Malfoy for detention and Malfoy reckons the only reason is that someone here is a vampire. You know, like how Teddy's father, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf and got to go to Hogwarts, well we have been thinking the same thing."

"So that explains the person Derek mentioned." Their heads looked at me.

"What person?" I explained to them what I heard from the Hospital Wing quickly.

"So, you're saying that this vampire is attacking students in the forest? What did McGonagall say again? Do you think she'll expel the student?"

"Well, if someone gets expelled soon we'll know who it was for sure, but I have a feeling that he will get away with it." James stated.

"He? What if he is a she?" Rose asked.

"We saw him Rose he was about to kill us. Of course it's a he. I think I can tell which is which" James shot back. Something hit me like a bolt of lightning and I started to feel shivers crawl up my back.

"Hugo, what's wrong. Rose, your brother has gone all white." Albus started to shake me.

"It's nothing I just had this terrible feeling."

"What?" They asked at once.

"What if…What if there are more than one vampire roaming around in the forest." I whispered. _I never thought I'd see the day when James would feint. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hi all! I'm starting to get busier as this week goes on so I don't know if I'll be updating as recently, but I will definitely try to update at least in every two days. That's my goal. Also, I don't think I made it clear to you what I thought J.K. Rowling's characters may look like. So I posted what I imagined them to look like, below: (I don't mention them in the chapters only because the characters wouldn't be describing people they have known since they were born. It's not like for example, James is meeting Rose for the first time in his life.) So here is what I think J.K. Rowling's characters look like.

**Albus** – _Hair:_ Black, messy that sticks up on the back. _Resembles:_ A lot like his father, Harry. _Eyes:_ Bright green and almond shaped with glasses. _Length:_ He grows every year so I would say he stops at 6'1 ( I think this is good enough for him). _Width:_ Very skinny. _Other features_: His nose is a little shorter and his eyes a little bigger than Harry's. And of course no lightning bolt scar on the forehead.

**James** – Hair: Flaming Red with a cow lick in the front. Nose: Medium, not long like Ron's and has freckles surrounding it. _Eyes:_ Hazel. _Lenth_ Medium height and stocky. _Width:_ Well-built from years of Quidditch.

**Lily** – _Hair:_ Thick dark red that tumbles past the shoulders. _Eyes:_ Bright brown, Almond shaped. _Length:_ Grows to be about 5'5. _Nose:_ Small nose with a few freckles. _Resembles:_ Her grandmother, Lily Evans (except the eyes and has the face structure of Ginny).

**Rose** – _Hair:_ Auburn thick wavy hair. _Eyes:_ Ron's blue eyes. _Length_: Grows to be about 5'6. _Resembles_: Hermione, but without the bushy hair and blue eyes.

**Hugo** – _Hair:_ Short brown. _Eyes:_ Ron's blue eyes. _Length:_ Grows to be 5'9. He, in my story, is the shortest boy in his year (Sorry I didn't mention that). _Nose:_ Long with freckles. _Resembles:_ Ron, except for his height.

**Scorpius** – _Hair:_ white blonde hair. _Face:_ Pale and pointed. _Eyes:_ Gray, cold eyes when he is angry, but they turn bluer and warmer when he is calm. _Length:_ Very Tall (6'2) and sturdy. _Resembles:_ His father, Draco, except for when his eyes turn blue they are like his mother's.

Hope this helps. If you want more just ask or so. The next one is Scorpius' POV for once.


	9. A Scorpion Never Hides From Its Prey

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Scorpion Never Hides From His Prey**

**Scorpius****' POV**

It was Halloween and Thor Praisley was rummaging through my trunk when I came into the dormitory. Clothes and possessions of mine were scattered across the floor. He threw something out and that was heading straight toward my face. I caught it with the Chaser reflex I had.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him suspiciously. He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I was looking to see if you had any dung bombs to use on someone."

"Who?"

"Lily Potter!" He said hoarsely.

"What's she do, now?" I asked him wondering what she had done.

"She caught me stuffing ingredients from the Potions closet and told Slughorn on me. I got landed in detention for a whole week with Filtch every day at eight. You know how bad that will be? So, where are your dung bombs? I'm going to get back at her as much as possible."

"Not a chance." I replied.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Why do _you_ care all of a sudden?"

"I don't, but seriously she's a Slytherin and if you're going to use dung bombs I rather you use it on filthy Gryffindors than people in our own house."

"But she ratted me out."

"Then she is a true Slytherin. I would have ratted you out too."

"Fine, you win. Fancy a ride out on the pitch?" He asked. I looked at my watch.

"I thought you had detention?" He grumbled and threw everything back in my trunk. I smirked at him.

I followed him out and strolled across the Common Room and out the dungeon doors. We parted ways and I walked up a few flights of stairs to the second floor. I walked into the library and sat my book sack down in a chair and started pulling books off the shelf. I sat down and started to read this book. I really don't read many books I just know my stuff, but I was interested in knowing more about vampires.

The library was crowded, but from where I sat it was very secluded. There was only two other people sitting at the table. They were at the far end. One boy had a mushroom cut mustard colored hair and was looking through many books that were stacked high next to him. The other boy had brown hair that gracefully fell to one side and he was hard at work on an essay.

For a few hours I looked through this one interesting book, "_Everything You Want to Know __About__ a Vampire and How to Avoid One_," and took notes on a spare parchment.

"Well, this is different. Scorpius Malfoy studying in the library." I looked up to see Rose Weasley standing opposite me with a suspicious look on her face. I hated being caught in the library with a book in my hand.

"Shut up Weasley. Just because I don't come here that often doesn't mean I'm stupid." _What a lame comeback._ "I don't need to suck up to get better grades." _There, that's better._

"Well, I'm sure reading about [looks sideways at the book I'm reading vampires is sure to help you with your school work. Honestly, you would think that people would want to be left alone." _What did she know? Did __Albus__ or James tell her?_ _Figures, if they did._ I should have known they would tell anyone that might get them involved too. But to go to Rose Weasley, of all people?

I then felt two sets of eyes on me. Both boys down the table were looking up at me and Rose. They both looked like they had haunted looks on them, but once they saw me staring back they went back to their work. Great, now she is trying to make a scene in the library. _Why can't people just leave me alone? _

"What's it to you? I just thought I would read this for fun." _For fun?__ Are you kidding me? _

"Well it so happens I want to check out that book for a project. But if you're reading it for fun I might as well wait for you to finish it then. No worries though the project is not due for ages" She just won't leave me alone. I threw my notes in my book sack. I heard giggling. I hated it when girls giggle.

"Sorry, I was just thinking what James would say if he heard you were in the library reading a book for fun." I looked away as my cheeks began to heat up. _That does it._ I shoved the book in her arms and walked away.

_Why did I just do that? I can't believe me, a __Malfoy__, walked out on being made fun of._ _What is wrong with me today?_

I had no idea what to do, now. I started to just wander around the school hoping that maybe something might catch my attention. I looked behind me and I saw Albus looking at the awards in the trophy case. I walked over and stood next to him. He looked over to see who it was.

"Oh hey, Scorp."

"Hey…er…what are you looking at?"

"Just my Uncle Fred's Order of Merlin, Second Class. My dad has the First Class one at home, but I was curious if Uncle Fred's looked similar. My Uncle Fred died in the Hogwarts battle twenty-one years ago. Of course, I never met him, but I heard so many stories of him at Hogwarts. Uncle George reckons his son, Fred, and my brother, James is sort of similar to how they were in school." Albus explained. I nodded at his words.

"So, uh, how's your family been?" I was surprised at his words, but I had no strain to get mad at him for mentioning them.

"They're ok. Mum and dad send me things now and then. My dad actually sent me a howler the other day, because I told him that me and you are friends. Thank Merlin, nobody was around to hear that. But I had to laugh when the letter howled; you will be a disgrace to the family. I mean did he honestly think that talking to a Potter was going to kill me?" I snorted, while Albus smiled.

"You know, I just remembered my dad telling me about his godfather well everything he knew about him as a fifteen year old. He said that his godfather told him that when he was young he was disowned after he ran away from home to live with my grandfather. His family hated the fact that he became a Gryffindor and that he didn't share the same bitter taste as his family felt for muggle-borns. So, it could have been worst, right?"

"Yeah, but it is just that what I don't understand is how someone like my father cannot just let his old grudge against you Potters go. It seems like he made an Unbreakable Vow to feel all hatred toward Potters."

"Do you ever wonder if we're like our fathers?" Albus asked me. I snorted.

"Of course not. We're getting along aren't we?"

"Yeah that did sound like a stupid question." Albus grinned. "I was wondering, do you…do you believe in the purity of blood in a human?" he asked me. I was taken aback by his question.

"No, I think it's stupid. There are obviously some muggle-borns smarter than some pure-bloods." I said solemnly.

"How come you're never like this? You treat some people like dirt." I flinched at his words. I didn't want to answer. It wasn't really to keep my reputation at school I was already feared as the person not to cross, but I think the only reason is because of what my father might say. I don't want to disappoint him all the time. He is my father and sons are supposed to support their fathers no matter how much they hate to.

"Probably, to keep them in line." I stated. Albus gave me a dark look, but didn't respond. After a long moment of silence, Albus said good-bye and walked away. I turned to the trophy case and saw my own reflection. I looked like someone had died in my family. I looked down and looked at my dirty shoes and then I turned back to look at my reflection when some person was standing behind me with his hands clinched at the side and powerful red eyes glaring at me. I jumped and turned around. Nobody was there. _I swear it__ was the vampire and I swear he __knew that I was on to him._

The Halloween feast was the same as usual. Good food and a good display. I couldn't help, but feel jumpy whenever someone talked to me. It was like waking up to a nightmare with a guy hovering over your bed ready to stab you to death.

Thor had came over and jumped into the seat next to me. I jumped of course too, but I don't think he saw that.

"Hey man, I just had to say you were right!" He grinned.

"What?" _Of course I'm right. I'm always right._ _Wait, what was he talking about?_

"I was going to get Potter back, you know, even though you told me not to, but she is the devil in person, I swear. You're right not to mess with her and that she may after all be a Slytherin, with a cunning brain like hers." I slowly shook my head.

"Merlin, what did Potter do to you, Praisley?" He went all red, but didn't say anything.

"Let's just drop it." I laughed. If it's anyone who made my day it would be Lily Potter at the moment. I looked down our table and she was entertaining a bunch of Slytherin girls in her year with spells she must have learned in class. Then I looked over to Rose Weasley to see her reading the book I had shoved into her. I looked over to James and his cousin Fred who had just made a Gryffindor blow up like a red balloon. I looked over to see Albus talking to our Herbology Professor's son, Jack Longbottom. I looked up to see that the Professors have just released the fake bats to zoom around the Great Hall. That's when I heard a scratchy voice at my ear.

"Let it go, or I'll _kill_ you." I felt the cold air sweep by me as I knew that one of the bats was indeed the vampire who had come to threaten me. I shivered as I thought of being murdered in my sleep tonight.

_How do you simply just let something go?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm getting more chapters done as I speak so hope this keeps you on your toes. The next one is James POV.


	10. Tis the Season

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 10 – ****T****is**** the Season**

**James' POV**

_"This is it! The moment you've all been waiting for._ Why, it's Quidditch like no other. Ah, and here comes the Gryffindor team. Connors, Fritz, Potter, Potter, Waterbee, Weasley, and Weasley. And my does it look like a sharp team tonight. James Potter is one of the hardest competitors. Never losed a game with his sharp eye it will surely be a Gryffindor's victory." Everyone was cheering. I smiled up at all my fans and waved to them. Girls were calling out my name and I blew kisses at them and they all fell with grace. This was the best moment of my life. PLUMP.

_Man, that hurt._ Curses, the moment was gone. It was dream? No, it was too good to be true.

I slowly opened my eyes and moaned. I sat up and looked around everyone was still sleeping. I checked my watch and it said that it was seven o'clock in the morning. Today was our first match and it was against Slytherin. My heart was racing with joy.

Our team has been practicing every week and must I say we looked pretty good. Today, nobody was going to stop us from winning. If I was the captain I would have my team up and ready to go by now. Sure the game starts at eleven, but we can use all the practice we can get. I heard Slytherin was looking far better than they were last year, but I don't think they are good enough to beat Gryffindor. We have been remained undefeated for the past five years. And must I say if it weren't for me well we may not have been so successful.

I got slowly up and walked down to breakfast without even changing out of my night clothes. There were a few people down at breakfast, even our captain Chaser Chase Fritz, although I decided to sit by myself at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Ready for the game, Potter?" came a voice from behind me. I spun around to see Madison Gray standing behind me with a breakfast plate in her hand. Madison was the Ravenclaw Seeker and she had long light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. She was a very pretty girl, but had the personality of a tomboy. She was always into Quidditch and always found ways to battle me in who was going to win this year. The only thing I have ever failed at was getting her to go out with me.

"Ah, Gray, what a pleasant surprise. Going to the game to cheer me on? Why aren't you sweet?" I gave her a cocky smile.

"Sorry Potter, but I'm actually hoping you would lose today, which I'm sure you will. This is the year that Ravenclaw owns the cup." She smirked. I laughed. She only wishes.

"Funny Gray, but do you honestly think that we'll lose when we have been undefeated for the past five years?"

"Yeah I reckon so. I heard your sister is pretty good so you might want to watch out."

"Sure she is, she's a Potter, but a Chaser can't win the game."

"Oh, but I'm sure Landrae has improved his game, so I have heard. You might want to watch out."

"Landrae schmandrae. That cracker head won't see me coming."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, how much you willing to pay? Whatever you put down you can kiss it good-bye."

"Five galleons." She said. I thought to myself and feeling my arrogance step in.

"Eh, not good enough."

"Ten?"

"Nah, still not enough."

"Fine Twenty and that's all I've got left. Unless you want something else."

"Yeah, twenty sounds good and we'll thrown in…a date."

"A date?"

"Yeah, twenty galleons and one date with me if we win the match today." She let out an angry huff.

"Fine, but if I win the bet…"

"IF you win, which I highly doubt."

"If I win I get the twenty galleons and you have to...kiss Colleen Frellet on the lips."

"Who is she?" Madison rolled her eyes and pointed at a girl in our year that was in Ravenclaw. The girl was very ugly. She had many pimples and wore her black greasy hair in a pony tail.

"Eh, her?"

"What's the matter? I thought you were confident that you were going to win?"

"Oh, I am."

"She's has taken a fancy to you for months now, you know. You should feel proud you've got an admirer." I pursed my lips. She laughed and walked away.

Soon after my sister walked in and sat down beside me.

"Nervous?" I asked her.

"A little, more excited though." I chuckled.

"If I were you I would be worried."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because you're going to lose and if you do horrible you'll probably be considered to be kicked off the team." Lily looked terrified. I leaned back and smiled at her.

"Oi, Potter!" We both turned around to see Scorpius walking towards us. As he saw us both looking at him he pointed out, "I meant Lily."

"What's up, Malfoy?"

"What are you doing here, talking to him?" His eyes quickly looked at me and then back to Lily.

"He's my brother, am I not allowed to talk to him?"

"No, you would be fraternizing with the enemy."

"Fraternizing...what? The enemy?" I laughed.

"Yes, so come on..._Lily_, we've got to get going soon to get ready for the game."

"Yeah, because you're going to need all the help you can get. Don't make me laugh! You honestly think you're going to win." Scorpius narrowed his cold gray eyes at me. He pulled Lily by the arm out of her chair. She got up without arguing.

"You'd be amazed by how wrong you can be, _James_." The way he said my name was harsh, but I laughed at his crazy talk.

"Good luck, Lils and remember try not to drop the Quaffle too many times." I called out to her. I thought I was a little too mean, but she can't take me seriously. She'll know I was just kidding and that I knew she'll do just fine.

Lily, however, tuned bright red when she heard me. As Scorpius dragged Lily out by the arm, I heard him mutter to her, "Don't listen to him, Potter, you'll be fine. He's just being an arrogant prat." I was furious at him. How dare he try to comfort Lily! I was only trying to get her to laugh in order for her to forget her nerves. Scorpius was turning my own sister against me. I'll show him. Once the match is over and we claim victory. I'll show him.

* * *

I strolled into the locker rooms at quarter past ten to find the whole team gearing up for the game. I pulled my scarlet Gryffindor robes on and sat down to listen to Chase's pre-game talk.

"Alright, it's another day to get out there and beat those slimy Slytherin no good for nothing gits. We've been training harder than any other team I can think of so it's how we execute in order to win. I hope you're all fired up because if you're aren't then get out of this locker room." He paused waiting to see if any of us would leave. I snorted. _Why would any of us leave?_ "Good. Now, we have had great practices and a great team."

"Aw, you're making us blush, Chase." Fred spoke up and pretending to hide his face. I laughed. Chase ignored him and continued.

"James, I've spied on Landrae and he seems to have learned a few new tricks, so be careful."

"Oh come on, Chase, just because Landrae knows fancy moves doesn't replace his stupidity." Everyone laughed except Chase.

"I know he can be a bit stupid, but get that Snitch as early as possible. I want to end it so the Slytherin Chasers won't score as much. Make it a quick win so that there isn't time for the Slytherins to cheat and play dirty. Also, keep Malfoy from getting the Quaffle as much as you can, for he nearly killed us last year. Alright, let's get out there and make this a Gryffindor win."

We made our way toward the pitch and we all could hear the intensity of the crowd. Many fans were going crazy in the stands. Madam Hooch stood in the middle as both teams made their way towards her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the Slytherin team: Bole, Landrae, Malfoy, Pickett, Potter, Praisley, and Zabini and now for your Gryffindor lions: Connors, Fritz, Potter, Potter, Waterbee, Weasley, and Weasley." I looked up to see Monty Robins doing the commentary. He was a Gryffindor in my year. He would sometimes try and follow me and Fred around, but we tend to ditch him a lot.

She let the Snitch and the Bludgers out first. "Mount your brooms." We all pulled our brooms and did what she said. "Three...Two…One" The whistle blew and she released the Quaffle.

"And they're off! Captain Gryffindor Chaser Chase Fritz in possession of the Quaffle…flies past Potter and takes aim…HE SHOOTS…ahh..blocked by Slytherin Keeper, Thor Praisley. But it is captured by Gryffindor Chaser Allison Connors."

"Connors passes it to Potter, but Potter intercepts it. Potter is pelting toward the goal, but is shoved by the other Potter. Oh wait, I think Potter has seen the Snitch! Nope, sorry folks, false alarm."

"Oh and Potter makes a spectacular move to get away from the other Potter and moves toward the post. Potter dodges a bludger and another one and passes Connors. Potter aims…Gryffindor Keeper, Troy Waterbee dives…oh no and Slytherin Scores.

"That many Potters on the pitch are a mouthful. Maybe I should go with the first names. What do you think folks? All I can say is, there are just too many damn Potters." I gritted my teeth. I can't believe Lily scored the first goal of the game and as it being her first goal of her career. I looked around as I saw Malfoy and Bole high fiving my sister.

"Oi, Potter, ready to lose this match and being outscored by your sister?" Landrae sneered.

"You wish, Landrae. It'll be over before you know it."

"We'll see." Landrae flew off in look of the Snitch calling out orders as he flew. I let my eyes wander trying to find the stupid Snitch.

"Connors passes it to Pot...er...Albus. Albus passes it to Weas..er Roxy..she passes it back to Albus…he passes Bole…throws the Quaffle…and…another save by the keeper, Thor Praisley." I flew around the pitch a few times looking everywhere I can to see the Snitch. _No such luck._ The game continued on, but I refused to listen only when I heard someone had scored. I soon lost count, but I knew we were losing by at least fifty points. _This isn't good at all._ I continued to search and heard more of the progression of the game.

"Bole in possession…he passes it to Malfoy…Malfoy to Lily…Lily to Malfoy…to Lily...back to Malfoy…he dodges a bludger hit by Beater Fred Weasley…gets pass Albus…passes it back to Lily…takes aim again…throws it…but wait…she fakes him out and instead has passed it to Malfoy...and Slytherin scores, once again. I'll have to say that was quite a bit of team work." I was really furious that the Snitch was taking so long to find. I saw Malfoy punch the air as he got a goal in. _Bloody __git_. I looked at the score for the first time. It was a hundred and twenty to thirty. If they got seven more goals then we could easily lose. I had to find that Snitch.

"Malfoy scores again." _Why doesn't someone stop him?_

"Connors takes the Quaffle…passes it to Albus…and he OUCH gets hit in the head by a bludger…that was swung by Slytherin Beater Gary Pickett. Chase is in possession…he moving faster down the pitch…was that the Snitch?" I looked over to see Landrae speeding toward a speck of gold. I was closer so I dived too. I was in the lead and I knew I was going to get there first. I heard a gush of air as I saw a Bludger about to hit me hard in the face. I swerved to the side to avoid it then WHAM.

Tom Bole had blocked me from going any farther. I looked to see that Landrae had lost sight of the Snitch too. But, I was so mad to care because I could have ended this game. The whistle blew in the distance.

"Penalty Shot for Gryffindor," yelled Madam Hooch.

"What? I didn't know he was coming at me!"

"I wasn't coming at you, filthy vermin. I was chasing the Snitch, so shove off." I shouted at him. I was so mad.

"Connors takes the shot…come on Allison…GRYFFINDOR SCORES." I was relieved. I heard the crowd going wild. I continued to search after the misfortunate attempt and saw Landrae doing the same. Two minutes seemed to have passed and then I heard, "GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN BY ALBUS POTTER." I smiled. That'a boy Albus. It was then I have spotted it, _the Golden Snitch_. It was fluttering around the Gryffindor goal posts. I sped off toward it. As I sped I heard my sister score another goal. I was getting closer. I wondered where Landrae was. He must be trying to look elsewhere. I was even closer. _Almost, there._I stretched out my hand as I was about ready to clutch it. _Yes, just one more inch._ _But no!_ My hand was shoved away as Landrae came shooting down out of nowhere and grasped the Snitch before I could. _NO!_

"HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH. I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS. HE ACTUALLY CAUGHT IT. SLYTHERIN WINS." _How could this have happened?_ I flew to the ground and landed. I can't believe this. I watched as the Slytherins all ran into a big hug in the center like they won the cup or something. I was so shocked. _How did he beat me__ to the Snitch?_ _I was there and I even touched the Snitch before it was taken from me. That dirty rotten cheating scum._

I was so mad at myself. _Why didn't I get the Snitch?_ I looked at my teammates as we undressed out of our scarlet robes. None of them were happy, but none of them were blaming me for the loss. I looked over at Albus who was clutching his nose. It must have broken when he got smacked in the face by that Bludger. Chase finally came into the locker room his face filled with shame.

"Well that's that. There is still a chance if Ravenclaw flattens Slytherin. That's the best option we've got. We definitely didn't do our best out there, but it could have been worst." I looked around nobody was looking up at him. "Anyways, let's take this game as a lesson and bear in mind to keep working harder no matter how many wins we have had in the past." Boy, now that I think about it. It must really suck to have lost your first game as a captain. Poor Chase. It also must really suck to have lost your first game you have ever played in. Poor Roxanne. The team started to file out until me and Fred were the last ones in the locker room. Fred got up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You did the best that you could. Slytherins have always have been a bunch of cheaters. You're still the best seeker I know." I gave him a faint smile. He walked out as I put my face in my hands. I really don't want to show my face tomorrow, especially over the fact that Slytherin beat us. I'll never let this go. Then something even horrible crept into my thoughts. I have to kiss that ugly Ravenclaw girl. _Darn it!_

* * *

After the match, November flew by so that it was the week before Christmas break. I've been avoiding the Slytherins as much as I can. I wasn't afraid of them or anything, but I didn't want to put up with their egocentric attitude. I was also avoiding most of my family too. Lily had come over to tell me I played well. Of course she was only sucking up to me so I told her the only reason she scored as many goals is because our Keeper forgot his glasses so he couldn't really see. She was so upset.

Albus had also came over, but once he got talking about the game and what we could have done different I shouted at him that the only thing we needed to do different is actually stop the Quaffle from getting close to our posts. I told him he should have tried harder and he left too, but yelling back, "At least I'm not a sore loser."

So I would sit with Rose or Fred every time I came into the Great Hall. Of course Rose was busy at work studying or something so I hardly talked to her. I didn't want to shout at her and get her all agitated. Fred, however, came up with brilliant ideas and showed me new stuff his father gave him from the shop that he owned, _Weasley's__Wizard __Wheezes_. He didn't bring up the match once while we talked or even the fact he never mentioned why I wasn't talking to my family. I guess that's why he's my best friend. He always knew how to cheer me up and forget what had happened. I saw Madison Gray walk over to the Ravenclaw table. I had the entire urge to call out to her and make her see sense that we should go out, but I soon realize I have lost the bet and I should maintain the difference between us in order for her to forget it.

I was in my last Defense Against the Dark Arts before we went on break. We shared it with the Ravenclaws. Fred was late as usual as I saved him a seat. It wasn't saved for very long. Madison had come over and sat down next to me. Maybe she finally saw sense.

"Hi, do you mind?" She asked.

"Nope, not at all." I looked at her and then giving her a smug look.

"So, what brings you over here to the dark side of the room?" I asked her.

"What? Is it odd that I sat next to you or something? I can easily go back to my seat if you want me to."

"No, no, it's fine." She started pull out her school supplies out of her bag. "So, how about you and me at the first Hogsmeade visit after the break?" She laughed.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten our little bet. I hardly forget anything." I frowned at her.

"I thought we were just kidding around."

"Oh please, if you would have won you would be all up on me to receive your reward."

"We can skip it and I can still be all up on you. You know, we can sneak off and have a private date."

"Not a chance. Besides I believe you owe me twenty galleons and to give Colleen Frellet a smooch." I dug in my pockets and gave her eleven galleons.

"I'll give you more later, but that's all I have in my pocket for now."

"Why are you carrying around so much in your pocket?"

"For any special occasion to go to Hogsmeade if I'm getting low on supplies." I winked at her.

"But how?"

"I have my ways. Anyway do you want me to kiss her in front of you because she is right over there and I don't mind doing it in front of the class." I stated. _Might as well get it over with._ I saw Fred return and saw that he found his seat taken. He sat down where Madison always sat and gave me a smile. I returned it.

"No, you don't have to do it in front of me, I'll know sure enough if you did or not. I'm just informing you that you have a debt to pay." Before I could talk to her more, Professor Robards, started the lesson. I didn't get a chance to talk to her at all during the class or after the class. She had walked away pretty fast. I lost Fred too, so I kept on walking. But then something caught my eye. I watched as a greasy black haired girl walk around the corner. _What did I get myself into?_

I walked faster to catch up to her. She was tailing a bunch of Ravenclaws so I pulled out my wand and cut her bag open. She bent down to pick up her school supplies. I hurried over and being the gentleman I am and helped her picked them up.

"Oh, thanks for helping me." She didn't look up, but she knew I was there. She stood up and finally saw me. I held them in air for her to take them.

"Your welcome." She dropped all of her books again.

"James Pppotter, what a ppleasent surprise."

"Ah, well you know. Your name is Colleen, right?"

"Why, yes. How did you know? Did your sister talk about me?"

"Er, no. Why would my sister know you?"

"Oh, well she, uh, we are, I know her from the Slug Club. She talked to me and she is a very nice girl and only a first year." She said. I nodded slowly.

"So, uh, well thanks for helping me." She said. _Oh no, she was getting away._ _Think James, what is one way to make this kiss look like an accident?_ _Oh damn it, I know just the thing._ I raised my wand and muttered a spell high above. Colleen seemed to realize she couldn't go anywhere.

"What did you do?" She asked almost scared like. I made my way to move too and of course I couldn't, but only to show I had no idea what she was talking about.

"No idea what just went on." I looked up and there was the mistletoe that I just created. I made the effect hold you hostage until you kiss. It didn't mean on the lips, but close enough. She looked up too.

"Why, it's a mistletoe." _Well spotted Frellet._

"Right." I said. I wanted to make this quick so I leaned in quickly and kissed her for at least five seconds and walked away. I looked behind me and I saw her skipping down the hall. I just had to laugh.

At least that wasn't my first kiss. I used to have a girlfriend last year. She was a Gryffindor and she was also in my year. Her name was Natasha O'Brain. I broke it off because she was getting too boring for me. I know that sounded cruel, but she just didn't want to do anything, but sit around and talk. _I'm not the talking kind of guy._

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** The next one is the first conjoined POVs. Rose and Lily share the next chapter.


	11. A Bold Move

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A Bold Move**

**Lily's POV**

Christmas break was very relaxing. I was so happy to see mum and dad. It felt like I haven't seen them in forever. James had apologized for acting so moody after the Quidditch game and dad congratulated me behind his back. We all got awesome gifts from dad. He gave James the Marauder's Map (that he normally stole anyway from dad's desktop), he gave Albus the Invinsibility Cloak, and gave me a two-way mirror (which he had fixed somehow) in which you give someone else the other mirror and talk to them whenever you wanted to. Mum, however, wasn't thrilled.

I also had done my fair bit of snooping. I caught James tying a box filled of galleons to our family owl, Silvester. I asked him what he was doing and he pushed me out the door. _How rude._ I also caught Albus writing something in what looked like a journal or diary. I asked him if he kept deep dark secrets in there. He got so mad when I called it a diary he slammed the door in my face. _How inconsiderate!_

As we were getting ready to leave the house to go back to Hogwarts, I saw out of the corner my eye James sneaking an arm full of garlic out of the kitchen. What does he need all that garlic for? If mum ever found out, she would be mad that he stole supplies without asking. I kept my tongue though.

We got to the train and Hugo came running toward us saying the girl, Carrie, in my year, has recovered and is well of any unknown illness. I asked him for more answers and all Hugo said was, "I really don't know how she is. All Derek said was that she will have some scars, but nothing big. You see now she can get back to all the school work she had missed and she is downright scared to go anywhere near the Forbidden Forest after what happened."

"The Forbidden Forest? What attacked her?" Hugo was about to continue when James shoved his arm in front of his face.

"She's too young!"

"Hugo is the same age as me." I complained.

"Yeah, but he's older and we're your brothers." James returned.

"That doesn't make sense!"

"What we mean by is we don't want you meddling with something that is none of your business." Albus said. At this moment, Scorpius, came into the compartment so I kept my mouth shut. Scorpius said he didn't want to stay long, but Albus insisted him to. Hugo had already left, probably to find Derek. Everyone was talking and laughing at the things James was saying until the train came to a halt.

We looked around wondering what was happening until Hugo came rushing back into the compartment

"Rosie! Rosie, you've got to come quick. Derek has passed out and he has blood all around his neck!" Rose quickly got out of her seat. Albus, James, and Scorpius quickly got up to follow. _I wanted to come too!_ I stood up, but Albus pushed me back down.

"No, you stay here! It could be nothing."

"But I want to go see. I can't stay here. Albus, please?" James gave Albus a look and darted out of the room after Rose and Hugo without even concerning himself in the case. Scorpius and Albus looked at each other with fear.

"Look, Albus you go on, I'll stay here with your sister." He said.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I shouted angrily.

"Lily!" My brother growled. I slammed down on the bench and folded my arms. _I can't believe this._ Scorpius shut the compartment door closed and sat down opposite me.

"This is so unfair."

"I know."

"I can perfectly take care of myself."

"I know."

"Why do they always shove me away? I'm not going to run for my life or cry!"

"I know."

"Can you stop that?" I shouted at him angrily. He sighed.

"Look, Lily, they're just trying to protect you. And I understand, believe me I understand that it's not fair they don't seem to trust you." I was still pouting that I still didn't get to go. A good half an hour passed and we were still silent and waiting for some news.

"I wonder what is going on out there. Why has it taken this long?" Scorpius asked.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of not knowing what's going on." I simply said.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Let's go see what is going on. I promise I won't rat you out to your brothers."

"Bbbut they will catch us."

"Not when you're with me, they won't."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're pretty tall and you'll stand out."

"Do you want to go or not?" He asked angrily. I didn't say one word, but instead followed him out the door. We dodged people who were in the aisle and I dove under someone's legs to see what was happening. The person never noticed.

Derek Aubrey was on the floor with blood all around his neck. A professor from Hogwarts was waving her wand over his head and gave him mouthfuls of potion.

"I only left him in the compartment to go to the bathroom and it only took a second. I came back and he was covered in blood." Hugo was tearfully telling the conductor.

"Alright, alright there sonny, we'll get your friend back together in a jiffy." I looked over to see that I was close to James and Rose.

I heard James whisper, "So do you think the vampire got to him too? I mean those are claw fingers on his neck. The vampire could have taken revenge at Derek for taking the girl, Carrie, away from him."

"I don't know." She whispered back. "This is horrible. What if they close down Hogwarts?"

"They won't. It's not like they don't know who it is. They just would expel the person."

"What if the person is already expelled and we didn't know it? What if he is getting revenge?"

"They would easily find him and throw him in Azkaban. Seriously, Rose, you think too much."

"I'm sorry, you're right, I just hope the vampire feels bad for what he did."

"Really Rose, I think he should be more concerned for the people he is hurting rather than himself." I got out from underneath the kid's legs without him noticing and found Scorpius. We walked back to the compartment door. I told him what happened since he let me out.

"Did you know about the vampire?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah. Albus, James, and I had a detention last year in the Forbidden Forest and met him. We didn't want people to be scared because we thought it could be the same hardship Remus Lupin went through and thought we'd give him a break. Now, I'm not so sure."

"No, what you said to them was right. I just can't believe someone would want revenge!"

"Vampires are far different from werewolves, Lily." The compartment door opened and in came Albus, James, and Rose. Scorpius caught my eye to not tell them what I had learned.

"Where's Hugo?"

"He wanted to stay with his friend. Poor guy."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing of your concern. Derek's fine he just had an allergic reaction." Albus said. _Liar._ "See, what did I tell you Lily, nothing bad happened." I gave him a fake smile.

"Well, alright, if you say so." I looked over at Scorpius and he was shaking his head at him. We talked very little for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

It has been two weeks after the train incident. I was heading toward the Gryffindor Tower. I knew I couldn't get in as I was a Slytherin, but it wasn't like I didn't know ways of getting in. I pulled out my brother's old Gryffindor robes that I snuck out of his room over Christmas Break and pulled them on. I knew the password in because I overheard my brothers making fun of the word at the dinner table.

"Password?" asked a huge portrait of a fat lady. This must be the Fat Lady, Albus and James always talked about.

"Um, gobbledygook?" I said.

"Don't act like you've never been here." She said and swung open. I walked through the portrait and gasped at the ruby colored common room. Many students were socializing and I walked soundlessly behind them. I saw a girl walk up the stairs which must lead the girl's dormitories. I followed her. I found a sign where it said 'third years' and thrust it open. I found Rose sitting on her bed swishing her wand and making things glide across the floor. Nobody else was in the room.

"Hey" I said. She turned around and looked surprised.

"How did you-How you get in?" I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. How've you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Oh, well I've been good. You?"

"The same. I just thought I'd come and see you because we hardly get a chance to talk like we used to. I mean me not being in Gryffindor and all. I miss you." Rose smiled.

"I miss you too, Lils, but really you're not missing out on much. It just so happens all I have been doing is school work."

"Any friends?"

"Yeah, I have friends in this room and I've got Albus and James to keep me company."

"Yeah, but you don't talk to them?"

"Well, there isn't much to talk about, really. I mean you know I'm not one of those obsessive boy talking and girlish kind of type."

"Oh, but then why don't you want to make any friends outside of Gryffindor?"

"What do you mean? I know you, Hugo, and Jack. That should be enough."

"But Rose you're missing out! People are so interesting!" I whined.

"We're all different Lily, of course everyone is…interesting."

"No, I mean when you talk to them. Like this girl from Hufflepuff her name is Danielle Glands and she said her father works for the Ministry of Magic. Guess what he does there! He organizes the Quidditch World Cup and she gets free tickets as she's family. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, but your father is famous and is Head Auror, so what compares to that really?"

"Rose, you don't get it do you? Like here's this other person. He's a Ravenclaw and his name is Taze Misher, and he experiments, you see. He is trying to make a new potion so he can benefit people who need help. Isn't that great for him? He already knows what he wants to be. Ok, he did say he had many explosions, but he said he feels he's on the right track to wherever he is going." I said with enthusiasm. _Why couldn't Rose see how great people are from other Houses?_

"And in Slytherin…"

"Why would I care about what Slytherins do?" She snapped.

"Well, I'm a Slytherin."

"No, you're not. It's all wrong. You weren't supposed to end up in Slytherin. You're not like them and everyone knows it."

"No the hat put me there. It must have had a reason. I belong in Slytherin, Rose, and some people are actually really nice, there."

"The only people I believe can be nice are you and Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" I asked confused. Rose blushed.

"Well, he is rather nice than usual, that's all I'm saying." I was shocked to hear her say something like that.

"Yeah, well he can be when he wants to, but as I was saying the girls in my room haven't been nice in the beginning, but after hearing their side of view, I can see why. You have no idea what they are going through. Have you ever wondered why they always seem to be rude and angry and miserable?" Rose shook her head. She was still blushing from what she had said before.

"Well, they really aren't trying to be prejudice or anything; they just grew up with a family who has had different views on muggle-borns ever since they were born. They even asked me how I could stand to be around them and I told them they are not as different as everyone says they are. I also told them how much more they know about the world than we do. They grew up knowing most of everything that has to do with a muggle and their complications and now they have entered our world and know as much as we do. That's what I told them. They didn't even argue back. What I'm saying is they aren't as dark as everyone thinks they are. I mean they have problems too; maybe even worse than ours." Rose was silent.

"Wow, Lily, you are something. You just love to talk, don't you? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know the others more." She scratched her head.

"I think it is far more interesting than learning magic." I stated. I was surprised to see Rose smile instead of arguing how school is so much better than getting to know people.

"I heard you were taking on tutoring lessons." I said.

"I am."

"I heard you're tutoring Thor Praisley in Charms. How very nice of you. Did you know he is a Slytherin?"

"I'm not blind, Lily. I didn't ask for it either. He tried arguing to get out of it too."

"Yeah I know. I'm just saying that I overheard him say you are a good teacher, but he still has trouble with his work."

"Well next time you see him, tell him thanks."

"But, I just said…"

"Oh, really Lily, I hate to talk about tutor lessons. They are so stressful." I nodded and didn't continue.

"So, what have you discussed with the other girls? I know lots of gossip I could share, but I promised to keep most of them secrets, sorry." _I wish she would talk to me more._

"No, that's ok. Stay true to your word, Lily. Well, there hasn't been much, to tell you the truth. Roxanne plays Quidditch, obviously, and she reports to us how practices go. Kelly and Molly are always giggling about the boys they think are cute." I cut in.

"Do you think anyone is cute?" I asked. Rose shut her mouth and blushed again.

"Yeah, there are a few." She let out slowly.

"But there's one in particular!" I gasped, "Who? Who is it? Do I know him?"

"No, I won't tell. It's too embarrassing." Her face was getting redder and redder.

"Is it a Gryffindor? Come on, you have to tell me, I'm your little cousin, I swear I won't tell!" Rose shook her head many times back and forth.

"Please, oh please, oh please." I pleaded.

"NO!" She hollered. I let out a sigh of failure. _Man, I really wanted to know. What if I knew him? I could talk to him for her. Why won't she tell me?_

"I'm sorry, it's just I want to keep it my own secret. I really don't want it to get out." I nodded and understood. I can see why she wouldn't want to tell me. You never know when someone could use Vertitaserum to get out what they needed and some additional information that would come pouring out no matter how hard you didn't want it to. I couldn't do that to Rose.

"It's ok. I understand." She gave me a small smile. "Well, I have to go and get something for my friend, Melanie, well hope to see you again real soon." We hugged and waved good-bye to each other. At that I left her alone in the room and ran out of the Gryffindor Common Room. As I got out of there I thought I heard someone shout, "That was Lily Potter. How did a Slytherin get in here?" I took a shortcut and ran down an old set of wooden stairs. I got out from behind a tapestry that was blocking the path I just took and saw some Slytherin boys hanging people in my year in the air. I took out my wand. _Some people just never learn._

* * *

After earning a reputation for hexing Marcus Zabini and Gerrick Goyle for messing around with the first years, I actually received pats on the back instead of jabs. I found the Head Girl a short ways away and told her about the boys. She took points away from our own house, but I didn't care as long as they were punished.

Even Malfoy seemed to enjoy and show the respect I deserved. Truthfully, I had a feeling he just was glad he wasn't on the receiving part of my hexes, but one can only hope. He and a few of his other guy friends seemed to hang out with me more often, which was weird in a way. I also seemed to have noticed he hasn't even tried pestering me much after Christmas break. When I told him this he just shrugged and said he moved on and accepted the fact that I was a Slytherin.

I wanted to hug him because nobody made me feel as welcomed as he did at the moment, but I held it back for it would be weird to hug someone I hardly knew. He or his friends would walk with me to class just in case someone decided to get back at me. Some people have dared to try and ended up much worse than they were before. I, however, was glad to actually now have people to even call friends.

My roommates were also becoming friendlier. Melanie, for example, had talked to me a lot more than she did with anyone else. I was grateful for that. As Rose was my very best friend, Melanie became just a good friend. She told me she never initially wanted to be in Slytherin, but chose it because of her parents. She was very shy, but when she was with me we would talk for hours. I always admired how she kept her hair though. I liked how she had bangs that slid down her face on one side and the rest of it tumbled down her back. She had golden brown hair with dark brown highlights and had chocolate brown eyes.

One day, Melanie had to run to Professor Slughorn's office about her grade on an essay. She told me to go on without her and I found Scorpius and walked down the corridor with him. We saw Rose give what looked like a hopeful look at Scorpius.

"Ah, going to mess up another potion, Weasley?" Rose blushed furiously and stormed off toward the dungeons.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily.

"Well, in Potions class the other day, her potion exploded in her face. She was so heartbroken you should have seen her. If it were me I would laugh at myself. It was a joke, honestly."

"No, it was very well not a joke, you were teasing her! School work is her pride and obviously you didn't realize she was trying to beat you at it because she feels like she's not brilliant enough." I told him, but my anger did not reside.

"Really? Rose Weasley trying to compete against me?" He asked suprised.

"Don't tell me you are this clueless and here I thought you had a brain!"

"Well, I knew she tried her best in every subject, but I didn't realize she was trying to compete against me for higher grades. But she's the top in our year. Why does she feel the need to compete when she's at the top?"

"She told us you were at the top and she took her father's joke to her head to beat you at every test. Obviously, she wants to impress her parents."

"Well, she's a natural at Charms, Transfiguration, and other stuff like that, but she seems to do the worst in Transfiguration and Potions, I believe, but if she is trying to impress her parents, what do I have to do with it?" I was stunned at what he had said. He wasn't trying to gloat that he was better at some subjects than her, but what he said dawned on me. _Ros__e likes __Scorpius._ _How could I have missed that?_ All the signals she gave earlier indicated it. She clearly didn't want anyone to know for sure how a Gryffindor fancies a Slytherin.

"Hello, Lily? Are you in there? And you told me I was clueless." Scorpius was waving his hand in front of my face. I shoved his hand away. The only thing I can think of is to see if Scorpius has any true feelings for her behind his big-headed ego then she would get her wish. I can try to get him to like her if possible. I can't make it obvious that she fancies him though. _Great, my match-making skills are horrible, how will I ever pull this one through?_

"So, uh, next time just be nice to her." I said.

"Uh, Nice?"

"Yeah, you know where you're not the bigheaded jerk you sometimes pretend you are when I know when you're talking to someone like me, you can actually be nice."

"So you want me to pretend she is you and talk to her nicely?" He asked confused.

"No you dim-wit. Just be nice to her. She hasn't said anything nasty to you so there is no reason for you to torment her, Merlin I feel like teaching a five year-old." _That should get him to be nice for a change. _He sure looked angry at being compared to a five year-old.

"Fine, if I'm nice to her, will you stop saying that I'm stupid or something because I know far more things than you do. I'm a third year."

"Well right now you're acting like a baby. So I'll stop saying you're stupid as long as you're nice to Rose." He grunted and seemed to accept my offer.

"Good. Now I have to go to class now so I'll see you later. Oh and Scorp?" He turned his head, but didn't turn fully around. "Thanks." With that I walked to my Care of Magical Creatures class.

**

* * *

**

**Rose's POV**

I sat in the middle of my Potions class. I don't like being in the front and I don't like being in the back so I chose the middle and that's where I have always sat throughout my three years at Hogwarts. I was reading out of my Potions book when I heard a cough behind me.

I looked to my left where a vacant seat was, but standing behind the chair with one hand on it stood Scorpius Malfoy.

"Come here to make fun of me, Malfoy?" I asked.

"Nah, I was wondering if I could sit next to you, so can I?" My heart jumped. _Scorpius__ was asking to sit next to me?_ I didn't know what to say. He was being so civil too. Albus normally sat next to me, but only because I really had no one, but him to talk to.

"Erm, sure." He sat his stuff down on the desk. Some Slytherins were snickering, but neither of them said anything. "Why are you sitting here?" I asked him.

"Because you said I could." I gave him a look to continue. "Ok, ok I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to get you all upset." He said without looking at me. _Did my ear__s__ hear what he was saying correctly or did __Malfoy__ just apologize to me? Maybe he has a secret crush on me like I do for him._ "And we're doing the same potion today so I thought you might want a little help on it."

"Did Lily get to you?" I asked him.

"What? Oh, yeah. She made me feel pretty bad on what I said to you earlier." _Wow he actually can tell the truth? Lily was right. He wasn't that bad after all._

"Yeah, I guess I could use a little help. Thanks." I took my eyes away from him. I looked and saw Albus starring at us. I mouthed my apologies for not saving him his seat, but he just shrugged and turned away to talk to Roxanne.

Professor Slughorn gave us the directions on the board again to make the potion. Slughorn has talked to Albus and me many times on how well my cousin is doing in his class. I think he just thinks she resembles a lot like Albus' grandmother, Lily Evans, as she was his favorite student in his class when she went to Hogwarts.

I was about to dump all eight asphodels in the potion when Scorpius grabbed my wrist from doing it. I blushed as I felt his warm-not-cold hand that was touching my wrist.

"You only need five." He replied and let go of my wrist quickly.

"But the directions say eight." I responded.

"I'm pretty sure, it's five." At that he went back to cutting up the Billywig parts. I put five in. I didn't want to argue. The potion looked pretty good. After ten minutes passed we were done. We were the third ones done, which made me pretty upset for I liked being the first.

"The more patience you have and the more you check that everything is right, the better the potion comes out to be." He whispered to me. _It was like he read my mind._ Slughorn finally came over to grade our potion. Ours wasn't the exact color that it was supposed to look like, but it was extremely close enough.

"Very good, Malfoy, Weasley. 10 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Very surprising indeed for you two to be working together and no explosions today. You make a great team." He strolled away. I watched Scorpius pretend to scratch his head making his hair messier than it usually is. I beamed at him. He sat down and leaned back in his chair and pulled his legs on top of the desk.

"Thanks for helping me, Mal-I mean Scorpius. That was so nice of you."

"Eh, don't get use to it." At that he looked at me and gave me the first true smile that had my stomach rolling all over the place. He got up out of his chair and left to catch up with some of his friends. My smile was still stretched across my face when Albus came over.

"Some team work you and Malfoy had."

"Don't call him Malfoy, call him Scorpius. He isn't too bad isn't he?"

"Nah, he can just be a prat when he feels like it, but he has always seemed good altogether." Albus smiled.

"So how did you and Roxanne do?" pushing my auburn hair out of my face.

"Eh, could have been better. We did alright. Slughorn however talked about Lily again. It was quite annoying as usual."

"And how're things with Ellie?" I gave him a sly look. Albus' cheeks went bright red, good thing he didn't have red hair like his brother or sister.

"What do you mean how are things with Ellie?" He whispered.

"Oh, please. I've known you ever since we were in diapers. Of course I can tell if you can let's say fancy someone."

"Well, let's keep it that way! I don't want anyone to know I like her, especially not her." He quickly said all in one breath.

"But then, how would you know if she would ever feel the same?"

"I don't want her to think that she has to like me because dad is famous. It's hard enough trying to find someone who would only want to be with me because someone like my dad is famous."

"Oh, Ellie's not that kind of girl."

"What if she is? I don't see you talking to her like anyone else."

"So, she sleeps in my dorm. How do you know if I don't talk to her?"

"Because you hardly talk to anyone and that's my point. She could be one of those girls for all we could know." I was going to argue more, but I might as well just drop it because I was sure not going to change Albus' mind on asking her out. But before he left I made sure to get my point across.

"You never know unless you tried." At that before he blew up at me I walked up the stairs to my next class.

As I walked up the stairs, I thought maybe I should take my own advice and see if Scorpius will ask me out. It felt like he had some interest in me after he helped me today. I just couldn't tell what he was thinking like how I knew what Albus was thinking of. But that could only be because I saw Albus blush when Ellie gave him his book back when he accidently dropped it. It's so hard to know whether Scorpius feels the same for me as I for him. _Why aren't things ever clear when you__'re__ looking at someone you like than it is for you to see it appear in other people you know around you?_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yeah so I put in a bit of a crush for our little Rosie. The romance for any of the characters, however, won't happen until later on in the story. The characters are just growing up. Sorry, you'll just have to wait to see who will end up with whom. But the big question now is who the vampire may be and if you think he could be good or evil.

Another thing: I know I screwed up the names of Percy and his "unknown" wife's children so I went back and changed their names and added on their third so I apologize. Also I didn't mention Bill and Fleur having the two other kids so I'll mention them in the future, that way I didn't forget them. And if you're wondering about Teddy and Victorie they may have their spotlight soon, just not now.

Also the next chapter is the final one of Hugo's and Lily's first year. I'm going to try and make it as big as possible and then it will head into their second year. I will announce, however, that I'm only writing up to their fifth year (Albus, Rose, and Scorpius' seventh). After that I don't know if I will write the rest of Lily and Hugo's remaining two, but that's what I've got planned so far. We'll see!


	12. An Unfortunate Event

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 12**** – ****An Unfortunate Event**

**Hugo's ****POV**

I had a random set of dreams last night. There was first a glimpse of red eyes watching me everywhere I turned, then it flashed to Lily running through the forest, then to a girl dancing like a ballerina, then me falling into some random space, me lost and nowhere to go, and lastly a girl lying on top of the table, dead.

I bolted upright out of bed. I wanted to scream, but I refused to. I rubbed my eyes. _What a weird dream?_

The year has progressed with the only thrilling part was the amount of workload we had from our professors. It was getting close to the end of the school year. Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup this year, much to everyone's surprise. I was going to try-out for Ravenclaw's team next year as a keeper since the keeper this year was graduating. Yes, I'm taking dad's old spot. _And I couldn't wait._

Me and Derek have been having loads of fun sneaking out and dueling each other for fun. He taught me a lot of new spells and charms that he had learned in second year. It also helped me a lot in my classes. I have been doing so much better now that I had more practice.

But there were times when I was alone and I felt a feeling that someone was watching me and followed me wherever I went. I hated the feeling, but I soon brushed it off and continued to study for the exams, which would start next week.

I took a break from my Transfiguration notes to look out the window. It was late at night and the strangiest thing happened.

I saw someone in the forest. It was a girl running. The girl had red hair. The girl was Lily. I watched her run all the way into the castle. I had all the urge to go down and see if she was alright, but knowing Lily she was more than fine. _What was she doing in there? At this time of night?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting with Albus and James in the library.

"Did you hear about that girl Lara had gone missing?" Albus asked James.

"Yeah, I guess she had gone home and when she came back she had gone missing. Her mother is worried sick the train left without her and so she didn't know what to do, but probably lost in London somewhere." They kept talking where she could be when Rose came over and slammed a book down on the table. We all jumped.

"Merlin, Rose, I thought you adored books?"

"Sorry, but you'll never believe what I found on my bed today."

"Er, what, a strand of hair?"

"This book. It was like it secretly wanted me to find it and appeared on my bed."

"So you're saying you can conjure up any book that you want and it will appear?" asked James.

"Well of course not, but I suppose Scorpius might have told Lily on purpose about the vampires, so she must have snuck this book up to my room." Rose responded.

"How would Lily know how to get to your room? She's a _Slytherin_."

"She's done it before." Albus and James were not happy about this.

"If I see Scorpius today I'll make sure to break one of his legs for telling my sister. She has no right to know." Albus said angrily.

"Well, that's not the point, right now. You'll never know what I just found out."

"What?" We all asked.

"The vampire who is hiding in the forest. Well, he isn't hiding he sort of lives there."

"Well why didn't they capture him before? I mean I'm sure the Ministry has a copy of whatever book that is. Surely, they can arrest the vampire."

"Well this book is of registered vampires. They don't show students because none of them went to any wizarding school before and because they are identified as 'non-wizard part-humans' so I'm just saying it could be this vampire in the woods."

"How come do you think he hasn't attacked before?" I asked.

"Well I've been researching about vampires ever since Albus mentioned it in the beginning of the school year, remember? So, I learned loads about vampires and their nature. It's really incredible. They can change forms, but not until they are an official adult. They hypnotize people to do things they never thought they could do. The person is unable to remember what happened so they feel as if they had blacked out. The vampire has two sides. One is naturally human with human emotions while the other is the vampire and the monster itself. When the vampire is in its act the other side, the human, can't remember a thing that has happened." James coughed. Rose looked up to see if he was trying to get her to stop.

"No go on and continue, I just think I'm coming down with a cold." _He did sound sick._ He tried clearing his throat. Rose talked on, looking down at her notes now and then.

"Oh and the worst part is, vampires love girls. Girls are their favorite snack, shall I put it. We are so sweet that it's hard to resist us. However, when a vampire is in its human form say that it takes an interest in a girl, say that he loves her, it is in his nature to get the girl he wants and claim her as his. Sounds crazy, right? What's even worse the girl normally falls for it because the boy is either good-looking or has traits that make a girl swoon for him, the girl would normally coming running to his side. A vampire can only break the trance between them when the human person takes control, but that rarely happens."

"Ok, enough about the girls. What about the vampire in the forest? How are you sure it's that one living in the forest?"

"His name is Sanguini. A wizard by the name of Eldred Worple wrote, "_Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_," [She takes it out to show us it talks about how he lives with one and all the fascinating things about him. He studies them, don't you see?"

"So how is he not dead yet?" Albus asked.

"I was getting there. Well I read his book and found out about their lifestyle. You see, this vampire and this wizard live together far back in the forest. _Far away from Hogwarts_. Worple put many enchantments to ensure the safety around the house because of the vampire. Worple would lock him in the cellar and chain him up so he wouldn't escape while he went out to get food for him. My guess is he finally found a way to break loose. I'm thinking in bat form. He could have hypnotized his friend, but I think Worple would have noticed if he couldn't remember what was going on. So I would say he got out when Worple was sleeping and that's where he made his move."

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain the Hogwarts robes or the fact that he was a kid in our year." James said.

"I already told you that. He can change form because he is an adult. He must have gotten the Hogwarts robes from some other student by simply flying to a window and sneaking it out."

"How come nobody in the castle is dead yet?" Albus asked.

"Vampires are very clever why would they want to kill someone when everyone knows he is supposed to be hiding. He wanted to blame it on another student to get them in trouble, wouldn't they?"

"And he'll keep doing it again until he has finished us all off. But I don't see how he can get away with it." Albus said.

"Exactly, which is where we act before anyone at all gets killed. But there is something else." We looked at her. "There seems to be someone he is targeting. I'm guessing a girl. He must have seen a girl that he desires; a Hogwarts student."

"That's disgusting, she could be so much younger than he is."

"Doesn't matter. So he could desire someone he has already met and is now using anyone whom she is close with to get to her. And that person I believe is…"

"Carrie." Albus finished.

"So who do we tell?" James asked.

"Hold on how do we know that we are one hundred percent right it's him? There is just something not right." I said.

"You could be right, but who else can you think of. It all fits."

"Alright, when you say it like that. But we have to have proof and we are not sacrificing anyone."

"Well, we'll figure something out soon enough. He'll probably attack again soon. Once a vampire feels free it gets a little too carried away." We headed back to our Houses. As I walked back, I saw Lily and this other girl walking down the stairs. I waved to her, but I guess she didn't see me. Tomorrow I was sure going to find Carrie and warn her to not go anywhere near the Forbidden Forest and to jump in with a crowd of many girls as possible. I didn't want her to get hypnotized and for a monster to end her life when she jsut started.

I was up on the window sill looking down into the forest. Thinking about the day Derek went in to save Carrie. _He could've been killed and why hadn't the vampire seen him?_

Then something caught my attention outside my window.

Lily came running out of the forest again. I jumped to my feet and watched her stumble over the grass. I looked beyond her and saw nothing moving toward her. This ws the second time this happened. I quickly ran out the door and out of the common room. Of course, I now have to be careful not to get in trouble.

I followed a short cut and bolted through a door. I opened a door and then another. I had my hand on the last door that reaches the Entrance Hall and came face to face with Argus Filtch. _Crap!_

"Oh ho, a student out of bed, see, well detention for you and I'll report to McGonagall young Weasley was out of bed. Detention with me at nine for you every day next week. Now off to bed and if I catch you out of bed again it will carry onto to the following week." He escorted me all the way up to the eagle entrance.

I answered the question easily and went to bed hoping Lily was alright.

* * *

I found Carrie the next morning and told her the news. She took it with appreciation and immediately joined a bunch of girls roaming down the hall. I saw Lily come in and walked over to her. 

"Lily, are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem a bit off."

"Ok, ok, I'm really upset because I lost my necklace."

"Your necklace?"

"Yeah, you know the one grandma gave to me on my first birthday. The one with an 'L' on it. Have you seen it?"

"No, but isn't there something else?"

"No, I just lost my necklace and I feel awful. I couldn't find it anywhere!"

"I saw you." I said.

"Saw me, what?"

"Come out of the forest, last night. I got landed in detention to see if you were alright."

"What were you doing in the forest last night? How dangerous you could have been hurt." Derek said coming to my side. I looked over to him irritated. I wanted to talk to Lily alone.

"What are you two talking about? I wasn't in no forest last night. I remembered going to bed last night. So, stop coming up with all this codswallop that I was in the forest last night. Now, if you would excuse me I have to get to class." She walked off.

"I swear I saw her."

"Say does she have any enemies?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"What if someone used the Polyjuice Potion on her? What if they were trying to get her in trouble?"

"Yeah, that could be true, but would they really risk trying to get hurt rather than get her in trouble?"

"Well no, but people can be stupid sometimes. It's just a thought."

"Yeah, I guess you're right or I could be imagining things."

I walked down the corridor alone, but I felt that feeling again. The feeling that I was being watched every step I took. Like something inside me that there's some kind of monster that wants to be set free. Like I knew something top secret and everyone is looking for it. I couldn't hide, I felt those eyes folow me everywhere like in my dream. I can't run for wherever I go I feel it following me. I ran to Transfiguration and took a seat waiting for the Professor to start her lesson.

Later on that night, I was sitting alone in the library. I had been studying nonstop for my exams. I wanted to get through my first year. All of a sudden I felt dizzy and I remembered falling out of my chair. I never felt the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know how I ended up in the Forbidden Forest, but I was here. I don't know which way back is the way to school. _I don't know what to do?_ If I call for help the vampire might hear me. I'm so alone and afraid. I wonder if anyone was wondering where I was. I walked on, but I soon tripped over something and fell. I looked back and grabbed what I tripped over. It was a shoe. A girl's shoe. I wonder what a girl was doing in the Forbidden Forest without a shoe. Could it have been Carrie's? I threw the shoe to the side. I got up and saw something else next to a thick tree. There was a book sack. _So, there must be a girl from Hogwarts around, right? _I looked around.

"Psst. It's ok I won't hurt you. I'm lost. Who are you?" I whispered out. I stepped in a puddle of water. The bottom of my leg was soaked and it was freezing. I jumped out of the puddle because of the splash may have awoken whoever put me out here. But something caught my eye. I saw something in the puddle. It looked like there was a girl spinning around in circles. _This might sound crazy, but was she stuck in the water?_ I tried waving to her to get her attention, but she kept spinning like a ballerina. I felt my stomach drop. I gulped hoping my thoughts wouldn't come true. I slowly looked up the tree overhead. And there she was, hanging in the tree by her stomach. _She was dead. _

Her face was in a fear of shock. Her eyes were a bluish white. Her mouth hanged open like a fish gasping for air. Her hair looked hard and pointy as if she could have been frozen to death. She looked like she had been petrified. I quickly looked away, but she spun again from the wind blowing through the forest. Something again caught my eye. Her neck had punctured holes in it. The vampire had gotten to her. I slowly stepped back. I never been so terrified and now that I have the girl stuck in my head I couldn't help it, but the feeling my end was coming too.

I took out my wand and cried, "Lumos." I heard shouts in the distance. I quickly turned around thinking it was the vampire.

"There's someone over here, Ron, hurry." _Ron? My dad?_ I launched into the bush hoping to get a look at who it was.

Uncle Harry and dad came running into the clearing. _It was them_. I quickly ran out of the bushes at them.

"Look over there." Uncle Harry said.

"Hold it, Harry, I think, I think it's Hugo."

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Hugo! There you are, we were looking all over for you. Why were you out here all alone?" I hugged dad and slowly cried at the fright I had been feeling.

"I don't know. I remember studying for exams in the library and I fell off my chair. I don't remember anything." I cried more. I was so afraid.

"Ron, you might want to come over here." Uncle Harry said. Uncle Harry had spotted the girl up in the tree.

"She's dead." Dad said feeling her pulse.

"Yeah, she's been bitten by a vampire, look at those teeth marks." We heard more people approaching.

"Ah, that must be them now." Uncle Harry said. A bunch of Ministry people appeared carrying three people. One of them was Lily.

"Dad!" Lily ran at Uncle Harry and hugged him.

"Lily, where have you been and why were you out here?"

"I don't know, they found me in someone's house. I don't know how I ended up there. But those people knocked down the door and threw me over their shoulder and grabbed those two." There were two other men who were held tightly.

"I'm warning you any funny business of turning into a bat, then we won't hesitate to kill you, vampire." They were talking to the two men. One was a small, heavy, man wearing enormous glasses who had a terrified look on his face. The other was tall and had shadows under his eyes, but was watching Lily closely with hunger lingering in his face.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, we meet again. You remember us at Horace's little party."

"Of course, you were trying to write a book about my life." The short, heavy guy gave out a choking laugh.

"Good man, you remember well. Now, tell these comrades of yours that we mean no harm anyone and to let us go."

"Oh I don't know about that. You might not have harmed anyone, but I'm not sure about him." Uncle Harry looked over at the vampire.

"You see this girl here, she is dead and it turns out that she has been dead ever since last night. And I take it you were about to do the same to my little girl." Lily was taken aback and hid in her father's robes.

"Honestly, I have no idea what is going on. I was just sitting down for tea with Eldred, here, when this girl came wandering into our house. I immediately grabbed Sanguini, here, and thrust him in his cage before he could attack. I asked her several times why she was wandering inside our house, but she refused to say why." Eldred explained.

"Probably hypnotized by him. Didn't you know vampires can hypnotize people from an acre away?" Dad said glaring at the vampire.

"So the question to ask is wh ywas Lily wandering in the forest when she was more than acre away from being hypnotized by him?" One of the Aurors said. Uncle Harry crouched down beside Lily.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything, Lily?"

"Well, I remember going down to Hagrid's Hut to see Hagrid." Lily said. Uncle Harry nodded and put his hand to his temple. He seemed to be thinking.

"Lily, have you ever been in the forest before this happened?"

"Yes." I spoke up. Lily glared at me. "I saw her twice running out of the forest, but she doesn't remember it at all." Lily looked worried.

"Why are you asking this Mr. Potter?" Another Auror asked.

"Well, in a book I've read about vampires, I've found that when a vampire comes attahced to someone it can call on that person anytime they feel up to it. My guess, Lily has accidentally gotten close to Sanguini and he must have taken an interest. So, she's must have been called in to give him a late night snack."

"No! No, that can't be! I could never. I'm well trained, I swear."

"When was the last time you have eaten, vampire?" Uncle Harry asked him.

"I don't recall." he mumbled and started to think.

"Eldred, would know, wouldn't he? Eldred, when was the last time he ate?" Dad asked him.

"I can't remember. The past few days are a bit blur to me." He looked disappointed he couldn't remember the last time he looked out for his friend. He looked at his friend, the vampire, with shocked. "You must have gotten out. You must have killed her last night. But how did you, how did you do it? I thought you were past that point?"

"I don't even know all I remember is this feeling for the first time in a long time of feeling full. I haven't felt that way since back in the day when I…" He realized the horrible truth. He looked up into dad's and Uncle Harry's faces. "I can't believe it. I…I killed that poor girl. The shame, she must have released a huge effect on me. I can't believe it, but how did I escape?"

"You must have gotten in your bat form and flew out." An Auror stated.

"But I couldn't have! We never make that mistake. But, I swear, Eldred locked me in last night. Unless someone would have to have let me out. I must have…I must have hypnotized you. No! No! This can't be happening. You can't take me there, to Azkaban prison. I don't want to go in that cage. I am terribly sorry for all of this and I promise it won't happen again, just anything, but there. Don't you believe in second chances." I felt kind of bad for him. The vampire looked terribly bad for what his monster side had done.

Uncle Harry sighed, "Take them to Azkaban. I'm sorry gentlemen, but it's what I have to do in order to keep the students here safe. You've already ahd your second chance, Sanguini. I'm sorry, but what's done is done. There's no way back." Sanguini started to sob at finally realizing the mess he made. Eldred looked up at Uncle Harry and dad.

"We understand Mr. Potter for this order. Please, tell Kingsley thanks for the generosity of letting us stay there for that long. Come on, Sanguini, off we go."

"But why does Eldred have to go?" Dad whispered to Uncle Harry.

"Because he let him out. I know it's horrible, but he can't go on just because we think he's innocent. Besides a friend always sticks by eachother's side no matter what." Uncle Harry replied.

"I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you if I did." Sanguini directed it at Lily and me. The Aurors apparated and left us alone once more.

"The thing I don't understand is how Sanguini only got away with jsut killing Lara tonight. He could have killed both Lily and Hugo too, but he didn't." Dad said.

"I know, but it's hard to know what a vampire thinks when its not in its form. The human is unaware of its intentions." Uncle Harry explained. "Good thing your daughter Rose tipped off McGonagall about the vampire living in the back of the forest. It would have taken ages to sort it all out and to actually find Lara.

"Come on let's get you two back to the castle." Dad said.

* * *

We have taken our last of our exams and James and Fred the last of their O.W.L.S. We all waited in the Great Hall to see who had won the House cup. Derek was very quiet and didn't say much. Lily was still terrified of the night of the vampire's attack that she didn't bother to tell anyone what happened, but Albus, James, Rose, and Scorpius.

The Great Hall was not filled with laughter or anything for that matter. It was simply dead. The flags that were once represented the House flags were now black. In the center was a black tomb of where the little girl, Lara Nightingale, laid looking peaceful as ever. She was a second year in Hufflepuff. I have seen Carrie talked to her a few times. Carrie was pretty messed up. She said she couldn't remember the last thing she had said to her.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the stage.

"Well this is the end of another school year. I know you have all heard of the unfortunate event of Lara Nightengale's life. A very loyal and very fine person indeed she was. If it weren't for her, I think we would have lost far more people sitting here today. It is unknown of what she did, but we believe she went into the forest to stop what was in there as he heard it returning from visiting her mother. We grieve for the loss. I would ask everyone to raise your goblets and say, "Lara Nightingale." We all did so.

"Remember her bravery and for her loyalty. I would also like to congratulate the Ravenclaws on being the House Cup winners. All I can say is just to remember Lara when the time comes to be making a decision. Stay true to your word and to trust your friends. Have a good vacation." None of the Ravenenclaws at our table had cheered for their victory for they have felt great sorrow for Lara. Some people had touched Lara and said a few things to her corpse body until they walked out to pack up for the train tomorrow.

I met up with Albus, James, Lily, Rose, and Scorpius. _Three __Gryffindors__, Two __Slytherins__, and a __Ravenclaw.__ How unusual?_ We sat and talked about what we would do over summer.

"Mum, said we're going to Romania to visit Uncle Charlie. I can't wait! I never been anywhere, but London." Lily said gleefully.

"Lucky you. We have to stay home and do nothing." Rose said frowning.

"Yeah, but there's a rumor the Quidditch World Cup is being hosted near us this year!" James said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited. Fat chance. I heard it's in Japan." James looked down.

"Maybe I can meet up with you guys sometime over the summer and paly Quidditch? I could always sneak out and come up with a story to tell dad when I get back." Scorpius asked.

"Yeah that'll be great, but if our parents ever caught you, a Malfoy, over at our house, well let's just home a war doesn't break out." Albus said.

"Never mind then." Scorpius said gloomily.

"Not if they don't know where we're at." Lily gave him a mischievous smile.

"Gee, what happened to our sweet and innocent little sister?" James asked smiling.

"That's alright. It's not like we'll never see eachother again." Scorpius said.

"You know what is more outrageous is that this year the lion had met an eagle and an eagle had met a snake. All once were enemies and now they are all friends. Now how does that happen?" We all laughed at what I said and we started to talk like we've all been the best of friends for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok this is the best I can do to making a year finale without giving away too much information. There is more background information on the whole vampire situation, which will unfold later on in the story. It's definitely not done, I'll tell you that. I'm not going to spoil you because that'll ruin the story. All I can say is don't believe everything that is in front of you when you don't know the history behind it. I'll keep on writing Lily and Hugo's second year/ Albus, Rose, and Scorpius' forth year/ James and Fred's six year, but now that school is back up and ready to kill me I don't know how much I can get done. But I promise I won't give up on this. So stay tuned until next time ;-) 


	13. Happenings

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 13 – Happenings **

**Rose's POV**

There wasn't much to do over vacation. I spent most of my mornings not knowing what to do with myself. I spent my time sleeping in and playing games with my brother. I would watch dad and Hugo play some Quidditch in the back yard. I would make up stories and Hugo would finish them. Sometimes we would lie down and watch the sky rotate above us. Mum told us we were wasting time when we sat around looking at the sky. But there was like nothing else to do.

The best of times was when we visited the Potters. Teddy Lupin would be there and make every moment memorable. Uncle Harry and he always talked like they were long best friends. Teddy had spent less time at the Potter's household because he was caring for his grandmother. His grandmother was dying of old age. Sure, she wasn't as old as McGonagall or anyone else who looks ancient, but she wasn't her young self.

Sometimes the Longbottoms came over to visit when we were altogether. Neville and Hannah Abbott Longbottom had two kids. Alice Mary, who was ten years old and will be starting Hogwarts this year. They also had a son Jack Frank, who is in my year, but he was sorted into Hufflepuff, so I don't see him as much as I used to.

Jack, has been one of my best friends ever since we were kids. Jack is very good listener when I'm feeling down. So, I was pretty disappointed when he was placed in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor like his father.

I absolutely love it when we walk past one another in the halls and he would ask, "Hey Rosie. How's life been?" Then we would stop and talk for awhile and then move on. I loved it when people called me 'Rosie.' Not many people know that. I'm not even sure he didn't know he was making me happy when he said that.

Jack was also placed on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team last year as a keeper. Whenever we went against them, I would secretly cheer him on rather than my own cousins. The only reason was because I see my cousins almost every day. I support them almost more often they think I do.

Jack, once asked when we were young if we would end up married. I told him no of course. He is after all my best friend. I don't think of him as a husband. He just didn't seem right, but when I told him this he wasn't disappointed at all. He told me it was just a question.

The biggest thing that had happened over vacation was when grandpa Granger took us to our first amusement park. It was the best experience me and Hugo had. We went on this spinning wheel called a Ferris Wheel. I asked why it was named that and grandpa said he had no idea. We went on other rides that were called, scramblers, tilt-a-whirls, merry-go-rounds, bumper boats, and some water ride called a flume. Hugo's and my favorite ride was a train car that ran fast on its tracks, which was called a rollercoaster. Hugo couldn't believe I'd lived through it. He thought I hated everything to do with Quidditch especially the fast pace and being high in the air. I don't mind Quidditch, it's just that I'm not good enough to try-out for it. The only thing that scares me about it is trying to control yourself in the air. I have triedin the past, but I immediately wanted off. I had a fear of crashing.

"Well we weren't exactly suspended in air, Hugo." I argued.

Dad even got into the spirit by winning a big stuffed lion at one of the game stalls. He told mum he won it fair and square, but I thought I saw his wand being pulled out in order to win it for us.

It was a lot of fun. Everything about the amusement park was exciting. From the food to the music, it was brilliant.

* * *

We arrived at platform 9 ¾. There were many families waiting for the train to give the signal for it would be time for us to leave. We were waiting for the Potters as usual. They finally appeared. 

"Took you long enough!" said dad.

"Had a little trouble with Albus." Uncle Harry said.

"What's wrong with Albus?"

"He lost half his school books. It took us forever to find them all. We assumed James had something to do with it, but he kept denying it."

"Of course, why would he take responsibility."

"I know, what was I thinking." The train gave its signal.

"Ah, Malfoy's glaring at us as always." Dad said to Uncle Harry. I turned around to see the Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy hugging their son good-bye (my heart jumped at the sight of him), but I did catch Mr. Malfoy give quick glares at my dad and Uncle Harry.

"Just ignore him. Maybe one day he'll come to his senses."

"Keep telling yourself that mate." We said good-bye to our family and hopped on before it left for good. We all separated, which made me sad to think that in the summer we stuck together as a family, but at school we have our own set of friends. I had nowhere to sit.

"Ah, Rosie, you can sit with us if you would like to." Came a voice from behind. It was Jack. Good ol' Jack always watching out for me.

"Thanks Jack!" as I sat down next to Alice. I took a look around to see Susie Hehn, Carmela Micelson, Andrew Huvalen, and Todd Saunderlain. They were all Hufflepuffs in my year. Alice was the only newcomer.

"So, Alice you ready for your first year?" I asked her politely.

"Oh, yes I've been waiting for quite some time."

"What House are you going to be put in do you suppose?"

"Either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I suppose. Either way I have someone to talk to. I've got Jack in Hufflepuff and you in Gryffindor." I was touched that she saw me as a big sister. How sweet. I looked over at Jack, but he was already in a deep conversation with Todd. I looked back at Alice and saw her reading a book. It wasn't any of our school books. I recognized the book.

"Hey, what book are you reading?" She showed it to me.

"I've read that one. Fantastic book."

"Oh, I've read this four times already. It's such a great one. I have a whole collection by the same author."

"Me too." Alice and I must have talked the whole way there. We had more in common than I had with anybody else I knew. However, she did have a different view on the such things we talked about. I looked forward and thought, _here's to a new year. May it bring good luck._

* * *

Alice was sorted into Gryffindor and was walking beside me as I showed her around. It was the third week of school already and Alice and I have become fast friends. As we walked I saw Scorpius chatting to some Slytherin girl with golden brown hair. I felt a prang of jealousy hit me in the cheast. But he did however notice us walking by. 

"Hey Rose." He called out. He told the girl good-bye and ran up to my side. I held every nerve not to blush. He was walking beside me. I could almost scream like those other girls.

"Say Rose, you know that tutor lesson you're giving Praisley in Charms?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…er…he told me to tell you that he thinks that he has been charmed by you."

"Wwhat?"

"I don't know he just told me to tell you that and see what you would say by that."

"Tell him I don't know whether to take offense or to take appreciation." _Was that all he came over here to say?_ I looked down disappointed.

"Ok. Hey, also, do you mind if I sit with you in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Praisley is really starting to get on my nerves and I don't really want to sit with Albus or any of the other Slytherin guys so I'm running low on options. Do you mind?" My heart sped up and I bite my lip from smiling too big.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Ah, thanks you're a lifesaver." With that he walked the opposite direction.

"Looks like to me someone has a crush on you know who." Alice stated. I forgot she was standing next to me.

"If you breathe a word of this, I swear…"

"My lips are sealed."

"Now, that's good to hear."

Later that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts we were learning about counter-curses. Professor Rombards then told us to get into pairs and to use the counter-curses he just taught us. I was pretty disappointed because I wanted to remain sitting next to Scorpius, but in all we got up and became partners.

"Now on my count, everyone who is facing the windows will perform a curse and once you hit your target you say the counter-curse. Then your partner will do the same. This will help you if you are ever in a duel with a partner by your side."

"Ready? Three...two…one." There were casts formed all over the classroom.

Scorpius turned to me and yelled, "Stupefy!" I felt myself go unconscious and then felt myself wake up again. I got up and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" Scorpius started hopping around trying to break loose. I muttered the counter-curse. We continued on with a variety of harmful curses.

When it was Scorpius' turn he didn't say anything and I was soon blasted off my feet and flew into a desk. I let out a huge scream of pain, but after it settled down it started to ease up. I felt someone pick my head up from where I was lying.

"Sorry, so sorry, Rose. I don't know what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done." I grunted out still fighting the pain. I pulled myself up and looked at Scorpius' worried expression.

"Really. I'm fine. Just caught me off guard."

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. I just was thinking what spell to throw at you when you were blasted off your feet."

"Did I hear my ears correctly or did you just think of spell and hit her with it without even saying it?" Asked Professor Rombards.

"Er…yeah…that sounds about right. Do you think something bad happened to her?" He asked.

"No, she said she's fine then well she's fine. But you just learned very powerful magic indeed. Splendid, 10 points to Slytherin for your wonderful use of non-verbal spell." He said.

"But, sir. I wasn't even…"

"That was more than brilliant. I'll have to tell the headmistress we have an excellent defender amongst us." He walked away casually.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"Yeah, really I'm fine. Just a little headache and I've seemed to have sprained my ankle, but nothing Madam Pomfry can't fix." I replied.

"Do you want me to take you up to her?"

"If you want." He quickly helped me up and told the professor where we were going. He put my arm around his shoulder and placed his hand firmly on my back. As I hopped on one leg.

"This is no good. The Hospital Wing is a long way from here. You can't hop the whole way."

"I'll be fine." I sniffed. My ankle was starting to hurt again and the pain was becoming unbearable. I felt tears creeping up in my eyes.

"I'll lean down and you can get on my back." He offered.

"Wwhat?" I said. He looked at me to see that the pain was creeping back.

"Get on my back, Rose." He ordered. I got on his back with my arms hugging his neck and as he held my legs in place. He started walking toward the direction of the Hospital Wing. There could have been so many ways of carrying me, but I never mentioned it to him after all I was enjoying this.

"Am I too heavy because I swear we can take breaks so you can relieve the pressure?"

"Nonsense. I'm used to carrying things around on my back. My father has me heave stuff when he is angry with me. I have to everything without a wand. Makes me appreciate muggles for that matter. I don't know how they can deal without a wand."

"Are you sure or are you just trying to be the tough guy?"

"I'm sure. You're not that heavy." I smiled at how sweet he can be.

"How come you act like a prick sometimes? I don't get it?"

"You're not the first to ask, you know."

"And…?"

"I don't feel like talking about it now." He said.

"Can you just answer why you seem so protective of Lily? I mean I'd never see you as the person to watch out for a first year well now a second year."

"Albus told me to look after her after she got sorted into Slytherin. We have debts to pay to one another."

"Albus? You two are friends?"

"Yeah. I thought he might have told you that."

"No, he didn't." Well, that explains he he was talking to at the beginning of the year last year. There was silence for awhile. "So Albus said you saved him twice. I know about the one of the vampire in the forest, but what was the other time?"

"He was only exaggerating that I saved his life twice. I just saved his just once. The other time we were dueling in the hallway past hours and it got a little out of hand. We heard someone coming and we immediately stopped. We got caught by the Slytherin Head Boy. He wasn't going to do anything to me, but Albus had been already warned before of stepping over the line. Albus learned a spell out of his father's old potions book and used it on me. He cut my chest open so he could have gotten expelled for seriously injuring another student. I was easily patched up and explained to the Head Boy that I started the fight and not to get Albus expelled or else I would find away to make his life a living hell. He knew I would too so he just gave us detention for a week. Our parents weren't pleased, but it would have been far worse if Albus got expelled."

"So you did save his life twice. If Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny found out they would have killed him." We laughed.

"Yeah probably and I would have gotten a pat on the back by my father. He was always trying to expel your uncle every chance he got in the past." We finally arrived at the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey pushed me down on the bed and started at work. Scorpius turned to go.

"No, wait, stay! I have nothing to talk to, but my pillow."

"Oh, alright, but I can't stay long."

"Thanks." He nodded. We talked a little, but soon the medicine Madam Pomfrey had given me was making me very sleepy. The last thing I saw was Scorpius smiling down at me and leaving to get up. I wanted to shout for him not to go, but I was surrounded by blackness.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know this chapter didn't have much to it, but I can assure you something big will happen in the next few chapters. For one thing, Scorpius is about to find out something that will keep you all back on your toes and the question to ask will be if his family can be trusted after this incident occurs in the next chapter? So, yeah, you've guessed it the next chapter is Scorpius' POV. 


	14. Unbreakable Tension

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 1****4**** – ****Unbreakable Tension **

**Scorpius****' POV**

* * *

The next two months rolled by without a hitch. Our first match of the season was coming up very soon. We would be playing Ravenclaw. Lily told me her cousin, Hugo, had gotten good over the summer and would be hard to score on. But if anything, it's a good thing we have Lily on our team because every family knows eachother's strengths and weaknesses. 

I was walking down the corridor when people starting glaring at me for no apparent reason. I glared back at them immediately and most of them scattered away. People are so strange. I saw Rose and walked up to her. She got a glance at me and started to walk away. _Something is not right._ I walked up beside her and grabbed her arm.

"Rose, what's going on?" I snapped at her. She glanced over her shoulder and I turned too. People were staring at us with eyes almost popping out of their sockets.

"Wait a bit and meet me in the empty classroom three doors to the left." She muttered under her breath. I waited and looked around as people started to disappear. I waited a little longer, but finally told myslef to go and see what was going on. I walked fast to the door where she told me to walk into. I opened and closed it fast. I looked up to see her walking back and forth muttering to herself.

"What's going on? Why has everyone…" She silenced me and pulled a newspaper out of her bag then shoved it in my face. The headline of the Daily Prophet said, "**Lucius ****Malfoy**** Breaks Out**** Bigger Than Ever!**" I gritted my teeth at the headline. Before I could look at the pictures on the front page and the article, I threw it back at her.

"I don't want to read it. If I must know you tell me!" I shouted at her. Her face looked furious.

"You want the truth? You want the truth? Then read it. Are you telling me you can't read?" She said.

"I'm NOT GOING TO READ ANYTHING ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER!" I shouted back at her. I was breathing heavy. "Just tell me what he did. Tell me why people suspect me to have helped him escape. Tell me what is so bad that everyone is glaring at me. TELL ME, ROSE!" I looked over her to see her face full of anger and I thought I saw her nostrils flare.

"It says the family was supporting him in everything he does. They said that he learned what he has done in the past and he should have been released a long time ago. He murdered someone. Someone who happened to be a part of my family!" She said outraged and then all at once she started to cry. I thought she might break down. I leaned against the wall and slid down it. I put my face in my hands.

"Who?" I heard her sobbing trying to stop and to tell me the truth.

"My grandfather! Grandpa Weasley. He killed him wwhile he wwas at work...and and he ggot away." She cried out. "He was getting revenge after he broke out. Iit ssaid they might form the Ddeath Eaters again. [silence. Rose had started to calm herslef down. Just tell me, are you on his side?" She got out. I stared at her with cold eyes. _What? How could she think that?_

"Are you kidding me, Rose? Are you telling me you actually believe that article? THAT ALL THE MALFOYS ARE SUPPORTING IN WHAT _HE_ DOES? Are you seriously asking me that? I thought I was showing everyone that I am not like them. NOT ONE BIT! How could you even…?" I stopped shouting. She looked terrified, just like everyone else in the halls.

"But, what you did in Defense Against the Dark Arts, you couldn't have learned nonverbal..."

"Magic? Is that what this is about? You know what, forget I even tried to be the civil one." I pushed myself up and threw open the door.

"Scorpius, please, I was just…" I slammed the door on what she was about to say. I didn't care, I wanted to move far away from here as possible. These people are actually considering that I helped my grandfather escape and actually considered that I helped commit a murder.

People were dodging to get out my way as I made my way down the stairs. One person was slow getting out of my way that I threw him on the ground and walked on. I actually heard people dare to yell out, "Murderer." I gritted my teeth and dug my fingernails into my palms from keeping me from hurting whoever said that. I felt a huge burst of energy swimming in my veins. If I had my wand out the word 'murderer' might come true. I was so angry and frustrated.

I went up to my dormitory. I wasn't staying here any longer. Good thing nobody was in here. I pulled out my trunk and threw it on top of my bed and started to throw clothes in and anything at random. I shoved my Hogsmeade treats and dungbombs that haven't been used in a long time. I heard someone come in, but I refused to look up and see who it was. They'll be out soon enough. _I'm murderer ain't I?_

"Giving up already?" came the person who walked in. I spun around to see Lily Potter leaning casually against the wall. Her eyes were all red and puffy and her hair a heaping mess, but her eyes gave me a piercing stare.

"Potter, what are you doing here? If it were my guess I would be the last person you would want to see!" I was trying to remain calm. I felt bad I blew up at Rose, so I thought best to stay calm.

"You're not leaving because of what someone says about you, are you? You're not leaving because of what people say behind your backs or the fact that it's hard for people to believe you when one of your family member makes a mistake?"

"A mistake? A mistake, Potter? Murdering someone is not a mistake!" I yelled at her.

"You can yell, shout, scream, call me bad names, or even fight me, but it won't keep me from telling you to not give up!" She said. I glared back at her.

"Why aren't you mad at me or my family? Look, I don't belong here!" She snorted.

"And here that's what I thought all last year. Don't you even remember it? Don't you remember how miserable I was back then? I was the "goody-good" Gryffindor that got landed in "slimy-no-good" Slytherin. Don't you remember that? I thought I didn't belong. I thought I would be teased for life, that people would talk about me behind my back, and that I will never make a single friend for I was a Potter in Slytherin." I stared at the wall. I didn't want to listen to her.

"My father he had a tough time when nobody believed Voldemort had come back. The Prophet told everyone he was a liar, that he had gone insane, and even told everyone that he just wanted all the attention. He worked hard to tell everyone that he was telling the truth and even fought against them, but that is besides the point. You don't see him giving up."

"There are muggle-borns out in the halls right now being cursed and teased because they didn't grow up under the same circumstances that we did. Maybe they were even called "freaks," behind their backs. Have you ever thought about that? You can fight this. Deep down everyone knows you and your family had nothing to do with your grandfather. It's your turn to step up and to not let it get to you. If you say you're on our side then prove it. And one more thing, you're not alone." She stopped and everything was silent. I heard the door slam closed. I turned around and saw that she was gone. I sat on my bed and stared at the floor for awhile longer. _She's right._ _Never give up on anything you believe in. Things will in the end work out._ I started to put back my things in their rightful place.

I didn't go to one class after I found out, but I took up the courage I had left behind and went out into the world I've been hiding from. Of course, people were glaring at me after yesterday's incident. But I didn't care. It had nothing to do with me. The one thing I knew I had to resolve is by talking to Rose. I owe her that. She was sitting in the library reading from a book. She looked a complete mess. I sat opposite her. She looked up to see that I sat down across from her and immediately brought her book in front of her face.

"I'm sorry that I took all my anger out on you. It's just…It's just…"

"It's fine."

"Wwhat?"

"I said it's fine. We all lose our temper now and then."

"Yeah, but you didn't deserve it and I need apologize. So, it's not fine." I was trying very hard not to lose my temper, but she just said things that made my head want to blow. She dropped her book and looked at me.

"It's over and I know it's not your fault, so I understand why you yelled at me yesterday. It's just that…I was so…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Her eyes were tearing up and she turned away.

"I understand. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for blowing up at you and for…your loss." I stood up as I hard sobbing behind me. I walked out of the library and saw Albus looking out a window.

"Hey Albus." I said softly. He looked over his shoulder and saw me.

"Hey Scorpius. Do you need anything?" I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or just depressed.

"No, well…yes." I wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure when the best time would be. He turned around to look at me. He made a notion to continue.

"I was wondering if you could…if you could bring this to your grandfather's funeral for me. I know it's not much for what my grandfather did, but I just wanted him to know that our family had no part in it and that he rests in peace." The words were so hard to get out. I handed Albus a muggle mechanical toy airplane.

"I heard your grandfather wanted to know many things about muggles and how they live without magic. I thought he might want this as a representation from the Malfoys that we are deeply sorry for what had happened. And tell him from me that he was a good person and very respected for all that he did. Yeah, I think that's all." Albus nodded, but before he left he gave me a brotherly hug. After that he walked away.

* * *

I was wandering around near the Forbidden Forest after a Care of Magical Creature's class when I had the sudden urge to explore it. It's not like there is a vampire in there now. Rose had solved the mystery and pulled those vultures out of the forest. Sure, there were all sorts of dangerous creatures, but I was sure they wouldn't be out during the day as much. I looked behind me to see if anyone was watching. They didn't look like it so I went in. Of course, I don't follow rules that well anyway so I knew I was breaking the rules, _but who would catch me?_

I looked around taking in the marvelous forest. Its inhabitance must be over a million years old. I walked further into the forest and remembered which way I came. If I ever had to get lost I knew a spell that would set me right back on track. I wandered even farther until I tripped over what appeared to be a shoe. What was a shoe doing all the way back in the middle of the forest? It was pretty small for a guy to wear so I assumed it was a girl's. I turned it over to see the bottom of it looking for the size until I saw something that really spooked me out. A name was carved on the bottom and it read Lara. So this is where Lara was killed. I looked up the tree from what Hugo described she was hanging in a tree. There was no sign of her.

I wanted to kick myself. Of course there was no sign of her. They took her down to put her in a casket for others to see her body that remained. But then something caught my attention. There were tracks on the forest floor. It looked like someone had been dragged to this spot. Must have been Hugo's. I looked again and I saw that the dragged tracks weren't coming from out of the forest, but more toward into the forest. _This didn't seem right._ _Why would Hugo be dragged from inside the forest? Was there another way out that reaches to Hogwarts grounds?_

I, of course, followed the tracks wanting to know more at the scene of the crime. It went back a long ways, but it wasn't too far. I peered through the hedges and saw an old house standing almost as if it could fall down any moment now.

Sanguini and Eldred weren't there anymore so I assumed it was safe to walk in. I walked in, but only to see it a disaster. Everything here was a mess. There seemed like there had been a war had broken out. I walked in and felt the boards cringe under my feet. I opened a door to see a four poster bed in the far corner. The bedroom was the only neat place in the whole house. I crept outside the bedroom and saw a door in the opposite side. I opened it to see stairs cascading down below. It was very dark. I pulled out my wand and muttered, "Lumos."

I walked in and saw the most terrifying thing I have ever saw. There were chains in the wall and what looked like a transparent cubicle box surrounding the chains. It's door was hanging open. But the most terrifying thing was what was inside the big hug cubicle that was surrounding the sides of it. There were about fifty bones of various kinds of animals. Some were more recent than others. One, in particular, that gave me the shivers the most was what looked like a fox pressed against the box with a look of horror written across it face. Its eyes were wide open and its mouth was hanging open. It was unbearable. It was barbaric. Then I felt the gust of the cold wind fly over my shoulder.

"You shouldn't be here." Came a slow whispering sound from behind me. I spun around to see a pearly white figure who was glowing from the outside floating where the door was swung open. It was a ghost. The ghost came closer so that I could get a glimpse of who it was. It was the ghost of Lara.

"Lara." I whispered.

"Oh, you know who I am?" She said faintly. Her voice seemed like it was afraid of me.

"Of course, the whole school knows who you are. You died last year by a vampire."

"Oh, it was terrible wasn't it? I suppose you're going to do it to more people, aren't you?"

"What?" I looked at her and I saw her looking at the animal bones. I understood.

"No, I'm not the vampire. He was captured you see. His name was Sanguini. He got out by mistake and got to you."

"No, no, no, you've got all wrong. You must go back. You must go back _he_ might get to you too!"

"Lara, listen to me. The vampire is locked up in Azkaban. It's alright he can't hurt me."

"But he's back he framed him. He framed him." I couldn't believe what she was saying. Then something bad creeped up in my mind. Sanguini must have given someone Polyjuice Potion in order to save himself. He was still out there. But that didn't make sense who would want to risk going to Azkaban. Oh, unless that person was imperialized.

"Lara, when will he be returning here?"

"I don't know he checks here ever so often. He always feels ashamed of what he did to me, but he told me that it was a mistake and now he's untamed. You must go before he gets you too!" I ran up the stairs as she floated behind me.

"Wait! You can't tell anyone about him, he'll know that if you did. And if you did he'll be agitated again and be out on the loose. You mustn't tell the professors. He's so untameable." said the ghost of Lara.

"How will he know?"

"Because I talk to him and he gets all information out of me no matter what. The bite keeps us attached. The one thing, however, I can keep is the identity of the person. As long as you don't tell me your name you're safe. Farewell, little boy. Don't come back." Lara last said faintly to me.

I ran out of the forest and sometimes resting for a break and shouting, "Point Me," to see if I was heading the right way. I got out of the forest and ran into Hogwarts doors. I ran through the Entrance Hall passing Derek and Hugo and ran down the stairs to the Slytherin dormitory. I never been so terrified in my whole life.

_How is this happening? What should I do? I need to tell someone! I can't keep this in much longer. What did the ghost of Lara mean that the vampire will know if he faked his own identity?_ _What was I to do?_

* * *

**A/N:** So there's that! The vampire is back and Lucius Malfoy is on the loose. Will the nightmare ever end? There's more to come so BEWARE! The next is James' POV. Thanks to those who are stickingto my story. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be done:-) 


	15. A Pleasant Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 15 – A Pleasant Surprise**

**James' POV**

The Slytherins beat Ravenclaw by seventy points. It was a very good game to watch. Hugo Weasley proved to be a tremendous keeper, but Landrae caught the Snitch before Madison Gray could. She could have easily gotten there in time, but Landrae's broom was much faster than hers. I felt bad for her because her broom was just too slow for her. Lily had a hard game as well. Hugo was blocking all her shots like he knew her from head to toe. Good thing Scorpius could score.

I was wandering in the halls with my cousin, Dominque Weasley. She was the second child of Bill and Fleur and was a year below me in Gryffindor. We were both doing prefect rounds together. We talked a bit about the match and a few other things. Dominque had a boyfriend who happened to be Jeremiah Thomas. She said she always wanted to try-out for a position. She said once when Chase was gone he was sure going to try-out for Chaser.

As we walked on, I thought back earlier today when I saw Madison standing alone in a corner watching her best friend, Joanne Ubilesse snogging some seventh year guy. I knew the whole story. Madison had liked the guy (I believe his name is Connor Wallehan) and her best friend had started to like him too and the next thing that happened was that her best friend and the guy she liked got together. I felt bad for Madison, but she's got to see there are other guys out there for her. That's when I got this idea in my head. I felt a smile creep up on my lips.

It was the last day before Christmas vacation and I slept into noon. Good thing it was only Saturday otherwise I would have slept through most of my classes. I finally got up and headed down to breakfast to meet my family. I sat down with them and played a trick on Albus by making him fart every time he moved in his seat. It was pretty funny. It was especially funny when girls started staring at him.

"Ah, Albus, shame a girl can't ask out a bloke who keeps farting." I said leaning back from the table. Albus immediately tackled me out of my chair to the floor.

"Aah, help, I'm going to die of gas!" I yelled out and finally forced Albus off me.

"Take it off then!" Albus yelled with a hand gripping my shirt.

"Alright, alright, get off me, will ya?" He jumped off and I removed the hex.

"You always have to be so tense! Don't you ever relax? Oh, wait you fart if you do."

"Ha ha, very funny James. Really tacky and you being a prefect."

"Didn't say I was going to act all uptight like some nerds I know do." I said and then I coughed 'Albus.'

"I'm not a nerd!" I coughed 'nerd.' He tried to tackle me again, but I was ready and he toppled down to my feet.

"You know, it gets old after awhile. You should try a different angle." Albus shoved me and sat back down. Before I could shove him back, however, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Madison Gray.

"Ah, Gray, what a pleasant surprise. Oh nice broom by the way, is it new?"

"James, can I talk to you outside real quick." She asked.

"Whatever you want to say you can say it here."

"Please?"

"Oh, alright." I got up and walked behind her as let the way out of the Great Hall. She led me into an antechamber close to the Great Hall. She closed the door and turned to me.

"Wow, when you say you wanted privacy you really mean it." I crossed my arms across my chest. She took out her broom from behind her back.

"Yeah well I just wanted to ask you if you gave me this broom? I mean I woke this morning and saw this wrapped up and a note saying it was to me. It also said Merry Christmas, but I recognized the writing as yours. So did you really just buy me a new broom for Christmas?"

"I might have." I stated.

"Why? I already have a broom." I snorted.

"Oh, that one is too slow for its rider."

"I can't accept this. It's way too expensive."

"Oh, stop it Madison, you love it, keep it. It was nothing really." She looked up from her new broom.

"But I feel bad I didn't get you anything."

"Eh, that's alright. I don't want anything."

"Really?"

"Really."

"James, I don't know what to say…"

"Well, you can say 'Thanks James, I really like my gift.' Then you can fly out of here and start practicing on it. But if you beat me, I don't know if I'll forgive myself for giving it to you." She laughed.

"Thanks James, I really like my gift." She said. I smiled.

"Ah, you're welcome, Mad…" I didn't finish as she kissed me on the lips right then and there. She pulled away quickly though, to my disappointment.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"That was your gift."

"Yeah, but what was that? You call that a kiss?" She pulled her hands on her hips and started to shake with laughter.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty good gift, I would think you would appreciate it more."

"Yeah, if you call it a gift. It wasn't that great." I teased her.

"Oh, ha ha, it was too very good!"

"Prove it then!"

"You're not going to trick me into kissing you. I have enough germs on my lips. Besides, I have more tricks up my sleeve than you do." She punched my shoulder.

"Merlin, you can really crush a guy's dreams." I said rubbing my shoulder where she punched me. She looked me straight in my eye and launched at me. She kissed me again and held it there. I smiled under her lips and kissed her back. Soon after it was easily ended then she pulled away.

"Is that better?"

"Much. But why did we stop?" She let out a snort.

"You're unbelievable."

"So, you launch yourself at me and then you say it doesn't mean anything? Wow, thanks a lot!" I pretended to be hurt.

"Like I said I thought it was a pretty good gift."

"The only thing that is pretty, here, is you." A shocked look shot across her face.

"James…"

"Yeah, I know you don't think of me like that, but I'm dying to know. What was the kiss all about if you don't want to go anywhere with it."

"James…"

"I mean I know that you liked that other guy, but he seriously ditched you for your supposedly best friend. You deserve someone better."

"James!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

"I know, but we won't work out."

"Why?"

"Because you're James and I'm Madison."

"Oh, that clears up everything."

"You know what I mean."

"Nope, I'm completely lost, you'll have to explain that one to me."

"Well, the thing is how can I trust you? I mean after Natasha, she was pretty broken up after you broke it off with her. How will I know you won't do the same? How do I know you're actually going to be serious about this?"

"Well, serious is my middle name."

"James, see what I mean?"

"Yeah, but I was being serious. Sirius is my middle name and I can be serious when I want to be. I may joke around, but what is so bad about that? Do women criticize men on everything we do now? I didn't get that memo. I like you, Madison, I really do. So why would I want to screw this up?"

"You like me?"

"Well, duh! You would think that all the signs weren't for nothing."

"I don't know what to say."

"You can say 'James, I would really like to give you a shot.' That's all you really need to say."

"If I give you shot. How do I know you won't cheat on me or something?"

"Why would I cheat on someone as great as you?"

"Because, because, oh, I don't know."

"Forget what Natasha said to you, Mads, this is between you and me. Natasha and I didn't work out. We fell apart. It got a little awkward. I don't do well with awkwardness. Can you really blame a bloke for trying to find the right girl?"

"And you think I'm the right girl?"

"Well, you're the girl of my dreams, if that helps."

"James, I would really like to give you a shot." I smiled at her words. I felt like jumping up and down like a little kid, but knew it wouldn't be as serious as I intend to be.

"That's all I ask." I moved closer, but she held me back.

"But, let's start off slow."

"Sure thing. How about we start fresh at the next Hogsmeade visit?"

"Well, alright. It's a date!" She let out one of her dazzling smiles. I was swimming with joy. She said 'date.'

"Well, James, thanks for my gift. It really means a lot. I've got get going so, uh, I hope you have a Happy Christmas. Also, stay out of trouble and don't prank Albus too much and be 

nice to your sister." She smiled and she kissed me on the cheek. She waved good-bye and walked off. It might have been how I was feeling, but I swear every other step she took was a skip.

I never felt as happy I was today. She kissed me three times and we agreed to a date all in a matter of a half an hour. This day couldn't get any better.

It was the second week back from Christmas break and my Hogsmeade date was this weekend. I've asked my parents a bunch of times what I should do for a date. All my dad said was, 'Don't ever bring her to Madam Puddifoot's. The worst place ever to go on a date.' My mother just laughed like it was an inside joke. My mother wasn't much help either. She just said that she and Dean Thomas just walked around in shops and ended up at the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer. How original! I just wanted to do something special for Madison. I wanted her to know that we are meant together, but how? I still got one human being left to associate a date with…Rose.

"Rose! Rose, wait up!" I ran as she was walking down the corridors.

"What, James? Come to fill my bag up with dung bombs and get me in trouble with Filtch?" I laughed at her jibe. That was pretty funny when rose got her first detention due to my encounter.

"Nah, I just wanted to ask a few questions, do you mind?"

"I'm not giving you the time of day after what you did."

"Aw, come on Rose, you know it's only a joke and it was only one detention. It's only one. Live a little won't ya?"

"I've been living. Living a perfect life until you came along."

"Pretty please, Rose, it'll only be a second."

"If I say 'yes'?"

"Women are always the negotiating type aren't they?"

"Well, what's it going to be?"

"Oh, fine, what do you want?"

"I'll think about it. When the time comes you must promise you won't bail, you got that?"

"Sure, sure."

"Alright, I open to all your questions. Shoot."

"Before I shoot, let's go somewhere private." I pulled her arm into an empty broom closet.

"I think I know what this about." Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You do?"

"It has to do with something that Madison pulled you away at the start of the break."

"Smart girl, you are Rose. 10 points to Gryffindor."

"Funny, now, what are you so worried about?"

"Who said I was worried?" Rose rolled her eyes and then narrowed them at me. "Ok, ok, I am. You see me and Madison are, you know, together." Rose stared at me like I had two heads then burst into laughter.

"You and Madison? Are you kidding me? She wouldn't give you the time of the day. Seriously James, what did you do to her to make her go on a date with _you_?"

"Thanks, Rose. I thought I could count on you." I was getting really annoyed by her. I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have asked her for her help. Rose had stopped laughing immediately since I didn't laugh with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry James, I didn't realize that you and Madison really go together. I promise I'll behave now. So…er…what did you need my help for?"

"Well, gee, Rose, you're the girl who knows everything about relationships, why wouldn't I come to you?" I said. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know everything about relationships. I hardly see anyone taking my advice anyway. I never been in a relationship, James, how would I know what to do?"

"Yeah, well I like your advice. You make good judgment calls. So, I'm asking you cousin to cousin if you could help me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, we have our first date this weekend and I was wondering what should I do on it. I have no idea what to do and I want it to be special not something boring like walking around looking in shops."

"Woah, slow down James. Well first things first what do you know about her?"

"Well, she…um…likes Quidditch." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. Anything else?"

"I know I know I'm horrible at getting to know people."

"That's ok most boys are. Well, I've got a few ideas on how I want my first date to be like so if you don't mind if I share them with you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm desperate!"

"Alright, here's what I think you should to start it off." Rose went on for an hour on what I should do after that I went up to my dorm and practiced when no one was there.

I practiced what I should say to her in front of the mirror and I made sure everything was ready for her. Soon, I was ready to make this the best date a girl has ever had.

I saw Madison standing in line waiting to leave for Hogsmeade. I walked up behind her and gently put the flowers I had in my hand in her face.

"Flowers, for a lovely lady."

"Oh, James, thanks!" She said brightly. She smelled them and let out one her dazzling smiles. I smiled back. I held out my arm and she took it and leaned into me. My heart was skipping. We didn't talk much. I tried talking to her to see what she was interested in, but she hardly spoke much.

"I absolutely love pumpkin pastries they taste so good! How about you?" She asked excitedly. Man, I had to think about that one.

"I really don't know. It's hard to decide I like lots of food." She giggled at my answer. I smiled at her.

"I'm surprised that you actually make a pretty good date so far."

"Aw, thanks Mads. Shame, I'm not the prettiest between us. I lost that battle." She beamed at me.

"Why aren't you ever this sweet in school?"

"I have my moments." She shook her head and stared ahead. We were silent for awhile.

"So, what's your family like?" I asked to break the silence. We immediately stopped walking.

"Can we not talk about my family?" She whispered.

"Oh, sorry." I felt a little queasy.

"Say, you want to go to Shrieking Shack?" I asked.

"Isn't it haunted?"

"Nah, it's pretty safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, sure as can be."

"But I heard the people in town saying there might be barbaric ghosts."

"That's nonsense. Come on let's go." We made it to the Shrieking Shack in no time. I found the loose board and pulled it out. I let out my hand to let her in first, but he's shook her head. I shrugged and got in and held out my hand to help her in. We made it in no time.

"Why did you want to bring me in here?"

"You'll see." I said. We walked to the old broken down door in the destroyed bedroom we were in. I started to descend down the stairs, but then we heard scratching. Madison grabbed my arm.

"James, let's get out of here! I don't like this at all."

"It's probably some tree branch on the window. Come on, I really want to show something." I replied. We went a little more down the steps, but we heard even louder scratching. Then we heard footsteps at the bottom of the dark stairs. Someone had to be down there.

My heart was racing. I felt Madison's hand break out from under my arm. I looked at her and saw that she was staring at my other hand on the wall.

"James Potter! How dare you!"

"Sssh, Madison." I stared in the depth of the darkness trying to see what was down there.

"You're trying to scare me! How dare you! I thought you gotten over your dirty tricks, but this has gone far enough. I should have known."

"But, Madison…."

"Forget it, we're through!" She started racing up the stairs.

"Madison, wait! I didn't…"

"Oh, stop it! I knew it! I knew you were going to shove a trick in my face." She said angrily. I saw her push her way out of where the loose board was. I went out to and saw her storm off toward where her friends were talking. I felt defeated. I swear I didn't do anything, but what's the use in trying to persuade her. I only wanted to show her that I wanted to be with her and only her. What a lousy day! What a lousy date! What a lousy person I am! What a surprise, I always ruin everything. Why was I scratching the wall in the first place? Was I that nervous? Either way, I ruined for the both of us. Maybe if I just talked to her she would listen that I no intension of scaring her. Who am I kidding?

**A/N:** Poor James he thinks he blew his first date. Well, so he thinks so! Hint, hint. Well, the next is Lily's POV. So, thanks for all the reviews and I'll try to say something back if I get the chance. Sorry, real sorry. Anyway hope you enjoyed this.


	16. Growing Up

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter 16 – Growing Up**

**Lily's POV**

I walked in the library. All the seats seemed to be taken. Mostly some of them were fifth years trying to cram their studying for the O.W.L.S. they would soon be taking in the next month. I did, however, find one spot and sat down. I started to take out some of my books when I saw a person I recognized. Derek Aubrey, Hugo's friend, was staring at a book, but his eyes weren't moving. I decided to go over and see what he's all about.

"May I sit next to you?" I asked him. He looked up at me with his piercing turquoise eyes. He didn't say no so I sat down.

"Oh sure you can, Lily, is it?" He said in a cool soothing voice.

"Yeah, um, how did you know my name?"

"Hugo, mentioned a few times. He talks all about you whenever he feels worried for you or if he is happy for you."

"Oh, how nice of him." This was getting kind of awkward. I kind of regretted talking to him.

"So, why did you want to sit near me? Are you trying to meddle into other people's business or are you trying to see whether you approve of Hugo's friend?" I was taken aback by what he said. _How dare he accuse me of meddling!_

"Neither, I was told you were being a dear friend to Hugo and I thought maybe I can be friends with you too. Any friend of Hugo's is a friend of mine. But seeing as you think I'm the sort of person who meddles, I don't see us happening anytime soon." I was outraged. This was a bad idea to come over and see whether I could be friends with him too. I stood to leave.

"I know."

"What?" _Is he trying to confuse me?_

"I know you wouldn't come over here for any of the reasons, I was just seeing whether you hold true to your faith in me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you came over here to make friends, so my apologies. Would you like to start over?" _He is so weird. Can he read minds?_ I'm so confused. But reluctantly I sat back down.

"Ok. So, what do you and Hugo talk about mostly? I mean like do you show an interest per say Quidditch?" He laughed which sounded more unpleasant more than anything like you wouldn't want to cross him.

"No, Hugo, however has tried to get me into it, but I just don't see the purpose."

"The purpose? It's Quidditch! It's fun and enlightening." He gave a wicked grin that made the roots of my hairs prick up.

"But that's how you see it. I just think it's a waste of energy."

"Waste of energy? Boy, you are so different." He gave me another wicked smile.

"Oh, you have no idea."

"So, what do you do for a hobby then?"

"Hobby?"

"Yeah you know when you do something that you enjoy or are you always this boring." He laughed.

"I should take offense to that, but none taken. I like to explore."

"Explore, huh?"

"Yeah, it's fun and thrilling."

"Do you make up stories as you go along or something?"

"No. I actually like to think about stuff."

"Well gee, that's called being anti-social." He laughed again.

"Lily Potter, we are so different indeed." I rolled my eyes.

"Because you make it impossible." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"So, why don't you try something different for a change? You never know, you might like it."

"Yeah, you never know I might." He stared straight into my eyes it made me shiver.

"What do your parents do then? Do they explore too?" He gave me a dark look and looked around him. I looked too, everyone else must have left or something because nobody was at our table. _Strange._

"Why are you asking me about my parents?"

"Why wouldn't I? You do have parents don't you?" I hoped for Merlin none of his died so I wouldn't die with humiliation.

"No, they're alive and kicking well."

"Oh, then why were you upset when I mentioned them? I mean if they are prejudice I assure you I won't be offended."

"No, they're nothing like that." I didn't want to say it, but I had to know.

"Are they abusive?"

"No!" He closed his eyes and starting rubbing them.

"I know I'm not a close friend so I'll stop whenever you want me too. You don't have to tell me no matter how much I plead. I just thought I'd talk to you for once. I mean we can be friends, right?" He opened his eyes and stared into mine again. _He __creeps__ me out sometimes._

"Of course." I gave him a smile. He hesitated. "My mother is in St. Mungo's hospital. She's…er…crazy. She has seen things that scare her. She has had her memories taken away from her many times. She remembers me, but only when I was a child. There's this muggle disease like that called Azheimer's, but she doesn't have that; it sort of different. The memories she has are like hidden so she wouldn't have to think about them. They would scare her to death. My father works for the Ministry and tries to get some regulations passed. He works to keep the peace between the magical creatures and wizards."

"That's kind of like what my Aunt Hermione does." I said excitedly.

"Well, yeah, but I guess you can say he is trying to get like magical creatures like goblins to learn magic something along those lines."

"That would be different. What do you think? Does he have you support him, I know my father's old friend, Luna Scalmander, and she is devoted to her father's work."

"So many questions for someone as tiny as you. I didn't think you could as many. Well, I try not to interfere with him. For one, he can be a very persuasive man and two, he's hardly ever is around."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"So, do you live all by yourself? You're only a third year."

"No, I actually have this kind of sitter who watches over me until I turn of age. She's not much older than me. She understands that I have this condition and helps me with it. Helps me become better."

"Your condition?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like my mum's. I sometimes don't remember things."

"Oh, so you won't remember me after this conversation?"

"No, I'll remember it, but there are times when I don't remember things where everything doesn't make sense."

"Oh I see. [silence Well I've got to start my homework. It's getting late, you know?" My eyes were getting drowsy and I gave a big yawn. I got up to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait, stay for a little while longer." I gave him a look that maybe I shouldn't, but something told me to stay so I sat down. I remember talking to him later that night, but I couldn't remember what it was about, but the next thing I realized someone was nudging me hard in the shoulder.

I jumped and looked around. I was in Herbology class. Neville Longbottom stood over me.

"Are you alright, Lily?" I nodded.

"Oh, sorry Professor, perhaps, I dozed off?"

"Or snoring!" Some of the people laughed. I felt hot with embarrassment.

"Sorry Professor, won't happen again." Neville went off talking about mandrakes, but I couldn't help, but think why it was so hard to remember what Derek and I were talking about. _Did I doze off on him? Did he bring me here? Did I walk here? What went on?_ I'll talk to Derek as soon as this class was over, which didn't take long. I slept through most of the lesson. _Something didn't feel right._

I saw Derek leaning casually near the window. He saw me walk over to him and flashed a huge smile.

"Hey, sleepy head, how was Herbology?" _Oh, so I must have dozed off._

"Yeah, what happened? Did I go to sleep on you?" He gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, it's alright, don't beat yourself up about it. We talked late last night. Sorry, I didn't realize how tired you were." _That's where he lost me._

"All night?"

"Well up to nine, but I found a Slytherin to carry you up to bed when you fell asleep. I thought it was pretty funny. You sleep like a rock." I blushed that I fell asleep on someone talking. _But how come I didn't remember anything until __Herbology__Herbology__ was my second class._

"Was I sleep-walking today?"

"I don't know, actually this is the first I've seen you today." I nodded.

"Did you catch the name of the person who carried me away yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, it was Scorpius Malfoy, I believe. He was wondering where you were because you skipped out on your friend's secret birthday party they held down in the dungeons." He said bitterly.

"Oh, ok thanks, Derek. Well I've got to go, but I'll catch up with you later. I've got a class to get to."

"Alright, bye Lily." I waved and ran off. I found Scorpius Malfoy trying to spin his wand on one finger in the middle of the hall.

"Hey Malfoy!" I called out.

"For Merlin's sake Potter, I'm trying to get my wand to spin on my finger. I'm getting pretty close." I waited. He kept dropping it and retrying. I put my hands on my hips to show him I was a very impatient person. _Why almost all boys are never mature for their age?_ He gave me a sideways glance.

"Oh, alright, what can I do for ya?" As he caught his wand and put it in his back pocket.

"I heard you carried me back to Slytherin yesterday. Did I by any chance sleep walk or something?" He looked at me curiously like he was inspecting me.

"Well, you were sound asleep when I carried you in, but earlier today you were awake."

"Oh, well what did I look like when I was awake?"

"Like a zombie or some robot." He said. "Are you alright? Did someone hex you or something?"

"No, of course not. I just don't remember anything from last night or this morning. I woke up in Herbology. Do you think I'm catching some sleeping illness?"

"I don't know. Has this been happening a lot?" I shook my head. "Have you stayed up a lot lately?" I shook my head again. He shrugged. "You know it really doesn't surprise me to tell you the truth. You're a Potter and Potters do crazy things."

"Thanks, real help you are."

"I don't know what to tell ya, Potter, but I could say this you missed out on a great party." He gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, about that, tell Thor I'm sorry. I would have been there if I knew what happened." He laughed.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Potter. Well, I've got class to get to. See you."

"Also…"

"Potter, I've got class. I've got to go or I'll be late!" He complained.

"Also, good luck on spinning that wand on your finger, people have poked their eyes out. Hope it happens to you!" _Idiot._

"Very funny." I ran off to Potions. I knew I was late, but what did it matter Professor Slughorn favored me.

* * *

I saw Rose in the library staring off into space. I looked over where she was staring and Malfoy and Landrae chatting at a table. I smiled at how pathetic Rose's crush was getting. I sat down next to her. 

"You can't keep this from me any longer because I already know." I said in as-a-matter-of-fact voice. She turned over and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"That you have a crush on Scorpi…" She covered my mouth before I could finish.

"How could you tell?"

"Rose, it's really obvious, well to me it is." She started to blush.

"Do you think he knows?" She whispered.

"No, boys are normally clueless with stuff like that."

"Good."

"Good? Don't you want him to know you like him?"

"Well, I don't know if he feels the same and I don't want to find out and get crushed if he doesn't."

"Yeah, Malfoy…"

"His name is Scorpius, Lily!"

"Right, just out of habit, sorry. Anyway I believe Scorpius is always hard to guess what he likes. He's always so guarded. One day he would be teasing me and making me look like a fool and then other days he would be nice. If you catch my drift."

"Yeah, but when he's nice to me I feel like I'm melting. It's just so sweet that when he apologies and how he helps me get through class." I stared at Rose blankly. _How does a girl feel all that? It's just a boy._ Rose caught my confusion.

"Well, you're only thirteen years old, so you haven't reached the hormone stage, yet."

"Ew, don't talk to me about that stuff."

"Well, all I'm saying is that soon you will and you will know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well, there was this one time when I returned to the common room and one of the Slytherin boys gave me flowers for my performance after a Quidditch game. I kept the flowers because they were pretty. Does that count?" Rose laughed.

"How did you feel about the boy who gave you the flowers?"

"Er, well he's very nice and generous. He gave me flowers." She laughed again.

"That's not what a crush is. Lily, you're always the one trying to grow up so fast, but one day you will wish you had slowed down and had more time."

"So what does a crush feel like?" I asked. I was very curious how girls are supposed to feel when they're around a boy these days.

"There are many feelings when you have a crush. For one thing your body gets all warm and excited when that person gets close. You sometimes would think of you two together and make you hope he's thinking the same way about you. Some boys like to go for the attractive people, but they aren't always the greatest people. They can be the most stuck up person you have ever met."

"Then why do guys go out with them?"

"Trust me, girls were trying to solve that one ever since we were created. Honestly, I think they are deluded."

"So what do you feel when you see Scorpius?" She immediately went red. "Why are you blushing?"

"Because wouldn't it be embarrassing if someone you liked found out you about it? You could get made fun and get your feelings hurt."

"But then you know what kind of guy he is."

"And be humiliated in front of all the other guys? No way. When you get older every girl is looking for their soul mate. The one that will always care for you and always be there. The one who says nice things and makes you feel unbelievable!" Rose said with a loving look in her face.

"And you feel all that?" Rose smiled.

"You'll see, Lils. Maybe you'll feel it next year." I thought of me liking a guy other than as a real friend. It was very hard to imagine. But when I looked back at Rose. _Who wouldn't love her?_ _She's a great person. _She cares for anyone she gets close to and works the best she can to get the things she wants. She also appeared pretty. Her auburn hair was always wavy and shiny. She always had it in a ponytail, however. I think it would be so much better if she had kept it down. Her blue eyes always made you wish you had them. I had always wanted blue eyes, well anything other than my boring bright brown ones.

"Maybe you should let your hair down for a change? I like it when it's down even though its rare." She looked at me.

"But, it gets in my eyes and I can't study with it all over the place."

"Well you can carry a ponytail with you any time, but when you're walking in the halls, you should keep it down."

"I'll think about it."

"While you do that, I'll see whether Scorpius likes you or not." I smiled at her, but she looked horrified instead.

"No, you will not! Lily, it's my secret crush. I don't want this getting out."

"Yeah, I'm just going to ask him whether he likes anybody not you in specific."

"No, please don't. If he for some odd reason does tell you, it won't be me, I can feel it."

"Oh, please oh please, oh please, Rose, I'm dying to know." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"No! Now stop it Lily you're making a scene and stop twitching you're acting more childish every day!" She snapped. That hurt.

"Am not!" I protested.

"Are too. Now quit it!"

"I'm not childish. I just want to know things." I whined.

"Lily, can you just please leave this alone. You don't understand. I'll be completely embarassed if you let this out." Rose said calmly. She left me alone at the table and walked off. I was still angry that she called me "childish." How inconsiderate of her. Like I would listen to her advice. I can be mature when I want to be. She'll see.

Rose was head over heels for him when he had no idea. Maybe I'll push it out of him without even mentioning girls. _What if I became one his__ guy__ friends __then__ he __might __tell me?_ _For that I would need the __Polyjuice__ Potion, but how will I ever make it? _I hear it's extremely difficult to make.

All of a sudden there was a strain in my chest that made me think to forget my idea. It felt weird. _It felt like it was__ telling me to just leave __the situation__ alone__, but then it felt like __something else__. It felt like something was holding me back and keeping me from finding out whether __Scorpius__ liked Rose or not. It was hard to say what it felt like, but one thing was clear:_

_I never felt so nervous in all my life. I was always the confident one. The cunning one that never lets anything __get__ in my way. Now this feeling was holding me back. Why was I so nervous? What was I so afraid of? Would I feel let down if I knew __Scorpius__ didn't like Rose that my ego would fall? It would be a task that I could not succeed in. Was that it? Or maybe, just maybe I was starting to grow up. The strain in my chest could be a growth spurt. It might telling me it was time to leave my childish behavior and start to learn to become a true lady._

I let out a sigh. I guess I'll have to find out the hard way like everyone else. Hope for the best for my cousin and shoot for the stars when it is my turn to really grow up. _Which will never come!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, what can I say not every chapter is going to be as thrilling or as great. I would have to say this chapter is one those. I just thought I should put in a chapter to show how the characters are starting to grow up and believe me it takes time.

Well anyways here's the title of the next chapter. "Fangs War." Maybe you can guess who or what the war surrounds. It may be vampires or werewolves or even Hagrid's dog, Fang. I guess you'll have to find out!


	17. Fangs War

**Chapter 17 – Fangs War **

**Hugo's POV**

I was heading down to the grounds to Hagrid's Hut. I told him I would visit him so here I was going down to visit him. I strolled across the neatly cut grass and past the lake. There was Hagrid's Hut not too far. I walked up to his door and banged on it. I heard movement and stepped back. The door was flung open and a big black boarhound jumped on me. I fell backwards as the dog tried to lick my cheeks clean off my face.

"Oi, blimey you. Get back in ere!" Hagrid's loud voice came from the hut. I felt the dog being pulled off my. Hagrid had a firm grip around its collar and hoisted him in the hut.

I pulled my shirt to my face and rubbed off the entire slob I have just received.

"So this is your new pup, Sparky." I said cheerfully. Hagrid was trying to keep him back from jumping on me again.

"A ruddy excited dog he is." The boarhound started to whine.

"It's alright, Hagrid, you can let him go. I don't mind." Hagrid released, but instead of jumping up on me it sat in a chair. It seems it just didn't want the chair to be taken before he got there.

"Ain't he som'en." Fang was Hagrid's old cowardly boarhound. He died about five years ago. Hagrid was downright depressed for awhile. He might have been a coward, but Hagrid adored him. Fang died of old age. Out of depression, Hagrid finally bought another boarhound to resemble Fang.

"Good ol' Fang was a great cowardly dog, but see Sparky ere he's a bloody lively fella. Always bouncing round and thinking it's always time to play." I nodded as I listened. Sparky was close to my chair and he started to lick my fingers that lay on the chair beside him. I started massaging its ears and he put his head down to relax at the comfort of my touch. I smiled. I looked around the hut at all the odd plants and magical things that surrounded the walls and floors of it.

"So how've you been Hugo? School going well for ya?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm learning loads. I've made a few friends and I hang out with my family sometimes. How have you been?"

"I've been good to tell ya the truth. Giving Witherwings some time to break free. Visiting Grawp in the mountains every chance I get. He's becoming some gentleman. He likes to talk a lot now that he knows so much. Still a bit rough, though." I nodded. My eyes soon landed on a book that was on a shelf near to where Sparky and I sat.

There were only ten books that were on his shelf, but one stood out in particular. "**Beast Wars**** of the Centuries: **_**The Way They Have Come To Be**_**."** I picked up because something struck me as I looked at the front. It showed one werewolf and one vampire on opposite sides ready to attack the other.

"Ah, such a good book that one is. You wouldn't believe how long I've had it. It's amazing about all the brutal abuse unicorns have had. The centaurs have had their share of wars in that."

"Say Hagrid, what do you know about vampires?"

"I know a few things. I never looked at them tha' much. They don't interest me in things they do. You aren't gett'en any funny ideas are ya?"

"No, I was just wondering." Hagrid nodded and took a drink out of his huge mug. I opened the book and looked through the pages. There were many pictures of bloody magical creatures. It almost made me sick.

"Have you ever heard of the Fangs War, Hugo?"

"No, what's that?"

"Why it was the greatest magical creature war in the history of magical creatures. Mind what do they teach ya in History of Magic." I frowned.

"Mostly stuff on famous wizards and witches becoming famous leaders or so."

"Well they ought to teach ya kids about the Fangs War. A piece of work it was."

"Well what happened?" I was interested. I liked history just not dull history on what some famous wizard inventing some new potion that could save the world. I liked history on wars and battles of the past. I always loved it when dad and mum would tell me of the battle against Voldemort. It was the best story I have ever heard. Better than all the silly children stories. The only books I would ever pick up to read for fun are on wars. However, they started getting boring after it mentioned people I have already read about. Rose would be interested in almost any book that would be covered in dull information. Well, at least the ones I've seen her read.

"It was the greatest battle in the seventeenth century between the elite werewolves and vampires. During the seventeenth century, we were just forming a Ministry. It was the start of organizing the world into sections. People wanted to rule the world. Things were getting outta hand. Ere let me see that book, Hugo." I handed the book over to him. He flipped through the pages and finally stopped.

"Will you tell me the story?"

"Ah, why not. Let's see ere. It started on Hallow's eve. We were just started forming the Ministry. Ah, ere we are." I leaned back and closed my eyes. It always best to close your eyes when people read to you. It felt like you were there and watching the whole scene in front of you. I heard Hagrid's voice talking and soon the blackness I was facing was forming into an open field with a forest surrounding the area.

I looked as I saw a handsome boy leaning against a tree. There was a carriage moving up the path. A man sat above it holding onto ropes that clung to the horses who were pulling the carriage. I watched as the handsome man walked in the path of the carriage. His eyes were bloodshot. The carriage stopped and the man asked him if he needed anything. It was quick. The handsome man had sucked the blood out of him in seconds. The man's dead body fell off the carriage. The horses were afraid, but the vampire was holding them back. He succeeded. He was out for revenge for that man for he had taken part in murdering his mother. Then the carriage door opened. A fair woman stepped out. She was the woman who was the sister of the princess who was about to become queen. Her mystified blue eyes took in the state of the handsome man. There was not one speck of blood on his shirt as you would think there would be.

She asked who he was. He didn't answer, but was transfixed on her. His bloodshot eyes were clearing up. She looked and saw the man that was guiding the carriages on the ground dead. She asked what happened. The handsome man lied that the man nearly tried to run him over and was twisted in the ropes and broke his neck. She accepted the response. She didn't go near the dead man. She looked afraid of him. The handsome man offered to take her back the castle. She accepted.

The scene flashed to moments forward in time.

There was a little part of them getting to know each other and finally he proposing to her. They were happy. She was a care-free woman who had a lovely smile. She laughed often. He was the happy man that had a new direction in life. He seemed to control his emotions when he was around her. He was heavily guarded. He told her he was a vampire and she didn't turn her back on him. He was even happier.

It flashed to a day where it appeared to be a dark night. There were many clouds in the sky. The moon finally showed; it was a full moon. There were howls in the forest. The handsome man looked scared. Soon there were shadows coming out of the forest. They were wolves, but they seemed different than wolves I have seen in pictures. They must be: _werewolves_.

They held hunger in their furry faces. They approached the carriage where the handsome man was wielding it. They attacked the carriage. The handsome man is angry. One werewolf bites the horses and then others start snacking on them. The handsome man was thrown off the carriage. He reluctantly crawls toward the carriage where his fair fiancé is.

His fiancé is screaming and shouting his name. A werewolf sees her and bolts for her. I clouded the thought of her being ripped to shreds. The vampire eyes turn bloodshot. Out of revenge he kills a weak looking werewolf and then moved on to kill another and another. The werewolves retreated back to the forest. The vampire's eyes never left the werewolf who killed his fiancé. He longed to kill him too, but never got the chance.

It then flashes to places where the vampire sucks just enough to make more vampires. They adore him and look up to him as their hero.

He finds another young lady who he becomes attracted to. She wasn't as fair as his previous fiancé, but she was still a lovely person.

It flashes to the werewolf who had killed his fiancé taking interest in the young woman too. The woman seems to be more attracted to the handsome vampire. The werewolf out of rage bites her. She becomes a werewolf. Meanwhile, the handsome vampire convinced the other vampires that it was they who destroyed their lives and it was they who forced them back in the walls of their homes. The vampires were fuming with fury. All the vampires present had all one common goal; to eliminate the werewolves.

It flashes to werewolves learning to use magic from wizards. They were hungry for more power and want to be able to control the magic that resides in a wand someday. They wanted to gain control of all species that lived on Earth. They believed themselves as superiors.

It flashes to a moment between the handsome vampire and the woman who is now a werewolf. The woman tells him that she is a werewolf and ws bitten by the werewolf who had killed his fiance long ago. The handsome vampire is furious that she had been bitten. She is sad and starts to weep a lot. The vampire asked her if she loved him. She finally lets out she does and he gives her a necklace.

Everything changes and now it's an open field. The grass is dead and brown. There seemed nothing in sight. All of a sudden bats were flying across the sky and werewolves were running out in the opposite direction.

The bats turned into vampires. Werewolves attacked vampires and vampires attacked werewolves. It almost seemed there would be no victory for either side. Both were losing as much as the other. The woman (in werewolf form) was at the back and she refused to fight. You can tell by the necklace she wore around her furry neck. The handsome vampire seeks the werewolf who killed his fiancé long ago.

They fight for awhile and the handsome vampire breaks his leg and the werewolf retreats back with a whine of pain. The werewolf transforms back to his human form. Everything looks like victory for the vampire and he knew at this exact moment he was about to get his revenge for what the werewolf has done.

He lunges toward the werewolf, but the woman steps in between before he could advance farther. She starts to plead to not hurt him. She finally lets out that they are bound to be married. She thought she loved the vampire, but after she was bitten things changed. The handsome vampire was furious. His eyes were bloodshot and his eyes were filled with sorrow. It was heartbreaking to see him being struck down. He almost seemed destroyed almost as if he was about to blow right then and there. His eyes were pouring of blood-stricken tears.

He finally makes a decision and bolts toward the werewolf woman and sucks the blood out of her. She falls to the floor in a crumpled form. He realizes what he had done. He is shaken with horror. All of a sudden a stake was thrust through the center of his body. His eyes rolled back and he fell face forward to the ground. The werewolf had killed.

Soon a bunch of wizards appeared and shot spells at them. The immobilized them all and keep count of the rest. There were only five remaining werewolves and seven remaining vampires.

For all the cause the werewolf came forward with the responsibility of the war. You could tell the deep sorrow in his eyes for his lost. He sentenced to be hung in front of the crowd. He dies in less than a second.

Most werewolves and vampires were kept checked and all was peaceful, but now and then wars would start up. They usually end fast due to the fact wizards who come and stop them.

There is a belief in a myth that the handsome vampire's rage between love and hate flows in the veins of all the vampires who remain in the world. There is also the belief that the werewolf's inability to control its transformation, which was proven true in later years.

I didn't want to hear anymore about the wizards and their beliefs so I opened my eyes. Bright light flashed in my eyes and I rubbed them.

"You can stop Hagrid. That's good for now." Hagrid looked up and shut the book gently.

"Ain't that a good bed time story, eh?"

"Yeah, great. Look I got to get going. It's getting late."

"Right mighta gave you nightmares."

"It's alright. I'm sure it'll be fine." I was kind of disappointed in the story. I thought it would be more interesting. Instead it all happens because of their lovers being killed. What a crummy way to start a war. I got up to leave.

"Hugo, don't cha want any of my cauldron cakes. I just made em."

"Sure." I took a cauldron cake out of the kindness of my heart. I waved good-bye and I was out the door.

"Hugo!" Came a voice ahead of me. I looked up. It was my sister.

"Rrose, what are you doing out here?" I said trying to bite into the cauldron cakes. I decided it was too much so I tossed it into the forest.

"I could ask you he same thing." I walked on toward the castle and she walked beside me. I liked Rose, she's my sister, but sometimes she can be a pest.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked irritated. I couldn't help it, I just wasn't in a good mood.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I haven't talked to you in awhile. School has been dragging along."

"You don't have to act like you care." Rose stopped me.

"Hugo, of course I care about you. Why wouldn't I? I miss you. I miss hanging around you."

"But you don't now, you probably think I'm too weird, too geeky or something."

"How could you say that?"

"I just did."

"Hugo, what's the matter? Why are you like this? What happened to the old Hugo I remembered? What happened to the Hugo who always made me laugh? Where is my little brother?" She whispered. I looked up in her eyes and I saw that she really did care. I never realized that I actually was important to her. She seemed to fake everything that we did together. I thought she only laughed at my jokes out of the kindness of her heart. I thought I was only entertaining her until one of her female friends or Lily was nearby.

"I miss talking to you. I could use you right now. I've been so depressed and you always made me smile. So want to do something? Anything you want you name it. I'll even get a detention if you want me to!" She said. I laughed at her. I haven't laughed in so long. I've been so worried about my grades in school and trying so hard to step out of Rose and my parent's shadows that I forgotten to laugh.

"Want to play some Quidditch or get James back for landing you in detention the other day?" I asked her.

"How about we do both." I smiled at her.

"Well alright. Let's play Quidditch first." We strolled over to the grounds, but it wasn't empty. A blonde hair figure was zooming around the hoops. I didn't like Scorpius Malfoy that much. Something about him makes me hate him. It wasn't the fact that he was popular while I wasn't nor the fact that he seemed better at Quidditch than I, but it was the fact that he was a big hypocrite. You would think that he would say that he wasn't part of the whole Malfoy charade, but I know a hypocrite when I see one. He was probably the best liar in the school. He and his family gets away with everything and that made me sick.

I looked at Rose to see if she held the same expression, but Rose's cheeks were now rosy. Scorpius saw us and flew down and dismounted.

"Up for a little practice?" He said breezily. _Yeah right, you big stupid git I wouldn't play a game with you if they paid me_.

"Nah, me and Rose came here to play by ourselves, Malfoy." I snarled. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stand how the Malfoys are.

"Oh, Hugo, don't." Rose whined. _Was Rose standing up for Malfoy?_ Here, I was thinking she actually cared for me more than Malfoy. _How could Malfoy brainwash my whole family. What was he up to?_

"I didn't know you played Rose? Are you trying out for the team next year?" Rose grew red again.

"Well, I'm not as good as my brother or any of my cousins, but I like to play and watch it. My mother is the only one who really doesn't understand Quidditch."

"Cool. You should try-out even if you think you're dreadful, you might be only fooling yourself." Rose gave him a big smile. W_as Malfoy hitting on my sister? Is he playing with her? How dare he!_

"I thought you were leaving."

"Hugo!"

"Aw, it's alright Rose, I was heading out anyway." He took his gaze off her and looked over at me. His eyes sunk into mine. He was glaring back at me and nodded to my sister and walked off.

"Hugo, how could you be so rude?"

"I didn't want to be blinded by his hair while I was in the air. I thought this was a sister brother bonding kind of thing?" Rose shook her head. She went into the Gryffindor Locker room and brought out a school broom. We played for a bit, but it soon got dark. Rose descended to the ground and put the Chaser ball back in its crate. She got seven goals passed me. I was proud of her. She has improved tremendously.

We headed back in the school talking of what we should do to James. We immediately agreed to turn his robes pink. It wasn't the best plan, but it sure would be funny to see him walking around in shocking pink robes. The girls would sure love their fluffy cuddly James. We proceeded to his dorm and turn them pink. Rose found a way for it to back fire at James if he ever tried to remove it.

The next day he was of course laughed at and had flowers poking out of his hair. He must have tried taking it off. Rose smiled at me and I smiled back. Sometimes, you always love having a sister that cares for you no matter who you turn out to be.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so this is also one of those kind of chapters. I know history can be boring (I would know), but some of this information is important for the rest of the story. I would also like to say Hugo's personality reminds a bit of my younger brother's. My brother was once the shortest person in his year and has been made fun of for it until recently he grew much over the summer. He doesn't do as great in school as my mom hopes for, but he certaintly tries hard. He doesn't have many friends; he's kind of follower in a way (He doesn't have a best friend, he's kind of a loner). He's constantly playing video games and loves the show Prison Break. But I have to say he is such a sweetheart. He seems to be the guy who would make any girl happy since he is a sweet kid, but everyone seems to look over him as some nobody. I feel so bad for him, but there is nothing I can do about it. He always makes me laugh and is such a goof ball unlike my other brother who is stubborn as hell and thinks pretty highly of himself. Well anyway enough about my lil bro.

We are getting close to the end of Hugo's second year and I want to say something big will happen in the last chapter, but I can't promise anything so until then we will move forward to Albus' POV (I haven't done him in awhile). Thanks for the patience if you have stuck with this story for this long. Also, I'm horrible at trying to voice out Hagrid, I know that, he's pretty tough, though. You can only imagine how brilliant J.K. Rowling really is.


	18. Eruption

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**Chapter ****18 – ****Eruption**

**Albus****' POV**

I strolled into the library thinking I would get started on my homework. I like having quiet time to myself sometimes. I was really just getting away from James in particular. Another thing is I was hoping Rose would be in there for I liked studying with her and all.

I stroll into the library and not only do I see Rose, but I see Scorpius sitting next to her. _This is __so weird!__ Was he provoking her or something? Never in my whole life have I ever seen Rose and __Scorpius__ talk unless it was something to hurt the other. _I went over and see what was going on.

"You two know each other?" I asked them. They jumped and turned around to look at me. Rose was in between laughing at what looked like Scorpius must have said something funny and they were actually having a conversation. _So weird._

"Yeah, of course we do. He's in the same year as us. He's in a few of my classes. He's your best friend, why wouldn't I know him?" Rose said happily. _I never seen __her this__ happy._

"No, it's just that you never seemed to like him in the past. Why all of a sudden?" Rose blushed and starting concentrating on her paper then she must have thought of what she wanted to say.

"I didn't know him back then."

"It's just weird. It took me two years to convince you that he was alright."

"Stop it, Albus." She gave a worried glance toward Scorpius. Scorpius seemed to enjoy the conversation and leaned back in his chair with a huge grin on his face.

"Nah, keep going Albus, I want to hear this."

"Well, she was always saying how frustrated she was that you beat her in every subject. She also said that you think so highly of yourself and that…"

"Stop, please, stop, Albus, this isn't funny. Scorpius, you know I didn't mean any of those things! I mean back then I did, but now that I know you, well it's just that…" Scorpius started to laugh loudly.

"And then you said that if you made a list of the biggest gits in our school, Scorpius would be at the top. First, in fact."

"Albus, if you say one more word, I swear I will not hesitate to curse you!" Rose threatened. Her face was a dangerous red. I just smiled at her. Scorpius let out a bark of a laugh.

"SShh, we're in the library." Rose whispered.

"Ssorry, haha, Rose, couldn't help myself." Scorpius replied still laughing.

"Bet you could." She said with a low hiss.

"Listen, that was me back then, this is me now, so I don't care if you said those things in the past. All I care if you still think of me like that still. Do you?"

"No." She said quickly.

"Then it's settled."

"Still doesn't explain how you two became friends!" I budged in. Rose and Scorpius were so different I never would have guessed.

"Lily." They both said at the same time.

"My sister?"

"How many Lily's do we know? Of course, your sister." Rose said.

"Yeah, but, how did…how did you become friends because of her?" Rose started to giggle. Scorpius gave a shifty smile.

"She, er, told me to talk to her because I made fun of her, really, Albus it's no big deal we're friends now."

"Yeah, it is! I've been trying to get you guys to settle your differences from the start. How does Lily get through your thick head better than I could? I'm your best friend aren't I?"

"Nope, Lily stole that! Haha just kidding, Al. Look, I thought you knew that we were friends. If it is that important to you thanks for your effort, I guess." I stood there staring at him for the longest time. _Why didn't I get the memo? I just didn't expect my two best friends to actually become friend__s_

"Look just sit down, you're creating a scene." Rose whispered.

"Just answer this one thing. If you're friends, what else have you been hiding? _Are you two dating_?"

"No!" They both shouted. _Phew, at least I'm not that far behind._

"Ok." With that I sat next to Scorpius and Rose was seated across from us. "So, what were you two discussing before I, er, interrupted? Do I want to know?"

"Really, nothing in particular. We started talking about summer though when you came over. I can't wait for it!" Rose said.

"Yeah me too!" I said. "The best part is when we go see grandpa Weasley and he gives us all these lectures on muggles and we help build some new…What?" They both looked at me with horror.

"Albus, grandpa Weasley died, remember?" I didn't forget, but it felt like it never happened. I never really accepted he was gone. I remember the day that it happened. After Scorpius had given me the toy plane to put in his case, I went down to the Shrieking Shack and sat there for awhile. I smashed all the windows with my right fist. I kicked all the furniture around with my feet. I was so angry that day that I could have killed anyone who came in that room.

I looked down at my right hand. I refused to go to the Hospital Wing when I injured it. I couldn't make much of a fist anymore with it. Good thing it was my right not my left for I was a lefty. My toe on my left foot however was broken and I just left it that way. It never bothered me after I got used to walking on it.

I didn't like talking about grandpa Weasley's death. It hurt too much to think that he was never coming back. That I would never hear his crackling laugh or see his bald hair with funny looking strands of hair flying out or how his glasses were lopsided because of all the muggle inventions he used to make with us. I will never forget him. He was such a brave and funny man. Boy, did it hurt grandma more than anything for the head of the family to pass away.

I looked back at Rose and Scorpius they were quiet. I shouldn't have brought that up, but just thinking of summer that was one of the only things I enjoyed besides family Quidditch games.

"Look, sorry. It's just it's been hard. He's…"

"We know." Rose said quietly. It was silent for awhile longer. Rose went back to her work and Scorpius kept giving me sideways glances.

"How's Lily, doing?" I asked Scoripus.

"How would I know?"

"She's in your House, isn't she?"

"Well, I don't exactly see her every moment of my day. When I do she is mostly surrounded by friends, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I really haven't seen her around much. Why are you so concerned? She's probably fine."

"She's known to be in the worst places at the worst time."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you remember last year how she all of a sudden ended up in the Forbidden Forest."

"Er, yeah, so what?"

"Well, she had seven close calls in the past. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"So?"

"So! She's always looking for trouble and I thought you promised to watch her?"

"I didn't promise, but I agreed to help you because I owed you. And I thought that was only until the end of her first year. I didn't sign up for life."

"I didn't ask you to. She's a second year."

"But she's only a year younger than us. Don't you think she can take care of herself?"

"No, I don't. She's a squirmy little thing. She gets to you and then slips out when you're lazy. I would know!"

"Really, Albus, she's probably fine. There was this one time she came up to me and asked all these weird questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, she said she couldn't remember what she did last night and that morning she looked like a zombie. It's really nothing to worry about that's what I told her. I just assumed she must have been really tired. She must sleepwalk."

"Lily, doesn't sleepwalk. She's also a light sleeper." I was starting to get worried about her.

"Al, listen, you must not worry about Lily. Scorpius is right. She can take care of herself." Rose said.

"Yeah, but if she is starting to sleepwalk she could end up in an even worse situation than last year. I mean I know there aren't any vampires in the forest anymore, but you never know what else is out there." I looked at Scoripus and his lips were pressed together and his face had that lost look to it. I know that look.

"Scor? What do you know that you aren't telling us?" I asked him. Rose looked up from her paper to look at Scorpius.

"Uh, nothing."

"Don't lie. I can't trust you if you're lying to me!"

"Really, I'm not hiding anything."

"Don't make us force it out of you."

"I'm not…"

"You are!" He shook his head and looked away. Rose was examining him.

"Al, what was the last thing you said again?" She asked me.

"Something about worrying there might be something else in the forest." She didn't look at me. She continued to watch Scorpius who was trying to hide that knowable face.

"No, before that, maybe."

"About vampires?"

"There!" She exclaimed. "You know something about the vampires, don't you Scor?"

"I know no such thing. And don't say the word."

"You do too!" She argued.

"I don't…"

"_They're back_!" I said. Rose jumped and Scorpius looked at me. "They're back aren't they?" He nodded.

"How'd you found out?"

"I can't tell you."

"What? I tell you everything. I thought we are friends."

"We are."

"Then why can't you tell me about the vam…" He whacked me in the face with his arm.

"Sorry, but just don't say the word. I'll tell you some other time, just not out in public." I readjusted my glasses.

"Well you better start explaining."

"I just know alright, but yes he's back."

"Or she." Rose said.

"No he. Anyway, I was thinking that you know that Sanguini guy that got caught? I think he framed someone else or maybe he got framed and I think he's back, but he's being more careful not to make a mistake." Rose's face was terrified and I held my own surprised face.

"Shouldn't we warn McGonagall?"

"No, that's the thing. He has spies in here and I can't tell anyone or else he will find me or something, well that's what the ghost said."

"Ghost?" Rose asked.

"Oh, well, uh Lara's ghost spoke to me in the Forbidden Forest and well she seems to be communicating to him. She said she wouldn't give me away because she didn't know my name and well the guy can find out by reading her mind or something."

"Wouldn't she tell him what you looked like?"

"No, she can't describe things to him. She can only show him what was verbally said to her. So, I think the guy knows that someone from Hogwarts knows about him being alive and well, like I said, he has spies that will find out about whoever the person is."

"Oh, Scorpius, are you scared?"

"Not really to tell you the truth."

"Al, you've been quiet." Rose said to me.

"Lily." I managed to say.

"What?" Rose craned her ear toward me.

"Lily, he could be after her. Maybe she knows about him."

"Why would she know?"

"She was in the forest that night, right? She had that day where she couldn't remember anything."

"My brother was in the forest too, you know." Rose said.

"Al, I'm sure he's not after your sister. I mean I was there that night when Lily thought she lost it. I mean she was in the library with Hugo's friend, Derek, and she had this dazed look on her face. Derek told me she was tired and that he called me over to bring her to the common room. Once we were in the common room she jumped out my arms and told me she was going to bed, I guess." Scorpisu explained.

"Yeah, but knowing Lily she'll try to get involved. She'll want to explore the forest herself."

"Honestly, do you really think Lily will do that?" Rose said.

"Well, you never know. Scorpius you need to watch her and make sure she doesn't try to and make sure she isn't up to something."

"Hold on, wait a second. I'm not doing it. I'm not babysitting her." He started to stand up and glared at me angrily.

"Um, Scor." Rose tried to interrupt.

"No, Rose. I'm not doing it, Al. I'm not babysitting your sister."

"What do you mean babysitting your sister?" came a voice behind me and Scorpius. We spun around to see an agitated Lily. She had her hands on her hips and her hair seemed it was on fire again. "What do you mean babysitting your sister?" she repeated.

"Now, Lily. You know perfectly well you need to be watched over."

"What are you talking about?" she asked angrily.

"Dad, said to watch over you."

"I don't need no watching over. Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing has happened to me!"

"Remember all the close calls you had in the past. Remember last year."

"Yeah, I do. So what? I can take care of myse…"

"No, you can't!"

"I can too! You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"You're too young to understand!"

"And you're so much older!"

"I know better though!"

"Oh sure, you do."

"Lily, stop it! You keep telling yourself you can do all these things, but you can't Lily, you can't!"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"I'm your older brother! I need to keep you safe. It's my job!"

"You're not my only older brother. Let's see what James has to say!"

"James thinks the same. We both feel you need to be protected!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"NO YOU CAN'T" I shouted at her.

"YES, I CAN!" She shouted back.

"Guys, tone it down, we'll get in trouble." Said Rose. We ignored her though.

"Lily, I forbid you to go anywhere near the forest!"

"What? _You_ forbid! You're not the boss of me!"

"I'm older!"

"So? You're not the boss."

"Mum and Dad left me in charge of you. It makes me the boss."

"What's in the forest that's got you tied in knots?"

"None of your business."

"ALRIGHT!" Scorpius yelled at us. "Enough is enough. This has gone on far enough!" Lily and I both glared at each other.

"Fine," I said. "Lily, if you step anywhere near the Forbidden Forest, I will tell McGonagall!"

"What? That is so unfair! I could get expelled!" She said outraged.

"If that is what it takes. This conversation is over. You are to attend your classes like a good girl." She glared at me.

"I hate you!" She said sourly. I was taken aback by those words. Every word was a sword piercing my heart. _How could she say that? I was only trying to keep her safe! I can't let what __happened to Lara happen to her. Couldn't she see that I was only doing this for her own __safety.__ I was doing this for mum and dad's sake. How could she say that to me?_ That really hurt me.

I watched as Lily stormed away. Scorpius put a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll come around. That's one thing I understand about Lily. She gives people second chances."

"Scor, you don't get it, do you? I don't know what I'd do if Lily was killed!"

"Al, you keep making this out like someone is out to get her! Why are you so uptight about this?"

"Because there are people out there who want to hurt her. Think about Voldemort's supporters. They're still out there. Think about some of the Slytherins. There are still some who would give anything to get away with cursing a Potter these days. And think what your grandfather did to mine!"

"Don't talk about him to me!" He said angrily.

"I can if I want to! Look what he did. Why wouldn't I want to take precaution? If you had a sister like Lily, you would too! Lucius Malfoy…" Scorpius shoved me against a bookcase.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER, I SAID!"

"Scorpius, Albus! Stop it!" Rose came over and pushed herself in between us. "Enough you two are friends so stop this rubbish!" We both snarled at each other.

"Fighting and shouting in library. This is not a war zone! Now, out, get out!" Madam Pince said to us. Scorpius let go of me and started to pick up the books that have fallen off the shelves.

"No, leave them boy, I will get them." Scorpius put the books that he already had in his arms on the shelves and started to leave.

"You will watch her, Scorpius?" I asked boldly. Scorpius turned to look at me.

"No, I don't think I will. You heard her. She can take care of herself. That's the difference between you and me, Al, you can't let anything go. You will only worry yourself to death. Hasn't anybody told you that it's better to let everything just play out or are all Potters self absorbed?"

"Take that back!" I yelled.

"No!" I tried to lunge at him, but Rose grabbed my arm.

"OUT!" Madam Pince yelled at us. I pulled my arm out of Rose's grasp, but Scorpius was already out of the library.

Rose and I walked out not too long after.

"Now, I'll have to find another place to study. You just had to fight him?" Rose grunted.

"Shut up, Rose." Rose looked at me.

"Scorpius, is right. You worry too much and don't tell me to shut up. You're not getting anywhere with that kind of attitude."

"He was supposed to be my best friend!" I said.

"He still is. Friends fight, Al."

"Well I know that, but it's like I can't trust him anymore."

"What do you mean? He is very trustworthy."

"What do you know?" Rose looked offended.

"You're right, what do I know." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry, that came out bad."

"It's quite alright. So I still don't understand why you think he's so untrustworthy?"

"He just never tells me anything anymore. I mean he kept that vampire thing away from me."

"He had a good reason to."

"Rose, will you please stop siding with him."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to make sense of everything."

"Well, stop it's irritating me."

"You know what, I've got to go. I can't stand being treated like this if you're going to be all snotty toward me." She stormed off too. _I felt bad, really I did, but she was wrong._ I had a good reason to worry about Lily and to be mad at Scorpius for not understanding.

I walked further on and heard footsteps approaching. I quickly opened my bag and pulled out my invisibility cloak and pulled it on. It was only Lily. She was walking by herself. _Why is she always wandering around__ alone?_

I strolled toawrd her to talk more to her; maybe even argue again. I really hate to argue, but she really has to stop this nonsense. I didn't get to though, because Scorpius came around the corner. He saw her and she saw him. I waited to see what would happen.

"What are you glaring at, Potter?"

"A piece of scum, that's what."

"What's your problem?"

"_You_!"

"What? What did I do now? First, your brother and now you, honestly you Potters…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. I know a lot more curses now that I'm a second year and I'm not afraid to use them on you. If you remember the beginning of my first year, I wouldn't try it."

"Why are you mad at me? I thought we're friends."

"Yeah, so did I. Until I found out it was load of crap. I feel like such a fool thinking we were friends instead you were what '_babysitting_ me'?"

"Not babysitting, I was supposed to look out for you."

"Well you don't need to anymore!"

"I wasn't planning on it. I told Al, I didn't want to do it. It was stupid, I agree."

"Still doesn't make up to the fact you lied to me."

"I didn't lie."

"You pretended to be my friend and all. So, the first year I had here was it all to pretend you hated me so that you can 'watch over me'?"

"A little bit of it, yes." He was getting mad.

"You disgust me."

"Whatever, Potter. In one way I am babysitting you because you're acting such like a baby right now." Lily launched herself at him kicking and swinging her tiny fists. Scorpius caught one of her fists and then the other.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She shouted. She tried to kick, but he easily dodged it.

"Not until you listen!"

"Why should I? I heard all about you Malfoys and I just thought you were different and I was wrong wasn't I? Malfoys go back on their word. Malfoys are liars and…"

"Listen, Potter! I didn't lie to you!"

"Yes, you did, now let go of me." He threw back her fists. Lily started to rub them.

"There, now will you listen?" She didn't respond. "I didn't fake being friends with you for one. Two, I never initially wanted to watch over you. I was only doing a favor for Al. Three, Al has a good reason to worry for you. You've been wandering around lately and sleepwalking. You've got to take care of yourself if you want to show him that you can take care of yourself. And I never lied to you. At least, not yet. So now do you believe me?" She didn't look up at him the whole time.

"Potter, did you hear me?" She finally looked at him with an angered expression.

"Fine, but can you promise me something?"

"And what would that be?" He said with a sigh.

"Promise me you'll never look after me as some type of guardian! I don't need it, I really don't."

"Fine, if it's that's what so important."

"Thanks."

"Whatever." Scorpius turned to leave. He still looked pretty angry.

"We're still friends right?" Lily asked him. Scorpius looked over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say." With that Lily and Scorpius both walked in opposite direction. Lily was in no doubt heading toward the Slytherin common rooms, but I was wondering where Scorpius was headed to. I tried to keep up with him, but I lost him on the way. I was kind of hoping to apologize for how I acted and hope that we could still be best friends, but I couldn't find him. Of course, James had the Marauder's Map, when I needed it the most. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to apologize.

_Sometimes, your best friend can become your worst enemy, but in the end they've always got your back no matter how bad the situation gets._

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know it's a long chapter that was filled with crazy conversations. Mostly, DRAMA!!! Ughh, drama can get so overrated. Well, I hoped you liked it. I tried mixing things up a bit. Also, the next chapter is the last of Scorpius, Rose, and Albus' fourth year. It's nothing big, really. I saved that kind of information for their next year. The next chapter is called "Of Having Pride and Being Prejudice." And no, I didn't think of it from the famous novel, Of Pride and Prejudice, nor does it have anything to do with it. But the title fits the ending pretty well and not every year has to be thrilling, ya know. Well, hope to hear from you guys and see what you think! 


	19. Of Having Pride and Being Prejudice

**Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling, while all others you don't recognize belong to me.

**Chapter 19 -****Of Having Pride and Being Prejudice**

**Rose's POV**

"Ugh, I've got loads of work to do and no time for anything!" Roxie whined.

"I know what you mean. I've had loads of work, but nothing compared to this." Molly said.

"Do you think if we asked Fred or James for some charm to make everyone's homework blast into pieces, we would get away with it?" asked their fellow fourth year Evelyn Schlick.

"I highly doubt it. They will only give us more or make us do it over again. Nice idea though." Molly grumbled.

"And I've got Quidditch practice today. When will this ever end?" Roxie said to no one in particular.

"Really, it's not that bad. If you complain you make it worst on yourself. I don't see what so bad with the pile of homework, it's not like…" I was interrupted.

"Oh, sure, Rose. It is so easy for you, because you hardly get any work for being such a know-it-all." Molly let out. _That hurt._

"Molly, that wasn't nice. Rose, don't listen to her. You did brilliant in lessons, she just sour since she didn't get points for Gryffindor." Roxie glared at Molly. Molly gave me apologic face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Rose, I couldn't help myself. You're just too bloody smart for me. I wish I knew half the stuff you know so that I wouldn't have to land with all this work. Maybe next time I'll look through the book twice instead on only once."

"It's alright." I managed to say. Sometimes Molly can really get on my nerves when she says that kind of stuff. I knew she was only forcing to give me an apologizing look, but honestly if she ever tried to open a book maybe she wouldn't have to lie to my face to say she had read the assigned pages. I wasn't going to let this kind of thing get to me though.

"You know what I think we should have some kind of get together tonight." Roxie said. "I mean we can invite some friends from other Houses and all the girls in our dorm and just meet up. How about that? The fourth year girls partying their socks off?"

"Sounds great, but where would we hold it? I mean we can't have any Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws in our House, can't we?" Evelyn asked.

"They don't have a talking portrait like the Fat Lady, so we could probably have it in one of their rooms, can't we?" asked Molly.

"Well we could have it in the Room of Requirement." I suggested.

"Oh yeah, great idea, Rose. I almost forgot about that room." Roxie said.

"What room is that?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Now who to invite, we should keep this to a small number."

"Well, we have to invite Kelly, Ellie, and Padme from our room. Do you think it will be good if I invite Susie Hehn from Hufflepuff?" Molly asked.

"Oh, yeah that's fine we can invite Gina and Kim from Ravenclaw. We have Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Should we invite Slytherins?" We all shook our heads at Roxie's question.

"Definitely not. The Slytherins are a horrible bunch." I said.

"Be careful what you say, Rose, our cousin's one."

"Yeah, but that's only because she couldn't make up her mind and the hat just randomly placed her in there. I think the hat wanted to think it was funny. Besides I wasn't talking about her crowd the girls in our year are really rude and obnoxious. You know how that girl Sonya can get." Nobody objected to my explanation. I smiled I knew I was right _I'm always right_.

"I can't wait for tonight. We need to bring food too!" Evelyn said excitedly.

"I've got a few snacks up in my trunk I could bring." I said.

"Oh, but it's yours." Evelyn said.

"I don't mind sharing." Evelyn smiled at me.

"You're the best, Rose!" Roxie laughed. I saw Lily talking to her Slytherin friend, Melanie. I waved to her and she waved back cheerfully.

"Party over here, whoot whoot!" Roxie said a little too loud.

"Sssh, I thought this was a closed invite?" I whispered to her.

"Oh, right sorry, I got a little excited."

"We know." Molly said. We headed to our last class of the day, Transfiguration. _Merlin, I never thought time would drag on_.

* * *

We waited in the room as everyone started to show up. We figured we'd play little games we used to find girly when we were younger. We would gossip and catch up on things we haven't talked about in awhile. I was really excited. 

It was ten o'clock and everyone was here. The snack were out and we all cuddled in the bed I thought up of when I imagined the room. We were just about to start some of the games or so when the door opened again. I never have been so surprised to see Lily.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" I asked outraged. "This is for fourth years!" She always has to butt in everything.

"Oh, well I heard Roxie say party and I waited all day for you to ask me to come. So I figured you must have…"

"Forgotten?" She nodded. Now, that she's here we'll have to let her in. "Roxie? Is it ok if our dear cousin crashes our party?"

"Of course, it's my fault anyway for being loud, besides Lily is not going to hurt us." I looked over at Lily to see if she had one of her triumphant smiles on, but instead she held a shifty smile and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"What, Lily?"

"Don't get mad, but I kind of asked a few people to come with me."

"Lily, how could you?"

"Well you see, Melanie was with me and I couldn't let her not come if I was invited. Then, Melanie kind of told her sister's best friend, you know Kiera Pregles, and I thought to make it even by asking my two friends Anna and Iris from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I'm sorry, I didn't know. Rose, please don't get mad at me." I turned away from her innocent little face. _Please, Lily, you knew perfectly well that inviting people to a party that you haven't been inviting to, is totally prudent_. Lily knew perfectly well she will get her way. Roxie, I knew for sure would let them in. I looked over at Roxie and gave her face that showed my annoyance, but showed that she was the one to give the word.

"It's alright, Lily, you can bring them in."

"What? You said…" Molly began.

"Got a problem with my cousin being here?" I asked her. I was so mad at Lily for doing this, but I wasn't going to let someone else jump out at my baby cousin.

"No, of course not, bring them in." Molly stalked off toward Kelly. I watched as Lily waved people beyond the door to come in. First, it was Anna and Iris. They looked around with curiosity at the room. Then followed Melanie and then a girl I've known I've seen before. She was a Slytherin in my year. She was friends with that horrible girl, Sonya.

"Lily, you know we don't have any more beds for these people!" I said. Maybe she'll take the jibe and fall in defeat.

"Oh, well we can conjure sleeping bags. Well I can't, but I know you can." She said.

"Isn't that Sonya's friend?" Roxie asked me. I nodded. Roxie gave a disgusted grunt.

"I'm still trying to think of something to kick her out." I said to Roxie.

"Good girl." She walked away to set up the food.

"Lily, we don't have enough food for them…"

"Oh, I forgot, I walked down to the kitchen and nicked some food to bring up. I'm really sorry again for barging in." She started taking food out from inside her bag that she carried. _She brought a lot of food._

"So, what are we doing now?" Lily asked. I looked over at Roxie. She was the whole director of this kind of thing.

"Well, I don't know. What do you girls want to do?" She yelled to the rest of the girls.

"Let's play a game."

"Let's eat."

"Nah, let's gossip!"

"Absolutely not, I think we should do something fun." They all started to shout out.

"Alright, we can play a game or talk while eating food. So, majority rules for what we should do. Who wants to play a game [some of the girls rose their hands and who wants to talk [the rest raised their hands. Ok, so we'll talk and if we don't have anything else to do we'll play a game, sound fair?" Most of the girls nodded.

"So what kind of thing should we talk about first?" This is so getting far. It sounded like we never met before and that Roxie trying to make us all like each other. I highly doubt that will happen.

"How about we talk about planning a dance party, you know? Hogwarts never has dance parties! It should be some kind of formal!" Kiera said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, parties are such a lovely idea! It would be like the Yule Ball, like dad always talked about. I love to dance." Lily agreed. Kiera beamed at her.

"Nobody asked for her opinion." Roxie whispered in my ear. We giggled.

"Why would we talk about parties now, when it's the end of the year?" Kelly asked.

"So, we can plan for next year, obviously." Kiera said coolly. She sounded irritated.

"Don't get snotty with me!" Kelly said.

"I'm not being snotty, I was only making a suggestion." She defended.

"You were being snotty. I thought you would know better since you're a Slytherin. You're supposed to be cunning, right?" Kelly replied. She crossed her arms to show that she better not continue.

"Cut it out. You asked what we should talk about and Kiera suggested we should plan a dance party, now how is that wrong?" Melanie piped up, but she seemed like she wanted to take back her words. She was only a second year, why wouldn't she?

"Please, Melanie, she was trying to be snotty. I wouldn't expect you to know because you're also a Slytherin." This, however, came from Molly.

"How dare you judge her, Molly!" Lily furiously said. "Just because we're Slytherins doesn't mean we actually have the traits of Salazar Slytherin! So don't judge us on what you don't know about us."

"Lily, don't you know that her friend, Sonya, is cruel to us. It's only right that as a friend you have much in common." Roxie said to her.

"Don't talk like I'm not here and don't talk about my friends behind their backs." Kiera said angrily.

"You don't scare me. I can say whatever I want to." Roxie said.

"Stop it, stop it!" Lily shouted at Roxie. "You're being so unfair, Roxie. I know you didn't want me here from the start and out of kindness you let us in, but now you're being prejudice against Kiera because she hangs out with people you don't like. She maybe her friend, but she's a different person."

"Lily, she looks up to her." I said.

"Stop talking like I ain't here!" Kiera shouted. We all looked at her. "Lily, Melanie, I'm think I'm going to leave, I'm obviously not wanted here."

"No, we're not wanted here!" Lily got up to leave and her friends stood up too.

"Lily, we didn't want you to leave." I said to her. I didn't want Lily to come at first, but I always enjoy her company. Lily sighed and looked over at me.

"You know being the youngest of the family is hard. I'm always the one being told what to do, who to look up to, and always guarded everywhere I go. I'm sick of being told what to do. If I have to grow up then I don't need any protection. I need to learn on my own. Do you know who taught me that? Who knocked that sense into me [I looked down Yeah, you did. And you know what else you told me. You told me to stick to what I want and follow my heart. Are these things you just say to a little cousin or does it come from the bottom of your heart? Because I'm sick and tired of hearing you tell me that I don't belong in Slytherin! I do and deep down you know it too. And saying all these things how horrible Slytherins are you're not just talking about them you're talking about me too! That hurts Rose, it really does. So all I'm asking is whether we can all get along here and if not we'll gladly go back to the dungeons and forget that we even bothered to think Gryffindors as being civil." The room was silent at her speech.

"I'm sorry, Kiera, Lily's right, we were cruel. We shouldn't judge you on what you are or who you're friends with. You're more than welcome to stay and if you don't we'll understand." I said. I really was on the urge of crying. I can't believe such wicked thoughts crept into my mind and that I was so stubborn to see who truly wrong I was. I felt horrible.

"We're sorry too, Kiera, please stay. Let's start over." Molly spoke up. I looked at Molly and she was crying.

"Fine, only if you stay true to your word."

"Promise." Roxie said. We gave them more space to sit down. I conjured sleeping bags for them. It would have been worst if they left. We would never forgive ourselves of saying such things. I thought that being a Gryffindor made me proud and that being a Slytherin would kill me, but now that I see Lily adjusting well to a new family it almost seemed that I had been wrong for a long time.

It was midnight and Lily, Melanie, Iris, and Kiera had fallen asleep at the talk of gossip. The only second year to stay up was Anna, but everyone else was still up and feeling strong.

"Have you seen Micah, lately?" Kelly asked. "He is looking so handsome now that he has shortened his hair."

"You mean Micah Finnigan?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but watch it, he is so mine!" Kelly giggled.

"Dream all you want, Kelly, he has a girlfriend." Molly said.

"For now, but you never know." Molly shook her head.

"Do you like anyone?" Padme asked Molly.

"Oh yeah, there are so many cute guys. I think Jack is pretty good-looking. He has a really nice smile. It makes me smile."

"No way, you like Jack?" I asked. I was so surprised. It was weird of people liking one of my close friends that I have known ever since we were in diapers.

"Yeah, don't you think he's cute?" To tell you the truth he was pretty good-looking and he had a really sweet personality, but that's only because I knew him so well. Of course, I think nice things about my friend Jack.

"He's, er, ok." I said.

"Who do you like, ickle Rose? Books can't be your only true love." Roxie asked. I blushed. If I ever told them I would never live again. Just a few hours ago I was being prejudice toward Slytherin. Well to me technically Slytherin girls.

"Uh, no one in particular." I said.

"Oh my, Rose you've so got a crush! Tell us!" I shook my head.

"I don't."

"Rose, come on, I'll tell you who I like!" I shook my head.

"You don't know him."

"I need a name."

"No."

"Rose"

"No, I won't say." Roxie looked disappointed. "Fine, don't tell us. I won't pressure you." I kind of did want them to know so that they might help me get enough courage to talk to him and see if he feels the same for me. My brain was on fire. It was arguing back and forth whether to tell them or not. A side finally won.

"I like Scorpius." I finally let out. I pulled my bed cover up to my chin. _Oh Merlin, how could I have chosen that side?_

"No way! Scorpius Malfoy? He's a Slytherin, I never thought a Gryffindor would like a Slytherin!" Roxie exclaimed.

"But Roxie, he's not just any Slytherin, he's a handsome Slytherin. He hardly looks like his father anymore. His hair isn't slicked back and he's so much kinder, well so I've been told. I love his eyes too." Evelyn gushed.

"Aw, Rose, you got a crush on him. I'm so jealous. You're as close as getting with him than I am with Duke Swan." Padme said.

"Duke Swan, really, he's that Asian, right?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, his mother, Cho, was in the same House as my mum's twin sister."

"Roxie, what about you?" Kelly asked her. Roxie laughed.

"Well I really don't have any crushes right now, but just for the fun of it I think Derek Aubrey is pretty cute. Too bad he's a year below me."

"Age doesn't matter!" I was surprised Roxie thought of Derek. Derek was pretty handsome, but he's kind of strange.

"Well, one time I saw him wandering near Hagrid's Hut and I almost followed him."

"Roxie!"

"I know, that was pretty bad." I shook my head at her.

"What about you Elle?" Roxie asked the orange red head. Ellie who had been quiet most of the night. She blushed and looked away.

"I rather not say." I smirked if she liked Albus that would be perfect. Nobody really knew what Ellie thought though. She was a very shy girl.

"Your cousins are pretty cute." Evelyn swiping her blonde curls to look at Roxie and me.

"What?" Roxie said.

"Yeah, James, he's really cute. If I were Madison I would have never let him go. Fred is so funny and childish it's so cute." Some of the other girls agreed.

"Oh, please don't talk about my cousins in front of me." Roxie put her hands over her ears. "It's hard enough putting up with them and having girls following their every move." I gave a big yawn. I was pretty tired.

"Alright, I think I'm out for tonight."

"To dream of Scorpius of course." Roxie smiled at me.

"Shut up." I plopped down on my bed and covered myself up. I looked down at the ground where Lily was. There was a smile across her face. She must have quite some dream to be smiling like that. Probably of kittens and chocolates. I felt my eyes start to droop and soon enough I was asleep too.

* * *

**A/N:** Not the best end of the year entertainment, but I thought we could all use a little break from all this vampire rubbish until the next year. But like I said I wasn't going to promise any big finale. I also wanted to point out a few points in order to make a story not only be an adventure, but also a learning area. 

I can also say is that my ending of this whole story seems to be coming out pretty good. The next year is going to really start to push some of the characters over the edge. I'll point out though that Lucius Malfoy will make an appearance and it won't be a pleasant one. I'm not going to say when either. Deaths haven't stopped, but I don't think there is a major one coming up just yet, but we'll see.

Lastly, thanks for all of you who are sticking with this story it means a lot and all comments are welcome. Until next time…..


	20. Engage to Enrage

**Chapter ****20**** – ****Engaged to Enrage**

**Hugo's**** POV**

"Hugo, time to go! Hurry up or we'll be late!" I heard mum call from down below.

"Really Mione, we're going more early than late if ever," said his dad. _Do they always have to make an argument out of everything?_

"Coming!" I yelled. _There__ that should stop their bickering._

I walked out of my room and past Rose's room. I was about to go down the stairs past the bathroom until a door flung out at me. Of course, I crashed to the ground with little tweety-birds flying around my head.

"Hugo! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming!" I shook my head and my sister offered a hand to help me up. I took it.

"It's alright." I managed to say.

"My, Hugo, did you grow another inch again?" Rose asked. _She's been asking the same question every other day._

"No."

"Oh, one can only hope. Honestly, I'm sick and tired of hearing Fred and James making fun of you."

"It won't be that much of a big deal now that their seventh years and will be gone next year."

"I suppose. James keeps annoying me that he didn't get made Head Boy. Didn't he realize he made enough jokes to last a life time in detention. I can't believe he would honestly think he was going to be made Head Boy."

"He got Prefect though."

"I suppose. That reminds me, I've got to keep my badge out so that I know where it is when I have to put it on." She has been so delighted to have that bloody badge ever since the school owls arrive. I didn't think being a prefect was such a big deal. I always thought the prefect badge was some kind of honor for always being recognized. Like a popularity contest. It is whoever is known better who gets the award. You pick out the two most popular kids from each House and put them in a competition and whoever is the most popular become the Heads. Sure, Fred and James were popular, but the other task at being chosen is that you must pretend you're actually responsible.

This kind of thing reminds of serious conversations. Whenever someone wants to have a serious conversation I always laugh. I can't help it. People are so funny. They screw up their face in the way that whatever it is might explode in your face. People are so predictable.

Rose was so excited to get prefect along with Albus in Gryffindor. Jack Longbottom and Susie Hehn got prefect in Hufflepuff and Duke Swan and Rachel Morales for Ravenclaw and of course Scorpius Malfoy and Sonya Jones for Slytherin. The most expected people to be prefect.

The best part is when you are at the end of your fourth year and people are trying to guess who will get prefect next year when it appears so obvious in the end who gets it.

"Hugo! Rose! Get down here now!" Mum yelled again.

"Sorry, mum, we had a little collision." Said Rose.

"Oh, are you alright?" She asked sympathetically.

"Oh, of course." Rose pulled her trunk toward the door.

"Ah, let me get that, Rosie." Dad said. He flicked his wand casually and her trunk was up in the air. Dad then started chuckling.

"Mione, remember where we first learned this spell?"

"Well, I learned it out of a book in my first year, I don't know about you, but you were not with me then." Mum raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, come one, it had to be when we were coming out of the Whomping Willow when Sirius used it. When he had Snape up in the air and kept banging him…"

"Alright, enough, Ron. Let's get a move on. I expect Harry and Ginny to be there by now."

"Hermione, it's nine fifteen in the morning!" Ron yelled.

"It's always good to be early and right on time."

"Time, that was another one of our third year…"

"Ron, honestly, I feel like I watching over three kids not two."

"I'm not a kid, mum!" Rose said. "I'm practically sixteen." Mum rolled her eyes.

"Kids think they are so mature these days." Dad said smiling at Rose and putting an arm around her.

"But I am. Look, I'm even prefect."

"And top of the class." I put in. Rose smiled at me.

"Well, not exactly top of the class."

"What do you mean, not exactly top of the class? Hermione what have you been telling her?"

"What? I've haven't said anything."

"No, no, dad, mum didn't say anything." Dad looked confused.

"Then, why do you feel you're not the top of the class?"

"Well, you remember Scorpius Malfoy, do you? Well, he's uh, he's up there too!"

"What!?"

"Ron, stop it."

"Hermione, did you hear that git of a Malfoy's son is top of the class?"

"Ron, I'm warning you. You have no idea if he is like his father at all."

"How else wouldn't he be, I mean look at his father, look what he has become, and look at how he was back at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, Ron, but he might have changed."

"Hermione, think about his father and what he is doing. Don't tell me he won't follow in his footsteps."

"Scorpius isn't like that at all." Rose put in. I snorted a bit. Mum and dad weren't talking about Scorpius, they were talking about his father.

"See! See, Ron, Scorpius must be a nice boy if Rose says so."

"Did he brainwash you?"

"Dad…"

"Ron, honestly, you have got to get over…"

"Come on Hermione, what if Scorpius is part of that Death Eater group."

"He's not! He is ashamed that his grandfather did that. I believe the whole family is ashamed of his grandfather." Rose shouted.

"You two talk?" Dad asked. Rose blinked several times.

"Yes, yes we do. We're friends."

"You two are friends?"

"Why is everyone always surprised to hear that?"

"You said you hated him in your first year, but now you're friends? Good Merlin what did he do to you?"

"Nothing! He's a sweet boy and he is very generous."

"You wouldn't happen to fancy him, would you, _would you_?" I watched as Rose started to blush.

"Ron, that's enough. We should accept that they're friends and if Rose thinks she is old enough then we should trust her."

"But if she fancies him."

"Ron, I'm tired of telling you this, but Scorpius hasn't done anything to hurt her so I think you should stop trying to tell her to stop being friends." Dad leaned back and looked as if he was pouting. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

We got to King's Cross like an hour beforehand. It was almost completely deserted. 

"Told you, we had plenty of time." Dad said.

"Nonsense, now we have more time to say good-bye to them properly. Last year was horrendous."

"Too much time if you asked me." Dad mumbled. We waited for a little while then more people started to show up. The Longbottoms always came especially early for their father had to be at Hogwarts before we arrived so that he can help and get things ready.

"Jack! Alice, over here!" Rose waved at them. The family of four strolled over toward us.

"Neville, Hannah, how are you?" Mum asked them.

"Great, Hermione, thanks. How've you four been?"

"Just swell. Another year for them at Hogwarts and I get sad every time I see these two go."

"Well for me it's the very same, but for Neville he is there with them at Hogwarts." Mrs. Longbottom said. Professor Longbottom chuckled.

Jack frowned and said in a low voice, "At least she doesn't get twenty letters a week asking for you to come down and see his latest experiment." We laughed. Poor Jack. It must be hard having a father as a teacher at Hogwarts.

"Mum, look it's the Potters!" Alice squealed.

"Oh, looks like I've got to go if the Potters are here. That means I'm late." We all laughed.

"Hey there, Neville."

"Hey Harry, Ginny. I've loved to stay around and chat, but duty calls."

"No problem, should we send you off too? I mean three has always been enough, but we don't mind sending off four as well." Professor Longbottom chuckled.

"Ah, well I might be a little too old for that. I'll see you seven in class. So long." He apparated where he was.

"Dad, tell them the good news! Tell them the news!" Lily said nudging her father.

"Oh, right. Teddy and Victoire are engaged." There were squeals of excitement.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mum clapped her hands together and beamed at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"They went out last night to the Leaky Cauldron and Teddy proposed."

"He's here somewhere. He came to wish James good-luck for its his last year." Aunt Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Mum, you promised you wouldn't get too mushy." James said.

"Right, right, sorry. Oh look, James, there's your friend, Madison, isn't it?" James spun around and sure enough there was Madison helping her younger sister who was going to be a first year this year on the train. James, however, usually would show emotions of excitement, but he looked pretty sad when he saw her.

The train gave a hoot. We all jumped.

"Alright, James, be good and have a great year. It's your last so don't screw it up. Your father and I are very proud of you. We'll miss you." Aunt Ginny gave him a big hug along with Uncle Harry.

"Not too many pranks you hear me." James smirked. "I'll miss ya buddy."

"Sure, dad." Mum and dad strolled over and gave James a hug too.

"Don't kill Ginny too much, eh?" Dad laughed. James was about to get on the train when we heard, "James, wait up!" It was Teddy. His hair was a dark bluish color this time.

"You weren't getting on that train without saying good-bye to me, were you?" James laughed and went over and gave Teddy a big brothery hug.

"Now, don't go snogging any girls or I might report it to the family." He said and gave him a wink. James smiled again.

"Tell Victoire, she's lucky to have you." He said and then he boarded the bus.

"By Teddy!" Lily said and gave him a hug then her parents and then boarded the bus as well.

"Alright, Albus, you be good too! You've got O.W.L.S. this year and you're a prefect! Don't get too overworked. Keep in touch." Aunt Ginny said.

"And remember to breathe." Uncle Harry added.

"That's right, Rose, you've got O.W.L.S, this year too! Mind you do your studies!" Mum said to her.

"Not to worry, mum." She gave mum and dad each a hug and boarded the bus followed by Albus who turned around and said, "Promise, you'll write, won't you?" He said to them. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny both nodded then they said good-bye to us and turned around and walked away with Teddy Lupin. I watched as Harry put a hand on Teddy's shoulder as if he was his real son and as a real friend.

"Hugo, you must get on the train, or you'll miss it." Mum said.

"Alright, then."

"Stay out of trouble." Mum started to brush my hair with her fingers.

"Mum, stop it. You'll mess it up."

"Watch over your sister, Hue." Dad said giving me a big hug. "It'll be lonely at the house without ya. Keep up your keeping skills and remember to have fun." I nodded and waved at them and I boarded the train with the rest of my family.

* * *

Everything was pleasant at Hogwarts. Nothing was wrong, nothing was out of place. Everything was exactly the way it should be. Lily sent me a letter asking whether we could hang out like in the good old days when our sister and brothers went to Hogwarts and we were stuck at home with nothing to do. 

Those moments were the best. I almost felt like a girl when we got together because they were like sleepovers. The only thing that was making it a girl's kind of thing was our adventures.

Most of our "sleepovers" were at my house when Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry would come over and spend the night.

You see, we have this huge forest behind our house. Sometimes when it was a nice night me and Lily would sit outside and roast marshmallows and talk of scary stories. A normal thing to do. But, the best part, was when we would sneak out of our tents or our bedrooms and go into the forest. Me and Lily love exploring and love to do things our parents always tell us not to do. So yeah, we like bending the rules, just a bit.

We would go into the forest and pretend to be part of those stories where there are mythical beasts that are out to find us and capture us. We were only kids, what do you expect us to think. We even made a fort. It was our headquarters. We held many secrets there. There are things that I tell Lily that I have never told anyone else before, not even Rose. Lily understands me. She understands what I'm going through and the kind of person I am.

My sister is like the same, but she isn't the same age as me. She doesn't understand what it's like to be me as she thinks she does. Lily has shared a bunch of secrets that she has never told her brothers as well. Actually, she told me every secret she has ever had back then.

She also shared a lot of her feelings of her brothers. She said she missed them a few times, but she was also glad that she didn't have someone teasing her or making fun of her just because she's a girl at every chance they had. I knew how she felt. Rose wasn't like James or Albus, but she can get annoying sometimes. She sometimes says things that is someone who is incredibly intellectual would say, but then she goes off saying she was stupid for thinking such things. She's liek a hypocrite. She is the best sister a brother can ask for, but it's not like I adore her every day of my pathetic life.

You could say I did wish Lily was my sister too sometimes, but when I think about it more I like her just the way she is. I like her as my cousin because every time we hang out it becomes more special since we hardly ever do it anymore.

So, here I am, waiting in the Great Hall for Lily to arrive. I wonder what she had in mind for us to do.

"Hugo, over here!" Lily said coming out from the exit that lead to the Slytherin House. I put my hands in my pockets and strolled over to you.

"Say, Lily, what exactly do you have planned?" I asked her curiously.

"You'll ruin the surprise you nit wit! Come on." She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the corridor where she came from.

I never been down here and it was very different from what I imagined. There were many doors.

"I've been in almost every door since I was put into Slytherin, but there is so much more to explore, right there commodore Huey?" She said laughing at my old name from the past.

"Ay." I said. She is always acting like a kid, but you couldn't help, but want to be a part of it too.

"Ok, so there legends upon legends I have found out in the library. Every hallway in Hogwarts was made for a reason. The Hogwarts founders held special secrets in Hogwarts that some day they would bestow to us. But of course they died, right? But not their secrets, Hugo! Don't you see we've got plenty to find."

"And you went to the library and looked all this up?" Maybe she was getting a bit too childish.

"Oh don't pretend you don't want to find out. Just because you're two days older than me doesn't make you the judge!"

"Yeah, but Lily we're fourth years now. I can't keep pretending to be some navy leader."

"Doesn't mean we should stop wishing back those years. Come on Hugo, find your sense of adventure. It's not so childish when you think of it as just finding the secrets of Hogwarts. I mean didn't Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore want to find all the secrets too?"

"Yeah, but they're different."

"Well, so that's what you think."

"Alright, alright, I'll come with you."

"Well, don't worry we're only exploring one place."

"Oh."

"Disappointing I know." I laughed. We made it to the end of the hallway. There were three doors. One facing us and two on either side. Lily made way to pull open the one facing us.

"This is the door, I was talking about."

"It could be just an office or another classroom that contains things students aren't allowed to use." I said.

"No, that's what all the other doors are for." She said flicking her hand at them. I shook my head only she would think the locked door is some kind of secret passageway.

"Aren't you going to help me or not?" I took out my wand and said, "Alohomora." The door opened.

"Strange, it didn't work for me when I did that."

"Maybe you used it on the wrong door." She didn't respond only she pulled the door open. It was dark and we couldn't see what was inside.

"Lumos."She said and her wand lit up the room. Only it wasn't a room, it was a staricase that cascaded to the ground below.

"Do you think this could lead to the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked me.

"How should I know? But if I were to guess, I wouldn't think so. Honestly, Lily, it's just another staircase that probably has abandoned classrooms downstairs."

"One way to find out is to go down you know." She walked ahead and began to walk down the stairs.

"Has it ever occurred to you that when doors are locked they aren't meant to be open?" Lily had gone down so far she must not have heard me.

"Lily, honestly, you're making this as something we have to do." I finally decided to go after her. If that is what she wants.

I got to the bottom and the ceiling was pretty low. There were again numerous of doors, but a lot of them were already flung open. I looked in the first door and sure enough it was an unused classroom. I went to the next door, only it wasn't a classroom this time, but some kind of storage. I looked at was on the shelves and there were a bunch of weird things like artifacts that were held in glass jars. I shook my head and strolled out.

"Lily, where are you?" I started to walk by this room, but it caught my attention. I walked back to it and there were skinny looking rubbery creatures stuck to the walls. Most of them were chickens. The air smelled like decay and the room was filled with mold. The creatures looked real enough to pass as the type of creatures they resembled. I placed my hand on the door and my hand burned. I looked at my hand and there was no skin no nothing it was down to the bone, like a skeleton. I wrenched it back and it turned back to normal. I flexed my hand several times. I knew I mustn't go in the room for it could kill me.

"Lily?"

"Over here." I heard her. I strolled over to the third to last door on the right-hand side and there she was. I smiled at her, but she didn't turn around to smile or say anything back. I looked from her to the room we were in. My stomach dropped when I looked in. The room was dark and not even Lily's wand could light up the room enough for us to see the whole continents of the room. There were scratches made on the walls and feathers all over the floor. There was one glass container fit for someone to lie down in and had chains on the bottom of it. It reminded me of that story mum always read about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs where Snow White was sleeping in something like this before the prince came and kissed her.

It was very strange.

Lily strolled over to where this old box laid. She played with it until we heard scratchy music. It made high pitch sound so we had to cover our ears. Then a wail came through it that I had to immediately shut it off. I looked at the walls and there were pictures of people with X's crossed over them. There was also a list of names and comments made about some of them.

I looked at it and mine and Lily's were on the list along with Rose's, Derek's, James', Albus', and a few others. But there was one name I was really concerned about. Scorpius' name was there and it was one of the few that had a comment next to his. It said, "Target: Number One." Along with four others. I looked at Lily to see if she saw anything, but she stood still. She looked like a zombie.

"Lily?" She didn't respond. I waved my hand in her face. She didn't even flinch. She looked really out of it. "Lily? Are you alright?" She just looked straight forward. I looked there too to see if she was looking at anything in particular.

It was incredibly dark for what was ever in front of us. I took out my wand and said, "Lumos." I walked over as the darkness enveloped over me and my light. The wall was a little further and there was something big hanging on the wall. Just a little closer. I saw something slim and in an odd shape. A little closer. Finally, I reached it. It was a human and it was dead. It was stark white and it had a mane of strangely straw hair over the face. It looked like the person has been tortured. There were chains that held the person there. I swiped the hair out of the face.

_It was Lara's body._

I jumped back and shook my hand. I felt afraid all of a sudden. I looked at Lara's body again thinking how horrible that someone kept her here in this strange place. But, the next thing was what freaked me out. I swear I saw it. I must have been loud when I saw her body hanging there.

I saw Lara's head move directly up. Her lids still shut, but _I thought she was dead? I thought she was buried?_ I looked at her and moved a little closer to see if the teeth marks were there like they were in the forest. Her eyes opened.

I was out before you could say 'Quidditch.'

I grabbed Lily by the hand and forced her out of the dungeons. I ran up the stairs, Lily somehow keeping up as I pushed her out the door and into the passageway of the dungeons. I gasped for air. My stomach was queasy. I pulled Lily farther down the corridor.

"Lily, what's wrong with you?" I asked her. "Lily, are you there?" She didn't make a motion. I heard a bunch of footsteps coming closer towards us. I jumped when I saw that it was only a bunch of Slytherins.

"Hugo? What are you doing down here?" It was Scorpius.

"None of your business, Malfoy."

"What's up with Potter?" He asked without arguing back.

"How should I know? She completely blanked out on me." Scorpius came over.

"Uh, Potter, rise and shine." She was still in that trans. "Lily, come on, snap out of it." Suddenly, she blinked. Lily was back.

"Lily, what happened to you?"

"Oh hey, Hugo, hey Malfoy." She smiled.

"Lily, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked liked a zombie." Scorpius stated. "You wouldn't be stressing out, would you?"

"Oh, really, when did it happen?" She asked us.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"What was the last thing you remember, Potter?" asked Scorpius. _Butt out, will ya?_

"Uh, I was, uh, I don't know. Did I miss class?" She looked afraid.

"No, we were exploring, remember?"

"Exploring, but Hugo, we only did that when we were kids, remember? Why would I want to explore?" I was so lost.

"So you don't remember anything at all?"

"Well, now it's coming back to me. I was talking to you, Rose, Derek, and James, about things, but I don't recall what they were about." She said to Scorpius.

"Did you bump your head?" Scorpius asked.

"You know, she might have, she looked a bit dizzy in a way."

"Look, I'm fine, I'm sure I was just staring off into space or something." She said and she walked off. Scorpius and I exchanged glances. _So, target number one is snooping into to her people's lives. I watching you, Malfoy._ I smirked at him.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley." We departed.

_Some things just never change._

* * *


	21. Treachery

**Disclaimer:** (You know the drill.)

**A/N:** I thought I'd give ya two chapters for once. Hope you liked them.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – T****reachery**

**Scorpius****' POV**

I was in my room looking down at the newspaper. I wanted to be alone for today. I looked at the new headlines that were on the front of the Daily Prophet. One said, "**Missing Ministry ****Auror****'s ****wife ****Holly ****Williamson****." **

It showed a picture of a middle-aged man with short brown hair. He had bushy eyebrows and a little mustache. He wore horn-rimmed glasses. He looked like someone's father. He looked somewhat intimidating almost as if he was investigator. He had dark brown eyes and creases in his forehead. He must have been the Auror.

The other was a woman with a kind face smiling up at the camera. Her eyes were a warm brown color and her cheeks were cherry. Her hair was a very light brown with a few streaks of gray. She was the one missing. It mentioned she was a muggleborn.

The other title said, "**Malfoy**** and ****H****is ****R****ecreated ****G****roup of Death Eaters ****Make a S****cene!"** The article talked about how my grandfather has been entering muggle-born houses, but always ended up missing them.

I was terrified if my grandfather ever caught a harmless muggle-born. I heard after the war at Hogwarts that he had tried to rekindle his mistakes, but my grandmother never seemed to trust him after he had my father participate in Voldemort's affairs.

I always wondered about that war. My father has mentioned very little of it. I can tell he was ashamed of following Voldemort's orders. He never wanted to kill anyone, especially his attempt at his headmaster Albus Dumbledore at the time. He told me a little about Severus Snape as well. My father talked highly of him, but always ended it with a sad sullen look.

I always wanted to see for myself what the war was like. My mother immediately told me to forget that idea for many lives were lost. I think it was partly that one of her good friends back then was killed while trying to help out some Ravenclaw get to safety.

I really liked my family. Sure, my father still held a grudge against the Potters, but that's only because Harry Potter must have made a fool out of him when they were in school together. My mother never really talked about Hogwarts as much. She tried to convince me that the Potters love attention. It would seem like it was the same nasty tone everyone took toward the Potters, well most who ended up in Slytherin that is, but I always wondered what Harry has really done wrong that made them think he has a big ego.

Secretly, I always admired Harry Potter. I walked down the halls looking in the trophy room and see all the awards he has achieved. I heard so many great stories about him and I am friends with two out of the three of his children. He didn't seem that bad of a person.

My father said he was a muggle-born loving man like his headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but some things you just can't judge.

If it weren't for Potter being the first person he hated then it was his two best friends Hermione Granger Weasley and Ron Weasley. Their children, Rose and Hugo, also seem nice enough not to judge from where they came from. I don't know if my father hated the fact he had always been beaten out by Hermione Weasley or the fact he was always in a rival fight with her husband, Ron Weasley. Either way they both were put together at the top of his hate book.

Personally, the Weasley and the Potter children all are very nice and all are very noble. They never said one thing about their parent's achievements.

I never met my grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. My whole life he has been locked away in Azkaban prison. My father is ashamed of him as my grandfather is ashamed of my father. Before I found the evidence that my grandfather was alive, however, my father always told me he died in the fight at Hogwarts. I didn't believe him because he never gave me the details.

I found a folder that sentenced him to Azkaban for supporting the Dark Lord. I questioned my father about it and that is how I learned the truth.

I furiously looked at the newspaper at the last heading which was only of Kingsley Shaklebolt making a speech whether the public should give free rights to use magic to any creature of magical power who wish of it.

I threw the newspaper in the trash disgusted. Now, I wanted anything to get away from here and change my surname and to erase the history I have with my grandfather. _Destroying __muggle__-__borns__, disgusting._

I got up and decided I couldn't stand to be _in here_. It's nice outside. I might as well go out there and enjoy it before the cool fall weather kicked in. I need to find a quiet place to think to get away. There has always been a part of me who wanted to get away from everything I have known. I don't need anyone. I don't need any of my friends. None of them understand me.

I looked in the mirror and looked at myself. The same face as my father and as my grandfather. Although there was something different from them that I will always cherish. It wasn't the fact that I was taller than both of them nor the fact that my hair was in a messier state and longer than theirs. It was my eyes. They weren't as dark as theirs. It was brighter. I hated how everyone acted fake and that no one was honest with who they were. Well, come to think of it there are a few people I know who are honest with who they are. I looked into the mirror again. The weirdest thing is my eyes turned bluer rather than darker. It was very odd. I tuned away from the mirror.

I agree I am one of those fake people. The ones who don't know what to do in life. The ones who can't describe who they are. I feel lost. Deserted. Alone.

I looked by the lake and saw Rose and a few other of her Gryffindor friends chatting by the lake. I saw Fred, James, and Dominque flinging spells at one another. I even saw Hugo, Derek, and two of their other friends walking across the grounds near the Whomping Willow. The one thing that surprised me the most was, Lily. She wasn't with any of her friends as usual. That girl has more friends than her father and mother put together. She was alone and laying on the ground looking up at the sky.

I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I walked on still looking for a secluded place. I wandered to a place far beyond the path around the lake. It was almost near the Forbidden Forest. I sat down and leaned against a huge rock planted on the ground.

After a few minutes of silence I heard cracking in the forest. I jumped of course. It could be the vampire for all I know. I peered over the rock to see if I could see anything. There was nothing. I had this strange feeling of being watched. I sat there for a few minutes peering over the rock now and then to see if I could see anything. If I saw anything I would run for it.

I imagined running across the grounds shouting the vampire was still in the forest. Not many people would believe me of course. They all heard that he was taken away so why would they believe me? I'm not in the greatest state to being saying such things because of my family so no one would believe me. I in vision the vampire would come and slaughter everyone to their death.

I felt something hit me in the arm. I shuddered awake. I must have fallen asleep. I was pretty tired. _But who awoke me?_ I turned around and my nightmares came true.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was standing above me. I jumped up and took out my wand. 

"I would dare say pointing a wand at me will do no difference." His drawn out cold voice said. I was furious at him. Furious he left me with such burden to carry his mistake and his family name. I raised my wand to show him I wasn't joking around. This was no family reunion. He gave an evil smirk and stepped out of the shadow of the tree he was standing under.

His face was even pointer than what I have seen in pictures. Azkaban did a real number on him. His hair was now a dull gray. And his eyes were bloodshot. The eyes are what scared me the most.

Bloodshot eyes, isn't that what vampires have when they are about to commit murder? I knew I had no chance, but what else was I suppose to do.

"Relax, boy. Don't you have any manners to greet your grandfather."

"You're not my grandfather. You don't belong in our family. People like you disgust me." It was weak, but I couldn't say much. At that moment more shadows came out from the forest. The Death Eaters!

"I won't let you hurt anyone here!" I cried out. I knew one spell that could transfer a message to the grounds before I died. I never tried it, but you never know what you could do when it is close to your death.

"I'm not here to kill anyone. Although, maybe some, but not now. I'm here on a quest to find you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I do have to say this was easier than I thought. I thought we might have had to kidnap you to come out here tonight, but here you are, alone. And my have I heard so much about you."

"Father said he never mentioned me when he talked to you."

"Oh well he never said much of you only that they had you. Your father and mother are fools to believe in Saint Potter."

"They don't believe in him. They are simply ignoring his presence." I mumbled.

"Ah, well that's good news to me. But I hear a great deal that you're friends with Potter's children." I didn't show any emotion. I wasn't going to show him anything. I didn't speak. "Well, you are, aren't you?" I didn't answer. _How did he know this?_ Not even father knows.

"Does Arthur Weasley give you a ring." That made me angry.

"Don't you dare say his name after what you did!"

"I can say whatever I want, boy. Let's not forget who has the upper hand, here."

"Don't think it's you. There are about a thousand students here. You won't get away with whatever you're planning. You're a failure. A failure of Voldemort and of our family." His grandfather made a slash with his wand that hit me. It felt like I was punched in the face. He knocked my tooth out and I spit out the blood that was running down my throat.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you. I wouldn't talk of what you don't know." I glared at him wanting with all my might to hit him with a curse and see him suffer, but I couldn't.

"Bring them out." My grandfather said. Two Death Eaters came out with the woman I recognized right away from the newspaper. "Do you recognize this woman?" I didn't say. The woman was whimpering.

"If you don't talk she suffers." She whimpered again. I couldn't stand this.

"Yes, yes I know her. She's Holly Williamson."

"Very good. Her husband made a fool out of me during the Hogwarts war. I happened to come across this mudblood before I went after him. Much better than what I expected, don't you think?"

"Don't call her that!"

"What a mudblood? It's what she is. It's your turn. Say it!" I refused. She was shaking her head to say it, but I refused.

"What did I say about not talking! Crucio." I closed my eyes, but it wasn't my voice who was yelling it was the woman's. She was on the ground twitching back and forth. Her shouts were terrible to hear. I hope someone would hear her to come to her rescue, but they weren't as loud as it should be. It was actually pretty quiet.

"Stop it! She's a mudblood! There I said it, now stop!" My grandfather grinned and stopped. She lay on floor panting. I felt sorry for her.

"Now, you will listen to me carefully, boy, now that I've got your attention." I nodded, but refused to say anything.

"Good we understand each other now." I was silent.

"Now, here is what I want you to do. Now that I know you're friends with blood traitors this will be quite a picnic." I gripped my hands. I wanted so bad to hit him.

"If you haven't done so you are to make friends with as many blood traitors of that family as much as possible. I want you to get acquainted well with your family and knowing Potter he will eventually open to you with open arms. You must agree to come here to train for your task that lies ahead."

"Which is?"

"To kill Harry Potter, of course."

"Sorry, to disappoint you, but I'm not capable enough."

"That is where I teach you."

"And if I refuse?"

"I was hoping we get to that." He smiled. "Avada Kedavra!" He pointed his wand at Holly Williamson.

"No!" I shouted, but it was too late she was dead. "How could you?"

"We are starting to understand each other now, right?"

"Killing her won't change anything." I said. _How could he do that? She had a family._

"Well, that was for you to see what would happen if you don't succeed."

"Then kill me for Merlin's sake. I won't kill Harry Potter!"

"I'm not going to kill you, my dear boy. I'm going to kill your mother if you don't succeed!"

"You won't touch a hair on her head."

"I have my ways." He did. He knew how to get to her I can see it in his eyes. My mother. My own loving mother. I will not let her die, but I couldn't kill Harry Potter. I won't let that happen. I just hope he won't make me do an unbreakable vow or something.

"And if I can't get through to you then it will be your father then I will be picking everyone you are close to one by one until you have no other choice."

"They will stop you!"

"Oh and what a lovely job they've been doing."

"It's only been a half a year that you've gotten out and you've been in Azkaban for twenty-two years." He gave an evil smile.

"That's what you think. I've been planning this the whole time. I make no mistake this time. I am more the man than I was in the past." I could see that. I couldn't let my mother die.

"I'll do it." I felt defeated. "Just don't touch her. Don't go near my mother." I can't believe I agreed to this!

"Good. That's all I have for you." I turned to leave as the Death Eaters picked up Holly Wiliamson. "Boy, also." I turned to face him with a cold glare. "We will be watching you." I turned around again and headed back. _What was it with everyone watching my every move?_ First the vampire now my own grandfather! We're they the same people? But how could they be he has been in Azkaban ever since hasn't he? Unless he switched with the vampire when the vampire was brought there. _I am so confused._

* * *

**A/N:** Yikess!!! Poor Scorpius trying to just forget about his grandfather, but he shows up anyway. I hope you got your thinking caps on to guess what's going to happen next. By the way I would like to add I mostly wrote this during the Super Bowl where the New York Giants won!! Whooo couldn't be more happy for them haha! Just thought I'd add that! It was such an incredible game. It was like watching the Quidditch World Cup haha. Anyway I'm still working out the next chapter so it's a surprise to whose POV it is. 


	22. It Just Never Ends

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. If there are characters and such things you don't recognize they are of my creation.

**A/N:** So I split this between Rose and Albus. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – ****It Just Never Ends**

**Rose's POV**

I came into my dorm and found my roommates blasting music and dancing like crazy. They looked up to see who came in.

"Come on, Rose, join in the fun!" Roxanne yelled. The girls were dancing to the beat of the new popular wizarding band, the Spice Witches.

"But I've got to study." I replied.

"Oh, you've got plenty of time to study. Come on, dance with me. It'll be fun!" Kelly screamed.

"Fun?" I questioned. _Well they are __right,__ I do have all the time to study.__ After all, I've had such a depressing week. I'm actually really mad at the moment. Afte__r __Scorpius__ told everyone in the class that I blew up the potion and got detention for it. A lot of the __Slytherins__ started to make fun of me because I was so pathetic in Potions. So I made myself study to get better at it. Stupid __Scorpius__ and here I always thought we were friends. T__he __worst part is when Sonya started sleeping during when we were made partners and Professor __Slughorn__ came over to ask her if she was alright. She told him that I was talking so much that I bored her to sleep. __Professor __Slughorn__ asked her if it was relevant to the class of what I was talking about and she of course said no so I landed with double detentions and a reputation for being the stupidest person in Potions and the dullest Gryffindor that has ever lived. To top of my week I got my first failing test ever. I cried. I told mum I wasn't good enough. Not my grades, but for everyone else._

"Come on join in, let it all out!" _Let it out…_I dropped my books that were in my arms and joined their exotic dancing. We moved to beat and shouted the lyrics. It was a lot of fun. Everything seemed like it just disappeared. I pretended to play the guitar and then I showed some moves I saw muggle pop stars used on our T.V. set at home.

"Whooo, yeah Rose, break out those moves!" We were having such a fun time, but by the time it ended we couldn't go anymore we were so exhausted.

"So Rose where'd you learn those moves? They were so good, you've got to teach them to me!" said Molly.

"Yeah, you were sick!" said Roxanne.

"I watched it on this kind of device that tells you what goes on in the muggle world." I couldn't really explain a Television to a group of witches, but I tried didn't I?

"Oh, wait I heard of them! There are called telebition! I took Muggle Studies and it's one of the hardest words to spell. It runs on elek-tricity, which is so interesting." Kelly said. I smiled at her for she seemed to try her hardest to keep up with Muggle Studies. Kelly wasn't good in a lot of the subjects she took, but she still managed to pass them all.

"Addicted, much?" Evelyn asked.

"Shut up!" As Kelly threw a pillow at her. "At least I'm not addicted to James Potter!"

"What?" She gasped.

"I saw you, yesterday. You were following him around and trying to talk to him and all."

"Well we're friends!"

"Yeah, but he has a girlfriend."

"No, they broke up last year!"

"Oh, they did? Oh, course you would know that!" Evelyn blushed.

"Well, he's just so cute I wish he would look twice at me than he does at Madison. What does he see in her? She is always so miserable!"

"She's a sweet girl, Eve." I said.

"Still miserable though!"

"James isn't as cheerful as he was last year. I mean ever since he and well Madison broke it off!" I said.

"Nah, he just hasn't had the chance to really break out his jokes this year."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, he told me himself." The other girls squealed with excitement for her.

"Oh Merlin, I hope he would just ask you out already, I mean you guys would be perfect." Said Molly. Evelyn beamed at her. Roxie and I exchanged looks. I really didn't like the idea of Evelyn getting with James. It didn't seem right. There were so many other girls throwing themselves at James, but James only had eyes for Madison.

Roxie handed me my books and placed them on my nightstand for me. I smiled at her and thanked her. I stared at my books for a long time. I hated everything about them now. Their yellow pages, their covers, their words, everything. _Why couldn't they just get to the point? Why did they always have a prefect ending?_

I took one of my books that I took out of the library for light reading and left the dormitory. I threw it down the stairs so that I heard it land at the bottom.

_I hate you for making me such a nerd and such a know-it-all. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Screw, books and screw all the stupid O.W.L.S.! Who needs them. I slammed the door shut rather loudly and climbed in my bed. I cried softly to sleep and thought of anything else, but stress. One last thing I thought that I knew was at the prang of my stress was:_

_I hate you, __Scorpius__, for making my life a living hell!_

* * *

**Albus' POV**

Something wasn't right. I could feel it everywhere. I saw what Scorpius did to Rose in Potions and that was just wrong. _I thought they were friends?_ At first, I thought he was teasing her or something, but Rose was ready to melt down of embarrassment. _How could he do that to her?_

I tried catching up to him a few times to talk to him, but he always seemed to know I was on to him. _Why was he acting so weird?_

One time, I did actually come face to face, but he sneered in his old way and taunted me to go back to Gryffindor like any stuck up snob would do. _What?_

Then I saw him watching my brother try and make a water balloon float over Scorpius' friend, Thor. I watched Scorpius turn the balloon around and watched it splatter all over James' head. Many of the kids laughed because for once in James' life he wasn't successful at pulling a joke on someone else. He was so upset about it he didn't do one joke for the whole next two weeks.

During that time, I saw him walk by Hugo and accidentally knocked over his ink onto his essay when he reached down for his quill that he dropped. He didn't see Scorpius do it and must have thought it was him, himself. He looked pretty disappointed and I knew he didn't know how to repair it. I watched him sadly as he took out another parchment and started from scratch.

_Why was Scorpius terrorizing my family?_

I watched as I saw Fred rushed to the Hospital Wing after one Quidditch practice. It was very odd how the bludger all of a sudden came after Fred and finally hit him in the nose. Somehow, I think Scorpius was behind that too.

Roxie's braided black hair was turned into snakes that bit her in the neck and she was rushed to the Hospital Wing soon after to join her brother. I watched her sob for a whole hour because they had to cut off her hair, which now was short and bushy.

I saw Rose run off every hour every day to study all she can in Potions and she would soon return with tears in her eyes saying she was stupid and would never get through Hogwarts because she wasn't smart enough to make any potion without help.

Dominique and Louis got in trouble as well for being caught at the crime of the scene letting nifflers run wild on the grounds. Hagrid couldn't believe that it was them who did that.

Molly and Lucy were found crying in the broom closet. I didn't really catch the reason though.

The only family that hasn't been hurt yet was Lily. And I knew she would be the next target.

"Hey Al." Lily came into the Great Hall with a frustrated look. She was about to say something, but I interrupted.

"Don't tell me. I'm guessing this has something to do with Scorpius Malfoy?"

"No, even worse than him."

"Oh, then who?"

"Lorainne Lordingale, that's who!"

"Who is she?"

"She's a year ahead of me and in the same House as well."

"What'd she do? I thought you were getting along with Slytherins."

"Well not all of them, but anyway she is so horrible. Did you know she's the daughter of that girl who used to date Malfoy's father when they were in Hogwarts?"

"You mean Pansy Parkingson?"

"Yeah her, they must be the same person."

"You can't judge people like that."

"Believe me if you knew that pig you would know exactly what I mean."

"Lily…"

"No, she's the most absolute stuck-up rotten little brat I know." She snarled.

"Honestly, Lily, I think you're over exaggerating."

"No, I'm not. She thinks she's the princess of everything and everything always goes her way. Even Malfoy doesn't mind her." She folded her arms. "Well he must like her or something, because who would be friends with that _girl_." I shook my head at Lily. But then the door was pulled open with a bang. I watched as some Slytherin girl and a bunch of others followed behind.

"There she is." She snarled. "Just look at her. She's thinks she's the Queen of England." She whispered to me.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?"

"Why would I be jealous of that?"

"I don't know maybe because she is popular or maybe because she gets what she wants when you never do. Honestly, Lily, I thought you would have known better." Lily was shocked to hear that from me, I can tell.

"Absolutely not. Well, I'm going to go, I can't stand to watch her pretend to like those girls and make them carry out her orders. It's disgusting."

"Alright then, bye." I waved to her, but she didn't wave back she was too busy watching her. I watched as Lorraine and Scorpius talked. From the far side of their table it looked as if she was flirting with him and he was seemingly flirting back. They were still near the door and just as Lily reached there I watched as Lorraine spoke to her in the most irritating voice possible.

"Well, look who it is, Lily the tomato geek." I watched as Scorpius Malfoy laughed hard at her comment.

"It is always a pleasant to see such a priss this early in the day, I dare say I don't see too many now-a-days." Lily shot back.

"Watch yourself, Potter, you wouldn't want to mess with me."

"Like I would be afraid of a pig."

"What's that you said?"

"Wait, what?"

"I said what's that you said about my face?" She said angrily.

"Oh, I couldn't catch what you said with all the oinks in between. I'm sorry I left my pig translation in the library. Shall I go get it?"

"Oh, you better stop talking or I'll make your life as miserable as your stupid family!" She spat.

"What are you going to do? Oink at me?"

"Lily, that's enough." I said coming over there to stop her from fighting with Lorainne.

"Oh look, big brother to the rescue. You can't go anywhere without some kind of protection, can you?"

"I wouldn't be talking, at least I don't have girls walking up my arse."

"Lily, enough."

"Lily, enough." Lorainne mimicked.

"You are so immature." Lily said.

"Immature? Are you kidding me, Potter, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"What are you…"

"Have you seen your two front teeth? They're humongous. You look like Wally the Walrus and that is the most immature story that was ever told." Everyone died with laughter except me and Lily.

"What no they're not!" She stroked her two front teeth. What was she talking about, Lily didn't have big buck teeth like Wally the Walrus from those old wizard fables? I looked too and _they were huge_.

"My teeth, my teeth, they are huge." She shrieked.

"Come here Wally Potter, come here, give us a good arf arf!" She provoked her.

"No, I'm not a walrus!"

"My, my look at her teeth now, she's practically half walrus, do you think there is such a thing." Lily's teeth had now lengthed all the way down to her waist. She let out a wail and ran out of the hall. People were hysterically laughing behind her. I looked at Lorainne and next to her was Scorpius who had his wand loose in his hand pointed where Lily had once been.

"Levicorpus." I shouted at him angrily. Scorpius was flown in the air by his ankle. I spun him and then I flew him into the table. I hope he hurt himself badly.

"That teaches you to mess with my sister."

"Oh, big brother comes and saves his sister's sorry arse." I silenced her and walked away. That git Malfoy is so going to get what he deserves once I tell the others what he has done.

* * *

Later that day, it was nightfall and I was returning from the library from a hardcore studying hour for our Transfiguration test the next day. Teachers were bombarding us with so much homework it was making me dizzy. I was walking up the stairs when I saw Scorpius at the bottom with a wand in his hand. He didn't see me and before he could I ducked into a room and watched him go out a door to the Entrance hall. If he was after another person to humiliate him, I was going to catch him and give him a detention.

I pulled out my handy dandy invisibility cloak and threw it on and followed him. He strolled out of the castle with caution. _Oh, so you're going to do this secretly, eh? Not this time, Malfoy!_

I followed Malfoy passed the lake and around a bend and near a secure spot of the Forbidden Forest. I watched as he leaned himself against a trunk of a tree and waited. I waited too.

We heard tree branches snapping at someone's arrival. I watched as a bunch of wizards stumbled out of the shadows of the forest. _No way, Lucius Malfoy? Scorpius was doing things illegal here with him? How dare he get involved with the man who murdered my grandfather!_

I watched under the invisibility cloak trying to hold myself back from attacking the man. My hands ached with pain as I clenched it tight remembering the day I hit and smashed everything in sight.

"Scorpius, how wonderful to see you again." He grunted and folded his arms. "Show some manners, boy."

"Let's just get this over and done with, shall we?"

"Of course, of course." I watched as I saw Scorpius do many powerful dark magic with his wand. His grandfather was constructing him and fixing whatever wasn't working well. But he was extraordinary to such magic and he was only sixteen or so.

Then it ended.

"Can I go now? I had enough." Scorpius stated.

"Fine, your work here is done for tonight. We will meet again soon. I'll send you a letter."

"Looking forward to it." Scorpius mumbled and strolled away. I followed after him. Once we were out of sight and it was before we reached the doors that went into the Entrance Hall that I tackled him to the ground.

He struggled for a bit and I had my wand pointed at his throat.

"How could you?" I shouted at him.

"Let go of me, Potter!" He growled.

"You were working with him all this time and you want me to let go of you? I should turn you in!"

He kicked me off and I landed on the ground and my wand flew out of my hands. I turned around to get it back, but Scorpius had his wand at me.

"You wouldn't!" We stared at each other for a long time. Scorpius went over, still pointing his wand at me, and picked up mine and started twirling it in his fingers. He tossed it back to me.

"You're right, I wouldn't. I wouldn't waste my time on someone as pathetic as you!"

"Pathetic? You're pathetic when you turn to your grandfather for help. What's the matter can't seem to get it all on your own? Need help from your precious grandfather."

"Do not talk about my grandfather like that! If you had any idea…"

"I believe I do. I see it now. I should have known that you would in the end turn to your family. You had all of us convinced, Malfoy, but now I know who you really are. Another piece of scum that walked the Earth. Bravo, you set out to walk and your father's footsteps, you should feel honored. It's a shame it got them nowhere! You'll meet the same end, you hear me."

"Did you practice that in front of the mirror, Potter, because it seems to me you are wasting your time talking to me. I suggest you move along."

"I will report this!"

"Fine, then I'll report that you stole the Gryffindor sword out of the Headmistress' office." I glared at him. _How'd he know?_

"It was my father's to begin with. They wouldn't expel me for that."

"You sure about that? They've been asking questions to several people that might know about it. They even said on the notice board today that anybody who knows who has it the person would be expelled and the person who turned them in gets rewarded. Imagine that my very own award for busting their precious famous Harry Potter's son. How brilliant."

"Fine, neither of us will confront, but I'm watching you as always. You hurt my family one more time I'll break your neck."

"If you get close enough may I add." I gritted my teeth.

"I will see to it a family errand."

"Not if I hurt your precious little sister which so happens to be in _my_ House."

"You wouldn't!"

"Then we're clear, aren't we? I stay away from your family as long you stay away from me."

"Sounds good to me, but if I hear one word from Lily I swear I wring you out if it's the last thing I do!" Scorpius smirked at me.

"I dare say I must be going. Lots to do." He walked away from me. I pulled my invisibility cloak over again and stormed back to the dormitory.

_We'll see who meets the sticky end, Malfoy, we'll see._

* * *

**A/N:** Lily has finally met her match! Lorainne Lordingale vs. Lily Luna Potter! And poor Rose, she just can't handle all the stress at the moment, can she? And Albus must feel like he's stupid because he thought Scorpius was alright and all. And boy, is Scorpius on everyone's hit list. Well, more to come. I can't decide which chapter I want to bring forth next so you'll just have to wait and see what will happen next! 


	23. Instruction

**A/N: **I split the chapter again. Hope you don't mind. It's Lily's and Rose's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to keep putting this up to keep reminding you? (I know, sorry, I was being really whiny. I'll try not to say something like that again, really I will, )

**Chapter 23 – Instruction**

**Lily's POV**

I walked into the student's lounge, which was located on the second floor. It was kind of close to the library. Not many people used to go in here as much because it was used to talk with other Houses even though there are many other ways to do so. However, now that people were starting to talk more with the other Houses it has been used ever since. I mean it has always been opened for more than a hundred years, just nobody ever uses it.

Anyway, as I walked in there were a lot of older students in there that I didn't know. There were a few that I knew, but they were in deep conversations with others. I saw Derek Aubrey and thought I'd talk to him for a change.

I sat down opposite him. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Oh, hey, Lily."

"Hey. How've you been?"

"Oh, fine. You?"

"Great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I heard about what Lorainne and Malfoy did to you."

"Ah, well, it happens I guess. Besides Lorainne is such a snot anyway. It's only natural she says stuff like that."

"And Malfoy?"

"Oh, well, I can never know what he's thinking, but it still you know Malfoy."

"After gloating you and making fun of you, you still say Malfoy is alright?"

"He isn't half as bad as Lorainne, I mean."

"But he's Malfoy. Why are you still sticking up for Malfoy?"

"I'm not. I just know he's hiding something, which he is trying to put the blame on my family."

"Sounds pretty awful still, if you ask me."

"Well, it could be for the best. I mean it's not like he's _killing_ anybody. He's only provoking us."

"Yeah, enough about, Malfoy, though."

"Oh I know what you mean. Just talking about him makes me want to gag." He smiled at my words. "So, why do you hate him?"

"I don't hate him, but it seems to me he is always acting so highly of himself. Like the way he talks about his family seems like he thinks they're the best family anyone could ever ask for. How he is marveled at his extraordinary skills in his classes and how he thinks he is the best bloody chaser in the world."

"Wow, you seem to know him from back to front."

"Actually, Hugo, said a few things that I quite agreed with."

"Oh, I see. Well anyway, I was hoping to ask you a favor."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Rose told me to ask Hugo for her book back so that she can return it to the library or if he'd do it for her. Anyway she said either way would be great."

"And why couldn't you tell Hugo, yourself?"

"I don't see him around much and neither does Rose. We're actually kind of worried about him."

"Why?"

"Well, just because we haven't seen him in awhile."

"Oh, well he's fine. He's just having some trouble with school, but I try and help him as much as I can."

"That's good. Well, can you tell him for Rose? I mean she just hates getting all those notices that she has to return it and stuff."

"What book is it again?"

"Oh, uh, some creature book, I believe."

"Creature? What would she be doing with creatures? Is she going to be the next Care of Magical Creatures teacher?"

"Oh Merlin no. Her mum is all for helping such creatures out, but Rose not at all. I think she thinks of her mum's obsession with house elves as rather stupid. I think she told me once that she tried arguing with her mum about it and when she tried to bring Uncle Ron into it he sided with Aunt Hermione."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, er, what exactly does your Aunt Hermione's obsession have to do with creatures?"

"Oh, you know, she wants to let them have their own freedom and let them do whatever they please. Something along those lines."

"She does it only for the house elves?"

"Well, I don't know. She wouldn't try standing up for the Goblins because they are clever as it is and they don't need anyone to help their kind. You'll have to ask her. Why are you so interested?"

"Oh, not interested, just curious. I mean my father is like your Aunt Hermione. He is also working to give special rights to the lesser kind."

"Oh, well that's good then."

"You don't have any grudge against them, do you?"

"No, why would I?"

"Why not?"

"Well, my dead grandfather, you see, James Potter, had a friend who was a werewolf and Hogwarts let him in, but they made sure he was safely kept away from students so that he can transform every full moon and still be able to stay at Hogwarts and be a wizard as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his name was Remus Lupin. Do you know Teddy Lupin?"

"Uh, no, sorry I don't."

"Well, it's his father."

"Oh, did this Teddy guy, does he go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yeah, he graduated like ten years ago. He's my father's godson and he comes by our house occasionally. It's always a pleasure to see him."

"Oh, taken a liking to him, I see."

"Oh, no, Merlin no. He's actually getting married soon. You know Dominque and Louis Weasley, right?"

"Yeah." He said tentatively.

"Their sister, Victoire, is the one who is marrying him." He looked satisfied in a way.

"So, what does Victoire say about his father being a werewolf?"

"Actually, the sad part is, Teddy's father and mother died in the Hogwarts war long ago. Teddy never knew his father, but my dad did. He told us so much about him. He sounded like a real sweetheart and a loyal friend."

"Oh, how sad."

"Yeah, it is. Growing up without knowing your parents. My dad was the exact same way."

"So, say if back then you were friends with, er, Teddy's father and you found out that he was a werewolf. How would you react?"

"Are you saying you're a werewolf?" He laughed.

"Haha, no. I'm just asking."

"Well, I wouldn't hold it against him if he's a decent guy, but I think I'd be concerned at his state. I mean it must have been very hard for him to cope with everything. I really have no idea how I'd react. How about you? What would you do?"

"Probably the same in a way. I don't know either." I don't know what is about Derek Aubrey, but he always seems to always take me by surprise. All of our conversations have been weird, but he has been the most patient person I have ever talked to. It was very different. I like to talk, but I don't like to be the one that always talks in a conversation. I hate awkward silence. Not one second of it. So, starting up the conversation again.

"So, uh, what has Hugo been up to?"

"Not much. We mostly just hang around and talk."

"What about?"

"Nothing really." _Ugh, there we go again. Say something more! Don't just leave it at that!_ I would really like to know what Hugo has been doing. I mean it's been so long since we last talked. _Has he said anything about me? Has he missed me as much as I missed him? I want details, Derek!_

"Oh." He smiled at me, but I didn't smile back.

"So, uh, seen any girls who have caught your eye?"

"Who wants to know?" _I do!_ I like to know this kind of stuff. I like to know who fancies who. _Tell me!_

"Just asking." He frowned.

"Hugo, is always trying to say something about Rose and always saying nice things about her. I mean I like Rose and I know Hugo is hinting that he thinks we should get together or something, but I really don't see that connection."

"Oh, what a shame. Rose needs someone at the moment, though."

"She's pretty, but she doesn't seem like my type."

"Oh and what is your type?" _Rose can be anyone's type, you dimwit. What is she too smart for you or something?_

"Well, I don't even know. Someone maybe who understands me, I guess."

"Anyone in particular." He started moving around in his seat. I forgotten he used to sit so still when he sat. He is such a weird guy.

"Well, there is this one girl, but I really don't want to make an effort to ask her out or anything."

"Oh, why not?"

"Uh, sorry, Lily, but I just want to keep this to myself."

"But you can tell me anything and I will promise I won't tell nobody."

"No, it's not that I don't trust you, but it is how you would think of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this person I like, she's…she's…Merlin I don't know how to describe her."

"If you don't want to tell me, just tell me to stop."

"Alright, sorry, but I need you to stop." _Fine! Don't tell me. Wow, I really am acting like some nosy little brat. Maybe I should cut him some slack. I mean if I had a crush I wouldn't want to tell anyone either._ Rose, would tell me for one thing, but I would never tell her if I fancied someone. _Alright, alright, Aubrey, I see where you're coming from._

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound mean at all, it's just that…" Derek began.

"Derek, it's fine. I shouldn't have pressured you. I really need to stop jumping out at people."

"Oh, well, in that case, er, thanks for understanding then."

"No problem." More awkward silence. _Aaah!_

"Well, look at the time, I should probably get going." _If you're looking for the lamest excuse ever don't forget to use this one._ The worst part is I don't even care if he knew I was trying to get out of our little "meeting."

"Oh, where do you have to go?" _Anything, but that. For Merlin's sake, are you trying to get me to feel bad?_

"Uh, Quidditch practice."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were on the team." _What? Forgot I played Quidditch? Are you insane? Quidditch is like my life, bucko! How could you forget?_

"Yeah, well it was nice seeing you again."

"Always a pleasure." I smiled at him and let me tell you that was the first true smile I gave him all evening.

**Rose's POV**

I wanted to do something different for a change. Something beyond what I would in the past. So, I chose Quidditch. I have always loved Quidditch, but in the past I would never have wanted to try-out for a position. They were looking for a new Chaser and Keeper and I wanted to be the next Chaser.

Everyone must think that being James' cousin that I might make it automatically. But that isn't true. For one, Dominque, and Louis are trying out as well. They are family too.

Another thing is that whenever we got together and played Quidditch as a family thing we would pick teams. And no, I didn't get picked last, but I was always the last kind of "Chaser" that would be picked. Lily and Albus were always the first to be picked and that is reasonable, but then sometimes our parents would play (excluding Uncle Percy and mum though).

That may not be the worst thing, but the thing is when Louis doesn't get his way he would whine and complain. James is often softened up by it too.

Domnique is usually found hanging with the popular crowd. Fred and James are really close to her friends because her friends are obsessed with them. It would only be obvious that James would take her because she is a friend and a family member. She usually is picked by James and Fred in our Quidditch games at home.

Louis would just add another addition to the Weasley-Potter team that we have. I'm not saying that I'm not part of it, but if you were to pick between a girl and a boy in our year, you would pick the boy, right? Because all boys are considered superior to girls.

I never really got much instruction on how to play. My dad always has worked with Hugo because he was more interested in the sport than I was. I never really told him I wanted in too because I was supposed to be the one who didn't care. So I was forced to work on my own sometimes. Other times, my family would teach me. Which is what I was hoping for in order to make the team, now.

Hugo seemed to be busy most nights, but Lily, reluctantly, agreed to help me practice. It was three days away now. I still had Scorpius' comment about my ability in my head. It didn't make me frown or smile, but it gave me hope.

Lily told me to meet her at the pitch at six. I strolled across the grass ten minutes before, but when I got there she wasn't the only one there. It was the whole Slytherin Quidditch team. They were practicing. _Lily, I'm going to kill you!_ If they saw me… If they even knew… ugh, _she is so going to get it. _

I turned to find a safe hiding spot, but of course I get caught. I always get caught.

"Oi, look who it is, Wosie…" Jeered one of the Slytherins. I didn't know his name. They used the nickname 'Wosie' as a way of teasing me. I rolled my eyes of course. I wasn't going to put up with this.

"Knock it off, Pickett, or I'll slam you into the stands!" Lily yelled at him.

"Please, you won't get even close!" He said folding his arms.

"Wanna bet!" She growled, but their captain, Stewart Landrae, held her off.

"Enough! This is my team and I don't want any fights amongst us."

"Then tell him to shut his mouth." Lily said.

"Tell her to stop being such a brat!" Pickett replied. They both shot daggers at each other.

"Don't make me dismiss you both if you keep this up!" Landrae threatened. All of this over me intruding their practice. _I'm still going to kill you, Lily._

"Rose, you can sit in the stands, our practice will be done soon."

"And what are you two going to do? Skip around and play hopscotch?" Scorpius sneered.

"For your information, she's going to be the new Gryffindor Chaser, Malfoy! And she's going to whip your arse if you keep acting like that!"

"Potter, what the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're helping the enemy! How could you?"

"She's family!"

"But she's a Gryffindor and you're letting her watch our practice. Are you insane?"

"Like she would steal our plays. Let me remind you it's her first time trying out for Quidditch. She doesn't know how to run plays, _yet_."

"Relax, Scorpius, it's not like she's going to make the team anyway. She can't be as good as that loser Domnique is. Nothing to worry about." Pickett said.

"Not worried about that. I'm more worried that Potter might help Gryffindors win the match against us because her stupid family is all on that team." Lily stopped in midair and turned around to face Scorpius.

"Right. She swiped her hair out of her face. Let me make this clear. I not only have family on the Gryffindor team, but in the other houses as well. And we have played many games against each other in our backyards and we were all on different teams then too. Now tell me what is so wrong with helping a family member out? Are you that concerned because you think that I might be helping the Gryffindor win the match when I am a Slytherin? I want to win as much as you do because not only do I have to put up with my brothers, but I have to put up with all of your whiny little faces too! Besides, it wouldn't be much of a fun game if there isn't much 

competition so leave Rose alone and let's get back to practicing so that we can become better as a team."

Pickett shook his head at her, but let it go. Scorpius, however, was urgent not to.

"Whatever you say, Potter, I don't believe you. You're nothing, but a spoiled rotten little girl who always has something to say about everything. Don't you ever stop trying to stand up for other people when it's not them who needs saving. You think you're all high in mighty because you have so much friends from other Houses, but believe me if you heard half the things they say you wouldn't…" He didn't finish because Lily threw the Quaffle so hard at Scorpius that he missed it and it hit square in the chest. He choked.

"Serves you right." She said and flew off. The rest of the practice was silent. No one said or argued about anything. The Slytherins finally dismounted their brooms and started to walk back to the castle.

"Good luck trying to be the coach, Wally, and good luck trying to make the team, Wosie. You both need more practice if you'd ever think of being either." Said Scorpius with Thor standing next to him.

"Go back to the hole you crawled out of Malfoy. Only worms filled with scum would say something like that." I said, which surprised myself because I was always the one to try and keep the peace. It surprised Scorpius too because he didn't say another word. He simply left at that.

Thor started to follow Scorpius, but turned toward us and said, "Good luck Rose, by the way, I'm sure you'll do great." I smiled at him. I wasn't sure whether he was trying to be nice or whether he was trying to make fun of me. He could be only saying that because he knows I'm his tutor and could release him if I wanted to. And he could use all the practice he can get.

"Nice one, Rose. Right, sorry about all that load of dungbombs, but people seriously need to relax. They honestly don't know what they're talking about."

"Oh, it didn't get to me at all. To tell you the truth, I kind thought it was pretty funny to watch people like you and Scorpius having a fit over something rather stupid. And between you and me, Scorpius seems to be losing his touch."

"I agree most certainly. That arrogant little twitch thinks he is so hotshot and so…"

"Alright, I think I need to start practicing."

"Oh, right. I forgot. Ok, first let's mount our brooms. Just, uh, one other thing."

"What?"

"You wouldn't happen to still have a crush on him, would you?" She asked. I didn't know what to say. I was kind of in between. Yes, I still wanted him to fancy me too, but no, I didn't like how he was turning out to be at this very moment.

"I don't know, I think I still do, but I don't know." It was an almost honest answer. I really didn't know, but I did feel that I did somehow still fancied him somewhere deep down inside.

"Right, let's get going. The more light we have the better." She mumbled. She must have been disappointed because I still liked the "arrogant little twitch," but I had to be somehow 

honest toward her. She must have thought I was crazy to still like him, but it is not her place to judge.

_Bloody hell, I'm late._ I thought to myself as I made my way to the library. Yes, the library, because when in doubt it was where I used to go for everything I didn't know. _Yeah, I don't go there as much anymore. Really, I don't._ I was only going there this time because I've got a tutor session with Thor Presley again. _Yeah, him._

"Ok, so how is this?" He asked me again. I yawned.

"Great. You nailed it. I think we should wrap this up."

"Yeah, ok, when shall we meet next time?"

"Next time?"

"Yeah, you know, so I can become better? I thought that's what I signed up to do?"

"It is, but honestly you really don't need me anymore, you've got the hang of it, now."

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You used to say we weren't going to leave until every charm we worked on was perfectly right."

"Oh, well, like I said you're fine and if you want I'll let you off and you can enjoy the extra freedom."

"Are you the same Rose I know?"

"Is this a trick question?" I peered at him.

"Good gracious, Malfoy really got you twisted in knots." I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, I still liked the bloke, but I really didn't want to get reminded of why I might hate him too._

"Please, what Malfoy did really showed me _the real me_."

"The real you, huh?"

"Yup."

"After all Malfoy did to you, you still treat him with respect?" I shrugged.

"So, do you fancy him or something?" I refused to blush at that and I swear to you I didn't.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just heard some things?"

"Like what kind of things?" I asked eagerly.

"Relax, nothing big or anything just tid bits here and there."

"Oh, well you can tell those who gossip to keep their tid bits to themselves for what's good for them. They may be getting the wrong information."

"Could be."

"Alright, I think we should head out, you know?"

"Oh, yeah. So when is our next meeting?"

"Really, I don't think you need…"

"Well, I'll take it that we go on this Saturday, just in case you do turn back into your old self."

"How sweet, but I really don't think, wait isn't this Saturday Hogsmeade weekend? Why would you want to plan a meeting then, you goofball?"

"Why I thought you'd accompany me as a date!" He said almost like a fact. It took a moment for it all to seep in. I was shocked, let me tell ya. Shocked!

For one, he was the first person to ever ask me out. Two, he wasn't half bad, well actually he was really handsome. Three, he's friends with Scorpius, so he could see that I was better off without him (maybe jealousy will kick in) and fourth, I really needed to get over Scorpius for now and see what other people are like, _right?_ _But, what if he is only doing this on Scorpius' orders? What if he is trying to mess with me as well?_ A Slytherin has never, even thought of, dating a Gryffindor. _So then what if he isn't trying to mess with me? What if he was really being sweet and really wanted to go out with me?_

_So, should I go for it? _

**A/N:** Ooooh snap, Rosie might have her first date!! Orrr maybe do you think she turned him down? And do you think she made the team? Only I know and you'll have to find out or so in the next chapter, which is Scorpius' POV. I think most of you are wondering what is going in that arrogant nutter's head.


	24. The Great Escape

**A/N:** This has really nothing to do with Splashwater Kingdom or rollar coaster rides, just to clearify that up. :-) ! I kinda came up with this in my sleep somehow only with different people. I hate wierd dreams like that especially ones that have me shouting, "Nooo!" in the person's face that woke me up. "Er, sorry." Anyway hope you've got your popcorn ready for some suspense because there's some in here. I kinda want popcorn right now, make me some while you're at it, please ;-) !

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 – The Great Escape**

**Scorpius****' POV**

"What is wrong with you? Why are you going out with _her_?" I asked Thor the week after the "Quidditch incident," as I call it.

"Wow, no hey Thor, how's life treating you or hey Thor, my I missed you buddy. Instead all I get is if I'm some sort of infected poison oaf?"

"Presley, just answer the question!" I shouted at him.

"Well, she's cute, she's smart, she's funny, and hey I like her. Got a problem with that?"

"Bloody hell, she's a _Gryffindor_!"

"So, I've been told."

"So, why are you dating that kind of..."

"Be careful what you say, it's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Girlfriend? You two are _together_?"

"No, because dating isn't part of any form of relationship, yes, we're together. What part of '_date_' don't you get?"

"When you go on a date, it doesn't automatically mean you're actually together!"

"Well, we are, so deal with it!"

"But you're a Slytherin and she's a..."

"She's a Gryffindor, I know, but I like her and that's all that matters, right?" I stared at him. _Wasn't he the one that was prejudice against Gryffindors from the first time we met?_

"Just let it go, mate. I already had to deal with Zabini, Goyle, Landrae, and everyone else, but yet do you see me backing out? No, so get used to it!"

"So, can you believe she made Chaser for the Gryffindor team? And can you believe that Potter helped her?"

"She's good and she told me you said so yourself."

"It's not the fact that she isn't good, it's the fact that Potter is basically fratenizing with the enemy."

"The enemy? They're rivals, not enemies. Now, your grandfather's newly organized group on the other hand..."

"Don't!" I shouted at him.

"Look, I don't know what your deal is, but if you keep insulting my girlfriend and shouting at me, then I'm outta here."

"Whatever." Thor snorted.

"_Whatever_? That's all you say, mate. Whatever, doesn't mean a thing to you, but have you ever considered it may mean something else to somebody else?" I shrugged. I was so mad at him at the moment that I just needed to walk away.

"That's all you do. That's all you do all the time is say 'whatever' and walk away. It's getting really pathetic, Malfoy!" Soon I couldn't hear him anymore because I slammed the door that soon separated us.

* * *

It was the day we were going home for Christmas vacation. I sat alone in the compartment. The Potters and Weasleys who had once been my friends avoided me at all costs. I wouldn't blame them. I really did hurt them. It was the best I could come up with since I didn't want any of them to get involved anymore. Another thing is I couldn't take it if one of them were killed by my grandfather. I would never forgive myself. 

Sure, I had Thor and a few other friends I talk to on a daily basis, but I didn't feel as if I wanted to sit with them at the moment. The train was coming to a stop and the Platform was packed with parents and siblings. I peered around the crowd trying to see if my parents were there too, but I couldn't find them. I wish I could have seen them so that I can go and get out as soon as possible. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I then thought to stay and wait to everyone got off the train so that I wouldn't have to knock into anyone and have to get into any conversation. So I waited and waited and waited. _How many bloody people are there on this train?_ It probably must have taken at least a half an hour and then I decided that whatever I'll just get out.

I pulled open my compartment door and it appeared that nobody was in the aisle. I grabbed my bags and strolled toward the exit. Before I got to the part where you walk down the steps, a cane swung in front of me to stop me from proceeding.

I looked over and there stood a black hooded man in the corner that I must have missed when I was walking by. The person, whoever it was, was starting to creep me out.

"No need to be in a hurry, boy, we have a lot of ground to cover." The cool harsh voice that came out of the hood.

"Go away, Lucius, if you know what's good for you. I just want to get home. We'll pick off when I get back to Hogwarts."

"If you had a family to go back to, then I would let you." I didn't respond. "Like I said before I was rudely interrupted, you're coming with me."

"My parents will see you. You can't kidnap me."

"Not kidnapping, dear boy, no, for I am family."

"As if. Now, let me go, I had enough of you."

"Your parents aren't here."

"Wwhat?" _Did they forget to come? Are they alright?_

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"What did you do to them?" I shouted.

"Be quiet the guards will be here any second." He grabbed my arm and pushed me off the train.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, but my grandfather silenced me and we apparated from the platform. We landed and I felt dizzy from the appariation.

The place was cold and dark. I felt all the happiness sink out of me. I looked behind me and I saw a dementor hovering over someone in the prison cell. The person was whimpering on the floor. I looked around and there were thousands upon thousands of cells in the big room. This must be Azkaban.

There were dementors everywhere. I thought I might faint, but I pushed the fear and the miserable moments I soon thought of away from my mind. I pulled my arm out of my grandfather's skeleton grasp.

"Follow me." He ordered. I had nowhere else to go for I heard the sea outside roaring and thundering into the walls of the place. I couldn't apparate either for the place is surrounded by anti-magic nor could I to begin with. That I knew from History books in History Lessons. I followed my grandfather passed the many cells held in Azkaban. Men were holding out their hands pleading to help them get out. Men were threatening me and cursing me when they saw who I was with. Men were sleeping and shaking in corners. This place was crazy. It was horrible. I almost wanted to help these people out, it was so hard to watch people suffer especially when a dementor floated by.

The worst of them all was seeing one kid who was about five years younger than me. _How did a kid end up in Azkaban?_ That is just wrong! I thought Kingsley, our minister would know better than place a kid in Azkaban, but maybe I was wrong maybe it wasn't a kid or maybe the kid did unforgivable things. I wasn't about to find out. I just wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible.

My grandfather stopped at a cell just in front of me and I stopped too. I looked in and there were my parents. Mother was held in my father's arms.

"Mother, Father!" I said clutching the bars that were in my way of reaching them. They looked up and mother sprang out of my father's arms to reach my hands that clutched the bars.

"Scorpius! Draco, it's our boy!" Father stood up and strolled next to mother. He didn't show a face of excitement because he was too busy glaring back at my grandfather.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Are you in trouble?"

"Mother, mother relax, I'm fine. What are you doing in here?" She looked shocked at the question and looked up at father.

"So, father hasn't told you, yet?" Father said still glaring at my grandfather.

"I was getting there. I thought I'd bring the boy to see you as we have a lot of things to do."

"Don't you dare bring my son into anything!" Mother shouted at him.

"Astoria, I believe you are not in the best situation to argue here. For I have many plans for your boy here." He gave a sneer.

"Father, you will do no such thing!" My father snarled.

"Why are you in here? What has he done?" I cut in. The conversation wasn't going anywhere and I wanted answers.

"Your beloved grandfather put us in here as he has fools running around in our lovely home!" That lost me. That wasn't answer it only confused me more.

"What she means by son is that your grandfather threw us in here and gave Polyjuice Potion to some of his crowd so that nothing seems suspicious." He finally looked at me.

"But why now?" Father looked back at grandfather and I looked too.

"Like I would tell you. My pathetic son who couldn't carry out the orders given to him. I wish I had been given a better son than the rubbish I was dealt."

"Don't you dare talk about our son like that." Came a voice from the corner. I looked and I couldn't believe I didn't see her, but my grandmother was in there too.

"Narcissa, I didn't know you were in there. Haven't seen you in like twenty years." He didn't seem surprised though. He was actually kind of sneering at her too.

"Don't give me that! Thirty years we have been married and you're still treating our son like scum! How dare you!" She shouted at him her blonde hair sweeping in her face every now and then.

"And here you're still treating him as if he is still five years old. Narcissa, if it weren't for your cowardly move in the forest, we would have won and we wouldn't have to hail Saint Potter and his muggle loving friends."

"Harry Potter would have succeeded even if I turned him in. I believe that. The Dark Lord was going to lose in the end with or without the defeat by Potter." She held her nose in the air. They continued to fight. I caught my mother's eye. She was staring at me like she hasn't seen anything like me before. A thought crept into my mind.

I looked at my grandfather and he was still arguing with my grandmother. I reached into my robes and snuck the mirror Lily gave me into mother's hands. She looked at it, but kept it hidden. She looked at me for an explanation. I shook my head for it would give way my secret plan.

"That's what's separating us. Here, you are in Azkaban and I'm on the outside. Let's go boy, say good-bye to your family."

"No! Scorpius! Don't do anything he tells you!" My mother said in tears. I felt my grandfather force me away from them. I tried pushing back, but no chance he was stronger than I. You would think that a skeleton would have no force at all.

"Scorpius! Scorpius, come back!" I heard her yell. My grandfather pushed me toward the opposite end. Then something caught my eye. I looked and saw a glass case with a lonely figure watching me as I passed. I got out of my grandfather's grasp and ran over to him.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" He tried catching me with his cane, but missed. The man watched as I ran up to him.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He looked suspicious.

"Sanguini, why do you ask?" My grandfather reached me and started tugging me.

"No, give me a bit of time." I shouted at him. He huffed and let go of me harshly.

"Sanguini, are you an imposter? You've got to let me know! I can help you."

"Imposter? Of course not! I'm a vampire, boy, so you better watch yourself."

"You don't scare me. Besides you locked up in this cage!"

"Didn't stop me the first time I killed a girl at…"

"Hogwarts, yeah I know."

"You go there?"

"I…knew the people who were in that forest that night. Do you remember them?"

"A small boy and a girl that looked very delicious." The way he said that irritated me.

"You were framed."

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"No, no, boy, I committed a crime. It only serves me right that I got punished. I killed an innocent girl."

"You may have, but I don't believe you were the one who initially drew her out in the forest that night."

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't the only vampire in the forest that night. I believe the vampire is either a student or someone who is your enemy."

"Werewolves are a vampire's natural enemy. Vampires have never became enemies unless you count fighting over a taste of girl's blood." He said. I gritted my teeth.

"It couldn't have been a werewolf because he would have torn the girl to shreds if he had the chance. It had to be another vampire."

"I'm not enemies with any other…"

"It's a student!"

"A student? A Hogwarts student? That's impossible. Hogwarts wouldn't allow it. Vampires never went to school for we are dangerous. To learn magic that would be inevitable."

"They let in werewolves."

"You can manage them easier."

"But Hogwarts has a history of letting in students of different backgrounds. Thanks for clearing this up." I said. The vampire looked stricken with how fast the conversation went. I looked at my grandfather who listening very carefully to our conversation. I made a notion that I was ready for him to take me wherever he was taking me.

"No, no, boy, that can't be right! No vampire has ever stepped a foot in Hogwarts and the only vampire that lived in the forest is me. I killed her. I sucked her blood. Don't do anything rash! Look where it got that girl!" He yelled at me. I didn't listen. I had to be right. It made more sense.

Grandfather used an unregistered portkey and it spun us outside some house. My grandfather then touched his arm that had a black tattoo on it. My father used to have one of those, but it disappeared when he showed no more support for the Dark Lord. Soon other figures apparated in the dark of the night.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Silence. I'll tell you when it's time. We've been working on the killing curse, right?" I nodded.

"We used it on the animals in the forest and you seem to get the hang of it, so now we will use it in full force." I looked up at him with wide eyes. _He was going to make me kill someone?_

"I won't…"

"You will do as you are told or we will kill your family. One by one. You will watch them suffer." I was silent. I couldn't believe this! I watched as my grandfather nodded toward the others and we proceded to the back of the house. My grandfather blasted the door off its hinges. I hope he gets caught. I hope we get caught. I want this to end.

We went into the house. Please, let no one be home. Please, let no one be home. We heard a click and in the shadows of the house we can see a man standing there with some kind of weapon in his hand. I think it's called a gun. The gun was pointed at my grandfather. Please, kill him. Please, kill him.

"Who are you? Are you robbers? Take one step and I'll shoot." _Stop talking, fire the gun. Just fire the gun._

"Relax, you filthy muggle." My grandfather sneered at him. He took a step forward and the gun blasted. I looked away for I was pretty close. I looked up in time to see that my grandfather had made a barrier in between him and the bullet. The protego charm, of course. _Damn it._ I watched as the muggle man was confused and surprised his weapon didn't work. Then the worst thing, even worse than killing animals in the forest. My grandfather said the Avada Kedavra curse. There was a flash of bright green light and the man was flown on the ground. No movement.

"George!" A woman screamed from the stairs. She started running down the stairs. Come on lady, have some sense. Don't come down here.

"George, no, George!" She came to his side. Another Death Eater quickly killed her and she died as well.

"Scorpius, there is one other." My grandfather said to me without looking.

"No, I don't think I'm strong enough." _I will not kill anyone._

"You will try. The other is upstairs. I expect in the bed. Kill the person or watch your parents die." I hated my life at the point. _Why could I have been born in any other family? Why me?_ I strolled up the stairs with my wand held out. I felt like I was the one who was going to die. There was a room at the far corner. The door was open. I walked slowly toward the door. Please let the person be hidden. Please something good happen for once. I came in and my worst fears was shivering with fear spread across her little face. It was a young girl about six years younger than me. She was clutching close to a doll. _A little girl? No way, I couldn't kill a little girl. Killing muggle-borns isn't right!_

"Where's mama?" She whimpered. "What have you done with mama? She's supposed to read me a story to help me sleep. Where is she?" she kept whimpering. I closed my eyes and raised my wand that pointed at her.

Several minutes went by and I knew I had to act. It's just not fair. Killing someone else's family to save your own. How cruel. Not unless I kill myself or fake my death or something, but I had good feeling that my grandfather would know and kill the girl himself. I wasn't going to let that beast of a grandfather touch this little girl. I thought up an idea.

"Quick give me your doll." I said to her.

"What?"

"Please, I promise I'll get you a new one."

"A new one?"

"Please, what's your name?"

"Annie, my name is Annie, and my doll is named Sally."

"Please, let me see Sally." She finally gave me the doll.

"Now, Annie, listen to me. Do you know how to play hide-and-seek?"

"Yes, I'm the best…"

"Good, I need you to hide the best you can in your closet." I said looking at her big closet. She nodded and walked over there.

"Don't talk, scream, or cry." I said to her. She nodded and pulled the closet door closed. I looked down at the doll and placed it on the floor. I used my wand to cut off the hair of it for it matched Annie's strawberry blond hair fairly well. I pointed my wand at what was left of the doll and blasted it. I took the hair and strolled down the stairs to where my grandfather was.

"What was that? That was a loud blast upstairs. That wasn't a…"

"Relax, I accidentally blasted her to her death instead. Here, this is what is left of her." I showed him the doll's hair. He looked at it.

"Well done. Mind if I go up and look for myself?" I nodded. We went back up and my grandfather opened the door so that we saw big black ashes in the middle. He looked at it carefully.

"Very good, boy. You have such anger." He said. I nodded.

"Well today's work is done. Wasn't it fun?"

"No." He made to go down stairs.

"Sir, do you mind if I clean this up? I mean I made a mess."

"You really don't have to."

"But, I just killed…"

"If it's that important, fine, but we need to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Fine." He strolled out of the room. I quickly watch as he descended down the stairs. I opened Annie's closet doors. "Ok Annie, you can come out." She tumbled out of her laundry basket.

"Sshh, don't make any sound." _What to do with her now?_ I looked out the window and there was an owl watching me. What luck!

"Quick, Annie, do you have a quill and paper?" She walked to her nightstand and pulled what I needed out and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I scribbled a note to the ministry hoping they will pick her up and to find her in her closet. I made my way over to the owl to give it to him or her. The owl looked at it at first, but then took it and flew off.

"I didn't know…" I covered the girl's mouth.

"Sssh, now I need you to hide for a little longer, will ya? Someone is coming to pick you up and make sure you're safe."

"But what about mama and…" I covered her mouth again.

"They're ok. They actually had to leave and left me in charge of you."

"Then who was.."

"Please, stop talking. Look, one more game of hide-in-seek. I promise this won't take long." She nodded and climbed into her closet to hide once again. I walked out of the room and my grandfather apparated us away from the house. He was going to be furious when he hears that the girl survived.

We apparated to my house and he pushed me in.

"It's cold in here." I said. My grandfather rolled his eyes and raised his wand at the fireplace and fires sprung out of no where.

"Lucius, come here for a second, I've just received something about this Auror." Said one of the Death Eaters. My grandfather left my side for the second time he pulled me off the train. I walked slowly backwards toward the fireplace. He wasn't looking. I reached into the bag of powder carefully not to draw attention. He still wasn't looking. I did as fast I could. I threw the powder in the flames and waited for the powder to make it green and threw myself in. I heard my grandfather yell at the Death Eaters to stop me. I said the Potters clear enough to go to my destination, but not too loud for them to hear.

I felt myself spinning and spinning and I felt I was going to get sick. I landed on a warm soft rug.

"Eeek! Who is there?" I looked up to see a woman who had fiery red hair and a pretty face looking down at me from the couch. Her eyes held fear. I recognized those eyes. This must be Ginny Potter.

"Ooof, sorry to bother you, Mrs. Potter."

"What's going on? Ginny, are you alright?" Came a voice I didn't recognize. I saw _the_ Harry Potter come into the room. He saw me instantly when he came in. We locked eyes on each other. _What to do, now?_

* * *

"Mr. Potter, I need your help." I pleaded. It was stupid to come here, but he was my only chance. He had to help me. 

"Do you two know each other?" asked Ginny Potter.

"No, but I know who he is. Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's son, am I correct?" It was hard to tell if he was going to throttle me or tie me up and push me off a cliff. I couldn't decide which he would choose.

"Please, this has nothing to do with my family, well in one way it does, but I'm not here to spy or anything."

"I highly doubt that for Draco wasn't much a threat in the past."

"Harry! Let him talk!" Ginny scolded him.

"Sorry, what do you have to say?" I was about to tell him everything I knew about my grandfather when there was a loud pounding of feet running down the stairs.

"Merlin, I just got them all in bed." Ginny complained.

"What's going on?" James asked. Albus was walking sleepily behind him and Lily was trying to get past her brothers to see what was going on. James was the first who saw me.

"Quick, Al, bring Lily upstairs, now." _What? Did he really think I was going to hurt them?_

"Relax, James, it's just Scor…Malfoy, the only thing he'd do is threaten us." Albus said with disgust on his face.

"What's he doing here?" James asked his parents.

"Watch your mouth, James." Ginny threatened him. "Now, all of you, get back to bed, this instant." They started to argue. "NOW!" She yelled. They all moaned and started to go up the stairs.

"No, wait, Mrs. Potter, they can stay and listen for I they need to hear waht I have to say anyway." Each one of them gave me a confused look.

"Very well." She sighed. The three young Potters started down the stairs. Lily was the only one who met my eye.

"Can you get the mirror?" I asked her. She nodded and ran back upstairs. Harry looked down at me with a curious look.

"Scorpius? What were you going to say that had you barging into my house late at night?"

"Well you see my grandfather came back."

"I'm well aware of that, thanks." I looked at Albus who fidgeted.

"Another thing is he threatened what is left of my family and if I didn't do what he told me to do then he would murder each and every one of them."

"But what does that have to do with…"

"Wait, he has been barging into muggle-born homes killing off families. I was just there. I only just got away." I heard Ginny gasp.

"So where are they?" He asked looking a little angry. But, then Lily Potter, came back. She handed me the mirror.

"Hold on, give me a second." I told them. "Mother? Mother?" _Was I too late?_ "Mother?" I was really worried now.

"Let me see that." Harry said. I gave it to him.

"Astoria Malfoy, are you there?" I looked and saw my mother's terrified face look into the mirror. Harry looked at me. "In order for this to work, you've got to give the name." I nodded. He handed me back the mirror.

"Mother? Are you alright?"

"Scorpius! We're fine, dear, we're fine. Are you alright? Where is your grandfather? I'm going to kill him for taking you away!"

"Mother, stop talking, there isn't much time."

"What do you mean?"

"I escaped from him. He might come back to torture you or something."

"Scorpius, where are they?" Harry asked.

"Azkaban prison. Can you get them out, Mr. Potter? You can lock me up if you want, but please get my family out before my grandfather gets to them." I pleaded.

"Ginny, just watch him." With that he ran out the door. Probably to apparate somewhere for his house must be anti-magic too.

Ginny had me sit on the couch and ordered Lily to go make something for me to eat. I tried to refuse, but she insisted. James and Albus sat opposite me each giving me a handful of hatred looks. I wanted so bad to apologize, but I went too far than I should have. Just as Lily appeared with food, there was a knock on the door.

"James, get everyone and hide." Ginny said. James grabbed Albus by the sleeve and Lily and I followed behind.

"Where is he? Where is my boy?" I hear my mother ask. I quickly got out of James' reach and ran toward her voice. I saw her, father, and grandmother standing at the doorway. I ran into her open arms. I missed her so much. We all sat down and Lily brought out the food again.

"Alright, please explain what happened, Scorpius." It must have taken two hours for me to explain everything I could. There was a lot of things I held inside my head for the past few months that I have never told anyone.

It may be that enemies are sworn to hate each other, but somehow I hardly believe that is true anymore for we all seem to be on the same page.

* * *

**A/N:** Scorpius had some night, if I must say so myself. So, did you like this one? Enough suspense for awhile, eh? So all of you who thought Scorpius was going to turn evil, well I couldn't let that happen. He's been through quite enough already. I'm still writing the next chapter and I'm not completely sure if it's done or not, but it's getting there. Oh, and the next chapter, I've got to say is a big one! So long for now. 


	25. The Secret

**Chapter 25 – The Secret**

**Hugo's POV**

I walked into the library and scoped the area for one person and one person only. I wanted answers. I saw him huddled in the corner examining a book. I walked over to him rather quickly. I sat down opposite him and stared at him. He looked up.

"Ah, hey there Hugo, what's been going on." He said in his normal friendly way. You could tell he was in a good mood.

"Hey." I said back. "I, uh, brought the book back like you asked me to."

"Oh, good. I'll give it back to your sister then." He reached out his hand thinking I'd give the book to him.

"I'm not handing it over, not yet." He took back his hand and stared at me.

"Is something troubling you?"

"I've been kept in the dark for too long, Derek, I need some answers now."

"What are you…"

"You've been hiding something ever since the start and I think it's time I know the truth."

"What truth are you going on about?"

"I may not be the best in my year, but I'm definitely not stupid. For one thing, I better at chess than my own father. I can tell easily sometimes as a keeper, which ring the person is going to throw the Quaffle at. When it comes to puzzles I'm usually the first one to solve them. I put the pieces in place so that they are together as one. I've sorted out most of the pieces, but I'm still puzzled about some other things."

"I'm not following you clearly." _Did I have to spell it out for him?_

"It's time you told me the truth!" I raise my voice just a bit higher so that he knew that I was serious. He stared at me for a long moment and closed his book quietly and sat it down carefully.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Everything. Like where do you go most nights when you think nobody is watching? Why are you always shifting moods every other day or so? And why are you always twitching when someone mentions first years or something?" He didn't respond quickly as I hoped he would. He acted like I wasn't even there. I leaned in closer to show that I was still there and I wasn't giving up on this.

"Look, you can tell me anything. Really, you can. I have held so many secrets in my entire life that it's only natural to me. Lily and I used to share secrets all the time."

"Yeah, but you trust her entirely."

"Derek, we've only been friends for three years, but I have been lying for you when you're not around, pretending like I don't care when you need me to, and learning all these powerful spells that they never have taught from Hogwarts."

"Yes and I understand that, but don't you think it's just a tad too early for me to tell you everything. I mean you have been the best friend I could ask for and I know this patience thing is killing you, but I just don't know. I'm so easily guarded with it and all. I mean it's taken for ages for Elspeth Sorbett to get used to it and…"

"Wait, I've heard that name before!" I said.

"Well, she's kind of my sitter when my parents aren't around, didn't I tell you that?"

"No, no, somewhere else, now that I think of it." _Where did I hear that name from?_

"Wait, what is today?"

"Uh, Saturday, why?"

"There was an article on Wednesday about her."

"What!" He jumped out of his chair with a dark look that spread across his face.

"Yeah, she was, she was murdered. She's a muggle-born, right?" He didn't answer. "Well, I think Scorpius Malfoy's grandfather was behind it again."

"Oh, really?" He snarled. "Do you still have the paper?"

"Actually it was in the Quibbler, I think someone was trying to hush it up. I've got in my bag, hold on." I took it out of my bag, but Derek snatched it before I could take it all the way out. He flipped it open and looked through it.

"Luna Scamander, she wouldn't happen to be related to the Scamander twins, would she?" He asked coldly.

"Ah, yeah, they're her sons. We know them pretty well. Meaning us, Weasleys, the Longbottoms, and the Potters. We hang out sometimes. Luna was good friends with our parents. In the past, it was always difficult to tell the two apart, but Lysander likes to dress in black as much as possible and slicks back his hair and Lorcan is the one who has the shaggy hair and dresses like he just broke out of Azkaban prison."

"Yeah, alright, alright, I got it."

"They really fun. They are hardly like their parents and Luna's father who I always thought of as crazy. Did you know that they were the ones who…"

"I got it!" He snapped. I jolted my head back. "Sorry, I was just wondering if they were related to this Luna Scamander because she's the one who wrote this." I nodded.

"Yeah, did you know Lily's middle name is named after Luna?" He sharply looked at me.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, I always thought their parents did that only hoping that she'll end up with one of the Scamander boys, but I suppose it could be just because Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were just friends with Luna in the past. Lily and I talked about it once when we were kids."

"And what did she say? That it was ridiculous or something?"

"Well no, not exactly. I mean it has happened before. In our family they try to force together some of us with people they want them to get together. But, Lily did used to have a crush on Lysander when we were kids. I don't know if she still does or not, but if she did she must be keeping it from showing." Derek listened intently. "Why do you ask?"

"Uh, no real reason at all." I gave him a questioning look. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Then, you wouldn't mind me asking whether you have a crush on Lily, would you?" He didn't respond. Whenever he doesn't respond I always knew he is hiding something. "You do, don't you? I didn't see that coming."

"If you tell anyone…" He threatened.

"You know I wouldn't."

"Good. What she doesn't know is for the best."

"So, what did you think of the article. I mean it's sad how she died and how you might have to find another sitter or so for the summer."

"There will be no more sitters." He growled.

"But you're not of age, yet! You're parents wouldn't have it would they?"

"It's because of _me_ that my mother is in St. Mungo's hospital and it is because of me my father is working in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"I don't understand."

"My sitter, Elspeth Sorbett, she may be a muggle-born witch, but she graduated from Hogwarts and landed with a job also in the same Department as my father. She wrote hundreds of essays working to let such magical creatures in such as house elves, goblins, werewolves, and such others into Hogwarts and other wizarding schools. She was Head Girl and came from experience of growing up with a werewolf. That werewolf died in the battle at Hogwarts long ago. He was one of the few who stayed on the good side. So, he might have known that werewolf, Remus Lupin, who's son is about to get married. But anyway, my father asked her to do him a favor and if she did he would try get her point in with the Minister. She accepted willingly, but almost refused when she learned what was in stake."

"So, you mean, you're a werewolf, too?" He looked away. "Not even close."

"Then, what are you? I mean is there…" I stopped. I knew what he was right then and there. My eyes grew wide. I always had the thought, but I'd never thought he'd be _one_ of them, I never thought he'd be _it_.

"You know then, don't you? You must understand what I'm going through and why I didn't tell you. I couldn't. It was what my father was working so hard to prevent from happening. If people knew. It wouldn't matter if people accepted for what I was or not. They would only give me sympathy and it would be too late for them. They would have no idea of the attachment that keeps me from losing control. So, it was supposed to be kept secret. You would think that nobody would agree to let a...a...a _vampire_ roam around Hogwarts." I was speechless. He's the one James, Albus, and Malfoy were all looking for. He's the one that almost killed them, me, and Lily in the forest. I've been friends with him the entire time and I had no idea.

"Did you kill her? Did you kill Lara?" He looked solemn. His dark gaze turned to a sad sunken expression.

"No, I didn't. Sanguini really did kill her. I mean you heard him when he said he hasn't been full in years, didn't you? But, please, don't judge me, it was me who let him out." He looked down. "But it wasn't me…"

"But, you just said."

"No, I meant it wasn't the real me who was in control that night. You see I have two sides."

"Yeah, I know that I read that in the book that Rose took from the library."

"That's another thing. I gave Rose the book."

"What? Why?"

"I wanted you to find out and I wanted you to see what I was going through. I knew that if I gave the evidence they needed then they would tell you and…"

"You framed him! You framed Sanguini. Tell me is this other half of you planning more black mail and murder?" I asked him.

"I don't know. The only way I can communicate him is through a mirror, but I scare myself when I look in the mirror. Did you know we don't show up in mirrors, in reflections?" I nodded.

"But why did you frame him?"

"I thought it was obvious. I wanted to stay at Hogwarts. I was told my whole life I wasn't good enough from my parents because of my condition. My mother is in the hospital because of me and I almost committed suicide for that. My father is very powerful. He tries to ignore that I'm his son and that I could hurt him. And Elspeth, she's the only one so far that could understand me. She was an expert with handling vampires. I don't know how, but she was. She was closest person to my age at the time. I was afraid I might fall in love with her because if anyone would try and take her away from me then my other self would be forced to attack that person." I heard a swish of a cloak. We both turned to look in the direction, but there was nobody there. Derek went to saying his "other self" instead of vampires ji\ust in case someone would overhear.

"So, what really did happen to Lara, that night?"

"She didn't die that night."

"But…"

"She died like two nights before."

"How is that possible?"

"You know Lily and my feelings for her, right?" I nodded. "Well, I had those for a while and the first time I watched her my other self developed those feelings. I need you to keep me away from her. If she ever got hurt, if she ever…"

"But what does this have to do with, Lily?"

"She has been driven into the forest before the incident."

"Why would she go…"

"Because I told her so."

" What?"

"My other self, well, can control the girl of his dreams. It is really weird. My other self would tell her to do things and she'd forget what happened."

"So you have been putting her in a trance?"

"Yeah."

"Like the time when we went exploring down in the dungeons? You were there somewhere weren't you?"

"No. Lily told me one night how you two used to do things when you were young. So, my other self took over and told her to show you downstairs. She initially found the locked door on her own. When she is in a trance there are moments that she can remember things, but can't break out from actually doing whatever she is doing."

"So, let me get this straight. You told her to show me the dungeons to show me what you're going through like how you gave Rose that book?"

"Yes. The dungeons is where I am kept. Professor McGonagall thought she'd give me a chance to live here like Remus Lupin lived at Hogwarts in the past. She was to feed me chickens to keep me in control. Animal blood keeps me in control of my thoughts. When you drink human blood my other self becomes greedy for more and is more willingly to take over. A girl's blood is our favorite treat." I flinched at that.

"My other self already has a hold on Lily and I need to find a way to make it stop, but it's not only my other self who desires her, I do too."

"So about the night when Lara died, why Lara to begin with?"

"It was a mistake. Lily had volunteered to escort her back to Hogwarts with a professor. I was anxiously waiting to see Lily in the forest that night. It turns out that I knew she was with a professor so I told her to ditch the professor and come in the forest. So she did, but Lara was with her. She must have thought Lily knew shorter way back to Hogwarts was through the Forbidden Forest. She didn't know that I was waiting anxiously in the forest for her. Once they showed up my other self attacked her. I was close to biting her, but a centaur came out of nowhere and tried to protect her. It was the same centaur who tried to protect Carrie from me the first time, remember? I gained a little control and convinced my other self not to hurt Lara. But there were a few complications…"

"Like?"

"Well, I wanted to learn more about being a you-know-what and how to control it. I went to Sanguini and Eldred's house and we talked for a long time. I learned a lot actually from them. But that night, I was at their house before the whole incident and Eldred said he'd be back. I thought I'd leave Sanguini, but he said I had to lock him up first and so we went down there. I had no idea how to lock up him up and he didn't know either because if he did his other self would get out. I think I accidentally left it loose."

"Well, I was in the forest and I saw Lily walk out with that Professor and my other self wanted Lara badly. When the centaur was there protecting Lara. I was so anxious that I attacked it and killed the centaur. I told Lily to go and I was about to tell off Lara out too, but Sanguini showed up. He smelled the girls from a far and he was already out. Lily was gone, but Lara was still there. She was terrified. I watched him kill her. It was terrible for me to watch, but my other self kept thinking that as long as it wasn't Lily. I was furious at my other side that he didn't care one bit about that poor girl. It was then I had to clean up the mess that was left. I hung what was left of Lara and planned the whole situation so that I wouldn't get expelled. I just couldn't go back to my house. I couldn't go back there. I loved Hogwarts. I loved watching people converse with one another and I actually for once in my life felt apart of something. I had good friends and almost a normal life, how could I give that up? And what did Sanguini have? His life was over as it is, so I thought. And so I framed him and I regretted it ever since I did it."

"And you dragged me and Lily out there."

"Yes, because I promised I would tell you who I was and I thought I'd give you hints and Lily was only a way to get her father there and bring the Aurors." I nodded.

"Well, now you know everything, and I won't stop you if you wanted to stop being friends with me. I will understand. Just, please, promise you won't tell anyone, please don't betray my existence. I hate that I pulled you in this."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, if you were to walk away I might end up trying to kill you. I hate this. My other self will do anything in its power to keep people from knowing about me. But if you do end up walking away, I'll promise I'll do everything I can to not kill you, but if you were to tell people I would have to try and kill them too! Please, don't make me do this."

"Derek, it's ok, I wasn't planning on walking away. I know a few people that would, but you don't understand my side at all. Before I met you, I was looking for a friend too. My family was in Gryffindor and Lily in Slytherin. There are people out there who disgust and pretend to be people they aren't. You have always been the truest of my friends. You have always been honest with me and I appreciate that. It's all I really wanted, a true friend. And if you're a vam-"special", then I'm not going to judge you. I was friends with you, _the real you_. And so you made a huge mistake in the past and as long as you're trying to be a good and true friend, I'll always stick by your side no matter what. It's what friends do for each other."

"You really mean all of that? That we're really true friends?"

"Until the end. Nothing, but friends." He gave me a huge smile and I returned it. "So, um, how come you don't have fangs?" He laughed.

"Not everything you say about us are true."

"The garlic?"

"That is true. It does keep me away in some way, but I could easily destroy it if I wanted too."

"Oh."

"Hugo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Was it you who spoke to Lara's ghost?"

"Lara has a ghost?" I asked surprised.

"You mean it wasn't you?" He asked with horror all over his face.

"No. Why?"

"That means there is someone here at Hogwarts who knows my secret. Who knows I exist and knows I framed Sanguini." I matched his horror. If that person ever found the truth, he or she would be killed for certain.

"One more thing, Hugo." I nodded. "Is anyone close to finding out about me?"

"I can't answer that because I don't know." He nodded.

"I have a feeling this person who knows about me might have killed Elspeth Sorbett. I think he is trying to draw me out. I don't know what to do about it though because I have no idea who it is. And if it were someone we knew I really don't want to kill them, Hugo. " I nodded. I understood what he meant.

"Don't worry, I will help you."

"What?"

"Sanguini had Eldred and all of a sudden he was a better at controlling himself. Don't you think? I can help you get that control."

"Really? You would do that? Even with the consequences at stake?"

"Yeah, we'll just have to be very careful. Maybe we can come up with some potion to help you like the Wolfsbane Potion." He smiled again.

"That would be awesome." We sat in silence again. I like it when it is silent. It gives me time to think about things.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded again.

"How do you get out of a trance?"

"True love."

"What?"

"True love. When your heart belongs to someone else and it breaks the trance or I will take it off when I would feel like it. It is actually the most thing that us creatures fear the most. Rejection of the person you love."

"Oh." We were silent again. I thought about everything I had just received. I really had no idea what I got myself into, but now that I know everything maybe I can not only help Derek gain control, but help keep him away from Lily and away from my family. I'd have to come up with a good lie to tell Lily that she mustn't see him anymore.

"Maybe you should try being mean to Lily."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Why?"

"My other self will do anything to win her back. She's good where she is. She'll be fine if I try to avoid her as much as possible. The only thing I'm afraid of is if she starts dating. Whoever she dates will be a target." When he said 'target' my brain shook.

"Why is Scorpius Malfoy, target number one?" He looked at me with disbelief.

"You, you saw that?" I nodded curiously.

"My other self made that list. It's of people who are either too close to me or a threat of somehow."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, he's a threat, you see."

"How so?"

"He has gotten pretty close with the Potter family, especially Lily."

"Yeah, but…"

"Yeah, but there are not on the best terms now, I know that, but he was in the forest that night with the two Potter boys."

"But, why is he target number one?"

"You'll have to ask my other half." He gave a weak smile. I nodded.

"Hugo!" I heard someone shouted from afar. It was James. What would James want with me? "Hugo, come here, will ya?" I grabbed my bag and waved to Derek and he smiled and waved back. I strolled over to see what my dear cousin wanted. I swear if he pulls a prank on me I will kick his arse!

"What?"

"Not here, come with us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me and Albus, we'v got a problem." I looked around.

"I don't see Albus."

"I'm right next to you." _Oh, he had the invisibility cloak._

"Right, let's go."

"To where?"

"The Room of Requirement. We need privacy, which you're prone to have no sense of."

"What are you talking about?"

"Not now, wait until we get there then we'll talk." James said abruptingly. I nodded and followed my cousin humbly.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry to leave ya hanging. Lots to discuss about who-the-vampire-thing. So, what ya thing? Was it who you expected it to be? (If so, damn it, I tried to make it so hard for you to guess easily). Anyway, this was a very crucial chapter for there is a lot that will happen in the future. I hoped you now see what kind of side Derek is coming from. I know some of you are probably pitying him or loathe with disgust. But honestly, what would you do if you were stuck in the same situation. We can't all be noble and brave to follow through with what you would like to have happened. Anyway, the next chapter should be a little interesting. It's James POV and I'll tell you now that Hugo will be forced to choose a side. Family or friends. A hard thing to do. 


	26. Planning

**A/N: **Hey there, sorry this took a bit longer. I was in Florida playing softball games. Hope you all had a good Easter.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Planning**

**James' POV**

We had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. I sat in the back while Madison sat in the front. Ever since our break-up I'd always end up staring at her, hoping that maybe this was all a mistake and that maybe she still does like me in some way. _Who am I kidding? I'm hopeless._

I've been so down lately I can almost drive myself insane, but not as insane as Luna Scamander. That woman is the weirdest woman I know. Her sons are alright, but she is so bizarre. I watched as Madison twirled her wand as Professor McGonagall taught us some fancy magic spell that helps you shrink some part of your body. _No, I wasn't paying much attention_.

I've been like this for almost ever. They say that your last year is supposed to be your best because you go all out. I've tried a few tricks to cheer me up. It didn't work out. One of them backfired on me by Scorpius Malfoy back when he pretended to hate my family.

The bloke is not so bad after all. _Wow, I even agreed the boy was alright. I am losing it._

I noticed all the girls piling over me when I do one nice thing for a change. Those girls need to get a grip on themselves. _Didn't they realize I wasn't in the mood? Guess not._ Although, Evelyn I-Don't-Remember-Her-Last-Name is alright. _I mean if she is a friend of Rose then she is a friend of mine, right? _

I ruffled my hair a bit. _Don't worry._ I wasn't even trying to act like my grandfather. I wished I would have met him though, he sounded like a pretty cool guy. _At least he got the girl of his dreams._

I watched as McGonagall droned on and on and on and on and on. My eyes started to droop. _Could this lady ever stop talking just for once? Why was I taking Transfiguration again? Oh, yeah because I have no idea what I wanted to be after I left Hogwarts._

I thought about Uncle George's joke shop, but I rather not help out. It's his thing and his son, Fred, will most likely be his next helper. He doesn't need me. I thought about any type of ministry business and no way in hell would I do it. I can't even last a second in Transfiguration. Imagine all these uptight professional wizards talking to you like that all the time. _Nope, not a chance. Not for me._

Healer? Wusses only take up healing when they have nothing better to do. Besides I hated watching people die. I wouldn't look at another car for months when grandpa passed away. _That was horrible._

Auror. _Nah, I don't need to defend myself or anything_. That's my dad's job; _the protector._

News reporter. _Writing sucks._ I always complain even if it is half a parchment. _Yeah, right you'd see me doing that._

I thought about the dragons and taming them and how cool that would be, but I never looked forward to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

I had no idea what I wanted to be. No idea. My grades were semi-good. It would have been nice if I got Head Boy, but no bloody Richard Michaels got the honor. He isn't half as smart. _IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! _And my cousin Molly Weasley got Head Girl. I'm doing cart-wheels for her, whoohoo.

Although I was happy to know dad never achieved Head Boy or Prefect at his time in Hogwarts. I know that's bad to think, but it made me feel better that he didn't achieve one such award as that. Especially since he's famous and all.

I don't mind that he's famous and that we are always recognized. I actually really like it, but I want to do my own thing for once. I want to be famous for doing something I love to do not that I had to do. I love dad, but sometimes you wish you weren't related at all. You're just known as that kid or his son.

I was sitting down in library with my face leaning into my left palm. I thought as this as the place you go when you want to get away. _Nope._ There are people everywhere here. Well, then again they had homework and I didn't. But my hopes sprung up when Madison came in with two of her friends. She is just plain hard to get when you want to talk to her one on one. No matter I'm talking to her and that's that. I'm sick of this. If she wants truth I'll give her truth.

I walked over to her table where she was giggling with a few of her friends. She looked up when she saw someone approaching and immediately pretended like she didn't see me. The other girls seeing Madison look somewhere looked as well. They started giggling louder. If it is one thing I hate when they giggle so much. _I mean what is so funny?_

"Hey there ladies."

"Hi James!" They said in chorus. I wanted to roll my eyes or snicker, but I held it back. I decided to put on my amused expression.

"Do you mind if I talk to Madison, alone?" They giggled again. _It's a simple question, it wasn't funny, by Merlin. _

"Sure." One of them said. They started to get up, but I saw Madison pleading them not to. I only smiled bigger. They left giggling, again.

"So you joined the giggling party, didn't you?" I sat down watching the girls finally disappear.

"You can say that, but they are really not that giggly as they seem."

"Oh, I've noticed." Madison put her hands in her face.

"Don't James. Don't make fun of them." She slid her hands from her face to her hair. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Madison, I swear to you I didn't plan anything. I was just as freaked as you were."

"Got a funny way of showing it."

"I swear to you. I had no idea that something was doing what the hell it was." She dropped her hands and started shaking her head. She wouldn't meet my eyes. I sighed.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe me?"

"James, why can't you let it go?"

"Are you telling me you weren't half as miserable as I was? I mean come on Madison you had to have liked me a least as much as half a treacle tart."

"I did like you. I did once think we could be together. But you make it so impossible. You're like a little kid. When you want something you come running back and plead to get it back. I'm not your mother. I don't…"

"But I told you I didn't do anything."

"That's beside the point now."

"What? But I thought you…"

"I was upset that you were trying to scare me down there instead of being real for once in your life, but all these girls hovering over you. Seriously."

"I'm not into any of them."

"Like hell you are. Does the name Evelyn give you a ring in a bell?"

"She's a friend of Rose's, why would I…"

"I'll tell you why, because you can't be lonely. You have to have some girl by your side. Why else?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No, but I think it's unfair to Evelyn that you leading her on. And if you're her girlfriend I would hope you wouldn't try using her to get me mad because that would make me mad."

"She's nothing."

"That's cruel."

"She is."

"She's another human being you can't say that…"

"I meant we're nothing. We ain't anything." Madison finally looked in my eyes. I stared back at her.

"You're actually telling the truth."

"You actually believe me." I said back. She laughed. I missed her laugh. She kept laughing like she hasn't laughed in days.

"Can you give us another shot?" she stopped. I knew she would.

"I don't know."

"Look, you want to know what I was planning down there? I was planning this sort of walk through. I knew how much you love history and how much you want to discover things that have been there for ages, but you left before I showed you the whole inside of the Whomping Willow."

"The Shrieking Shack leads to Whomping Willow?"

"Well, yeah. And I thought I'd bring you to Three Broomsticks after, but I don't know something was down there, wasn't it? I didn't stay long after you ran out, honest."

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll give you another shot." I smiled and yelled 'YES,' as loud as could. She smiled up at me and tugged me to come down, but she didn't stop me from being happy.

"But let's start off slow."

"Fine, with me." I smiled back at her.

"Oh, and James, just keep being honest with me. I can't take surprises." I nodded.

"Also." I quirked my eyebrow up. _Jeez, how much did she want from me?_

"I missed you too." She smiled and got up to leave. I smiled as she left. I wanted to walk up next to her and tell the world she was mine again, but I couldn't ruin the moment. Instead something else caught my attention. It was Derek and Hugo sitting in corner. Hugo just slammed a book down in front of him.

I couldn't help it. I like being nosy. And perfect timing there is Albus talking to Rose. I scurried over to Albus. Albus looked up to see who came over, but when he saw me he too pretended he didn't see me.

"Hey there, little bro." I said to him.

"What do you want?"

"Don't be like that."

"I can be like whatever I like."

"Don't say hi or anything to me, James." Rose said smiling evilly.

"Er, hi Rose. Anyway, I was wondering if I could use your…"

"It's impolite to not pretend a girl is there." Rose interrupted. I looked up and gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Well, you got back with Madison, didn't you?" I was still confused at what she was getting at so I nodded my head.

"Well, next time when you see Madison, she may be with you, but you've got to treat her in a polite way."

"You wouldn't happen to be listening on our conversation would you?"

"No, but I heard you yell 'yes.' I could only think that she agreed to get back together with you. This time she wants honesty, right?"

"How do you…"

"Make sure you're polite. That you mean you want to be with her. That show her you like her. Don't joke around so much. She won't like it."

"Why are you giving me this advice?"

"Well, you were the one who came to me, weren't you?" Albus snickered. I hit him across the head.

"Rose, not here." I gritted through my teeth.

"Well, I was only trying to help and you didn't say if I could say it in front of your brother." Albus snickered again.

"Stop it." I said to him and swatted at him again.

"Since when was James ever the '_polite type'_?" Al snorted.

"Oh, why don't you come on one of our dates so that you can get first-hand experience? I mean I'm slacking compared to how much experience you have had." That shut him up.

"Whatever you were going to ask me for, you can't have it anymore." He said.

"What? Why not?"

"Because Mr. Polite you are actually being rude, I think you should take Rose's advice not only for Madison, but towards me as well." I rolled my eyes.

"Please can I use the invisibility cloak?"

"No."

"Pretty please. I will give you anything you want." He thought for a second.

"What do you need it for?"

"What?"

"I said what do you need it for?" I looked over at Hugo and Derek in a deep conversation.

"James, you are such a…." Rose began.

"Come on Al, you can come too. I have a feeling that something is up."

"And, why do you have that feeling?"

"Because I've known Hugo ever since he was a baby and I know that look when he is surprised at something that someone says. I want to know what it is."

"But that's spying!"

"No….really?"

"James, we can't do that to Hue."

"Well, you can't, but I can." He looked back and forth a few times.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Albus!" Rose said.

"Relax, Rose, I doubt it's really nothing."

"But, he's my little brother and it's wrong to spy on him."

"Oh, come on Rose. If you want to come I think we can squeeze you in too." I said.

"I would love to, but I can't. I've got to tutor Thor." I snickered.

"Oh? The Slytherin idiot, I would have never guessed. Thor the whore if you asked me." I laughed. Al snickered too.

"Don't you dare insult my boyfriend." She growled.

"Too late."

"I'm not standing around listening to this!" She walked out with fury. After that Albus took out his invisibility cloak and threw it over us and we crept behind Hugo.

"James, this is so stupid…"

"Sssh, I'm trying to listen. Just move. Just a little closer." I urged him.

"So, what did you think of the article. I mean it's sad how she died and how you might have to find another sitter or so for the summer." We heard Hugo say.

"There will be no more sitters." Derek growled. _Sitters? He has a baby sitter? What? Was he too scared to be alone?_

"But you're not of age, yet! You're parents wouldn't have it would they?" _Why wouldn't his parents let him? He seems old enough. He might be a child in disguise. Boy, did we walk into the weirdest conversation._

"It's because of _me_ that my mother is in St. Mungo's hospital and it is because of me my father is working in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." _Woah, hey now. I've got it. He's a murderer in disguise! Nobody can understand what murderers do! Why is Hugo with him then?_

"I don't understand." _Dimwit, he's a murderer in disguise. He scared his mother to the moon and back._

"My sitter, Elspeth Sorbett, she may be a muggle-born witch, but she graduated from Hogwarts and landed with a job also in the same Department as my father. She wrote hundreds of essays working to let such magical creatures in such as house elves, goblins, werewolves, and such others into Hogwarts and other wizarding schools. She was Head Girl and came from experience of growing up with a werewolf. That werewolf died in the battle at Hogwarts long ago. He was one of the few who stayed on the good side. So, he might have known that werewolf, Remus Lupin, who's son is about to get married. But anyway, my father asked her to do him a favor and if she did he would try get her point in with the Minister. She accepted willingly, but almost refused when she learned what was in stake." _No, no he's a werewolf. Another one?_

"So, you mean, you're a werewolf, too?" Derek looked away. "Not even close." _Merlin, what is worse than a werewolf?_

"Then, what are you? I mean is there…" Hugo stopped and his eyes grew wide. _What? What is he? Don't leave me hanging, Hue! I'm here, right here, waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting._

"You know then, don't you? You must understand what I'm going through and why I didn't tell you. I couldn't. It was what my father was working so hard to prevent from happening. If people knew. It wouldn't matter if people accepted for what I was or not. They would only give me sympathy and it would be too late for them. They would have no idea of the attachment that keeps me from losing control. So, it was supposed to be kept secret. You would think that nobody would agree to let a...a...a _vampire_ roam around Hogwarts." _What! Hugo, get away from him, he'll devour you!_ I made a move toward him, but Al held me back.

"What's your deal?" I whispered to Al.

"No, not yet." Al looked horrified. I kept myself from grabbing Hugo away from Aubrey.

"Did you kill her? Did you kill Lara?" I heard Hugo's shaky voice. I couldn't tell whether Derek's face was just dark like how I would think vampires would look or sad. _Nope, he's definitely a dark little twit. Al, for Merlin's sake let me go so I get have a go at him._

"No, I didn't. Sanguini really did kill her. I mean you heard him when he said he hasn't been full in years, didn't you? But, please, don't judge me, it was me who let him out." _Don't trust him. Don't trust him you fool._ "But it wasn't me…" _Don't you dare weasel yourself out of it, Aubrey. I'll break your neck._

"But, you just said." Hugo began.

"No, I meant it wasn't the real me who was in control that night. You see I have two sides." _Two sides? How many sides does a vampire have? What does it have? Mental problems?_

"Yeah, I know that I read that in the book that Rose took from the library."

"That's another thing. I gave Rose the book." _What? You sick cowardly bat!_

"What? Why?"

"I wanted you to find out and I wanted you to see what I was going through. I knew that if I gave the evidence they needed then they would tell you and…" _Yeah, ok! Digging dirt on my family. I'll show you._

"You framed him! You framed Sanguini. Tell me is this other half of you planning more black mail and murder?" Hugo asked him. _That a boy, Hugo! You nail him. Nail him hard. Give him all you got._

"You framed Sanguini. Tell me is this other half of you planning more black mail and murder?" Hugo looked angry.

"I don't know. The only way I can communicate him is through a mirror, but I scare myself when I look in the mirror. Did you know we don't show up in mirrors, in reflections?" _Suck up._

"But why did you frame him?"

"I thought it was obvious. I wanted to stay at Hogwarts. I was told my whole life I wasn't good enough from my parents because of my condition. My mother is in the hospital because of me and I almost committed suicide for that. My father is very powerful. He tries to ignore that I'm his son and that I could hurt him. And Elspeth, she's the only one so far that could understand me. She was an expert with handling vampires. I don't know how, but she was. She was closest person to my age at the time. I was afraid I might fall in love with her because if anyone would try and take her away from me then my other self would be forced to attack that person." _I don't believe this._

That's it I was going in and taking him down. I walked a little closer than last time and Al held me back again. I fell on my bottom, but our cloak stayed on.

_Merlin, that hurt!_ I looked up to see Hugo and Derek staring in our direction, but I could tell they couldn't see us. _Phew! But, boy did my bottom hurt more than ever._

"Come on, let's go." Al whispered. _No, Al, don't you see I want to listen to more._ I tried to protest, but failed in the end.

We got back to our table without being seen.

"Why did you pull me away?" I asked Al.

"Because, we heard what we needed to know. Derek is the vam…" I covered his mouth.

"No, don't say the word. We've got to keep our mouth shut at least for now."

"But, James, he could kill someone."

"Yeah, I know, but we've got to think about this."

"You're right."

"I am? Oh, hem, I mean, yeah I always am right."

"Yeah, if he got kicked out for being involved with Lara's death he'd think it was Hugo, right?"

"Er, yeah?"

"Well, don't you see? Derek thinks only Hugo knows about him being a you-know-what. He'd attack him, right?"

"Sure, but that's not why I'm concerned. We need to catch him at it."

"We?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we…"

"No, we can't do it. Maybe we can convince Hue to help us. I mean I know they're friends, but he's got to put an end to this, right?"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, we've got to try, don't we?"

"Sure, sure."

"James!"

"Ok, ok, yeah we've got to."

"Look, Hue is packing up I think we should…"

"Hugo!" I yelled. He looked over at me. He gave me a surprise look. "Hugo, come here, will ya?" He grabbed his bag and waved to Derek and he smiled and waved back. _Fake._ He strolled over.

"What?" He asked sternly.

"Not here, come with us." I said to him. I had a place in mind where we should talk about this.

"Us?" He questioned

"Yeah, me and Albus, we've got a problem." He looked around.

"I don't see Albus."

"I'm right next to you." Albus said under the invisibility cloak

"Right, let's go." I said.

"To where?" Hugo questioned again.

"The Room of Requirement. We need privacy, which you're prone to have no sense of." I said.

"What are you talking about?" _Dude, we will get to that._

"Not now, wait until we get there then we'll talk." I said urgently. He nodded and followed me.

* * *

We made it to the Room of Requirement and nobody was there.

"Now, what's this all about?" Hugo got right out once we entered and closed the door.

"Your little friend, Derek." I watched Albus stuff the invisibility cloak in his bag. Hugo gave me a dark look.

"What about him?"

"We heard everything."

"You what? Heard everything? What are you on about?" I opened my mouth to say something, but Albus cut in.

"Libraries aren't the smartest place to talk." Hugo went white. His eyes looking a little bigger than normal.

"I don't…"

"Oh, quit the innocence. We know that your friend is a vampire!" I said.

"James!" Albus shouted.

"What? We need to get right to the point!" I argued.

"You always have to get right to point! Can't you let us just once explain…"

"Please do explain." Hugo said. We looked at him. "Explain why you two happen to be listening on our conversation. Don't you two ever stop meddling just for once?"

"No." We both responded. We were honest. We have to know things.

"Well quit it, if you know what's good for you."

"What's good for us? You're running around with vampires. Why should we watch our backs when you're clearly stuck to a vampire's back." I said. I have never seen Hugo's face so angry.

"Well, if you were clearly listening then you heard that he knows that someone knows about him. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Well, we only just heard from under the invisibility cloak. I mean other than that we had no idea that he was…"

"Don't say the name!" Albus said. I looked at him.

"Al, just because you're scared of being attacked by winged-freak monster, doesn't mean I have to…"

"No, he's right. I'd not say the name if I were you." Hugo said.

"And why is that? He'll attack me the next corner I take?"

"That's exactly what he would do."

"Well for your information I said the word already. So how come he hasn't duel me in yet?"

"Because his 'other self' is not around at the moment."

"Other self?"

"It's what he calls his other half."

"Oh."

"So you two haven't been in the Forbidden Forest, have you?" He questioned us.

"Other than classes, no. Why?"

"So you have never met Lara's ghost?"

"Lara has a ghost?" Albus asked. I laughed at the look on his face.

"I think I've seen her, Hue, she's standing right next to me." I joked.

"That's not funny." Hugo said.

"Your right it wasn't funny." I replied. "But honestly Al, you acted like you haven't seen any ghosts."

"No, it's just something else."

"What then?" I asked.

"Well, I was doing some thinking and Lara was one of his first victims Fred played on in our third year his fifth year of Hogwarts. It was a little joke, but she seemed pretty upset that Fred turned her hair into a bird's nest. I mean she didn't know how to turn it back because she was a first year. Rose happened to be with us and she turned it back and yelled at us for it. Do you think she'll haunt us?" I gave him a weird look before I started cracking up.

"Really Al, why would you get haunted by Lara's ghost?"

"Well Moaning Myrtle did it before."

"So."

"Well, I just don't want to get out of bed one day and have her screaming at me because we played a harmless joke on her. I'm never playing another joke as long as I live."

"But it was Freddie's."

"But it was my idea."

"Ok, ok will you two stop!" Hugo growled. "If it isn't you two who saw Lara's ghost then there is another person who knows about Derek's existence. Which means we've got to stop that person from telling people that there is a vampire in Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Because that person will die."

"Oh."

"So we've got to find this person and we've got to put a stop…"

"Woah woah, wait a second. Who said we've got to?"

"Well, I thought you two pulled me aside to help us."

"Not a chance. We took you aside to keep you away from Derek. To warn you."

"But I promised I'd help him get through it."

"You're part of our family, Hue, he can attack you at any moment. Once you betray him, your arse is toast." Albus said.

"I trust him. It'll be fine."

"No it won't. Hue, we're your family. We're only watching out for you. Friends come and go, but family is by your side forever." I said.

"But he's done so much for me."

"So have we."

"It's not the same."

"Hue, we've been at your side your whole life. How can you throw it all away?"

"No, you haven't! You haven't had a clue what I've been going through!"

"Hue, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. If Derek ever found out that you two know he'd kill you. Same goes with me, but I don't care. I'm saving your arses not mine. Don't tell me I have to do anything and don't ever say you know what I've gone through. You have no idea."

"Well, don't you know that it works both ways?" I shouted.

"James, stop. Yelling back is not solving anything. Hugo, come on, listen to us. We're only looking out for you."

"Well, I don't need it. I've kept strong for three years without you. What's a whole four more?"

"Hugo, stop! You're making a big mistake. If you help him. He'll use you. He'll betray you. You'll die!" Al tried to stop him, but he was already opening the door.

"Fine! We don't need you anyway. Never have never will!" I shouted at him. "Consider yourself demoted off the Weasley-Potter clan!" Hugo slammed the door shut, but before he did he shouted:

"I'm glad!" We stared at the door for awhile.

"Let's get out of here." I growled. _People who are betray their families disgust me._


	27. Only a Memory Away

**Chapter 27- Only a Memory Away**

**Teddy's POV**

Grandma was put in St. Mungo's Hospital. I went to Harry's to live there for the time being. Grandma was really sick. She got some kind of heartburn. I haven't got a clue how it happened. All I remember was that she was nagging me to clean the dishes for her. I got a little too angry with her and said things I shouldn't have and well later that day she collapsed on the floor.

Now, she is lying unconscious in the hospital and I feel that it is all my fault. Of course, Ginny and Harry made sure that it wasn't even though I told them countless of times that I said those things to her.

I was at my grandmother's side watching her with sadness. I held onto her crippled hand. Victoire had come to stand with me. She was singing. I think it was a lullaby. It sounded so familar. As she sang it, I looked into my grandmother's old face. She looked peaceful almost as if she were dead, right now. I choked back my fear. My fear that one day she will be gone. Gone forever.

Before long, Victoire gave me some space to talk to my grandmother.

"Gram, if you can hear me, please you've got to wake up. I...I didn't mean it when I yelled at you and said all those nasty things. You're like a mother to me and I don't want to lose you not, yet. So, you need to get better, please, for me. I want to see you at my wedding. You should be there because if it weren't for you I wouldn't have fell for Victoire in the first place. Gram, please, wake up."

I was ready to lose it. To cry until it really hurt so I got up and told her I'd be back and I left.

I walked into the Potter's house. Victoire said she'll be over to stay with me and comfort me. I didn't want her to though. I feel that she is only doing it to show that she is devoted to us.

So, here, I am sitting on my bed staring off into space. The best part of my room was that most of it was filled with Harry's most prized possessions. For example, Albus Dumbledore had given Harry his pensieve and it sat in the corner close to my bed. There were also other sorts of dark detectors. I was fascinated by many sorts of these things.

The pensieve was my favorite. Harry always would let me borrow it. My grandma would give me bottles of memories she had of my mother and Harry would give me some of my father. I still have yet to look at the one of my grandma's of the day my parents both left me to fight in the great war. I was afraid to look at that. I was afraid I might get crushed. Everything was only just a memory away. I felt that if I saw all the moments of my parents that I would look at them differently when I saw it.

But, I had to know. I had to know why they left and why it was so important that they left behind their only son. That is why I took out the vile and poured it in the pensieve and dove in.

* * *

I watched as my dad came into the room. His face was full of sorrow. I watched as my mother looked up from changing my diapers.

"Remus? What is it?"

"I have to go."

"What? What do you mean? What's going on? I haven't heard anything."

"Dora, there's a battle happening at Hogwarts. I have to go. For Harry's sake."

"You can't leave. No, not now. What about Teddy? What about _me_, Remus? What about me?" She had tears in her eyes. I watched as I let out a baby noise. "You can't do this." She pleaded.

"But Harry needs me. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have…"

"Come back in the first place, I know. And I know how much you regret coming back."

"What? I have never regretted it. Being married to you and having a son. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. It was something I always dreamed of!"

"Then what is the problem that you _must_ leave?" My father looked down and looked back into my mother's angry teary eyes.

"I owe it to James and to Lily. I need to be there for their son. Their only son. Sirius did is best and I have never been half as brave as he was. I owe him one too."

"You don't owe anybody anything. You feel that you do, but you don't. They are grateful for what you have done. Harry looks up to you."

"Exactly! I've got to go, Dora. I need to help Harry. We can't let Voldemort win, not this time." My mother seemed to ponder what father said.

"Alright, fine, you can go."

"Thanks for understanding, Dora. I'll be back, I promise."

"And I'm coming with you." My father's eyes popped out with surprise.

"No, you can't. You've got to stay. You've got to stay with our Teddy."

"My mother can watch over him."

"No, but he's our son. We can't leave him."

"I don't want to leave him either, but Remus I can't…I can't do this. I can't stay behind and wait. You know I can't. So, it's either we stay behind with Teddy or we go together and help Harry." Father looked away shaking his head and shaking his head.

"Dora, You are to stay here. Please do this. Teddy needs you. Think if we both didn't come back. Think, what would happen to Teddy then. He'll have no parents."

"But he'll have my mother!"

"Dora, please, don't do this, not to him. I've got to go. I promise I'll do everything I can do come back and if I don't tell him I love him every day at every waking moment. I'll always be thinking of you, Dora, no matter what. I'll never regret being with you. I'm going for the family so that we can live in harmony. Don't you want that? Don't you see?" My mother's tears finally fell. Each tear rolling down her cheek. She wouldn't look up to meet my father's gaze. My father came over to her and cupped her face.

"For our Teddy." He whispered.

"For our Teddy." She replied. My father hugged her closely as she cried in his arms. "Come back. Come back soon."

"I will." He murmured. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you."

"Me too. It'll be ok. It always turns out ok." My father then kissed her on the lips good-bye gave her one more big hug and came over to my crib. He smiled down at me with tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you, Ted. Watch over your mother for me. Keep her safe. I love you." I watched as he bent down and kissed my little forehead. I choked back my tears as I watched my father walked out the door.

I wanted to change it. I wanted to call him back and tell him he couldn't go. That he didn't have to go. He didn't have to walk to his death. I wanted all my life to know him. To love him. It was so hard to watch especially as my mother was crying harder than ever and calling out his name in between each sob. _Why did he have to go? _

But soon will be the moment when my mother would leave me too. It went black for a second and I stood in the same room. I watched as my mother's face wasn't crying anymore. She had on her traveling cloak. I watched as my baby self started to cry as my mother put me in the crib.

"Sshhhh…Sshhhh, don't worry Teddy, mummy will be back. I love you and I always will. I wish this day didn't come. Don't ever think of me like this, Teddy. You are important and very special. You'll make a difference. And I hope that you'll understand one day." My mother started singing a lullaby to me. I remember it. That's why it was so familiar when Victoire sang it. _But how did Victoire know my mother's lullaby?_

I watched as my mother handed me over to grandma. I watched as she tearful said good-bye to her own mother and how she fled from the house. _Leaving everything behind._

I couldn't watch anymore. I got out of the pensieve as soon as possible.

* * *

I sat on my bed looking down at the ground. They shouldn't have left.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away." I heard myself say.

"Teddy?" I heard Victoire say.

"Not now."

"Teddy, you can't keep doing this! You can't keep me out. Please, we've got to work together. We're engaged, remember?"

All I could manage was: "Not now." I heard her choke back a sob and I heard her softly leave the door. I felt terrible, but I wanted to be alone. I watched to know why they left me behind and why they got themselves killed.

I heard another knock on the door.

"For Merlin's sake, Victoire, I want to be alone!" I yelled angrily. _Didn't she know that some people just need time to themselves?_ I heard the door unlock and open. I looked up not to see Victoire, but my godfather, Harry.

"Harry?" I said surprised.

"Hey there, Teddy. Mind if I join you?" I shrugged. I couldn't say 'no' to him especially since it is his house and he literally owned my room. He sat down next to me, but didn't look me in the eye.

"You know you shouldn't shut out Victoire like that." I didn't respond. _Just get your lecture over with, Harry._

"I'm not here to father you. You know I'm not here to do that. I have three children for that. I have looked at you as my own son, but deep down you and I both know that we are nothing of the sort. Your father and mother wouldn't want this of you. They love you too much."

"Loved."

"What?"

"Loved. They loved me. If they were around maybe they would still love me."

"What do you mean? They love you very much, even now. They are still with you."

"They aren't! They were never here to begin with. They left me. Left me without parents. Left me so they can have each other. How could they do this? How could they just…leave." I shouted at him.

"People always leave, Teddy. It's part of life."

"Yeah, but why them? Why did it have to be them?"

"It's part of life. I could say the same thing about my parents if I wanted to, but I know deep down inside that they did love me. Don't you see? Think about Victoire. What would you do if she was on the brink of death?"

"I would keep her out of harm's way, of course."

"Exactly. The same with me with Ginny. I couldn't let anything happen to her."

"But I just don't understand. Why did my father say he had to leave? Why couldn't my mother just stay where she was? Didn't they love me enough?"

"It's not the question if they love you enough. It's how strong their relationship is. Like you and Victoire. You wouldn't let anybody come in between you two, would you? Well, your mother wasn't going to let a war separate her from your father. People will do anything to keep close to the ones they love. As long as you were safe then it would be ok for her to be by his side. To tell you the truth I feel it's my fault that they died that night."

"How do you get that one out?"

"I was thinking of so much that night that I didn't even think to stop Tonks and tell her to get back to you or tell Remus that he didn't have to help. That it wasn't necessary for him to fight."

"But how could you have known what was about to happen?"

"I didn't."

"Well, then how was it your fault?"

"It's hard to explain. I should have done things a little quicker."

"But wouldn't it have not worked out. Everything that you thought up of. Wouldn't you still be lost on what to do next?"

"I suppose."

"Then I guess it's not your fault then."

"Maybe." I let out a huge sigh. I was glad Harry was here to help me out. It helped me see my parents in a different light. I wish I could have met them, but I soon realized they were only doing what was best. Even though the best may not be the greatest. It always seems that everything is for the _greater good_. But somehow not everything goes according to plan.

"You know, why are you so down? I mean you're engaged and you have a great life going for you? How is a thing like your parents death that happened so long ago, is taking you away from wanting to live your life?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm really am no good enough for anything. I have no job. No house. And I'm getting married. What am I doing?" I let out.

"The right thing." He said.

"But it's Victoire. I mean why marry her now? I don't understand why I agreed to marrying her now."

"She's a great person, Teddy. You've got to realize that. All she wanted in her life is you."

"But I'm not good enough."

"You are. Don't feel like you have to do anything because people tell you, you have to. Your heart chose to be with her."

"Yeah, but some part of me feels like Victoire only wants to be with me because she feels sorry for me. I mean look at me no father, no mother, and soon no grandmother. How can you not pity me?"

"Teddy, you know that is not the reason she loves you. You know you are only trying a way to get out of it. Look, Victoire has stood by your side for a long time now. She feeels bad thst you have a hard life, but you know she doesn't love you for that. She loves you because of who you are."

"Yeah, but everybody is expecting me to do something for her, you know."

"Not everybody achieves who they want to be. It's how hard you work toward what you desire."

"Yeah, but gram is always nagging me that I should try and do something productive."

"Well, your chance will come. It just takes time."

"I know. But she is always nagging me about every little thing that comes across. I thought it might have been that Aunt Narcissa stayed over for a couple of days."

"Narciss Malfoy came over?"

"Yeah, it was pretty awkward."

"I knew after the war she asked for forgiveness, but I didn't think Andromeda would take her in so kindly."

"Well, I was told it took her between then and now that she finally forgave her."

"What is she like?"

"She doesn't talk much, but when she does it's always short and to the point. She loves to talk about her son and his family."

"I bet."

"She especially loves her grandson, I think it's Scorpio?"

"Scorpius."

"Oh, right. Well, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I never really trusted the Malfoys. I mean Narcissa's husband is still out there. Do you know if she mentioned him at all?"

"Well, she has mentioned she regretted marrying him ever since, but has never regretted having Draco and the family he has made. I actually have seen her broke down into tears because of her husband, but if anything if it weren't for having Draco I think she would have created suicide long ago."

"Oh, I bet she would." Harry rolled his eyes. I laughed. I forgot Harry and Draco were sworn rivalries.

There was silence for awhile, but it was comfortable. To know that someone beside you cares for you. Now, I really felt bad that I left Victoire out. She always understood me. Even better than Harry.

Harry started to stand. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, you have everything going for you. You've got a wonderful fiance, you're surrounded by people who love you, and you're a great guy. The best godson a godfather could ask for."

"Your only godson." I replied.

"Still the best one I could ask for. And believe me I know exactly what you're going through. It took me years to find out I loved Ginny and it took an even longer time until I asked her to marry me. Everything just takes time. My parents, I never knew them, but from stories they seemed like good people. If you would like I can give you memories to look at in the Pensieve?

"Maybe some other time."

"Don't worry. Things will work out. Before you know it, everybody will wish they had the same life as you."

"Thanks Harry. But would I kill to go through half the things you went through when you were young. Everything from the past of yours is so amazing."

"They aren't the happiest moments of my life and I wouldn't do it again if I had the choice."

"Not even a try at the Hungarian Horntail?"

"At one point I would give anything to do it again, but things don't always turn out as bad as you expected. Really, it's nothing to be excited about. Especially when you see people you love die. That was hard to let go."

"Right, sorry."

"Don't be."

"But I'd kill to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. That would have been great!" Harry smiled at my enthusiasm and patted my shoulder.

"Keep your head up, Ted, moments are short, but memories last forever. Before you know it things go fast in a blink of an eye. You'll get your chance. It may not be now or the next day or the one after that, but it will come and soon you'll appreciate life more than ever."

"Thanks." With that Harry exited. I layed back on my bed and looked at the ceiling. It was getting a little hot in the room so I went to open the window, but when I did I saw a lonely figure sitting on the curb outside the house. Secluded. Alone.

It was Victoire. _My Victoire_. The girl of my dreams. The girl who I was about to marry. The girl I would spend the rest of my days with.

I am going down there and I was going to talk to her. To let her in on everything because I knew she still loves me.

From that moment on, it didn't matter what I wanted my life to be only what I had now that is important. I realized I did have a great life and I soon appreciated it more.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is different because I used Teddy's Point of View instead. I hope some of you aren't too disappointed. I will have you know though that I might pick off of where I left off at the end of this story (not that it is ending any time soon, though.) I might do different stories such as how Teddy and Victoire got together and life for the NG after this story. Mostly they are going to be love stories and so on. But I can't tell you who it will be with whom because that'll defeat the purpose of this story. So hope that'll give ya something to look forward to. Also, I would like to add that most of my stories you can see have some kind of resemblance coming from movies. Just a lil hint. I'll talk about it more as we get further in the story. Sorry, about this long author's note. What can I say, I like to talk. Well, I'm working on the next chapter so hope you stick w/ me for now!

Also if I didn't mention it or not here is what I view what Madison looks like: (anybody else you want me to describe - let me know)

**Madison Gray** - Her eyes are clear blue. She has like long light brown wavy hair. The personality of a tomboy. (Tis the Season, I think mentions this), but I'll add a little more. She's about a foot shorter than James. Her skin is very light. She has a medium size nose and medium size body. I don't know if that helps. I would like to draw a picture or show you someone who may look close to her, but it is always best to imagine the person yourself. That way no one is disappointed that their way of seeing someone is different than others. I know it's my story with J.K.R's characters, but I'm sharing it with you so it's practically your story to contradict and what not too! I hope this helps!


	28. The Show Must Go On

**Chapter 28 – The Show Must Go On**

**Lily's POV**

Today was Tuesday. _Tuesdays were my worst days!_ One, I always screw up throwing the Quaffle in the wrong direction. Two, Stewart Landrae doesn't help, but yell at me every chance he got. Three, I somehow always get hit.

"Potter, what are you doing? Catch the Quaffle, for Merlin's sake. You've got two hands don't you?" I'm not going to look at him and lose it.

"Potter, move to the right, the right, no your other right."

"Potter, not like that! What are you doing? Have you gone mental? Get your head in the game."

"Potter!"

"Potter!"

"POTTER!"

"Alright, I've heard you the past twenty times." I screamed at him. Doesn't he have anyone else to pick on or yell at. _Merlin, he just couldn't quit it._

"I'm captain! Don't you dare talk to me like…"

"I'll talk to you any way I like. Just leave me alone." I turned around to give him a glare, but instead of seeing a furious look he was laughing at me. Not cruelly, but it was weird. It was like we were sharing an inside joke. I jerked my head away and flew off.

Thor flew up beside me.

"You know, he doesn't give you a break."

"I know!" I let out. "It's like I can never be good in his eyes."

"You're good. You're the second best Chaser we've got."

"Thanks." I didn't know how to respond to that. Part of me was a little hurt that I wasn't seen as the best, but the other part knew I wasn't. Still, it would be nice if someone gave me such a compliment. It would make me feel like I'm doing something right.

"POTTER, for Merlin's sake, what were you aiming at." That's it I'm pissed. I couldn't deal with him anymore. _Ok, were in the A formation. Come on, Scorpius, pass it to me. I'm open._

Scorpius threw it to me. I raced up the pitch with the Quaffle tucked under my arm. I heard Stewart yell at one of the Beaters to try in hit me.

A Bludger was zooming toward my head. At the last possible second I swiveled out of the way. I kicked my broom so that I flew in the air without my broom and then I landed on it with two feet. I aimed the Quaffle at our keeper. At the corner of my eye, I saw a bludger speeding toward my side. I faked my aim at the keeper. He dove. I jumped off my broom and flipped over the Bludger before it hit me smack in the face. Threw the Quaffle (while I was still in the air) and scored. As I fell my broom came faithfully to break my fall.

The team cheered for me on my spectacular move. I was so proud I pulled that off. It took me ages to get it right.

I looked over at Stewart to give him a smirk and I saw him laughing at me again. I sped off to continue with the practice. I flew next to Scorpius.

"How'd you like that move, Malfoy?"

"Eh, it was alright. I could have done it, but I don't practice fancy moves when I can score more way better with the original way." He smirked at me, but if he was trying to make a joke out of it, it wasn't funny at all. That took a lot of time to get it right. I was mad at him.

"You know you can be a real arse sometimes."

"Oh come on, Potter, I was joking. It was great, if it makes you feel better." I was still mad at him.

"It didn't sound like a joke to me. Sounded to me you really meant it."

"Well in a way it is better to just stick to the old fashion way because seriously you're only wasting your time. Now if you just stick with the basics you could get close to my scoring record." I rolled my eyes. He is so full of himself.

"Always so full of yourself aren't you? One day you'll be eating your own words. "

"You don't mean, you'll beat my record, do you?"

"One day I will. I promise you that." Practice soon ended after I had that lovely conversation with Mr. Big Head.

We started for the locker rooms until….

"POTTER, you stay, everyone else clean up." I walked over. _What could Stewart possibly want from me now?_ I walked over to where he stood with his arms folded over his chest looking at me heatedly. I can't wait to get yelled at. I love getting yelled at.

**Rose's POV**

I was minding my own business while walking down the halls by myself when James came running up next to me.

"Hey James, how's it going?"

"Good. How are you, Rose?"

"Oh, the same."

"How was that?"

"Much better." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, what would you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've helped me out so much with all this relationship thing, so what do you want? You name it you got it."

"Uh, still thinking on that. I still haven't got a clue what I want."

"Time's running out for me, Rose. I'm graduating soon."

"I know. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, but I'll miss Hogwarts, but I've got to move on sooner or later. It's all getting old anyway."

"You mean the pranks, don't you?"

"Smart one you are Rose."

"Just a lucky guess."

"Hey, isn't that your friend, Evelyn?" He pointed to a girl who was waving at us.

"Oh, yes. Shall we go over and see her?"

"Sure." We walked over together to see Evelyn who was waving her hand like crazy.

"Hey Rose. Hey James."

"Hey Evelyn, how are ya?" James asked.

"Oh, great, now that you're here." James laughed, but I knew she was excited to see James because she had a major crush on him and everybody knew it except him of course.

"So, I haven't seen ya around in awhile, what happened? Did you get stuck behind books like good ol' Rose, here?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, no I just been around doing Merlin who knows what."

"Hem, Madison, hem." I coughed to hint to James that Madison was his girlfriend. James didn't seem to get the hint for he kept talking and Evelyn kept flirting with him.

"Oh my, I love that band too!" Evelyn gushed to him.

"Yeah my favorite guy is…"

"James, don't you have something you need to do?" I interrupted. James thought for a moment.

"No. I don't have class or anything." He scratched his head.

"Aw, scratch your head again, James. You look such like a little kid when you do that."

"Hey, I can take a offense to that." He said playfully.

"Well, your face looks childish, but look at your arms. Quidditch has done a number on you. Your muscles are even more noticeable."

"Really? Nobody else thinks so. I was trying to get Madison to admit it, but…"

"James, I think you should really…"

"Oh, Rose, don't push James. He's your older cousin."

"Yeah Rose, no pushing." He said laughing. I shook my head at the two of them. James is just asking for trouble. James was happily taking the compliments not even knowing she was flirting with him. Then something really bad happened.

James had taken out a snack that had powdered sugar on it. He offered her some and she gladly took some of it. James devoured the rest leaving a mess all over his face.

"Oh no, James you've got powder all over your face. You're such a pig." They laughed at it. There wasn't really anything funny about it. She started wiping the powder sugar off his face.

"Aw, you've got that childish look again." And then she leaned up and kissed his cheek. James didn't seem to notice she did that.

"I don't believe this!" We heard a loud voice behind us. Of course, it was Madison.

"Oh hey Madison, how's it going?" He beamed at her.

"Don't you go oh hey Madison on me!" She yelled.

"What's up?" James asked surprised that she was yelling at him.

"You told me there was nothing going on!" She yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and _her_." James jumped and looked behind him and realized she meant Evelyn. Evelyn was giggling madly behind him and walked off.

"Oh, Evelyn? I told you we are just…"

"Don't say it. Don't even say it."

"But Madison…"

"Don't!"

"Madison, look, there's nothing going on."

"Oh yeah? If there was nothing going on then why do you have lipstick on your cheek?"

"There is?"

"James, she was flirting with you and you let her kiss you. What the hell? I didn't get the memo that you wanted to end our relationship!"

"No no, Madison, look this is not what looks like…"

"No, James, you listen. First, you missed our 'get together' yesterday. And I thought 'Ok I let that slide because you might have had Quidditch practice or something'. Then you made me go out in the freezing cold when you knew perfectly well that I had no coat with me and you didn't think to offer me one, but then I thought 'Ok maybe you're just nervous and we all mess up now and then'. And now this? Letting girls kiss you and letting them flirt with you?"

"Was that what she was doing?"

"Unbelievable."

"Look Madison, he really did not know any better." I cut in.

"Then why didn't _you_ stop him?" I shrunk back. I guess I should have stopped them.

"Look, Madison why don't you just calm down and we can…"

"Start over? Is that what you're going to say?"

"No, well yes, I mean no. I don't know."

"James, you keep doing this to me. Maybe we aren't meant to be together."

"No, no, we are." She was shaking her head. "Madison…"

"James, listen, what if you saw a guy making a move on me, what would you do?"

"Punch him in the bloody head. Why did someone…"

"No, nobody has hit on me, but that how I feel when a girl does it to you."

"So are you saying we should end this?"

"It's your choice this time."

"Well, Madison, I can't take that you're always yelling at me for the most ridiculous things."

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do!"

"I'm only trying to be open towards you, but you can't handle…"

"No, you just don't trust me!"

"What?"

"You don't trust me. You never have."

"No, James, I do trust you."

"Madison, you're always blaming me. I don't deserve it. Maybe we should take a break again." She jerked her head back. There were tears close to falling from her pretty blue eyes.

"If that's what you want."

"I do." She looked down. She took a deep breath.

"Ok, if that's what you want. I'll back off." She made a move to leave, but she turned around slowly she walked up to James. James was taken a little aback when she got close. I thought she was giving him a good-bye kiss, but THWACK. She slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Aaaahh, damn it that hurts." He held his face. I watched a Madison walked away. I looked back at James and he had a red hand print on his face. Some first year was staring up at him.

"What are you looking at?" He yelled at him. The first year jumped and scurried off. I patted James on the back and walked back to the Common Room with him. After that he disappeared to Merlin who knows where.

I was brushing my hair and humming one of my favorite songs.

"Rose, Rose, guess what!" Roxie came in yelling.

"Er, what?" I asked.

"We're going to have a party!"

"Um, ok." I said. _Why was she making a big deal?_

"No, I meant we're going to have a real party." She squealed. "We're keeping it a secret from all the teachers. My brother is taking care of it and James suggested it to be in the Room of Requirement. We will be casting charms all over the walls to keep the teachers from hearing us and such. It's only for fourth years and above. And there'll be firewhiskey!"

"Oh, sounds exciting."

"Why aren't you excited?"

"Well, Thor landed with detention tonight so I'm not sure if I'll go." Truthfully, I wasn't crazy with the whole idea of firewhiskey. I liked it. I never drank too much of it, but it's rather annoying watching people make fools of themselves.

"Oh, come on Rose, you need to get out more!"

"I do. I hang with you most of the time now."

"Please, Rose. Please come."

"Oh, alright. What will it hurt?"

"Yeah!!" She squealed and hugged me.

"Ok, ok, hug time is over with." I pushed her off me, smiling. I love making people happy.

"One more thing."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Can I please do your make-up and outfit, pretty please?" She asked.

"Fine. I wasn't going to do much anyway, but if you want to, be my guest." She squealed again and started jumping up down. I just smiled at her. Molly and Kelly entered the room.

"Hey guys, guess what? Rose is coming with us to the party!"

"No way, Rose, you are? That's so awesome." Kelly gushed.

"Now, it will definitely be a party. Yeah, Rose we're going to have so much fun!" Molly said excitedly. I scratched my head.

"Yeah, can't wait." I said smiling back. I looked at the girls and then I looked at myself in the mirror. I could never compare to them. They were so prettier than me. Maybe Lily was right maybe I should try something different.

I was always told that you should never change who you are. I like myself just the way I was. I didn't want to change anything, but there are few things I wish I did change. My hair was always a mess. I never bother with it. I brush it and that's it. I don't wear make-up because mum always told me that a guy will only appreciate you for who you are and not for how I looked. I didn't really need make-up to make me beautiful. But I couldn't help, but think I wasn't even close to being as pretty as my roommates.

"Don't worry, Rose. I've got the perfect dress and shoes for you." Roxie said as she watched me look at myself in the mirror. "Now, sit down before I make you!"

**Scorpius' POV**

I was making my way down to the party where I'd would meet my date. As I was about to walk out of the dungeon door I saw a flash of dark red hair zoom past me.

I was dancing with Lorainne Lordingale . I haven't even stumbled or stepped on her foot once, but we were moving pretty slow. She had a pretty face with long locks of shiny black hair that stopped short at her shoulders. She wore a red headband in her hair and wore a dark red dress. She always made me laugh. She wasn't as nasty as she seemed to be. And of course she was a Slytherin otherwise I don't think I'd make it to the next day.

She rested her head on my chest as we danced on. I smiled for a second and then I looked over the top. Many people, like us, were dancing to the music, but out of all the people there was one person who stood out in particular: Lily Potter.

Her dress was a gold that bounced of her to make her glow in a way. Her hair was like a bunch of red ocean waves crashing into a shore.

Lily was dancing with some Slytherin whose back was facing me. She was a third year and it looked like she was dancing with someone who was a sixth year. He moved her a little ways and I finally saw who it was. It was our Slytherin Quidditch captain, Stewart Landrae. _She can't dance with him!_ He was the Quidditch captain and three years older than her. _Lily wasn't supposed to be here either._ She's only fourteen years old.

I immediately tore off from Lorraine and told her I would be right back. Lily and Landrae had stopped dancing and he went away from her. I walked behind her and pulled her arm from going any farther.

"MALFOY! Let go of me!" As I pulled her into a corner away from where Landrae was.

"Potter, you can't be here!" I told her.

"Oh, really?" Lily asked back. She looked like she was about to blow.

"You're a third year! It's for fourth years and up. What would your brothers say?"

"So what! So what if I am a third year and so what if my brothers would say 'no'. And yes, yes I do know who he is thank you very much. He asked me to the dance. I really wanted to go and there was no other way of going! This is why I never tell you guys anything anymore because all you do is get involved when you shouldn't! It's my business!"

"You're a third year!"

"Yeah? So…what are you going to do about it?"

"You're too young!"

"Don't tell me I'm too…"

"Damn, right I will!"

"Wait, you've been spying on me the whole time! Albus and James sent you to spy on me, didn't they? Not again. I thought we agreed no spying. So who put you up to this? Albus?" She asked furiously.

"What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself! Did…"

"No! Why would-how could you even think that I was.."

"Spying? Because that's what you guys do! You spy, you prank, and take cover! It's what you do!" Before I could reply, James and Albus Potter walked over.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" James snarled.

"Why don't you ask Landrae?" I said. I peered over at Lily and she was furious. She looked mad that I betrayed her to her brothers.

"Stewart! His name is Stewart!" She finished. Albus and I snickered while James gave her a dark glare. Lily glared back at them. I felt that I didn't need to be here anymore so I walked away and let James and Albus deal with their little sister.

"Stewart? Did he ask you to call him Stuey, yet?" James asked while Albus continued to snicker. Lily's hair seemed it would catch on fire again. Her face was beet red. Albus finally stopped.

"Alright James, that's enough. Lily what are you thinking? He's too old for you."

"I'm only one year apart from you Albus and he's not three years older. He's only two. Didn't you forget I have an early birthday? I'm practically in my next year so don't you dare…"

"Lily, seriously, out of all the Hogwarts boys here you chose Landrae?" James asked.

"It's STEWART!" She bellowed.

"Now, Lily, you've got to calm down. James, you're not helping."

"But Lily, didn't you know Stewart is mentally stupid."

"No he's not! He's actually very intelligent!" She knocked James glass out of his hand as it shattered on the floor.

"Lily, just calm down. Listen to your brothers." I said because I actually didn't get far.

"I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU!" She yelled at me.

"Lily, go back to your room!" Albus said calmly.

"No! I got invited and I want to stay. You can go if you don't want to see me here! Go on, shoo!" She started shoving Albus, but James pushed her against the wall with a huge force.

"James!" I said quietly .

"Get out of it, Malfoy!"

"James, get off me! Stop telling me what to do!"

"Shut up, Lily!"

"Don't tell Lily to shut up, James! Just because Madison broke up with you doesn't mean you take it out on her!" Albus yelled at James.

"Right, sorry, Lils." He still kept a strong hold on her.

"Get off me then!"

"Now you listen here, Lily, if you don't go back to bed, I will write a lovely letter to mum and dad. They'll be off their rocker if they heard some fourteen year-old was invited to a party like this. So leave or else!" He let go of her and she shoved him back before she walked away. She walked away and I thought I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"That was kind of cruel, James. You should have let her stayed." I said.

"She's not part of your family. You don't care about her, so don't push me, Malfoy." He folded his arms.

"Scorp, you don't have to watch over her anymore. She can look after herself." Albus said looking down at the ground.

"Look after herself? Are you crazy, Albus? She was dancing with a sixth year. After that how do you expect her to watch over herself?"

"It's because she had a feeling we were spying on her that she went to the party with that scum. Let it go, James. Lily went back, that's all we can do to keep her from getting hurt. Now, I need to find…" He squeezed out. James gave me one last glare and left at that.

I returned to where I left Lorraine, but she wasn't there. I found her sitting at a table looking pretty depressed, but she was talking to Derek Aubrey.

I felt my cheeks rise with anger at Derek and my fists clinch tight. Now, it looks like he's taking any girl that throws themselves at him. I didn't want to create any more drama so I walked away. I would have to talk to Lorraine about this tomorrow. I saw Rose sitting by herself. Thor was in detention so he couldn't make it.

She wasn't half bad tonight as well. Her hair was surprisingly down and she had on a sea green dress. I sighed and strolled over and sat down beside her.

"Some party."

"Oh, real blast." She said sarcastically.

"Why are you here? You knew Thor wasn't going to make it."

"My friends dragged me down and I thought it wouldn't be so bad. Boy, was I wrong."

"How come you don't ask anyone to dance? Or talk to anyone?"

"Well, I wouldn't dance with anyone because it wouldn't be right since Thor's my boyfriend. And I would talk to my friends if they weren't completely drunk and giggling at the stupidest things the boys they're talking to are saying."

"Oh, so that's it."

"Yah me!" She twirled her finger. "Say, what happened to James? He seemed pretty upset when he stormed out of here."

"Madison dumped him again."

"Oh yeah, I was there for that. You know James has only himself to blame."

"Well, he's always asking for trouble. He shouldn't take his problems out on people. I mean who cares that Madison broke up with him?"

"Well I care. He's likes Madison a lot and it's one thing to see him miserable, but it's another when he beats himself up. Besides he broke it off not Madison."

"Oh, well did you see Lily run by too?"

"Lily was here?"

"Yeah, another reason why your cousin must be upset. He told Lily to go back to bed because she was too young."

"He didn't?"

"He did."

"Well, we got to go see if she's alright."

"She didn't want to be bothered and the 'we' thing won't work out. I'm the real reason she's upset. Maybe you can cheer her up. I told her brothers on her and I once said I would never do that. I broke a promise. I feel like such a git. I just saw her with Landrae and it didn't look right. Does that sound bad or what? I mean maybe I should have left it as it was." I looked straight ahead trying to avoid Rose's concerning face. She reached out and put her hand on top of mine.

"I'm sure Lily will get over it. She can't be mad forever. But if it really matters, in order to have her hear you out, you've got to make her listen." I finally looked at her face.

"Thanks Rose." She gave me a small smile and removed her hand from mine.

"Come on." I stood up and offered her my hand.

"What?"

"Dance with me."

"But I just told you…"

"I know, but half the people here are drunk and I promise I won't tell Thor. And if he finds out, I'll tell him it was nothing and that he should have not gotten detention in the first place." She looked down and she smiled. She took my hand and we danced for a little while. Dancing with her really clamed me down.

After dancing to a few songs, the party started to whine down. I decided I should head back since girls were throwing themselves at me again and telling me their undenying love for me. It was kind of crazy. Rose couldn't help, but laugh. I told Rose I'll catch her later and walked out.

I walked into the Common Room and Lily was sitting in the couch watching the fire dance around in the fireplace.

She got up when she saw me and walked toward the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Before she started to she turned around and faced me. "I hope you're happy! You can finally stop pretending to be my friend! But you know what? You can try and tease me and get away with it, but there is no doubt in my mind that I won't step down and let you." With that she stormed up the stairs.

I walked up to my room and threw myself on my bed and soon I was out like a light bulb.


	29. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K.R. does!!**

**Chapter 29 – Revenge**

**Lily's POV**

Monty Robbins was doing his last commentary of the season for it was his last year. It was the Final Quidditch match and it was us against the Gryffindors. Our team has been practicing none stop for our third consecutive victory. I was really pumped for this match. I'm going to show them all that I am meant to be put on this team. _Don't ever doubt me again is what I want to say._ It was James first and last year of Quidditch captain.

I had betted he wouldn't win the cup nonetheless make it to the final match as captain. Well, his team made it to the cup, but now the real bet was placed on the final results. Of course, I think we're going to win. We had good chances. We beat Ravenclaw in the final match last year. Gryffindor had a break down. We are ready to take the gold for the third year running.

"It's time." Which is what Stewart Landrae always says. We don't do team chats. We know we have a job and we all know we have to do what it takes to take a team win. We stood at the opening with the crowd screaming in the air for their respective teams.

"And here is the Gryffindor team! Keeper and sixth year Allison Connors (**A/N**: Pulled to keeper when Rose made the team), Chaser and fifth year Albus Potter, Seeker, Captain and seventh year James Potter, Beater and sixth year Dominique Weasley, Beater and seventh year Fred Weasley, Chaser and fifth year Rose Weasley, and Chaser and fifth year Roxanne Weasley." There was a huge roar for the team that zoomed around the pitch.

"And now get ready for your two-time winners of the Quidditch match. The Slytherins!" There was a mix of boos and hoorays.

"And here there are: Chaser and seventh year Tom Bole, Seeker, Captain, and sixth year Stewart Landrae, Chaser and fifth year Scorpius Malfoy, Beater and fifth year Gary Pickett, Chaser and third year Lily Potter, Keeper and fifth year Thor Praisely, and Beater and fourth year Marcus Zabini."

"Now, I want a nice game from all of you. No dirty comments." Said Madam Hooch.

"The Quaffle is the released and Lily Potter snatches it first. She is speeding down the pitch. She passes it to Scorpius Malfoy, oh but wait, he is blocked by all three of the Gryffindor Chasers."

"Albus Potter takes the Quaffle from him. Oh, and here comes his sister tailing behind him. He swerves to get away, but wrong move and his sister knocks the Quaffle out of his hands."

"Malfoy with the Quaffle."

"And what's this he is once again surrounded by all three Gryffindor Chasers."

"Malfoy! Malfoy! I'm open!" I kept yelling at him.

"Oh and the Quaffle is again stolen only by Roxanne Weasley. Eat that!"

"Robbins!"

"Sorry, sorry."

_What was Malfoy doing? I was wide open! If he thinks he can carry this team to victory then this is sure going to be a long game._

"Oh right in the back." Robbins said when Roxanne got hit by a Bludger. I saw Malfoy and sped to his side.

"What are you doing? That was twice you gave up the Quaffle." I asked him.

"Get out of it, Potter. Go back to our formation."

"Forget the formation. Since when do we follow that plan? We have always done a better job on our own."

"Hope Landrae, doesn't hear that! You should be grateful you're on this team. Now, he get back." He snarled at me.

"Fine, but if we lose this game I'm pinning it on you!"

"We won't. So go." I glared at him sped back to my spot. _He can do what he want, but I'm here to win, aren't I?_

Malfoy had gotten the Quaffle again, he was blocked again, I was yelling at him again, and the Quaffle was taken from him again.

"Malfoy, pass it to Potter, for Merlin's sake she's open!" I heard Landrae yell at him. I smirked. _Serves you right._

I turned and I saw Roxanne aiming to throw to Albus so I sped to intercept it if I could and I did!

"Lily Potter with the interception!" I sped toward the pitch. Malfoy was ahead, but I saw Roxanne go off toward him to block him. Al, right behind her and Rose just a bit ahead of Al. When I got close to the hoops I faked the throw to Malfoy who was yelling at me continuously to pass him the Quaffle. I shot to the left hoop and scored.

"Potter scores! 10-40 still Gryffindor in the lead." I was satisfied. _Ha, Malfoy, that's what you get for being so full of yourself._

The rest of the game continued. I scored seven more hoops and Malfoy and Bole each had one.

Gryffindor only scored two. Now, we were depending on Stewart Landrae to catch the snitch. _Why is it taking so long?_ There have been attempts, but either James or Landrae would tackle each other before they caught the snitch. _This game needs to be over!_

"And Landrae sees the snitch, folks. This might be it! For the win. But what's this Potter hot on his tail. It's going to be a tight one."

"And, it's…"

"JAMES POTTER!" The Gryffindor team roared with cheer. The team met in the middle and hugged.

"That was unbelievable! James Potter with the catch that won the game! GRYFFINDORS WIN!" The stands exploded with cheering. I watched as they carried off my brother with triumph. _Man, that's disappointing. All my goals counted for nothing._ I frowned and followed the team to the locker room.

When I came in I saw Thor throw is broom in his locker. I watched as Malfoy slammed down on a chair removing his gloves slowly and angrily. He looked up at me.

"Why wouldn't you just throw me the Quaffle?" He yelled at me.

"Because you weren't open!" I snapped back.

"I was too! Are you blind?" He stood up. I placed my hands on my hips ready to shout back.

"Leave her alone, Scorp, she didn't lose us the game. You did great, Potter." Thor said.

"Thanks."

"Yeah you're right she didn't lose us the game." Malfoy muttered.

"That wasn't directed at me, was it?" Thor asked angrily. "I held them to sixty. I didn't give up a hundred points."

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Landrae. He lost it for us."

"No, he didn't!" I said. Malfoy glared at me. "We lost the game. We are a team, right?" Landrae looked up as I defended him.

"No, I take that back. If you would have passed me the Quaffle maybe we would have had a better chance."

"Better chance at what? Losing? You were hardly available to score if I remember. 'And what's this he is once again surrounded by all three Gryffindor Chasers.' Remember that? Maybe if we had a better head start we could have had a better shot at winning." Thor snickered at Malfoy's loss for words.

"Whatever." He managed to let out. The team slowly made their way out of the locker room. Probably hoping nobody would see them as they would soon enter the common room. Before Stewart Landrae left and I was the last one remaining. He turned to me and muttered, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I said back looking away. When he left I sat down in my seat and stared up at the ceiling. I was never going to hear the last of this from my brothers. _Why did we have to lose?_

Something told me to get over it. It's a part of life. We can't all win at everything. It'll all be over soon.

**James' POV**

The feeling was great. The feeling felt good! I was easily the proudest person alive at the moment. _In your face, Slytherin._ Winning the Quidditch Cup was one of the best awards before I leave Hogwarts. The team had hoisted me and Fred in the air since we were the only seventh years left on the team. We pumped our hands in the air and waved at everybody around us. I looked around looking for one person in particular, but she was not around.

I had hoped that the moment she had seen our match she would plead to come back to me, but she's not like that, which why I like her so much. I had wanted the same moment like dad had when he first kissed mum. _But how would that happen if she wasn't around?_

Evelyn was jumping up and down and gave me a huge hug. That was nice of her, but I knew better now not to let her flirt to me. My plan was to show Madison that I was really trying to be the guy she has always dreamed of. _Jealousy wasn't the answer._

I walked down to the kitchens to gather food for the party upstairs. Nobody else knew besides my family about the kitchens. Fred was already hammered with firewhiskey. Al was too lazy to do it himself. Roxie was already bouncing around talking to as many fans as possible and Rose, well, why would she do it in the first place?

I was humming a song. I was so happy, you have no idea. Winky was there as usual. She asked what I needed and I told her. She immediately set off while house elves pushed food and drinks in my hand. I stuffed them in my pocket. I enlarged it to carry it all. _Don't worry it didn't sag._ I was about to leave when I heard a familiar voice. Madison's! She was here! She knew I'd be here.

I walked to the back of the kitchens to see not only Madison, but Kenny Boot too. Kenny was in our year and was in Ravenclaw. I watched as he and Madison were sharing a table together. I watched as Kenny leaned toward Madison and kissed her. She didn't even reject him. I was so ready to barge over there and rip his head off his neck, but I kept my cool. I walked away more angry than ever. I'll show her. _How could she do this to me?_

I didn't stay long in the party. I literally was there for ten minutes and I went up to bed. I was pissed off.

I was walking down to the Great Hall when I saw Evelyn about to enter I called out to her.

"Hey Evelyn, wait up."

"Oh, hey James!" She said cheerfully.

"Sorry, we haven't had much time to talk."

"Oh, no big deal. I've been really busy actually."

"Yeah same here. N.E.W.T.S. are coming up, you know."

"Same with O.W.L.S."

"Oh, I almost forgot you take those this year. Wow, the teachers must be hammering you guys with a load of work."

"Yeah, they are."

"Have you thought of what you wanted to do?"

"No, have you?"

"Nope, still deciding."

"Oh, the shame." We laughed. Something caught my eye at the top of the stairs. It was Madison and a group of her friends. She didn't see me, but she soon would. And oh by golly gee I was next to Evelyn. _What is she going to do to me now? I mean she has moved on, why not me too?_ So, right then and there I kissed Evelyn.

You can tell she was surprised. It lasted about a half a minute. We broke apart and I could see Evelyn was red in the face. She was smiling like crazy. She looked down, which gave me a chance to look over my shoulder where Madison had been. I just caught her running back up the stairs her friends each giving me a glowering look of disgust. _Jealousy is key._

"Wow, James. I had no idea you felt that strongly for me!" She said happily."Does this mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" I didn't answer. I saw Rose and walked toward her.

Rose saw me coming and hurried up a little quicker.

"Rose, Rose, stop wait up." I grabbed her arm.

"No, don't you dare come near me, James!" She yelled at me.

"What? What is your problem?"

"You! You are my problem!"

"Why, what did I do to you?"

"Oh, nothing, but poor Madison. How could you do that to her, you disgusting jerk of a cousin." She swung her bag at me several times.

"Ow, ow, Rose, stop it. Look, will you Ow, let me just Ow, explain?" She stopped hitting me and raised her eyebrows.

"Jealousy is key." I said.

"That's the stupidest thing you have ever said."

"What? Didn't you see Madison run back up those stairs?"

"Yeah and I also saw how hurt she looked too? How dare you!"

"She hurt me first." I yelled at Rose.

"That's ridiculous. You kissed Evelyn in front of her, in front of the whole school. All you can congratulate yourself is for being made the world's biggest git."

"What? I am not. Didn't you know I found her and Kenny Boot in the kitchens last night? She snogged Boot! How was I supposed to handle that?"

"She's not interested in Boot. He has always had a thing for her. She didn't know that. She was telling almost everyone today that she was grossed out by him. She wouldn't do that to you. She needs more time to get over what you two had. How could you think that?" She spat at me.

"But, but she kissed him."

"No, he kissed her and if you stayed a bit longer you probably would have seen her tell him off." _Aw, man I am a git._ "And now you got Evelyn twisted up in twirls. You've done it now, James. You've really made a fool of yourself."

"What should I do then?"

"You tell me. This is your life. I can't be here to guide you every second of your life. You need to grow up. So, tell me, what are you going to do next?"

"I don't know."

"James!" She threatened. I shuddered.

"I guess I'll start with Evelyn and apologize. I'll tell her the truth."

"Good. She'll be crushed, but it's your mess to clean up. What then?"

"Find Madison and talk to her."

"If she will let you."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"That's your problem. Honestly, you can be such a twit sometimes." Before she left she hit me with her bag really hard.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being related to you!" She walked away. I guess I've got a lot of cleaning up to do.

**Hugo's POV**

I was fantastic at essays. I loved to write. I love to write about stories on how cowardly people becoming brave souls and wars between two different clans and battles where a hero saves their lady from death. Writing was my thing. It has always been my thing. That's why I love history so much. In history you don't know the whole truth behind the story that is told. You make it a quest to find the missing pieces. You dream of unrealistic places. You put down in your own words your imagination.

Having a friend that is a vampire will be a story I would enjoy writing in the future. I may not be the brightest person, but if I were to try I could easily be whoever I wanted to be. I hated watching people throw their lives away because they think they have no direction in life. That's why I probably never liked people who acted fake. That's why I pity the people who are unpopular, such as myself, and not the popular. That is why I love to write. To write of the untold story. One day I'll show them. I'll show them all what it takes to become a hero.

This leads me to the 'D' I got on my essay. _What was Professor Robards thinking?_ I'm the best essay writer that moron has ever seen. I've worked so hard on that essay. I even went to Rose for editing for she helps my grammar, which I'm dreadful at. But my grammar was fixed.

"These essays I handed back were very difficult to grade, as you can see. Some of you need essay writing help. Most of these essays were dreadful, however there are a few of you who exceeded very well." I looked up from my parchment. My cold eyes locked onto his dirty rotten face. _How could you do this to me? I deserve an E!_

"Class dismissed." He said. People were jumping out of their seats, throwing papers in their bags, and chatting to close friends. I neatly put my back in my bag. I never would ruin a piece of work because some day that piece of work may help me come up with something in the long run even if it is dreadful to someone else. Lily came over to walk with me out of class.

"So, how did you do? E as usual?" She asked smiling. I didn't respond. "Well, I'm sure you did better than me, you always do."

"Why? What did you get?"

"An A. It took me all night to get my essay right. I was really surprised. I mean I didn't think I would do that well on my essay. What time did you get it done the night before it was due?"

"I got it done four days ago." I muttered.

"Oh wow, well that's good, Hugo, but why aren't you happy? Didn't you get an E like always?"

"Look, Lily, I don't have time for this!" I growled at her.

"Oh, sorry, then." She turned on her heel and walked away. I sighed I didn't mean to get upset with her. It just really bothers me how people put less effort into things and still get a better mark than me, especially with Lily. She was the popular girl who everybody wanted to be or so I thought. She has everything going for her. I'm not saying I'm jealous, but I just don't think it's fair to outcasts because they can never be better than her.

What I mean to say is when you are categorized as an outcast people already know how you act. They already judge you and I don't think that's right. Perfect Lily, always getting everything she needs even if she doesn't act for it. I don't mean to be like this, really, but it is how I feel.

"Hey Hugo," said Derek. He ran up to my side. "What's wrong with you?"

"The world."

"Let me guess another bad essay mark."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I've known you for three years and I know that writing is like your passion or whatever." I gave him a face. He continued though. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's cool that you love to write, but really it is just a mark. It's not like it's the essay that will land you between passing and failing a year here."

"You just don't understand." I mumbled. I don't think he heard me because he didn't respond. He went to humming a pathetic song instead.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. I've never seen you this happy. You're almost as miserable as me."

"No, I'm not." I raised my eyebrows. "Ok, ok, well if I tell you, you won't get mad will ya?"

"Even madder than I am right now, no, that's impossible."

"Well, er, Lily is off the market again." He blushed.

"She already has been off the market." I said.

"Well, not exactly. I mean she went to the dance with Stewart Landrae." I snorted.

"She went with him to the dance, but she isn't going out with him. She just wanted a way into the party. She can be so…"

"Well, in that case, she is still off the market." He smiled.

"I thought you were trying to stay away from her?"

"I am, but I still would like to see her with no date at all." I didn't want to listen to his pathetic crush on Lily. It was getting too stupid. It was basically saying 'if I can't have Lily than no one can.' This is unfair for Lily because she should be able to choose whoever she likes. But when you mix unfair with Lily it makes me happier to know that she may not always get what she wants. If it is one thing I can't stand if people act like princesses.

Lucy Weasley for one thing is that type of person. She always gets what she wants. She never has been let down. She's the spoiled rotten little girl ever wants to kick once in awhile. I guess you can say that me and her don't get along as much as me and Lily do.

"So, do you think I have a chance with her?" Derek asked all of a sudden.

"With Lily?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Uh, I don't know, I have never seen her go on a date before, you know. She's not really the dating type."

"But should I ask her?"

"It's up to you."

"But, what do you think?"

"Uh, well I'd say give her another year, I mean she's only a third year."

"Yeah, well she's already been asked out and taken to dances."

"By Landrae, though." I said.

"Well, no, actually she has been asked out by at least two guys already."

"Where did you hear this?"

"She told me herself. She said she was so nervous she didn't know what to say to them."

"So, what did she do?"

"Ran away, left them hanging, and avoided them as much as possible." I smiled.

"When did you talk to her?"

"Last night after the Quidditch match. I went to go tell her she played great even though they lost. She was by herself in the library reading some book."

"Oh." I felt bad. I haven't even told her she did well at the match and I'm her own cousin. We walked on farther.

"Say, do you know where we can find…" I noticed Derek wasn't by my side anymore. I looked behind me and saw him standing very still. His happy face was now gone and he was now staring straight ahead with angry look across his face. I looked too and it was Lily and Lysander Scamander talking.

I shook my head. I went back to Derek.

"Derek, come on, there's nothing going on. They're just talking." I pulled him, but he wouldn't budge. Lily was laughing at something Lysander said. _Was there anything going on between them?_ They departed and Lily walked in our direction. Derek looked like he was ready to attack.

"Derek, get a grip on yourself. Maybe you should walk away. Lysander is like part of our family. There is nothing going on." I told him. Derek breathed in, but didn't let it out. He walked away. I can only hope he wouldn't do anything to Lysander.

"I'll meet you later, Hugo." He muttered over his shoulder. I shook my head at him. He was getting pretty pathetic. I turned around and Lily bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She began without looking up at who she bumped into. "I've got to learn to look before I…" She looked up. "Oh, it's _you_." She started to walk away. I sighed and ran after her.

"Lily, look I'm sorry. I was just mad about the essay." I ran up to her side. She looked away.

"Lily, come on, you know I didn't mean it."

"Fine. Apology accepted." She said.

"Wait, you forgive me?"

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" She asked.

"Yeah, but how do you forgive so easily."

"It doesn't take much to know that you do feel sorry. You're my cousin what was I supposed to say?"

"Yeah, but I was really rude."

"So? You're always like that when you're mad at the world. That makes you Hugo."

"I'm not mad at the world." She smiled. I wasn't mad at the world only at certain people who make me angry. _Is that so hard to understand? Merlin's sake. Wow, I do get mad at everything._ I frowned at her and she laughed.

"Come on Hugo, you got to admit it's kind of funny." I shook my head at her and rolled my eyes. _Merlin, Lily_.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"No." I said. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to be cheery."

"Oh, I'm just in a good mood, that's all."

"Even after that match? Hasn't James gotten in your face yet?"

"No. Actually I haven't seen him around. I thought he would be parading too. I might go see him later to see what is up, but I might not if he is going to cheer in my face. I mean Malfoy is still sulking about it. I think he took the day off with Thor. Honestly, guys get way into the game."

"It's Quidditch, Lily. You sometimes act the same when you lose. I'm surprised you're not sulking with your teammates."

"Well, I'm not ashamed of the way I played. It was the best game I have ever had all year. I gave it my all. It was them who didn't, you know." I nodded.

"You're so optimistic sometimes."

"Eh, I'm usually told the opposite, but thanks anyway."

"So you and Lysander, huh?" She quickly looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"We, I mean I saw you talking to him just not too long ago. You two seem very comfortable around each other."

"Oh that."

"Care to explain? You wouldn't happen to start dating him would you?"

"Well, no. He actually started talking to me and we just made conversation."

"Then why were you laughing?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I thought we'd were to start dating people until we were fourth years." She laughed.

"You remembered! Well, no he didn't ask me out or anything. He said he was joining in with a band when he got out of Hogwarts. Isn't that cool? He has a lovely voice. He was pretending to play the guitar so I laughed at him. It was funny."

"Oh, that's all?"

"Yeah, that's all. Don't worry, Hue, I don't think I'll dating anytime soon. I think I'll just live a lonely life after Hogwarts. Who needs men when you've got family, right?" She smiled at me. I really wanted to agree with her, but she was wrong. If she wanted to be alone I'm sure she would be, but she wouldn't depend upon our family because most of them are already looking for someone to love or to be loved.

"Whatever you say." Is all I said.

"Are you ready for Teddy and Victoire's wedding this weekend?"

"No. I have a feeling I won't like weddings that much."

"Well, it's not the wedding we're really celebrating."

"Oh, yeah than what are we celebrating?"

"How they go together. It's like a fairy tale."

"Life is never a fairy tale, Lily. You and I know that."

"So, one can still dream, right?" I shrugged. _Dreams don't always come true, Lily, I'll promise you that._

* * *

**A/N:** The next chapter is the wedding! I don't know if any of you have seen Pirates of the Caribbean, but I love it when Jack Sparrow says, "A Wedding? I love Weddings. Drinks all around." Just thought I'd share that with you.


	30. Commitment

**A/N: **I didn't realize Dominique was a girl's name, my bad (I was thinking of the name, Dominic, I guess). I would go back and change it, but I'm too lazy at the moment. (That chapter (4) is driving me crazy. So just don't pay attention to the info for now, I'll set it right and I'll let you know. Sorry)

**Chapter 30 – Commitment**

**Rose's POV**

"How could she make me the flower girl?" Lily complained. "It's because I'm named after a flower isn't it?"

"No, honestly Lily, she's got so many bridesmaids she needed someone to be the flower girl and thought you would do the best at it." Aunt Ginny said to her while fixing her dress.

"What's so hard about it? You throw petals in the air and watch them fall. If it that hard then I should be at the next minister's wedding."

"Lily, will you stop."

"But, the flower girl? I will just tell you now, that I want to be demoted as the youngest in the family! People my age shouldn't be the flower girl."

"And how will you do that?"

"I'll get to that, but for now it's at the top of my to-do list."

"Alright, I'm done, well don't you look marvelous, Lily." She said looking over her daughter. Lily did look really nice. Her hair was a deep coated red that was half up and half down with loose curls tumbling down over shoulders. Her dress was mostly white with a purple ribbon around her stomach.

"How is a flower girl supposed to look marvelous? I'm throwing petals on the floor for crying out loud."

"Lily, don't make this hard on Victoire. She's under enough stress as it is."

"How can she be under stress? She's marrying Teddy and she's been with him for like…for like ever."

"This is her wedding, when it's your turn you can do whatever you please."

"Good, then I'll make her the bloody flower girl." She mumbled.

"Lily Luna Potter, watch your mouth." Her mother scolded her.

"Sorry, mum. So, where's my basket and what precisely am I supposed to do?" She smiled up at Aunt Ginny. Aunt Ginny shoved the basket in her hands and started shaking her head at her. "And don't worry mum, Victoire won't be the flower girl at my wedding, because I highly doubt I'd ever get married."

"You're completely right. I don't know what poor guy would want to put up with you his whole life."

"Thanks a lot."

"It was too easy." Aunt Ginny said smiling while running her hand through Lily's hair. Then she walked through the curtains to take her seat.

"Lily, you should be grateful that Teddy and Victoire are getting married. Isn't it lovely?" I asked her.

"Sure it is, but that's only because we know them. I mean there isn't one guy I have met who isn't like Teddy."

"You're going to stop the wedding aren't you? It's about time you showed your real feelings for Teddy!" I teased her.

"Haha, you're so funny. What I meant was…"

"I know what you meant." Victoire finally came out. She was beautiful. She had a sparkling tiara which shines as well as her hair. Her normal straight silvery blonde hair was now fluffed out more and in two long waves down her back. Her bright blue eyes shone bright in happiness. Her dress was white with a flowery pattern that you could hardly see at all from far away. She had purple flowers in her hand.

"Ah, doesn't everyone look so marvelous. I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe in just in a half an hour I'll be Victoire Georgette Lupin!" She beamed. I smiled at her true happiness.

But I wasn't happy for her. I was selfish. I didn't want my cousin to get married. It wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't be a Weasley anymore. She would be a Lupin. It would almost be as if she is lost forever. Never to return. I was sad that she would no longer hang out with us at birthday parties. Hug me like she used to. No, she has grown up and grown-ups don't hang out with kids like us.

No, she had her own life now. _When did this happen?_ It seemed like it all disappeared. One moment you're playing a game of tag on broomsticks the next you're getting married and leaving the life you once knew to be with someone else.

I always was the romantic type. Waiting for your Prince Charming to take you away and you'd be happily ever after. But I realized now that life isn't a fairy tale after all. Life has a way of being unfair and cruel. _Why was it taking my cousin away from me?_

I looked up to Victoire my whole life. Before Lily was old enough, it was always me and her who played games together, camped out with our grandparents, and playing house like we'd never get married at all in life.

All those times when our cousins and Teddy would build forts and say "No girls allowed" or any of those times when we would sneak into the boy's room and prank them back as much as we can. _Yeah, those were the good old days._ I always wished to be a kid again.

That's why I keep telling Lily to enjoy her childhood before it disappears on her too. But, then again Lily was growing up and there was nothing I or she can do to prevent it from happening.

"My Rose, you look absolutely lovely. I hope there aren't any boys out there because you look absolutely stunning." Victoire said to me.

"Why thank you Victoire and my look at you. You look beautiful as always. Teddy won't take his eyes off you ever again." She giggled in her sweet girly voice.

"Thanks. I'm so nervous Rose, you have no idea."

"Well, it'll be hard to sign your last name Lupin instead of Weasley." She laughed.

"Oh, yes, I believe so." I looked at her intently. I have never seen a happier person than her.

I remembered how their whole relationship started. It wasn't like those 'Oh we've grown up with each other and now I began to realize I fell in love with her from the start.' It was nothing like that. You see I overheard dad talking about it to mum, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry. Dad said he heard that grandmother Weasley and Teddy's grandmother visited a lot in the past and that is how Victoire and Teddy met.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny had company over at their house one day. Aunt Ginny was pregnant with James. So, yeah I wasn't born yet, but I was told this tale as far back as I could remember.

Dad and mum overheard the two grandmothers having a conversation on how wonderful it would be if Teddy and Victoire got together. So, they planned parties upon parties to get them together. Teddy and Victoire kind of caught on what they were trying to do.

It wasn't like they hated each other only that they despised each other. Teddy thought Victoire was too girly for him. He was looking for the adventurous, funniest, and prettiest girl possible. Victoire was also looking for someone different. She was looking for the most studiest, charming, and kindest boy possible. One that made her smile no matter what. It turns out they both fit each of what they are looking for in a mate.

As years went by, they soon realized that too. Even though, they were pushed together and forced to make polite conversation with each other, they soon realized they were happy that they were pushed and forced together from the start. In Teddy's remaining years at Hogwarts they started to date so that they could please their grandmothers. They have planned to break up as soon as possible, but they ended up falling in love. So, here they are after all those years. Ready to get married and start their own lives.

The music began. It started off softly then it started scurrying like eagles soaring into the water to catch a fish. Lily was the first to walk down the ally with her bundle of flowers. She threw the flowers on the ground. The flowers fell like leaves falling off trees in the fall. She put on a fake smile and stood to the opposite side of the groomsmen. The groomsmen consisted of James, Albus, Hugo, Fred, and three of Teddy's friends. Louis was the ring bearer and Uncle Harry was his best man. One by one the bridesmaids walked down the ally with purple flowers in the hands. First Molly, then Lucy, then Roxanne, then four of Victoire's friends, then me, after that the maid of honor, Dominique, followed.

As we stood on the side I watched as Uncle Bill Weasley took his daughter by the arm and they walked down the aisle together.

It brought tears to my eyes that a father was handing off his daughter to a whole different person. He knew he wasn't the only man in her life anymore. He probably knew that he wasn't the only man who cares for her anymore. It made me sad to think that. _Would my dad feel the same if I were to marry?_

The ceremony was going by pretty quick. I didn't want it to. Soon very soon it will be the moment we've all been waiting for. Then it will gone in a flash and things will be set differently.

"Do you, Ted Remus Lupin, take Victoire Georgette Weasley…" I looked over at Aunt Fleur and Andromeda Tonks crying softly at the soon to be newly wedded couple.

"…then I declare you bonded for life." Said the big broad wizard. There was a burst of sparkling flurries that was casted over their heads. Victoire and Teddy looked high above at the spectacular burst. They kissed and it was over. _It was over._

"Rose, want to go and congratulate them?" Roxie asked me.

"Uh, maybe later." I said holding back tears.

Yes, I was jealous and sad that Victoire was leaving me behind. What annoyed me the most was what kept popping up inside my brain. One Weasley girl down, five more to go (me, Molly, Roxie, Dominque, and Lucy).

After the wedding. I watched as Lily greeted relatives she hardly knew. She still had her basket in her hands. I watched as Albus and Scorpius walked by and Scorpius made fun of her for having the basket in her hands still. She started running after them throwing flowers at the both of them.

I felt a tap on my shoulder I spun around to see Victoire smiling at me.

"Congratulations!" I said to her.

"Thanks! Are you still disappointed in me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"I saw you tear up during the ceremony and I saw you give me that look of disgust before we headed in."

"It wasn't toward you, it was…"

"I understand, you know. You didn't want me to get married because you thought you'd lose me, right?"

I didn't respond. I was started to tear-up again. She surprised me by giving me a hug.

"You have always been my favorite cousin." She whispered in my ear. "But, you've got to understand that once you fall in love you will want to be with your guy too." I nodded and looked over at Scorpius. At the corner of my eye I saw Victoire look where I was looking.

Scorpius and Albus were at the top of a tree and had pulled up the ladder to get up there so Lily wouldn't get up there because she was trying to hex them.

"It kind of reminds me of me and Teddy when we were young." I smiled.

"Teddy invited that boy because he is part of his family. I think it is quite nice that he believes in people even if their family isn't so great. His parents didn't come, but his grandmother did. Something tells me you have some kind thing for him?" I looked back at her and she was smiling.

I looked down and nodded. "But it doesn't matter. I have a boyfriend and I'm happy with him."

"But why do you keep wanting him if you have a boyfriend? Not all guys that look like Prince Charming turn out to be so."

"He just makes me feel…great. I don't know how to describe it."

"Well, before you move on to him, I'd give your boyfriend a chance."

"Well, yeah."

"You're a great person, Rose, don't let anyone tell you you're not. You have a big heart and a bright future for you. Don't let people make you throw it away. Who cares what people say behind your back! It doesn't matter in the end."

"Ah, here comes Jack Frank Longbottom. Now he is a real gentleman."

"Be careful what you say Victoire. You just married Teddy." She giggled.

"Just saying." She giggled sweetly again. "Oh, look there's Teddy now. He just got relieved from the family. I'll go dance with him. See you later, Rose." She left. I gave a small smile at her.

"Hey there Rosie." Said Jack.

"Hey Jack, how you liking the party?"

"It's pretty good. I never been to a wedding before now."

"Really? Me neither."

"So, I've haven't seen ya in awhile. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, you know studying for our O.W.L.S. and trying to make time with Thor."

"Ah, right Thor." I looked at him closely. I was just wondering if he was going to say something rude about him. But he didn't say anything about him, which made me happy.

"So are you and Molly going out? I heard rumors and I just thought it was true."

"Molly? Me and Molly? Nah, she doesn't suit me."

"Oh I see. Has a girl caught your eye?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, but things never work out don't they?" _Was he talking about me or someone else?_ My heart fluttered a bit. I guess I was flattered.

"What do you mean by that?" I urge the subject on.

"Well, have you ever been turned down before?"

"No, Thor's my first. He asked me out. I was taken by surprise actually."

"But there's another guy you want to ask out, isn't there?" He peered at me. My face burned. I didn't have to answer the question if I didn't want to.

"Look Rosie, you can't do that to Thor, it's not fair to him. If you want to stay with him then stay with him, but if you don't. Well, you have to be completely one hundred percent faithful that this other guy will say 'yes' to you and if he is the guy you're looking for. Don't you get what I'm saying? Us blokes are looking for someone to love too. All I'm saying is be careful and be completely honest." My face was still burning. _How did Jack know me so well when we hardly talked to each other because we're in different Houses?_

"Jack, I'm not…"

"It's ok. I'm just giving ya a warning. Now, do you mind if I asked you to dance with me?" I was surprised I didn't think that was coming.

"But what about Thor?"

"Well, I don't see him here, do you? Besides I'm hardly the competitive type." I beamed at him and reluctantly accepted. He took me by the hand and we walked onto the dance floor. I felt like I was soaring. Soaring over stars and flying beside birds. I'm breaking free.

**Scorpius' POV**

I was really surprised I was invited to the wedding. My parents didn't want to come because they didn't want to put up with the whole Potter and Weasley clan. They weren't too happy that my grandmother said she was going. They were really mad that I said I'd go too to keep grandmother company. I really just wanted to go to get out of the house. It also doesn't hurt that I wanted to see the Potters and the Weasleys. Albus and I were friends again so you know I wanted to keep that bond.

There were a lot of French girls who were really pretty. I laughed at their accents a bit. Victoire's friends from Hogwarts were really pretty too. I felt out of their league anyhow. The two girls who surprised me the most were Rose and Lily. Rose, for one, I always thought as the bookworm kind of girl. She always had her nose stuck in a book and she always wore her hair in a ponytail. But I had to say she was always the prettiest girl in our year. And Lily, out of the two she was the most surprising. I'd never thought I'd see the day that she would wear a dress. It was pretty weird seeing her in a dress. She never dressed up for success. The only thing she always kept nice was her dark red hair, but you can tell that she really is growing out of being a kid. It was weird to see. Lily was not half bad either. That's all that surprised me of the two.

Me and Lorraine haven't kept in touch in awhile. We're not officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We were leaning towards it, though. I was constantly reminded from Albus and Rose that she is awful. I only laughed at their responses and only replied that, "Only to you guys she's awful, but to me she's great." I never seen the two of them so upset with me about it though.

Well, here we are, me and Al were at the top of the tree teasing his little sister. She was trying to hex us off the branch, but we kept deflecting it, easily.

"Oi, Potter, this really helps us for O.W.L.S that are coming up." I yelled down to her. Her face was filled with anger. She looked like one of those angry cute little kids once you took a piece of candy from them.

"Give me back my basket!" She yelled up at us.

"What are you going to do throw grass at us?" Al said. We cracked up.

"Hey Lily!" Came a voice from far away. It was Lysander Scamander. She whipped around.

"Oh, hey Ly." She turned back to look at us. "You know what keep the basket. It suits both of you." She turned back to Lysander. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if you'd wanted to uh wannadancewithme?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." He took a big breath.

"I was just wondering if you would like to dance with me." You can tell she was a little surprised.

"Um, sure, I'll dance with you, but I've got to warn you I'm a terrible dancer." _I bet._

"I don't mind." He smiled.

"Oi, Potter, don't trip! You might break his toe." I yelled out to her. You can tell she was going red with embarrassment. Al and I both laughed at her. Especially since she had nothing left to say back to us. We climbed down the tree.

"Maybe we should find someone to dance with." Albus stated.

"Sure, but we've got to hurry."

"Why?"

"Because all the good ones will be taken."

"Oh, right. Look, over there I think I see a bunch that are waiting to be asked." Al pointed to a bunch of the blonde French girls.

"Good eye, Al!" I said to him and we strolled over together to ask the French girls to dance.

"Hello ladies." I began. They all started to giggle.

"Hi." Most of them said shyly.

"We're looking for partners to dance with. Any of you interested?" They squealed with delight.

"I'm Scorpius and this is Albus."

"Albus? The Albus Potter? Son of Harry Potter?" The prettiest French girl of the bunch said.

"That's right." Al said a little gloomily, but still proud.

"I'll dance with you!" She said excitedly. "It's not every day you come across a Potter." Albus was grinning widely. I was a little angry. She was the girl I really wanted to dance with.

"I'll dance with you. If you don't mind." Said the shortest girl of the bunch.

"Uh, sure."

"No, I want to dance with them!" Said one of the other girls. Then all the other girls started protesting.

"Ladies, ladies, relax there's plenty of us to go around." Albus cut in. I snickered. It was pretty funny hearing it from his mouth. It's not like we'd ever date any of these girls. Girls can be pretty ridiculous sometimes.

"We'll be back." I said to them. I took the short girl's hand by the hand and led her out to the dance floor. I watched as Albus danced away with the prettiest girl. I was a little disappointed, but I could ask her to dance later on if I wanted too and if I was still up for it.

"So, er, is this your first wedding?" I asked the girl I was dancing with.

"Oh yes. Wasn't it lovely?" I spun her.

"Oh, yeah it was." I didn't have too much experience with girls. "So, uh, what's your name?"

"Isabelle D'aubigne."

"Oh, and are you related to the bride or the groom?"

"The bride. I'm one of her cousins."

"Oh."

"I'm Fleur, Victoire's mother's, sister's daughter. My mother's name is Gabrielle. Harry Potter once saved her life during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh cool."

"So what about you? How are you related?"

"I'm like the groom's second cousin or something. Somewhere along those lines. Teddy's mother was my father's cousin."

"Oh, ok. So that would make you part of the Black clan? I thought they all died out."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'm sort of part of the Black clan. My grandmother was Teddy's grandmother' s sister."

"Oh, but that would mean you're either a Lestrange or a Malfoy."

"A Malfoy." That kind of bothered me. It sounded like we are scum stuck to the wall.

"Oh." She seemed like she didn't want to talk to me anymore. _What the hell?_

"Look, we're not like that." I tried to convince her we are not bad as we seem. I hated getting people to see that we're actually pretty nice.

"But your grandfather is a murderer. I'm sorry I can't dance with you anymore." She tore off and walked away. That made me angry.

I looked at all the Potters and Weasleys and of course nobody cares about their family background because they have no one to be ashamed of.

I tried squeezing past the people who were dancing on the dance floor. We just had to be in the middle. I bumped into somebody.

"OW." The person said. I felt him or her fall to th floor. It was Lily.

"Malfoy, watch where your going!" She said on the floor. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand to help her up. She looekd at it for a second then took it. I let go and she fell on the ground.

"Sorry, my bad. Sweaty hands." I smirked.

"You're horrible." She helped herself up and brushed her dress off of any dirt. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving. Is that a crime, now?"

"No, but why so early?"

"Oh you know people." She nodded. She seemed to understand what I meant. "You shouldn't let that get to you."

"Look, I've got to go."

"Got to or want to?"

"Can you read minds or something?" She laughed. I haven't heard her laugh in so long.

"Of course not, but if you must go, don't knock over anybody else or they may not only resent you for your last name."

"Thanks Lily that made me feel so much better." She gave me a shocked look.

"What' that look for? Do I have something on me is there someone around?" I looked on my sleeves and around me. I turned back to her for an explanation. "What is it?"

"Oh, well you never used my first name before."

"Lily?"

"That is my name and Scorpius is yours right?" I laughed.

"Well, you're the only one who aggrivates me. Why else wouldn't I use your last name?"

"Oh how nice of you to say that to a lady. Real charmer." I laughed at her use of words.

"A lady, is that what you think you're?" Her face turned red.

"You better watch what you say, or else!" I laughed. She easily gets mad over the ridiculous things.

"Relax Lily, I was only kidding." She seemed to have calmed down.

"Are we using first names now?"

"Uh, I can still call you Potter."

"No, call me Lily. There are too many Potters to be calling me that!" I nodded. I was hardly paying attention anymore. "And what should I call you? Jelly head?"

"Jelly head?"

"It's the best I can come up with for they have big heads." She laughed at her own joke.

"Oh you're so funny. Really jelly head. You really need to..."

"Lily, what are you doing talking to _that_?" Said the Isabelle from afar. Lily was about to explain, but I said:

"Save it, Lily. I'm off." She nodded and walked away.

I walked over to find my grandmother standing by herself.

"Can we go, now?" I muttered.

"Yes, of course. I'm getting sick of people looking at me like that." She snarled at one woman who was giving her a stern look. "And it's only because I married your grandfather. Let's go Scorpius! I thought I'd have a little chat with Andromeda, but unfortunately she isn't here."

"Where is she then?" Before she replied someone else did.

"She's in St. Mungo's Hospital." It was the groom, Teddy.

"Congratulations Teddy." My grandmother said with a nod. She didn't smile though.

"Thanks. You're Scorpius then, right?" I raised my eyebrows and nodded. _How did he know who I was?_ I looked at my grandmother to see if she had said something.

"Harry mentioned you. Harry's my godfather and my best man." He said. "But I'm sure you have heard about Harry Potter before."

"Yes, of course. I'm friends with his children."

"Oh, really? I had no idea." I nodded.

"Well, thanks for coming. It meant a lot to me and Victoire. I would encourage you to stay longer, but I can see that there are some people who don't feel the same as I do, but thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting us." My grandmother said. "Also can you please tell Andromeda we said hello and that send me an owl soon?"

"I would, but I think you should visit her yourself. She's been asking for you." Then Teddy left my grandmother and me.

"Let's go." She pulled my shirt and led me out. Teddy didn't seem too bad, but his hair kind of freaked me out. It kept turning from blue to orange. It was freaky.

"Grandmother, is Teddy a Metamorphagus?" I saw Rose wave good-bye to me and I waved back. My grandmother had her nose pinched and stuck up in the air. I ahte when she does that. _And why to Rose?_

"Yes. His mother was one too and his father was the werewolf."

"Oh."

"Come on, Scorpius, let's go. If we don't get back in time for dinner you're washing dishes." I hurried as she spoke, but really it didn't matter. I was going to wash dishes no matter what. I hated being an only child.


	31. A Hoot For the OWLS

**A/N: **I finally went back and updated Chapters 4, 15, and 23 due to the whole confusion on the family thing and Dominique. There isn't much of a difference, but I tweaked it a bit.

Also, I made two chapters before this and that was what took so much time. You'll see what I mean soon.

* * *

**Chapter 31 – A Hoot for the O.W.L.S.**

**Albus' POV**

The O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S came at last. Every fifth year and seventh year were studying in either the Common Rooms, Library, the Great, Hall, everywhere. For us, it was only the beginning of our futures. This would determine where we are suited to go and what dreams that should remain crushed.

"Oi, look who it is!" I looked to my right as I came out of my last class with Rose and there was Scorpius heading down the corridor.

"What are you two up to?" Scorpius asked.

"Uh, you know the usual." We said.

"Rose, where's Thor?" Scorpius asked asked.

"No idea. He told me he'd wait for me in the Common Room at eight. I guess we might do something then." I nodded. There is sure something fishy about Thor. Rose fidgeted when she looked at me and turned away to hide her face.

We rounded another corner and stopped walking to just talk. We had really nothing else to do for school was ending quickly.

Ellie and her friends were close by.

"Just go over and talk to her." Scorpius said to me. He knew about my thing for Ellie.

"I can't do that. We hardly know each other."

"Well, it will be a good chance for you to get to know each other." Rose said to me.

"You two are such matchmakers!"

"Well, man up enough and talk to her." Rose urged. I looked over at Ellie as she was leaning against a wall next to a window with her nose stuck in a book. Her orange red curls flopping up and down whenever she moved. I turned back to Rose and Scorpius and I saw Scorpius nudge Rose who gave a smirk to him.

"What?" I asked them.

"Oi, Ellere!" Scorpius yelled loudly and he Rose ran off to leave me behind. Ellie looked up from her book and looked in my direction. I grew red, but good thing my skin doesn't show it. She waved at me and I waved back. I watch her pack up her things and walked over to me.

"Hey Al, what's going on?"

"Nothing really, you?"

"Oh, you know studying for O.W.L.S." _Oh Merlin, I've got a Transfiguration O.W.L tomorrow and I haven't even started!_

"Oh right."

"You forgot about tomorrow's, haven't you?" She smiled.

"Nah, just you know…" _Think, think what to say. What would James say?_ He's good with girls. "Nothing big, you know. Just uh taking a break and I'd figure I'd get to it later." Smooth, Al, smooth. She giggled.

"So, I had the intention you called me over. Anything you need?" _Right on the spot, got to love it._

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to study later with me you know? Rose is never around and you're her friend and well I just thought we hang a bit, you know?" I was so nervous. _How does a guy get nervous about asking a girl to sit with him._

"I can see what I can do, but I'll probably be up there around 6ish if that's alright? I get too distracted though so don't get mad if I walk away, ok?"

"Yeah, really I don't mind. I mean I just want someone there at the start, you know?

"Yeah, well I'll see you then!" She said brightly and walked away. I smiled as I watch her walk away. I turned around to walk away and I saw Rose and Scorpius standing behind each giving me a smirk.

"Shove off." I walked away. I heard them snickering behind me. _Gits, the lot of them._

* * *

I met Ellie at the time she said she'd be there and sat down.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked her.

"Not at all." I sat down opposite her.

"Have you done any practical transfiguring, yet?"

"Yeah, actually, I just got done, sorry."

"No, no, I just got done too, I was just wondering…" _This is so weird._

"I hate studying." She said.

"I know it, everything in here just makes me want to transfigure my owl into a banana." She laughed. I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to her. I really thought she was going to bite my head off.

"I can use a banana right about now, I'm starving. Whenever I get stressed out I forget to eat. Isn't that horrible?"

"You forget to eat? How could you? Food is like the best part of your day! I can help, but stuff myself when there is food in front of me." She smiled.

"I rather get the good grade and receive the reward after. I should eat, but I just forget."

"You've got to eat, El, it'll help you concentrate more, really it does. Not eating is unhealthy." She frowned. "You know what I might have something in my bag that I probably saved from lunch, hold on." I dug into my bag and tossed her an apple.

"Thanks." She replied happily. I never seen anyone finish an apple in less than a minute.

"I guess you really were hungry."

"Yeah, thanks Al, got any more?" She laughed. _Er, do I?_ I went back to digging into my bag. "No, no, Al, I was only joking."

"Oh, but you're in luck I found some Chocolate Frogs."

"Oh, but they're your Chocolate Frogs. I don't want to take them."

"No worries, really. Just take them, but if you get Morgan Le Fay or Merlin I'll have to take those."

"Deal." I gave her the Chocolate Frogs and she ate all five rather quickly.

"Aw, sorry, none are what you wanted." She said after her last one. "Are you sure you didn't want any of these? I can't believe you gave me these. I'm so rude."

"No, you're not, I'm glad those came in handy, because I would have forgotten about them."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, uh, have you studied the whole continents of the Mungolious Spell?"

"Nope, haven't started on that one, yet. All I know is that you have to flick your wand three times fast because that's when I accidentally made Rose's hair stand on end. She looked like a zombie, it was pretty funny."

"Oh, yeah I remember that." _Of course, I forgotten she took class with us seeing as she is in our year, duh!_ "I thought she was going to freak. I would have, but I was so surprised she just waved her wand and her hair went back to normal. Merlin, if I had brains like hers I don't think I'd be half as scared out of mind for this thing."

"She's pretty stressed out as well. She actually has been getting low marks on papers for once, isn't that insane?"

"Yeah, I heard about that. I kind of think it's from hanging out with her boyfriend, Thor, too much. I think he's kind of a bad influence, but I don't have evidence or anything you know?"

"You think so? I always thought he hasn't been around her much."

"I couldn't tell ya." We worked in silence for a bit.

"What did you say for the Hornberry spell?" I showed her my notes.

"Where'd you get all of this? I couldn't find that in any of her lectures."

"I did some research in the library for once. I started ahead of time so people wouldn't check out the books I needed to study for it."

"Good thinking." I smiled at her compliment. We worked on all through the night. We didn't stop until three in the morning. People were starting to leave as well so we weren't the only ones up.

"Ok, I think we'll call it night."

"But I don't think I'm ready."

"Come on El, you'll do fine. You just have got to give yourself confidence. You know it all you just can't think like that."

"You're so nice. I guess you're right. Besides a good night sleep will help me do better."

"That's right."

"Thanks, Al, you actually helped me out a lot tonight. We should do it again sometime."

"No problem I enjoyed your company." She beamed at me and waved good-by and left. I was jumping for joy. I can't believe I spent a whole night with Ellie without making a fool out of myself. I went to bed full of confidence.

* * *

"I think that was pretty easy." Scorpius said.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't transfigure your Instructor's nose into a duck's beak." I said.

"Oh, come on, you said that was your only mistake. It won't be the deciding incident that will make you fail or pass. It's only one mistake. It only makes us human." Rose said.

"Yeah, but still…"

"You know what would be cool?" Scorpius asked us.

"No, what?" Rose asked.

"Learning how to do animagus."

"My Grandfather was one. He was a stag, Dad told me." I said.

"Cool. If only we knew how…" Scorpius began.

"It's an extremely dangerous process, though. People have died at their attempts." Rose said.

"What's fun without a sense of danger?"

"You would say that. Only you would go through life trying to have fun at the cost of getting killed at any moment."

"Aw, come on Rose, where's your sense of fun?"

"Not getting killed, that's for sure. But it would be neat to be an animagus. Think of all the things you can get away with."

"Now, you're talking, but 'neat'? You oughta be some sort of "neat" wittle bunny rabbit for saying that." Scorpius and I both cracked up.

"Shut up! At least I wouldn't end up like some scorpion!"

"A Scorpion? Are you serious? Nah, if I would chose I'd be a lion or a bear."

"Lion? How unlike you. You're not even a Gryffindor."

"So? They're both ferocious and that's what I like about animals." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I think I'd want to be something that flies, you know? Also aggressive, like a hawk, an eagle or maybe even a phoenix." I suggested.

"Ooooh, phoenixes are beautiful." Rose said brightly.

"Ok, never mind about being a phoenix if that's what's going through people's heads." I said.

"What is it will you boys and not liking it when someone complaints you on something like that?"

"It's girly to be thought of like that." Scorpius said.

"No, it isn't!"

"Yeah it is." Scorpius and I said.

"Whatever you say." Rose sighed.

The stress of O.W.L.S was over and it felt great! Ellie had come up to me and said she did better than she expected. I was glad for her.

I thought I'd go around and do some meddling because that's what I do best. That means I'll have to bring out my handy dandy invisibility cloak and my trusty ol' Marauder's Map that James gave to me as a gift before he left. I couldn't wait to use it. There's got to be something good out there!

My first exhibit is Lily. I love messing around with her. I saw her walking with Lily, Melanie, and Marilyn.

"But he's so funny…" Marilyn said.

"He's only wants attention, trust me I would know." Lily said. _Who were they talking about?_

"How would you know? It's not like you talk with him. All you do is argue!"

"Oh please. He just has thinks he's so high and great. Really don't concern yourself with him."

"And handsome and an excellent Quidditch player!" Marilyn smiled.

"I just don't understand it, what's so great about Scorpius that every girl has their head over heels for him?"

"But Lily, you've got to admit he's pretty nice to look at!" Melanie cut in.

"You two are hopeless." They both giggled.

"So, why did we go to your help in the first place?"

"Because you asked for it and because I play Quidditch with him."

"Come on Lils, just give us one good thing you like about him." Marilyn urged him.

"Why?"

"Come on Lily, we won't tell. We'll go onto someone else you like after."

"But I don't like anyone"

"Oh, sure you do, you just don't realize it." Marilyn said.

"How about you give us something you like in a guy, anything."

"Um, well, I like courageous and nice and…"

"Now about their features!" Marilyn said. Lily blushed.

"Their eyes and sometimes their smiles." They both squealed. "Honestly, you two get too overexcited about the ridiculous things."

"You can't say you don't like someone, Lily."

"Yes, I can. Boys are real idiots and cruel. I can live without them, no problem. I'll be the girl who lives all by herself in a cottage and I'll be happy. How about that?" They both gave sleepy looks.

"BORing!" They both laughed. Lily rolled her eyes.

As they rounded the corner, Lily's knapsack fell apart.

"No, go ahead. I'll be there later." She bent down to pick up her things. I walked to try and scare her, but I felt a quill quiver under me. Lily saw it and sighed.

"Albus!" She groaned. I uncovered myself.

"How'd you know?"

"Who else owns an invisibility cloak?" I shook my head. "Did you hear our conversation?"

"Yeah, I can't believe…"

"Oooh! I can't believe you! Don't you ever tell anyone what we said." She scolded me.

"Don't sweat it, Lils. Your eyes are safe with me."

"Albus Severus Potter, I'm warning you! That's high quality things we said."

"Actually it was pretty entertaining and a good use of information. Now, I can guess what goes on in a girl's mind."

"It's not that hard. It's the guy's brain you ought to concern yourself with. You are the guys who are stupid and all…"

"Uh, uh, uh, be careful what you say or this brain may leak certain information."

"Then I'll kill you."

"Then you'll be thrown out for killing your dear brother." She let out frustration.

"Well, see ya around sis!" I threw my invisibility cloak on before she could catch me. _Man, that was fun. Let's do more!_

_Oh good, Hugo and Derek. What's the vampire got to say now?_

I watched as a girl walked by and waved at Hugo and Derek. Derek didn't acknowledge, but Hugo waved back.

"Loosen up will ya." Hugo said.

"What do you mean?"

"A girl walks by and gives you a smile, but you just shrug them off."

"They are all the same." He mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"They all are looking for attention and to have the best looking guy by their sides."

"That ain't true."

"So is. You don't see girls waving at Marvin Lynche."

"Yeah, well he's a great guy. He has a great personality, some girl will see that and take him. He's a real riot Lynche is. He had me going for twenty minutes, I'm serious. He may be a big guy, but he is sure has hell has a big heart."

"Yeah, but like I said you don't see girls hanging around him or waving at him."

"Why you picking on Marvin? Why not someone else?"

"Because that's who she was talking to the other day." Hugo groaned.

"Not again. Look, just give up, will ya? She's not looking for a mate, she's always looking for friends. It's great that she is the person who will talk to people like Marvin when others don't, but there are other girls like Lily." _He fancies Lily? My sister? That darn vampire…_

"Well, sorry I haven't seen anybody like her. She is one of a kind." Hugo frowned.

"You're getting quite pathetic. You wouldn't be head over heels in love with her, are you?"

"No, at least not yet." Not yet? Not yet? You won't even get close to her. I won't allow it.

"Look, Derek, just try for me, will ya? It'll help your other self out as well. Try finding someone else."

"I can't."

"You can do anything you want with your life.You can't let that side control your whole life. You have to fight it. It's the only way."

"It's not that easy."

"Well, have you tried?"

"Somewhat, but…"

"See? You've got to…if you feel that bad for people you have (he lowered his voice) killed then you've got to start fighting yourself."

"I know, I know, it's just almost impossible to throw off the aggression."

"It'll come to you." He was looking straight ahead and didn't say a word. I took this moment to leave.

_Ok, I had enough meddling. These things I really didn't want to hear, but I did._ I stuffed my cloak in my bag when I got in the bathroom and walked out.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is pretty short, sorry.


	32. A Graduate Mistake

**A/N:** The Year Finale. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 32 – A Graduate Mistake**

**James' POV**

_Ok, yeah what was I thinking? Go ahead, yell at me._ I had made the biggest mistake of my life when I told Madison we needed time away from each other. It was the worst thing that had ever came out of my mouth. I feel like dying. _Maybe I'll commit suicide? Ha, gotcha, I'm not that much of a bonehead, but man I feel like an idiot for letting her go._

The worst part is when I could have had her back I instead kissed Evelyn. _What kind of a git am I?_ I really do deserve the shoulder. I was just so jealous that scum kissed my Madison. _Who the hell does he think he is? Boot, pah, I'll boot a chair up your… Well you get the picture._ _No! I didn't mean that picture, but you get what I'm saying, right? He's a royal git himself, don't you agree?_

So, I told Evelyn that we are nothing. That we will never be nothing. So not only did I get a nice enough slap in the face, but it left a hand-print on my face. Serves me right. I felt bad, really I did, but I was just so…

So, now the hard part of my plan has come and graduation is like two days away. I got to do this right or I'll never forgive myself for losing her again. She really means a lot to me and I never really got a chance to say the words to her. None of you better make the same mistake. It's not worth beating yourself up and not worth losing the girl of your dreams.

I found her, oh yes I did. She was heading up the stairs and I was going down. This time she ain't getting away.

_Oh crud, she sees me._ Now, she'll try and get away again. _Oh, no you don't!_

"Come on Madison! Can't we just talk?"

"No!" She yelled over her shoulder. I ran down the stairs and she ran further.

"Madison!"

"No!" She shrieked.

"Please, just let me say something." I pleaded. I followed her down into the dungeons. We rounded a corner. _Yes, she's blocked. Nowhere to go._ She sighed and turned to face me. Yeah trapped like a little bunny rabbit. It's you and me now, Gray.

"Ok, fine, but don't get your hopes up!" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"Madison, you know I liked you for ages and I know you know it. I did nothing to you, I really didn't. Our first date in Hogsmeade, remember that? I didn't do anything down there or play any jokes. Why would I do that? Then that girl you saw me talking to I was about to tell her off that I had you as a girlfriend, but you accused me of cheating."

"That's because you did. Why is it so hard to admit to something like that? And no you weren't about to tell her off. If you remember you didn't know she was flirting with you!"

"Well, I had no idea she was. And I would if I knew"

"I was there James. You left me and chose her. You want to know why I walked away? Well tell me James what did I do that made you pick her? Why did you pick _her_?"

"That's because you make me do crazy things. Every time we broke up girls were throwing themselves at me. I was only trying to push them back. But when I saw you kiss Boot, well I thought I'd lost you and the only way back was through…"

"Jealousy?"

"You kissed that bloody git, I saw you in the kitchens."

"We weren't together then, I had all the right…"

"Like hell you didn't! You gave up on us."

"Don't you dare put the blame on me. You're the one who gave up! Start growing up James!"

"Grow up? Grow up? I've been growing up. You think that you can blame everything on me when things go wrong. Well, you can't, Mad, you can't. You never let me explain myself. None of the things were my fault. So why do you make it out like everything is my fault? What the hell? I didn't do anything. You gave up on us so don't try to keep pushing it toward me."

"How could you say such a thing? I said in the beginning of the year when we spent time together that I loved you, but you didn't reply. How was I supposed to act? I felt like an idiot. I should have known you didn't feel the same. I wasn't about to stick around for something like cheating on me to happen. I can't take it. You broke my heart once before and I couldn't let you do it again."

"I was going to say 'I love you' back, but you were expecting it. I wanted to say it so that it wasn't like I was forced to say it because Madison I really do love you, really I do. I wanted to say it in the best way possible. I've always loved you, but you keep making it impossible. So quit fighting us."

"Then how come you kissed that Evelyn girl?"

"I was mad that you kissed that toerag. What was I supposed to do?"

"What if I was trying to move on? What if I was trying to get away from you? What if…"

"I can't get over you, damn it!"

"Why? Why can't you?"

"I already told you because I love you."

"I need to go, James. I…I need to think this out."

"Do you?" She looked down with tears in her eyes.

"If we go back, we might break up again, won't we? Why can't you give up? Every time I see you my heart breaks and falls at the same time. I can't…I can't" She started to cry.

"Mad, don't…" She lunged into my chest and I held her. "Mad, come on, don't cry."

"James, don't keep leaving me like this. I can't take it. It's either we're together or we're not. I can't keep breaking and getting glued back together again. It hurts so much."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, not anymore. I don't think I can go on without you."

"You can." She cried even harder.

"No, I can't"

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." We stayed like this just a little longer.

"James?" She said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"What about life after Hogwarts? We're graduating in two days. What then?"

"You're going to be a Healer, aren't you?"

"Some sort of Healer yes, but…"

"No, buts, that's what you're going to do."

"But what about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe stay with you if I can. I don't know what to do."

"Didn't you say you got an offer?"

"Yeah, but…"

"You should take it."

"But I'm not leaving you…"

"You're not, because I'll go with you. That offer needs a Healer by your side."

"Really? You're coming with me?"

"As long as you want me to."

"I always want your company." She looked up at me out of my arms and gave me the first truest and biggest smile I have ever seen.

"I won't let anything happen to you again."

"I know you won't." She leaned up and kissed me. That was one of the best moments of my life when she did that. She really showed that she had faith in me. No one, I repeat, no one has ever showed they had that much faith in me before. That is why I love her so much.

* * *

I know it's horrible, but I didn't pay even the slightest attention to my cousin's speech at the ceremony. The commencement was so dull for one, but that wasn't why I wasn't paying attention. I was spacing off. _Yeah, that didn't clear it up for you did it?_ What I meant was that I was thinking about other things that distracted me from my final hours at Hogwarts. I looked up at the school that stood behind Molly and Richard Michaels.

I almost forgot of its natural beauty. I almost forgot of its sense of excitement and enchantments. I almost forgot all about the memories I have made there. Now, they were fading away. Like none of it was real and none of it happened. _Everybody was here to celebrate us to move on in the world, but will we?_

I wanted to stop time or make it go slower. I wanted this moment to have never had arrive. I wanted so many things and there so much to do, but the thing I realize the most is that it's too late.

_But was it real?_ It didn't take long for my question to be answered because someone leaned their head on my shoulder. _It was real._ It was real because the man in front of us started casting enchantments over our heads to make bursts of light. It was real because the scene that stood in front of me held centaurs, the giant squid, the Whomping Willow, and a Quidditch pitch. Those were real. The most genuine of them all was Madison who had leaned her head on my shoulder. I knew it was then real. This world was real.

I watched as Madison went up to get her diploma when her name was called. Her family went up to take a picture with her and then they walked off the stage together. We did the commencement in groups basically with your family. I would be going up there with Molly and Fred.

"Roy Sturrip, Ray Sturrip, and Kandice Cunnigham." All three went up as a family. I watched one by one each was given their diploma then they took a big picture of the family at the end.

And of course they save the best for last. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without us, well except Molly. _Haha, just kidding._ I wondered why they didn't just go in order, but Hogwarts always liked doing things differently so I ended that thought.

"Fred Weasley, Molly Weasley, and James Potter." We let Molly go first considering she was the Head Girl and all. _I know how gentlemen like._ I watched Fred go next because he shared the same last name as her and might as well as he already took a step forward. _I proceeded last and I felt important for I was last and everyone would remember that, wouldn't they?_

I walked up to Professor McGonagall with a huge grin across my face. They were taking pictures while you get your diploma and I gave a thumbs up as I reached out for my diploma. I went to leave, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't hand over my diploma. _What the hell? It's mine!_

"I'm sorry James, you can't graduate."

"WWhat?" My grin was lost and my confusion took place.

"You are not qualified to continue on."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm qualified! I am a very important person and important people go on, don't you see?" She had a very serious look on her face. _She wasn't joking was she? No, this can't be! Not in front of my family and Madison! No, I had to graduate._

"Why can't I graduate?"

"You didn't meet the requirements. I am so sorry, but it looks like you'll need to spend another year at Hogwarts." People were starting to gasp at me. _No, this can't be happening. Fred, Molly, and Madison graduated, why not me?_

"What requirements did I miss? I thought I did everything. Professor, you have to give me that diploma or else I'll tear it out of your hands!" _Nice threat, a qualified witch against a student. Real clever._

"Threatening a headmistress will get you nowhere, Potter."

"But, Professor, you have to let me graduate. Please…whatever I did I promise I'll…" _but she started laughing. What's this? Why is she laughing at me? Because I can't graduate? Because I made a fool out of myself in front of my family?_ She continued to laugh.

"Professor, why are you…" She soon stopped and looked at me with twinkling eyes.

"Gotcha." She said. _What?_ "Potter, you do realize that this was indeed a prank. That for once I don't have to clean up yours, but you'll have to clean up mine." She gave me a smile. The rest of the crowd was laughing along. I stared at her hopelessly.

"Funny Professor, real funny. I never knew you could pull a prank on someone." I teased.

"I may be old, but I do have a sense of humor, may I remind you."

"Well, uh, sorry, to say, but I think that diploma belongs to me." I extended my hand.

"I believe it does. Well done and good luck in your future." She handed me the diploma and I stared at it.

"I graduated." I said dreamily.

"Yes you did."

"I graduated!" I said excitedly and happier. Professor McGonagall smiled at me. I flung my arms around the old bat and ran off the stage. I could have said I kicked my legs in the air, but that would have meant I would have fell and James Potter does NOT fall.

* * *

The ride home from Hogwarts will always be memorable. I sat next to Madison while she leaned her head on my shoulder. I had my arm around her. Scorpius sat opposite me in between Lily and Rose. Albus sat on Rose's right and Ellie sat on his left. Hugo and Derek sat on my other side at the ends and Jack and Alice sat near the doors opposite of us. Fred had disappeared to impress some group of girls.

Fred had left to manipulate a girl. He said he thought he had a chance with her, but I highly doubt it.

"I can't believe how fast this year went." I announced.

"Easy for to say, I can't believe how long it took." Madison said.

"Ah, you mean us getting together." I leaned in and put my face in her hair.

"You're not going to snog the entire ride are you?" said Rose her face in a frown. "Because if you are the door is right over there."

"Funny, Rose, real funny."

"I don't know about you, James, but I can't wait for next year!" Lily said.

"Oh and why's that?"

"You won't be around." Everyone laughed except me.

"Hey." I gave her my 'You better watch it look,' but she only stuck her tongue out at me. _What gives?_

"A year without James, which is sure going to make my year, next year." Al said putting his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling in a dream-like look. Everybody gave a shorter laugh.

"Oh, don't worry, James, I'll still miss you." Madison cooed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't I have the best girlfriend or what?" I beamed at her. Some of them started shaking their heads at me. There was a little talking of what we were going to do over the summer, but it soon got quiet.

I looked to see Lily had fallen asleep and suddenly had her head on Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius looking a bit flushed took her head off his shoulder and neatly leaned it against the window. He then looked over at Albus to talk to him, but Albus was turned toward Ellie and was talking to her. So he turned to talk to Rose instead. Jack, Alice, Hugo, and Derek were still all silent. Soon enough they had all fallen asleep too. I felt the train slowing down. I was the only one left with my eyes open and the scene in front of me was priceless.

I saw that Lily had gone back to leaning her head on Scorpius' shoulder while he was sleeping straight up. While Rose had her head bent down that soon swayed to into Scorpius' arm. Ellie on Albus' shoulder and Albus slept straight up. Then Jack had his head bent up and Alice had landed on the floor somehow with Hugo somewhere near her. Derek had taken up the rest of the vacant space and was crumpled in a heap on the bench. I felt a mischievous grin stretch across my face. I took out my wand and switched the circumstances just a little. _Boy, they were going throw fit when they woke up._ I looked at my master piece. My last joke before I leave the Hogwarts Express forever.

On the floor, I had put Albus on the bottom while Ellie laid on top of him and Hugo on top her. Alice had her head on his stomach on the floor while her legs were still sprawled in the seat (she was upside down) while Derek was sleeping on Hugo's legs on floor. Scorpius was spread far across the bench while both Rose and Lily slept on each side of him and Jack as his pillow. I kept Madison next to me because we're the only normal ones in the group.

Now, for the last touch. I put Lily's thumb in her mouth so she was sucking it like a baby. The baby of the family ought to act like one. The train gave a huge lurch and everyone started to wake up.

I watched amused as they all saw each other in their awkward positions. They all immediately sprang up and got to sitting back on their seats. Everyone was red in the face of embarrassment. Madison and I burst out with laughter at the sight of them.

"Oooh, James, before you get off this train, I swear you will be dead!" Rose yelled angrily.

"And if she doesn't kill you, I will!" Albus angrily said. We got off the train all talking excitedly about our new adventures we would have over the summer. Until hands were grabbed me, Lily, and Albus. I looked over to see Scorpius, Hugo, and Rose had been taken away too.

"Keep your silmy git of a son away from our family." Uncle Ron roared at what appeared to be Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy. Draco's face was full of fury.

"Well keep your Mudblood infected family away from my son!" Draco roared.

"Don't call her a mudblood!" Yelled Mum and Dad. Aunt Hermione had refused to argue. She was using all her attention at the many other families walking by; hoping not to be pulled into the fight.

"Dad, stop it, we're friends!" Lily tugged on his robes.

"Lily Luna Potter, you would do best not to talk." Mum scolded Lily and kept her back.

"But she's right mum! We're friends with him!" I said.

"Not my boy? He doesn't mingle with rubbish like yours!" Draco said.

"Dad, but it's true. We're friends!" Scorpius replied. "They're not so bad as you…"

"What did you say to me? Friends? You and the Potters?" Draco looked at him like he never seen him before.

"And the Weasleys yeah!"

"You will have to take a shower to get rid of this filth and clean your ears for they are only fooling you. Potters and Weasleys don't make friends with Malfoys. That is absurd…this is outrageous."

"Harry, he talks to us like we're the scum! Like a furry little ferret trying to escape from a fight!" Uncle Ron said to Dad. They both erupted in laughter. Draco raised his wand at dad and Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron, Dad, and Mum immediately raised their wands.

"Ah, Malfoy, you remember Ginny's bat bogey hex? Wouldn't want to cross her I'd say."

"Ah, thanks Weaselbee, how very kind of you." Draco sneered.

"Three against one? Of course Potter can't go anywhere without his back-up." He sneered again.

"That does it Malfoy we'll send you back to the rat hole you crawled out of." Uncle Ron was about to yell something when…

"NOO! Stop it! Don't hurt them!" Lily had got out from underneath Mum's arms and stood in the center between the two rival families.

"Lily! Get away from them!" Dad barked.

"Dad, you're always telling me to not be afraid and stand up to what I believe in. If this isn't what you're talking about then I don't know what else is. What happened between you and Mr. Malfoy happened a long time ago. They said you were the one who brought peace to the wizarding world, all was well, remember?" Dad dropped his wand.

"Father, I think it's time we accept the Weasleys and the Potters for who they truly are. We can't keep living in the past." Scorpius told his father.

Albus got away from Mum's arms too. He ran up next to Lily.

"As always you told me that wherever we stand we fight together. Think what Scorpius' grandmother did for you, Dad! She saved your life before you killed Voldemort. She had no reason to stand by Voldemort's side, but her only son. I know you as a better person than that." Albus said against Dad.

"Albus Severus, that is no way to talk to your father." Ginny threatened.

"It's ok Ginny. I see where this is going." Harry said to her. Scorpius had sprung lose of his mother and stood in with Albus and Lily.

"Dad, they're my friends. Why can't we get along? Why can't we put the past well in the past? It should remain there. If you can't accept the Weasleys and Potters for who they are then we deserve to be treated like dirt. We're no better." By this time Rose joined the little circle in the middle of the two families.

"Rosie!" Snarled Uncle Ron.

"Enough is enough, Dad! Together we stand here as friends and if you want to pick a fight with the Malfoys you'll have to go through us!" Uncle Ron's eyes dashed dangerously.

"Hermione, do something! Our daughter is out of control." Instead Hermione let go of Hugo and let him join them in the circle.

"Ron, it's time we all start over." Hermione stated. Mum had loosened the grip on me and I threw her hand off and joined my cousins, brother, and sister. I saw Mum somewhat smiling at us.

"Draco, I think it's time for us to put aside our difference and start off by being friends."

"I won't!"

"Draco…" It was the first time Draco's wife had spoken up. "I think we should accept the offer. We can finally live in harmony. We can't always control our son's life. I think it's time…" she said.

"Astoria, I can't just drop everything from the start."

"But you can put it all in the past and start over."

"Draco." Dad directed at him. "There was a time when you wanted to become friends with me. Do you remember it? The first train ride we took to Hogwarts? You said to me that you can help me choose my friends. In one way you were wrong, but you did ask for help. Our children are asking us for help. They are friends we might as well accept the fact. And maybe in a couple years, we could be friends too. Just like we could have been if I would have accepted your offer."

"It may take an eternity, but don't get your hopes up."

"All I ask is if we can try."

"Whatever…(he hesitated) Harry." He took his son by the arm and his wife in the other.

"Don't forget to write!" yelled Scorpius and soon enough they were gone.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you three!" Mum came over and gave us each a hug.

"You three are really something. James, you've graduated how does it feel?" Dad asked. I ran over to him and I gave him a big hug.

"What was that for?"

"I'm leaving, I've got a job offer and I'm taking it." I said.

"But you just graduated. You don't know what you're going to be!"

"Yeah, this job offer will see to it. I've got a destiny ahead. Dad, I'm going and I'm of age. You can't hold me back."

"Why do you feel you have to go?"

"It is time for me to move on. There's something strange going on. The killings, they are from the remaining Death Eaters. I was offered to help stop them. I'm going to protect muggle-borns. I'm going to save them. I promise I'll be back soon."

"I still don't understand, James. You're eighteen years old and you've just graduated from Hogwarts. Now, is the time to settle and think about what you want to do with the rest of your life, you can't just go on a blind trip."

"I'm sorry, but it's time for me to fly. What's killing them, they think I can help stop it. As you said, Dumbledore has fought for the greater good. This is something of the sort only it doesn't involve locking up muggle-born, but keeping them safe. You'll see in the end." I think Dad finally understood and gave me a hard hug. Mum who was standing behind him was tearing up. She gave me a tight hug.

"You're always welcomed at home. Please come home soon, James. You're our first child and very special indeed." _Good ol' Mum._ She always has a way to my heart. No wonder I love her. I turned to my siblings.

"Hogwarts is going to miss you." Albus whispered.

"I don't think Albus can handle me without you." Lily said as a tear rolled down her face. "Don't go!"

"Oh, come on guys. I'll be back, it's not like I'll be gone forever." I gave them each a hug.

"Remember James, no goofing around you've got to be serious about this!" Mum called out.

"Sirius is my middle name, Mum, but thanks anyway." With that I apparated on the spot to a whole different adventure beyond the world of Hogwarts.

Madison ran over me from her family and she gave me a nod and took my hand in hers. I gave one last look at my family and gave them a wink and we apparated together.

I took a deep breath and smelled the air. _So, this is the start of something new._

* * *

**A/N:**

So this ends another wonderful year. This might have been James' last POV, but who knows he might pop in and out. Only I know and you to find out. The next chapter is filled with action so be pumped for that. Send me some love.


	33. Crash into You

**Chapter 33 – Crash Into You**

**Albus' POV**

It was downright boring without James at home. I had to admit even though I pretended it wasn't. Rose and I got our O.W.L results back. Surprised to have gotten all E's except for one. No O's, but E's suited me well. Rose got all E's and O's. I was proud for her, but a little jealous altogether. I got a letter from Scorpius saying he too received top marks. I had to admit our class was pretty smart then.

The summer was filled with many muggle-born attacks and because of this they came up with a new routine for the Hogwarts Express. We weren't allowed to board in various places as usual. We were all to be separated into our years. The first years in the front to the seventh years in the back. All the prefects and the Heads were to remain in the front took keep watch of the first years. So, that's where me, Rose, and Scorpius were. Lily and Hugo, hopefully, sat together in a compartment. I wasn't worried for her. She had been getting along fine without me and James. I finally gave her chance. She better not screw it up.

"Another year at Hogwarts then we're history." Scorpius said leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"Oh, I don't want to leave." Rose said sadly.

"Come on, Rose. Don't you want to move on with life? Hogwarts isn't just the same when everyone else is gone, you know?" I said to her. She gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah, but we won't see each other that much anymore."

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch. We're family."

"Yeah, but what about you, Scorpius?"

"Oh, well, uh, yeah I guess I will." I smiled at him. All of a sudden at the moment the train came to a huge lurch. Scorpius fell out of his chair. I felt my stomach tumble. _We weren't even half way to Hogwarts, what is going on?_

We all jumped to our feet. There were people yelling outside the compartment. We slid it open.

"Get back! Get back! Stay in your compartments." _It was James!_ We haven't seen him all summer. I missed him.

"James?" He looked up.

"Oh, hey, Al."

"What're you doing here?"

"Protecting muggle-borns. I wasn't supposed to make contact, but we just got a heads up that the Death Eaters are going to attack the Hogwarts Express. We're hoping to delay them. They don't know that we found out."

"Oh no! What do we do?" Rose squealed.

"Aurors are on their way, but we are scared that they will attack. There are so many Hogwarts students we don't know if we'll hold them off."

"What must we do?" I said trying to take charge.

"Well, me and a few others are protecting the muggle-borns. We need you to keep people calm. We got some back-up coming to give kids a lift out of here. Pass them along especially the first years and the muggle-borns. We need to do this as quickly as possible." _Since when did James become so serious?_ I nodded anyway.

"Come on guys, let's go!" I said to them. They jumped and the other prefects followed as we gathered up as much as we could.

There were many 'pops' outside the train. The train had stopped on land, not on a bridge so we can cart people off the train. We were told that parents were arriving back to Platform 9 ¾ to pick their children up. There were so many 'pops.' But the worst came. The fear we've all been waiting for. They arrived in every way possible.

**Lily's POV**

Hugo and I were helping as much as we could. We knew better than to let fear get to us. We helped get kids off the train to any Auror in the open.

We got most of the people off and others were helping too and the area was clear except for ten other kids.

Then there was a huge blast that hit the train. Hugo was thrown off the stairs along with some others. An Auror helped him up and apparated him away. I hesitated.

_Was there anybody left?_ I must make sure. I heard a cry farther up. _Oh no, someone was left behind._ I ran, but the train was starting to sway back and forth. I almost lost my balance. _Damn, those Death Eaters._

The train had been turned on its side. I got to the compartment where I heard the cry and there was a girl and a boy. _Oh jeez, there's two?_ I saw this boy before he was year younger than me. The girl I have never met.

"Oh look, Eliza, someone came to help us! Please, Lily, help my sister. She's only a first year. Help her to safety." I held out my hand and she took it. I helped her stand up.

"Open the window." I commanded. He did as he was told. I lifted myself out of the window to see what was out there and I looked down and there was my Dad, he was here! I never have been so excited to see him in my whole life.

"Dad! Dad!" I yelled. He turned my way.

"Lily! What are you doing? Get off the train!" He yelled terrified.

"Help me." I said weakly as I helped to hoist the girl through the window. He ran to the window to help her out.

"Stay where you are." He yelled to me. I nodded. He popped away and soon enough he was back. I heard shouts close by.

"Go quick!" I yelled to the boy. It was too late. The train gave another lurch and we tumbled backwards. The train was back on its regular side again.

"Lily!" I heard my Dad yell, but I knew he couldn't get to me because I heard someone had shouted a spell at him. So he was in a fight and I was on my own. _Great!_ I pushed the boy off me.

"Come on, we've got to get off the train!" I yelled to him. He nodded. We were shooting for the exit in the front. It was closer.

"Hurry. Hurry." I urged him. He tried to move as fast he could, but of course a Death Eater came up the steps.

"There's still some on here!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Back! Back! Go back!" I pulled him, but the boy tripped. _Come on!_ The Death Eater had his wand raised and was going to perform the worst. The boy just stood up terrified. I ran at him and shoved myself in front of him to give him a chance to run.

The green flash zoomed past my arm and hit him. The cause landed us in another compartment.

His dead body now was thrown on top of me and I couldn't get him off. And now I was stuck in this bloody compartment with nowhere to go. It would soon be over for me too.

"I've got you now!" A Death Eater gripped the side of the door from falling down from the swaying.

"Oh, no you don't!" Came a voice. _My savior!_

**Scorpius' POV**

They were everywhere. I think we've gotten all the muggle-borns and the younger ones back alright. We have been told we might have to fight and that's what most of us did. The fighting was mostly going on outside of the train. Aurors against Death Eaters. While others were trying to get as many students back as safely as possible. Al had joined the fight outside with a few other prefects. I was still on the train with Rose.

We were checking all the compartments to see if anyone was left behind. A Death Eater had boarded the train and were casting spells everywhere. Three boys had died and we were determined to get the rest off before more died.

"Come on, come on, get off!" I yelled to the bunch to hurry up.

"Scorpius!" Rose shrieked. I whipped around to see Death Eaters at the end of the corridor. _Rose, move, damn it!_ A curse was casted toward her and pulled her down to avoid it. I threw a curse back without speaking again and it hit him in the leg. He was paralyzed.

"Let's go." I looked ahead and the kids were off. _Yes!_

"Not much farther, come on Rose!"

"Ow, ow, ow." She said holding onto her knee. "I think I busted it." She let out in pain. There were tears in her eyes. I grabbed her by the arms and dragged her down the aisle, not smoothly though. There was Ron Weasley near the exit.

"Mr. Weasley." I yelled to him. He looked to me and saw Rose and hurried to her. "She's hurt." I explained. He nodded and grabbed her by the arms and popped out of sight.

Before I could jump of the train myself the train gave a huge lurch and threw me back into a compartment. A trunk almost landed on my head, but I turned just in time. I shook my head and stood up. The train was starting to sway back and forth again. There were bursts of fire springing out in some compartments. They were probably caused by Death Eaters. I looked down the aisle and my heart stopped.

I was too late! There were still people left on the train.

Lily and a boy I didn't know were ahead and Death Eater had gained on them. I watched as Lily had tried to thrown herself in front of the boy, but the boy got hit with the Avada Kedavra curse. The Death Eater didn't see me. I hurried forward afraid that I might not live to the next day nor will she.

"I've got you now!" The Death Eater jeered.

"Oh no you don't" I heard myself growl. I hit him with a curse.

"SCORPIUS!" Lily said underneath the dead boy. I helped her out. There were tears in her eyes.

"I tried to save him…"

"Lily, come on! There's nothing you could do. We've got to get you out of here! Before they come back." Lily nodded and I shoved her in front of me to run ahead of me. I followed her close to behind. We were now headed toward the end of the train to get off there.

But the worst wasn't over.

There was a huge explosion at the front of the train. I whipped my head over my shoulder and enveloping flames shooting toward us. We weren't going to make it. The train was too long for us to make an exit. I pushed Lily in closest compartment before the flames got us and threw myself on top of her.

I felt a scorch of fire burning my back. I let out a burst of pain. I closed my eyes. The pain was unbearable._ I don't think I can go on…_

**James POV**

My sister was still on the train. I was looking in the windows to see if I could find her. I was so nervous. We haven't heard anything about her only that she was on there. I heard a whizz and ducked and saw that I just avoided a curse.

She's got to be alright. I'll never forgive myself, if she isn't. Dad was still battling Death Eaters. Five at time actually. Every time he defeated one another would join in. I was afraid for Dad too, but he did it. He thrown them off. He turned quickly around to the train and hurried toward it. I followed. I looked over toward the front of the train and saw the Death Eaters were throwing explosives on the train. _They were going to blow up the train_! I yanked Dad back and the train lit up of fire. We landed on the ground.

"Noooo!" My Dad and I let out. _Lily was on there! Nobody could have survived that!_

I turned my attention to the Death Eaters who did that. They were running away. I grabbed my wand that landed on the ground and ran after them. My Dad hot on my heels and shouting: "James, get back here." I wanted revenge! I wanted revenge for those bloody… I was yanked back.

"Dad, let me go." I yelled at him. "They killed Lily!" I yelled. The words made tears appear in my eyes. My Dad kept me close and hugged me.

"I know…I know, but I couldn't let you get killed too!"

"She's gone, no, no she's gone! I failed. I should have gotten her off the train."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have gotten her, not you."

"Dad…why her? Why Lily?" I threw myself away from him.

"James!" Was all my Dad said and I knew I had to stop walking. I knew I had to help clean up and I had to face the hard and cruel life ahead of me. It was my duty. I walked back to my Dad's side. He put an arm on my shoulder with a sad expression on his face and tears sliding down his face.

We arrived close to the train and my Dad collapsed.

"Dad?" I asked worried.

"She's gone. My precious Lily…" He said covering his face with his hands. I put my head in his shoulders and the tears finally fell. We mourned together. This was the worst feeling in the world and I never had a chance to say good-bye.

A half an hour had gone by we finally got back up. People had sad stricken faces on. Nobody had gone near the train. The fire was gone and smoke was still towering out of the windows. We walked and I looked into the good ol' train hoping for some light. Some mistake that she was still alive.

We walked to the end. I was still looking. No miracle. I turned my head at my disappointment and more tears fell. I wiped them away. I swear I really think Dad was about to kill himself. He was looking like it. I won't let him.

"It's all my fault…" he kept saying. I was going to say something back when I heard a faint whisper. It said 'help.' I looked around and nobody was around us. They were standing to the side with loved ones. I looked toward the train and there was moving shadows in the smoke. I stood up. _Lily?_ My Dad stood up too. There it was again.

"Do you think…" I began, but my Dad ran ahead into the train. I held back with fear. My Dad's figure appeared out of the smoke again and he had someone on his back. It was Scorpius. He laid him down carefully. His back was all burnt and he wore shreds of what used to be a shirt and his jeans were shredded to his knees. He didn't look like he was moving. _He couldn't be, dead, could he?_

Dad ran back in. I went to Scorpius side and felt his pulse. He was alive. He must have felt my touch because one of his eyes opened clumsily. The other seemed to be stuck shut. His face was all burnt and bloody. He had blood dripping from his mouth.

I looked up and my Dad appeared. He was carrying her in his arms. He was carrying Lily! She, too, had her eyes shut.

"Is she…?" Dad gave me a weak smile. She was alright. That girl is damn lucky. A 'pop' made me and Dad both jump. It was Mum.

"Harry!" She shouted and saw us. "Harry! James! Lily!" She cried and ran to us.

"Ron and Hermione have Al and he told me Lily and James were still here. I had to come."

"They're ok, Ginny!" My Dad said shakily and hugged Mum.

"Lily? What happened to her?" She said seeing Lily for the first time. She grabbed my sister in her arms and kept her close.

"Mum…?" Lily said out slowly like a whisper. It was her voice that was yelling for help.

"Oh, Lily! You're ok." Mum was crying hard into her shoulder. My Dad hoisted Scorpius back on his back and apparated. Mum had pulled me close to her too.

"I was so worried. James, thank Merlin, you're alright. You and Lily." I didn't say anything. I'm just glad I kept Madison away. I just wish I did the same for Lily.

**Albus POV**

Lily and Scorpius recovered quickly than what we expected. The Malfoys wouldn't let us anywhere near him. Lily was unable to talk though. We think she lost her voice, but the nurses told us she will recover it in a few days. She wasn't her happy self. She looked like she would never be happy again.

When the Malfoys were sleeping though. Me and Rose snuck in to see Scorpius. He didn't respond much either. He was too much in pain. So we talked to him. I could have sworn I saw Rose holding his hand the whole time we talked. I didn't say anything, though. Maybe she didn't realize she was doing it. No need to embarrass her.

The next week we headed back to Platform 9 ¾ again. There seemed to be fewer people to return though. Parents were making sure it was safe. It was informed to do shifts. So not everyone was coming back. First years will be sorted once they got there, but not all together. _Shame._ I feel bad for the Sorting Hat it may have to repeat a song or two.

Aurors were boarding as well. There were so many. The train was going to be packed.

Lily still hasn't talked much. She told the story just once about what happened. She was torn that she couldn't save the boy. We were glad it wasn't her though. Although we did feel bad that the boy was killed. Lily told us that Scorpius saved her life twice on the train. We were thankful for him.

We asked if Lily wanted to talk to Scorpius and she refused. "I'm too ashamed." She had said. While I was comforting Lily, Rose was comforting Scorpius.

We watched at the Platform as the Malfoys said bye to their son again. They were nervous to send him back, but who wouldn't? I assumed Scorpius had convinced them he wanted to go to Hogwarts and refused to be stuck at home. The Malfoys left.

Dad found the opportunity to go over to him. Our family followed behind. Scorpius jumped when he saw us approaching. I would too. My Dad looked scary in a way with the look on his face.

He surprised us and thrust out his hand. Scorpius looked at it like he never seen anything in all his life.

"I would like to thank you for saving my daughter's life. For that you earn my trust. Not only have you saved her, but you have saved others as well, my niece's for example. For that we are grateful. I'd never have thought of the day I would be friends with a Malfoy, but here it is." Scorpius shook his hand, but when he tried to let go my Dad didn't let him.

"Gaining my trust is hard so I hope we keep it. I am forever thankful." Scorpius nodded at my Dad's words. The words sounded like a warning, but I wasn't going to argue.

We said good-bye again to Mum and Dad. Mum was crying and we tried soothing her. Scorpius waited for me so that we can sit together. As we were about to board, Scorpius and Lily stopped as they were both trying to get on at the same time. Lily stood back to let Scorpius through first. He looked at her weirdly and I looked back and Lily had a small smile on her face and kept her head down, but it lasted like fifteen seconds. Scorpius returned the small smile, but left it at that and boarded.

It' about time they got along well. I couldn't take the tension in my family and my friends anymore. Well hopefully they would get along.

**Rose's POV**

This time our train was much smoother. We weren't attacked, but we weren't talking either. Lily had refused to sit with any of us and said she went to find Melanie. Thor had come in to sit with us in her place and took his place next to me.

We had talked over the summer, but we haven't seen each other in forever. He didn't mention anything about the attack because he knew we all avoided it as much as possible. Four boys and two girls have died throughout the entire attack. I thought that was pretty good considering the amount of people we had on the train.

Most of us were afraid to take the train again. We were afraid it might happen again. We couldn't go through that again. I felt really bad for Scorpius because it was his grandfather who probably organized the whole façade in the first place. But Scorpius was extremely silent. Thor tried talking to him, but he refused to speak.

Thor got frustrated and said he had to go use the loo. I took my opportunity.

"Scorpius?" He looked up at me. "What is it? You know you can tell me and Al anything, we're friends, aren't we?" He looked down again. _Well so much for that._ He gave a big sigh.

"He's taken Grandmother." He said. We didn't need to be told twice that it was his grandfather of whom he was speaking of 'He.'

"Why?"

"After the attack he said he'd keep attacking and taking my family until I accepted his offer again."

"But why would he let you after the whole muggle family killing thing?" Al asked.

"He still doesn't know the girl was set free. The Ministry kept it hush so I was let off. He thinks I escaped to free my family, but how could I? I can only do so much at my age, you know? I went to your house, didn't I?"

"So, he still thinks he can use you?"

"Yeah and I don't want to ever do anything he does. I don't know what to do. I told Mother and Father, but they were just as afraid to send me back, but I told them I wouldn't get involved and I suggested they lay low for now and find some place safe away from Grandfather."

"Did they agree?" I asked.

"Yeah. They left after they let me go."

"Oh."

"You know what else?" We urged him on. "I don't think I ever told you, but I found out there is a student at Hogwarts who is the vampire. I have a pretty good guess at who it is, but one can never be so careful to make a false accusation." I gasped, but Al looked away. Scorpius saw this too.

"Al, why are you looking away?" He demanded.

"Well, uh, me and James sort of overheard who the vampire is."

"You know who he is and you never told me?" Scorpius flashed angrily.

"Well, yeah. We sworn not to tell."

"By who?" I asked shrilly. _What gave them the right to hold such information?_

"Your brother." Al whispered. Scorpius shot up.

"I was right!" He said.

"Ssshh, keep it down. We overheard them and no one should overhear us."

"But, wait a second, Hugo isn't a vampire. He's my brother and to think I would know if he…"

"No, Rose, don't you see? We aren't talking about Hugo, we're talking about his little friend." Scorpius explained. I was shocked.

"So, we've got to keep them away!" I said.

"No, we can't." Scorpius said.

"Why? He could…he could kill him!"

"Yeah, but if we were to keep them away he would know something is up and he might attack one of us, don't you think?"

"And Lily? What about her?" Al asked.

"What about Lily? What does she have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Well, word has it that Derek fancies her." Al said.

"How do you know?" I pressed on.

"Well, er, I have a thing for running around in an invisibility cloak. The things people say are more than kept secretly." He said while he looked worried at us.

"He fancies her?" Asked Scorpius. I gave him a questioning look. He saw my look. "Sorry, it's just I'd never seen such an odd couple."

"Well, they have been meeting up and talking to each other. I overheard that too."

"What?" I shrieked. "But doesn't she know that…"

"No, she doesn't know." Al said. "I think we ought to tell her. She's my sister and I wanted to protect her from beasts like him."

"Yeah, but none of us have gotten a word out of her. She refuses to talk. It's like a part of her was left on the train."

"She did see someone die when she tried to throw herself in front of that kid, hoping he'd escape. That could be why she is so antisocial and all." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, but there's got to be something else. She's like in a big depression. You haven't seen her at home for the past five days before this train ride. She looked miserable and stressed out and she hasn't said a word or shown any emotion what so ever." Al said.

"Maybe she…" I began, but then our compartment door slid open. Speaking of the miserable mistress. Lily came in and sat next to Al.

"Lily, you alright?" He asked and she nodded and looked out the window. "Alright, that's it. I'm tired of being all Mr. Nice Guy. Spill it. Why are you so miserable? What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Lily…"

"There's nothing going on!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

"You're crying."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am…" She burst out. It was so sudden. I saw Scorpius jump I almost laughed actually. She was crying harder than before.

"Lily, come on, tell me what's going on. It'll make you feel better."

"I can't take it anymore. All they do is talk about…him!"

"Who is she…" I started out, but Al waved me off to let her explain.

"The kid I tried to save…that…that kid. After…after the accident I soon realized he was one of the kids I turned down. I said 'no' and he didn't deserve it. I was just really…really nervous on going out. He was the first who asked me." She caught herself and started to tell us what happened.

"We were just throwing snowballs outside and we had this competition and I don't know what he saw in me, but he asked me out after we were done. I don't know the first thing about dating. I don't know anything and for someone to ask me, well I was flattered, but I was so not ready. I didn't want him to judge me so I told him I didn't hear what he said and I threw a snowball at his face."

"After that I ran like hell. I was so nervous and everything and I really didn't want to start any dating until I was older and more mature, but this whole guy liking girl it's all new to me, but I don't know if I'd be what they're looking for."

"Then I saw him on the train and I knew I recognized him, but I couldn't place my finger on where I met him. I'm a terrible person. How could I have forgotten and he had a little sister too. I couldn't save him and that's the worst thing to regret that you could have done something more." She started sobbing into Al's shirt.

"Lil, come on, don't cry. That's hardly something you need to think about. You're not a bad person. What you did for that kid was brave. You could have died trying to save him, but fate gave you another chance."

"It should have been me. It should have been me." She kept saying over and over.

"Lily, don't forget what you have done in the past. You're a Slytherin and you not only brought Gryffindors to accept them as people, but the other Houses have become friendly with others as well. That's a big step for Hogwarts. Of course, there'll always be people who are cruel, but that's part of life." I said. She wiped away her last tears and looked down depressed. I looked over at Scorpius and nudged him to continue.

"Uh, well, you've always stood up for people." He said. Lily gave a huff.

"Of course, you would say that."

"What? What do you want me to say?" He said angrily.

"Oh no, don't get all angry at me. Those are the worse comforting words I have ever heard of!"

"Well, sorry, I'm not a comforting guy. At least I didn't say you're a walking disease."

"A walking, what? A walking disease? Where'd you come up with something like that?"

"Well, forgive me for saying this, but every person who has died has been connected to you in some way. It's like you infect them and hand them off to Death." I would have cried if I were Lily. Lily was angry and shocked that he said that.

"None of it would have happened if your god-forsaken Grandfather started killing the lot!" She shouted back. Scorpius was about to fling at her, but I held him back and Al held back Lily.

"Don't talk about my…"

"Don't talk about me like…"

"STOP IT!" Al roared. They each gave a face of fury at the other. "Why can't you two just get along?"

"He started it!" Lily accused him. Scorpius flung my hands off his arm and started at her, but Al pushed him into the seat. Lily just stood there throwing daggers at him.

"Now, you two, have got to stop gaining up on each other."

"Then tell her to leave my Grandfather out of the picture."

"Not unless, you stop calling me a walking disease."

"Fine, I'll take it back. You're a walking disaster. That's really what I meant."

"Ooooh." She started at him, but I kept her behind my back.

"Stop it, Scor!"

"NO. You want to know why you're a walking disaster? Because every time there's an accident you happen to be somewhere in the whole chain of events. First, there was the forest incident in our third year. You just happen to be wandering in the forest. Then, there was the whole thing down in the dungeon. Then, recently the train crash. Almost every person in these events were connected to you. Coincidence? And did I mention you have been running off with a vampire!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Derek, he's the vampire, oh disastrous one."

"He isn't!"

"He is. Why do you think you can't explain why you've always been out of it and couldn't explain things the day before. Haven't you realized it all happened when Derek was around?"

"How could he?"

"He's been lying to you." Al cut in. "He's been trying to get on your good side. He fancies you."

"Isn't it horrible? He's trying to kill you and get away with it. He's dirty, rotten, and…" I tried to tell her.

"No, I don't believe you, any of you. He's not like that."

"But he is!" Scorpius growled.

"He's kind and generous. He's half the man you'll ever be!" She pushed me in the back and headed to the compartment door, but Al got in the way.

"No, Lily, you'll give me your word you'll stay away!"

"I won't."

"Lily, you must. Let me take care of it." Lily looked at Scorpius then back to Al. "If I'm the so called walking disaster than you will die too and we can't have that now, can we?" Al raised his eyebrows. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm off to actually maintain my misery as the disastrous witch!" She shoved Al with tremendous force out of the way and snuck out and was gone before we could get her back.

"Damn it, what if she tells…"

"She won't tell, she keeps her promises." Scorpius said and flung himself down on the seat.

"What's your problem?" Al yelled at Scorpus. He raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing."

"Why'd you call her a walking disaster?"

"Because she said things about my Grandfather and I wasn't going to let her get away with it."

"Since when do you give a rat's ass about your Grandfather? Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not. Don't you realize that?"

"No, I don't. It seems to me he's not only requested you back, but you fully accepted the welcome back."

"Look! I hate being in this situation, so you better back off if you know any better!"

"Stop fighting, please. This will get us nowhere!" I said. This was getting out of hand.

They sat opposite each other and looked the other way with angry expressions on their faces. I wanted so bad to get them to make-up. So this dramatic act will get over with.

There was a long silence. I hated reading at a time like this, but I didn't want to stare off into space and Thor was Merlin-who-knows-where. The silence was soon broken.

"Sorry." Al muttered.

"Apology accepted." Scorpius mumbled. They refuse to look at each other though.

And alas, Thor returned.

"Hey guys, hope I wasn't too long." Al snorted and Scorpius refused to show any emotion toward his friend.

"What you snorting about, Potter?"

"I didn't know bathroom breaks were that long these days." His face went red.

"For your information, I had things to do that require none of your business."

"I'm glad your back." I cut in so there would be no more argument. He sat down next to me and put an arm around me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Scorpius gave him a glowering look.

"What's up your arse, Malfoy?" He shrugged. "I guess, a lot must have happened since I left."

"You have no idea."

* * *

**A/N:**

Now how do you like that as a start of a new year? I didn't feel like putting it into two parts. One would be shorter than the rest and I didn't want to do that to y'all! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't think I'll have something as action packed like this for awhile, but one can never be too sure.


	34. To Bloom and Fall

**A/N: **Ok I went through the future chapters and I am most positive that there will be exactly 50 chapters. We're not too far from the end. 16 more chapters to go!

* * *

**Chapter 34 – To Bloom and Fall**

**Rose's POV**

"So, I'll catch you later, alright?" Thor said to me before we went to our separate classes.

"Ok, but where will you be?"

"Eh, I just got stuff to do." I nodded and he hurried off. I looked past him to see Scorpius staring at the two of us and walked in the direction where Thor took off. I bite my lip and waled to my next class.

After Defense Against the Dark Arts class I thought it would be good to walk to the grounds and see Hagrid for once. I haven't seen him much these days.

"Oi, Rose." I heard my name being called. I looked over my shoulder to see Scorpius heading toward my way. "You alright?" He asked when he caught up with me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Thor's been acting strange, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, but nothing I should be worried about, right?"

"I don't know. He's been avoiding me too. I think something is on his mind, but he won't say anything. He's just got angry at me for no reason the other day." I nodded away.

"Yeah, well, I'll try to get something out of him, but I can't guarantee anything." Scorpius looked at me in a weird way.

"What?"

"You don't think…nah."

"What?" I asked a little too loudly.

"I was just thinking maybe he is trying to avoid you. Like he has some embarrassing thing to tell you, but he doesn't know how you would take it."

"I didn't know guys can get embarrassed." Scorpius chuckled.

"You'd be surprised. I know one guy who owns a diary." I laughed and he did too. "Well, not exactly a diary. He calls it a journal, but really what's the difference?" I laughed again.

"Then I found a beaten up teddy bear in a trunk, but I can't tell you whose it was, because I would be dead before I'd say anything." I smiled brightly.

"Then I found…"

"Ok, ok I got it. Boys can be embarrassed by things." He smiled, but then I sighed. "But I just don't know what he isn't telling me, you know? It's like he's really embarrassed."

"Like peeing the bed, embarrassed?" He smiled.

"You're horrible."

"No, I'm not."

"Digging up dirt on others is considered horrible."

"That's what you think." I snorted.

"Where are you headed, anyway?"

"I just thought I'd walk down the Hagrid's, haven't seen him in awhile."

"Oh."

"You want to come?" He shuttered.

"Nah, I hardly know him. Besides I heard stories of how bad my father treated him. I couldn't imagine him opening up to me with the kindness of his heart."

"Hagrid wouldn't judge you."

"May not try to show it, but you can never know what goes on in someone's head."

"Rose!" I turned around again to see who called my name. This time it was Thor.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, walking, why?"

"With _him_?" He asked. I looked over at Scorpius who had lost his smile. He didn't say anything so I did.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, I don't want you walking with him."

"Thor, get out of it." Scorpius cut me off. I looked at him curiously.

"You're not her boyfriend."

"And you haven't been a good boyfriend lately." He looked surprised.

"Scorpius, don't…" I tried to say.

"No, Rose, if he's got something to say. He'll say it." He gave Thor a glare.

"What do you mean by that?" Thor asked.

"Well, isn't this why you've been avoiding us? Are you jealous or something? I don't know why you're being such a git, but Rose doesn't deserve that. If you call us friends then you should know that I would never…"

"Never what, Malfoy? Try and steal her behind my back? If I heard correctly that it was _you_ who danced with my girlfriend at the dance last year."

"So that's it. You think I'd steal…"

"You are. So back off if you know what's good for you."

"Thor…" I tried to console him. He refused to look at me.

"If you're my so called friend then you would know that girlfriends are off limits, but you always have to get what you want. It always about you, isn't it? Always will be and always have been. Why can't you for once lay off? Why can't you once let me have something that I actually want?"

"Praisley, you know perfectly well that…"

"That you what? Didn't mean to like her? Rose, let's go." He barked. I flinched. I wanted to say 'no', but when an angry boyfriend is yelling you might as well try and comfort him to try and kick some sense into him as well.

"See you around." I said weakly and pushed past him to walk with Thor. _So much for my visit with Hagrid and walking with Scorpius. _

"Thor, why'd you do that?" I said to him as we walked up the staircase together.

"He's trying to take you from me!"

"Is he? I was under the impression that we're friends. He would never do that to you. You've known Scorpius longer than I have, you should know how he is like." We walked into a hidden corridor to talk things out.

"No, I don't. Don't you get that? He's changed. Ever since third year and I don't know if he changed by you or Albus or…"

"He hasn't changed. He has always been like that."

"No, he hasn't. If you knew him in second year or maybe even first year, you would know that he has never liked your family. He has been taught to hate them. He has been taught that you were all stuck up and seeking for attention. If you knew him back then you wouldn't have been friends now, would you?"

"But Thor, didn't you agree with him too? That we were like that? But here you are going out with me. Do you still feel that way about me?" I was haunted by what he might say next.

"Yes, I did think of your family like that, but I really didn't know your family back then and this was all before I met you."

"Exactly. So you have changed too. Scorpius is just being my friend and you going all jealous is not helping 'us'."

"Then what do you consider will?" I sighed.

"Well, talking to me is a good start. You just need to be more honest and open with me."

"You're the best you know that." He said. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you think that way. Just make sure you tell that to everyone, got it." I smiled at him and he gave a short laugh. He locked eyes on me and I can feel the new fresh wave of heat rising to my cheeks. The little freckles I had on my nose must be showing real bright right about now.

He leaned in. I wanted to fidget or head-butt him to spare the moment. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this. But it all happened so fast. He leaned down and kissed me.

We broke apart and then he leaned down again and kissed me again. His hand was holding onto my face softly.

The same thing happened three more times. _So this is what snogging felt like_.

**Lily's POV**

I was sitting under a tree that was facing toward the lake. I was watching the sunset fall over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. I've been searching for a quiet place so that no one would bother me. Since I have a lot of relatives at Hogwarts and I have a seemingly good amount of friends. There are times where I just want to be left alone. The tree was pretty peaceful, but there were still people wandering about. It was only a matter of time before some called out my name.

"Hey Lily." Someone called out. _Right on cue._ I closed my book to look up to the person who interrupted my peaceful moment. It was Lorcan Scamander.

"Hey Lor, what's going on?" I said sweetly. I may be angry, but I would never show it unless the person really irritated me.

"Nothing too much. I can't believe it's my last year, you know?" I nodded.

"I wouldn't know. I'm only in my fourth." He nodded his head understanding. "So, how was your summer? Didn't get to see you around much."

"Yeah, well, let's just say Mum and Dad really thought a vacation in the Himalayas was really going to help them find some creature they've been looking for. "

"A trip to the Himalayas would be nice though. Didn't enjoy the view at all?"

"Well, it was extraordinary, but I would have rather stayed home and listen to their crazy talk anyway."

"Oh, I see."

"I heard about the train…" I let out a sigh. I didn't mean to, but I can't help it when people worry about me. _Sure, I could have died, but does it really have to be mentioned ever five seconds._ I remembered how I really wanted to die for that boy. It made me shiver how I wanted to die. Almsot as if I hated life and I'd end up like those one of those people who'd hang themselves. I really had no idea how I felt back then only that I was in an emotional rage. I was angry that Scorpius' Grandfather was attackingmy family and friends and I was angry that we left that boy and girl behind in the first place. Lastly, I was mad at myself for letting that retched curse get past me and hit him. That was horrible. He had a whole life ahead of him. We all did. None of us deserve to die such a horrible death. I really hated to get reminded of it because the exact same thoughts keep creeping to my mind. If only I got him out sooner. I felt I was to blame even if nobody blamed me.

"It was really brave what Scorpius did for you and I can't believe you almost gave up your life for Ryan Kampbel."

"Yeah, well I was lucky." It is my favorite phrase to say in these kinds of situations. I have reputation for being at the center of danger. It's not my fault, well in some ways it is.

"I guess you don't want to reminded of that…"

"Yeah, but it's ok. Don't beat yourself over it. You're not the only one who has brought it up. Things like that don't happen every day, do they?"

"Yeah, sorry I mentioned it." I just shrugged.

"So, have you and Ly worked on any new songs?"

"Yeah we've got a few new ones. Mum thinks it's great we started up some kind of band. Dad thinks we should help them with their investigations and the Quibbler. But me and Ly could hardly ever write anything great to save our lives. We don't even know half the rubbish Mum puts in the magazine anyways. We love her to death, just not her work." I nodded away.

"Oi, there you are baby brother." It was Lysander Scamander. "And Lily, what a pleasant surprise." He came over with a big smile on his face.

"Baby brother? But I thought you two were twins? Are you not?" I asked.

"No we are. He was just a minute earlier than me and so he likes to call me baby brother since he is technically the eldest." Lorcan explained.

"That's bloody well right." He rubbed his brother's hair in a brother like way. They remind me so much of Albus and James it wasn't even funny. I really did miss James. He wasn't around to tease me like he used to. No matter how much I said I hated it I would give anything to have him back to tease me. The last I heard he was in Germany protecting some royal muggle-born family. He hasn't written in awhile. It always made me sad that he is so serious about his work when he was never serious about anything to begin with.

"Lily, I've been meaning to ask you a question." Ly said. Lor gave him a death glare.

"It's not about the train accident is it? Lor and I have just discussed that…"

"Oh, Merlin no. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to go with me to the next Hogsmeade trip." I was speechless. _How was I suppose to respond to that?_ I felt guilty for saying no to other guys who asked me out and I really wanted to say no again because I was afraid and embarrassed in some sort of way._ Why do they ask me out? Do they think it would be funny to ask me out? Is there a bet to see who would be the first to go out with me?_

"Oh." I started out. _Lily, say something. You can't keep him hanging._ Lorcan was there too and it felt like I was in court, with him as the witness.

"Uh, ok, sure I'll go with you." Lysander let out a huge sigh of relief and Lorcan wouldn't look me in the eyes. There had to be some bet if Lorcan was mad at me for saying 'Yes.'

"Ok, I'll make sure to pick you up near the dungeons that day. Catch ya later, Lils." The two brothers headed off. But I heard him the distance shout:

"I feel like a bloody rock god for I just sealed a date with the best girl in Hogwarts." I was so red. I hoped it didn't show I couldn't deal with any more embarrassing moments. I really didn't what to feel. _Isn't a girl supposed to be excited to go on a first date? Wouldn't a girl be jumping up and down and giggling at every silly thing because a guy just asked her out? Isn't that what a normal girl would feel? What have I done? Was I even ready for this?_

I had so many questions and each one of them made me stress even more. I didn't know what to do or how to act. I don't even feel like a girl because I have no idea what a girl is supposed to do. Just when my place was supposed to act as a quiet place it ended up being the most stressed out place I have ever stayed at.

I packed up my bags and left the spot. I now wondered how I am most likely to screw up this situation as well. _Merlin, I'm a goner._

* * *

I found Derek in an empty classroom.

"Hey." I said. He jumped and turned around.

"Oh, hey Lily, what brings you here?"

"Oh, well I was walking by and I just happened to see you all alone in here. Why are you here by yourself?"

"If you mean where Hugo is, well he actually got detention with your brother. It was on something stupid."

"Well, no, but do you just really need Hugo for company?"

"No, now that you're here." I blushed at that.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, I guess you can say I'm not very outgoing, you know. I'm just one of those people who just wants peace and quiet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You do?" I looked at him.

"Yeah. You know how much I'd kill for some peace and quiet. I'm constantly teased by my family or the last person that people think of when it comes down to who gets the biggest piece of a birthday cake. Believe me if peace and quiet is all you want there are people like me who would kill for it."

"Kill, huh?" I flinched, which reminded me why I was looking for him in the first place. "Relax, I was joking."

"No, it's ok. I'm just going to come right out and say this, so don't freak out, ok?"

"Ok."

"Well, uh, wait, hold on." I turned around and flicked my wand and closed the door and muttered 'Muffliato.' I then used my wand to use a spell, which can detect whether anybody else was in the classroom.

"Where'd you learn that one?" He asked.

"Lorcan Scamander." I said. "He's rather good at discovering new spells, but let's say his left wrist never bends anymore due to his catastrophes."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. The Scamanders have always loved to discover things. Their parents like to find new creatures. Their grandfather came up with the Quibbler. Lysander founded a new band and Lorcan likes to make different spells."

"I see what you mean. So, uh, what were you going to say?"

"Oh, right. Well, please don't think I'd ever judge you, really I don't care."

"Lily, you are hardly making any sense."

"I know, but I just want you to know that I won't judge you and I can only hope you're honest with me as I am with you."

"Nothing you say will make me mad."

"Ok, well, then here goes nothing. Are you a vampire?" His smile was immediately wiped off his face and he went completely silent. A pin could have dropped and it would echo off the walls.

"Derek?"

"Who told you?" He whispered.

"I…I can't tell you." I said. He sprung up really fast. I think I would have missed it if I blinked an eye.

"Tell me! Who told you?" He demanded. "Was it Hugo? Did you have your little camp fire stories to tell each other?"

"No, it wasn't Hugo. Hugo wouldn't do that to you. He would never tell a soul of others secrets."

"Then who? He's the only one I have told. Who…" He stopped. "Unless, are you the one who found out? Are you the one who met Lara's ghost?" There was rage in his eyes.

"Yes." I said. I know I lied, but I couldn't let anyone get hurt. I couldn't betray them. I stepped back waiting for the worse to happen.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked quietly. He still looked scary.

"I wasn't sure if it was you."

"Then how did you?"

"Everything started to make sense, I guess."

"Well, yes, to answer your question. Yes, I am a vampire." He turned away from me and hovered over the desk pressing his palms onto it. "Please, leave." He didn't turn towards me.

"Derek…" I started out. "You know I don't care, don't you? You know I don't care that you're a vampire, or if you're a werewolf, or even a giant for Merlin's sake. I'm not like that." He finally looked in my direction. I could have sworn I saw a flash of red.

"You really, wouldn't do that?"

"What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Too good of a person." He looked away again.

"What? What is it? Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it."

"No, Lily, stop apologizing. I'm not mad at you." He turned to me again and grew closer to me. _I was freaking out was he going to bite me?_ I felt frozen to my spot. _I knew he supposedly fancied me so was he trying to hypnotize me again or something? _

He cupped my cheeks. I was go haywire. "I really like you." I don't know maybe I miscalculated, but I pushed him away. He almost looked surprised and before he could attack or something I said:

"I'm sorry Derek, but I…I have a boyfriend. Lysander Scamander asked me out earlier. I'm so sorry." I don't know if a vampire could become embarrassed, but I would be if I were in his situation.

"I'm sorry." I said again and ran out of the classroom before anything bad could happen to me. Before he attacked me or something. I promised Albus I would look after myself, didn't I? _Why do bad things happen to me? Why can't it leave me alone, for once? I think I'm at the top of the list for hurting people. Why me?_

* * *

I ran so fast. I can only hope he didn't follow me. I ran and ran. I had no idea where I was heading, I just ran. All I knew is I wasn't heading anywhere I'm usually at. Not the Common Room, not the Great Hall, not the tree by the lake, not the Library, not anywhere. I ran outside and I ran toward the pitch. I felt drops of the rain sliding on my skin as I ran.

I ran and I finally stopped.

I came to the foot of a mountain beside the Quidditch Pitch. There was little path so I started to walk up it. The path didn't go straight up, but it curved around and around. I felt the rain get thicker as I kept walking on the path.

I finally reached the top and what I saw was astonishing. There were trees everywhere, but there was a split right in front of me that separated the trees. The pathway had led to a little white pavilion. It was gleaming in the rain that started to fall. I ran instead to keep dry. The branches of the trees only touched the entrance.

When I ran in, the place even astonished me more. It was not only overlooking the Quidditch Pitch, but over the lake that surrounded Hogwarts and many other features. It was very beautiful.

It was pretty far up for such a short walk. I sat down and leaned back onto one of the pillars admiring the view.

_I finally found it. I finally found my place._

I closed my eyes started to hum happily. For this place helped me forget the things I was running from. For this place made me feel at peace. For this place was the place I have been searching for.

No interruptions. No pressure. No stressing. Just quiet.

I opened my eyes and the rain had stopped. The sun was shining and a faint rainbow appeared in the sky. I felt a breeze of mist whip through my hair. The autumn wind was going to transform into winter. I might as well make the best of this place before it gets too cold for me to come back again.

I closed my eyes again and I have never felt more relaxed in all my life.

* * *

**A/N**: Tsk tsk, Lily is such a heartbreaker. And I know some of you wanted to know what Rose was thinking when Thor kissed her, but there's a lot to it so that is for another time. Actually it'll be sooner than you think. Hope to hear your feedback. Thanks a million again for all the reviews.


	35. Together as One

**Chapter 35 – Together as One**

**Harry's POV **

It was Christmas time. Christmas time is my favorite time of the year. There were presents, and celebrations, and gatherings. The best part about Christmas is when our family all get together. Seeing everyone with smile on their faces and the time of sharing it with the people you love.

_Yup, this truly is the best time of the year._ James had come home a day earlier than Albus and Lily, so I couldn't be happier. James was telling us before that he probably wouldn't come home because it would be the perfect opportunity to kill the family he has been protecting. However, someone relieved him of the duty until he came back. I felt bad for whoever took over my son's job, but I couldn't help, but feel happy he is now back. I missed them all so much. It gets real quiet around the house and me and Ginny are still not used to it.

Ginny and I went to the station to pick up Albus and Lily while James said he wanted to sleep in for he hasn't had a good night's rest in a long time so we left him home.

The train came to a full stop and I couldn't help, but bounce on the balls of my feet anticipating when they would jump off the train.

"Harry, relax, they will be off in a matter of seconds."

"I know Gin, but we haven't seen them since the train crash." Ginny gave me a look, but I just gave her smile. I watched as people started staring in my direction. I wish they didn't. I wish the scar could have just been wiped off my head or something, but I paid no attention to them.

"Look, there's Al!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Now who's more excited." I said sarcastically and she punched me in the arm. Al came over to us with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Mum, Dad."

"How are ya buddy?" I said. He shrugged and gave each of us a hug.

"Where's your sister?" He shrugged.

"I saw her not too far back." We waited for her to show up and soon we saw her get off the train with a worried expression.

"Lily!" Al yelled to her. She whipped around and saw us and hurried over.

"There's my girl!" I said as she got closer.

"Dad!" She dropped her luggage and ran into my arms to give me a big hug. I squeezed my precious girl so tight.

"Hey Mum!" She gave Ginny a hug too, but I couldn't help, but think mine was bigger.

"How is fourth year going for you?" She ran her hand through her hair and tucked a part behind her ear.

"It's well…interesting. Where are the Weasleys?" She asked.

"We saw them somewhere, but we lost track of where they got to." Ginny said.

"Right behind ya, Gin." Called out my best friend, Ron. We spun around and saw Ron and Hermione smiling at us.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas, eh, Harry?"

"I think Mum was cooking a big dinner for all of us to join." Ginny said to Ron.

"Oh, about time she opened up the house to get the families together."

"We always do Ron."

"Since when?"

"Ron, where have you been for the past ten years? Remember you are always whining why you don't get to hang the gnome on top of the tree?" Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, er, right. I always thought we did it at Harry's house."

"That was two years ago. We only did that because, well, your father…" Hermione didn't finish the sentence.

"Oh right because the moron of a Malfoy snuffed him…"

"Ron! Don't…" Ginny warned through gritted teeth.

"What? If he ever shows his face around our family he will sure never see daylight ever again."

"Ron, the children! They don't need to be hearing this from their own father." Hermione scolded him. Before we left some tall boy came over to our family.

"Hey Rose." I looked at his robes and it had a Slytherin patch above his chest. I watched as Rose went all red.

"Hey there, Thor." She said quietly. She looked up at Hermione, but refused to meet Ron's eyes who looked completely clueless. "Uh, these are my parents. Uh, Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Thor."

"What?" Ron yelled.

"Please to meet you, Thor." Rose was even more embarrassed than ever, I can tell. I looked at Ginny and we laughed behind our hands at Ron's expression.

"Well, I just wanted to say have a good Christmas before you left. Can't wait to see you afterwards." He seemed like he wished he hadn't came over to wish a good holiday.

"Now, you just wait!" Ron started to roar, but Hermione kept him back.

"It was nice meeting you, dear." Hermione said.

"Yes, bye Thor, have a good Christmas!" Rose cut in. Thor left.

"A Slytherin? Dating a Slytherin? What did Hogwarts do to you?" Ron exploded at Rose.

"Dad, please, stop. I thought Mum would have told you by now, but I can see why she didn't." She tried to reason with him.

"Hermione, you knew about this and you didn't bother to tell me?

"I'd hoped you would get over this whole prejudice by now, but I can see you haven't. Must I remind you, Lily is a Slytherin. Your own niece and Scorpius Malfoy is also a Slytherin and he is a sweet boy."

"Sweet boy? You've got to be kidding Mione. He's got Malfoy written all over his face. He is trying to mess with us so that he can just shove us to his git of a grandfather."

"Nonsense Ron, we don't know him and if our children are friends with him then we've got to trust their decisions."

"But Hermione…"

"That's enough, Ron, why can't you get over it? You're making Lily feel horrible."

"No, he isn't." Lily said.

"See? She's can't admit to it, but I'm sure she is." I put a hand on Lily's shoulder. Her face looked sad, but when she felt my hand on her shoulder she looked up at me and leaned into my side. I started to wonder what was going through her head. I can never understand what a girl thinks, but I know when something is bothering them at least that I know.

"Maybe we should just drop this and head to our house for dinner?" Ginny suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed with her. Ron and Hermione soon dropped it and we headed to our cars to head home.

* * *

Ron and the boys were playing with Fizzing Whizzbees in the living room. Rose was talking to Hermione and Ginny about her and Thor's relationship and I was just watching the wonderful family connect. But I realized someone had not joined.

Lily was sitting on the couch watching her brothers, Ron, and Hugo play. She looked very depressed.

"Hey, Lily." She looked up at me.

"Wanna go for a walk or a ride on your broom?" She shrugged and got up. We put on our winter jackets and headed outside.

"Dad, it's freezing." Lily said blowing on her hands. I waved my wand and placed a heating charm on her coat.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." As I did it to myself. "Which do you prefer to use?"

"Walking is fine with me."

"Good, I've got a place to show you."

"Ok." We walked three blocks from the house and then I thought it was the right time to ask her what was bothering her.

"So, I noticed you're not very happy this evening. Anything you want to tell me?"

"No." I gave her look. The look that can get anyone to start talking. That's the best part about my eyes. They are very persuasive to people. Lily looked up at me and got my look.

"Well, it's just that. I don't know, Dad, I don't think you want to know."

"I'm opened for obligations."

"Well, you know the Scamanders, right?"

"Yes, known them longer than you and introduced them to you, why do you ask?"

"Dad, please, don't joke around for once." She said.

"Ok, as long as you start talking, then." She looked up at me and then back to the road in front of us.

"Well, you see, Lysander kind of asked me out and I don't know what to do about it. I also don't think I like him in that way. I don't know and I don't want to hurt his feelings like I did to that boy." I smiled. _So that was it._

"Lily, don't worry about it. You're only fifteen years old."

"So? Fifteen is when you started dating! Mum dated you when she was fifteen."

"Yeah, but you don't have to go out with people because it seems you have to or anything. I went out with Cho because I thought I had to. It was good for awhile, but for some reason I just didn't feel right with her. I felt guilty about her dead boyfriend. I could have saved him and all she wanted to know is if he thought of her before he died or how it all happened. I didn't want to talk about that so I told her. Then she got all worked up thinking that me and Hermione were secretly dating behind her back or something, but boy was she wrong." Lily smiled. It's good to see her smiling again.

"Yeah, but Lysander is like family. I don't want him to think of me like you did of Cho."

"But you can hardly compare yourself to her. You're a great person, Lily."

"You're only saying that because I'm your daughter." We stopped walking.

"No, I'm not. I mean it, really I do." She gave out a big sigh.

"Everyone keeps asking me how I got sorted into Slytherin. I don't know how to explain it. I just didn't want to be the same as everyone else." We started walking again.

"Well, that's exactly it, Lily. You wanted to be different and Slytherin is different. I'll be honest with you. I was really shocked at first, but I accepted it because if you think about it, you really are a Slytherin. Not all Slytherins are bad."

"I know, but it's just so tough being there sometimes."

"No one said it was going to be easy." We made it to the place I wanted to show her. I pushed back the bushes and Lily followed behind. We walked a few more yards in the forest and then I pushed back the last of the bushes and Lily gasped.

"Dad, what is this place?" She asked me.

"Isn't it great?" Where the forest once held snow it now was a meadow that held a warm small breeze with birds soaring in the sky. Flowers and weeds reaching for the sky and crickets hopping over stones.

"Dad?"

"Ginny I found it. We brought Dudley to see if he can see it, but all he saw was a broken down house surrounded by a swamp with vines growing everywhere. So we figured this must be part of the wizarding world. We're not exactly sure though." She nodded at my words. Her eyes were still wide as a snitch.

"Listen, Lily. As you go through life you'll see that there is so much that we still don't understand. But there is one thing we do know and that there are things that don't always go according to plan. One day you will realize that every day there are people who love you for who you are and those are the people who will never turn their backs on you even if all your dreams fall. Remember that, Lily. Your mother, your brothers, and I love you very much and you are always welcome home whenever you feel out of place." She gave me a weak smile.

"And one day there will be a guy who will appreciate you in every way. He won't care whether you're different, whether you dream of big things, or even if you do embarrassing things. He will like you because you are you." I said to her.

"Oh, Dad." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. "But what should I say to Lysander if I'm not into him when we go on our first date?" She muttered.

"The truth."

"But, I thought that we were supposed to end up together. You know how my middle name is Luna. Wouldn't Mum be disappointed?" I laughed I couldn't help it. _Good thing, Lily wasn't upset._

"Just because your middle name is Luna doesn't mean we, meaning your mother and me, hoped one day you'd marry one of her sons. We named you after Luna because she has been a great friend to us in the past and thought we'd name our only daughter after her."

"Oh, but I thought…"

"Your mother is very fond of Luna, but your decision for whoever you choose is up to you. We will be happy for whatever decision you make as long as the boy knows how to treat your old man kindly." Lily laughed. I missed her cute little laugh over the three months she spent at Hogwarts.

"So, what do you think about Thor and Rose?" She asked.

"It's different, but if she likes him then we'll accept it." I said slowly. "Eventually." I added thinking of Ron. She gave me smile; her eyes dancing with laughter. "We should probably head back. Your mother might have made dessert by now and I would love a piece of warm apple pie." I told her.

"She made apple pie?"

"That's right." She smiled and we quickly rushed home. When we got close to home I yelled to her:

"Race ya!" We both went out in a full out sprint. I was in the lead. _Who says the old man still doesn't have it?_

I beat her, but it was actually pretty close. Lily jumped on my back.

"That wasn't fair, Dad! You know perfectly well that men are created to be more built than woman. That wasn't fair at all!" She laughed.

"Fair? I'm the old man and you're the younger kid. You would think that is unfair!"

"You're not that old."

"That's what you think. When you're this age, I'll say the same to you." She made a face and wrinkled her nose. I laughed and I brought her on my shoulders in the house with a smile plastered on my face; one of those that can't be wiped off.

Then there was a horrible shrieking sound that made my heart falter.

**Hermione's POV**

I watched Rose gloomily looking at how Harry and Lily left to go talk about Merlin-knows-what. I can only guess that Harry was going to try and cheer Lily up.

I loved Ron with all my heart and every moment I laid eyes on him, but sometimes I wished he would see how much it hurt Rose when he can't accept the choices she makes.

He was worried that the last time Rose had talked about boys in front of him, which was Scorpius, that they may have grown closer or so. Rose tells me mostly everything. How she feels and what is on her mind. We have a close relationship for a mother and a daughter, but we get into big arguments too.

We argued for days when she finally told me she was seeing someone. She told me she was afraid that I would take it the wrong way, but I knew better than to tell her she was making stupid decisions. However, Rose and I argued that she should have told me sooner. It was really ridiculous, but I want to know and I want to help her. She's my daughter.

I heard a shout that made me jump and saw that Al and Hue were wrestling Ron to the floor. _Boys will be boys._ Ginny went to break up the hassle. I smiled. Ron can act such like a kid sometimes. I turned back to Rose and she was still gloomily looking at her meal.

"Rose, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothing, Mum." She said almost in a don't-bother-me tone.

"Rose?"

"Mum, really, I'm fine."

"You really think I don't know when something is up?"

"It doesn't concern you." Well at least she didn't say that rudely.

"It concerns me that you're not happy." She gave me a fake smile.

"There, happy?"

"No. Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I can, but then I'd have to kill ya." She gave me a smirk while weaving her fork around the pasta on her plate.

"Fine then. Don't tell me."

"Sounds good to me." I looked back to where the boys were in the living room. Ginny was scolding Ron for not being mature while James was lounging on the couch and Al and Hue had taken up wizard chess.

"Ok, ok." I heard Rose say. I smiled I knew I'd get her to talk eventually. I turned around and faced her.

"It's just that I don't know what to do about Thor. I mean…I never mentioned this, but last month or so we kissed for the first time and we kiss now and then." She was trying to chose her words carefully.

"So, what's the problem?"

"Well, I don't know. What are you supposed to feel when you kiss someone?" I was about to answer when she said:

"No, don't answer. I hate to think what you and Dad do behind our backs." I laughed.

"But I have kissed another guy before, Rose."

"You-you did?"

"Well, you remember Viktor Krum four Christmas' ago."

"You kissed him?"

"Well, yes, when I was younger."

"What did Dad say?"

"Well, he never really liked the fact that we grown close in my fourth year. He used to be his favorite player. He kissed me before I left and I didn't mention it either to your father or to your uncle Harry. Actually I didn't mention it at all until your Aunt Ginny told them in our sixth year."

"Mum, where is this going?"

"Oh, well, let's just say it was completely unexpected and I hardly ever enjoyed the kiss as much as I enjoyed snogging your father."

"Oh, well of course, but how are you supposed to feel?"

"Like you're in heaven. You feel as if you are soaring over clouds. It knocks the air right out of you. Well, that's what I feel."

"What if I don't feel the same when I kiss Thor?" I frowned. _So, this is what she was getting at._ "I don't know what it's supposed to feel like. It just felt like we are supposed to do it. Like there are no…"

"Sparks." I said.

"Yeah, I feel awful because I want to make it work. I really like Thor. He's always been kind and considerate to me."

"Have you guys talked about it."

"Well, no Mum, it's-it's embarrassing. You can't just tell a guy you don't like snogging him. That's so cruel."

"At least he'll know the truth."

"The truth will hurt him."

"You think so?"

"Well, maybe not be hurt, but he'll be insulted. I can't go insulting my boyfriend. We have to work things out."

"Exactly. That's what I mean by talking to him."

"Mum, you just don't get it." I hate it when daughters think us mothers don't get things because we do. We try to understand what our children are going through. I mean I've been there. I know in some way what she is going through.

"Honey, I do understand. I'm giving you advice to talk to him. Doesn't he care for you?"

"I, um, I think so. You can never really tell."

"Well, if he cares for you then he'll listen. He might be feeling the same thing. He might not have mentioned it so he doesn't hurt your feelings. You just got to work it out."

"But, what if he gets angry at me for asking such things?"

"Then clearly he isn't the one for you."

"That's what I'm worried about, Mum. I like him and I don't want to ruin our relationship if I mention that we don't click." I gave a huge sigh.

"Rose, you don't have to do anything that makes you feel you have to. You make good decisions. We may not agree on some terms, but whatever decision you make I'll have to accept it, won't I? You're my only daughter. I have faith in you to do the right thing."

"Thanks." She half-smiled.

"Your welcome."

"Can you believe him?" Ginny said coming over to us. "Ron, I swear he is so...ughhh." She said furiously. "I was this close; this close to hexing him with my Bat-Bogey hex."

"What did he do now?" I said looking over at him. He was imitating something.

"Well remember how last summer we played Quidditch as a family as usual?"

"Well, I watched on the sidelines."

"Yeah, well, remember how I scored on Ron and I went to go give Harry a high-five and I burped in his face by accident and I blamed it on the dinner my mother cooked?" I laughed, but soon stopped when Ginny gave me a harder glare.

"Sorry, yes I remember. Why, is Ron, reenacting it?"

"Oh not only is he reenacting it, but he telling the boys every embarrassing moment I have made a fool out of myself in front of Harry. Oooh!"

"He is your brother."

"So? Everybody burps."

"What I meant was most brothers love to tease their sisters no matter how old and immature they are. Believe me, Ginny, I'm on your side. I'll find something for you to get back on him. Trust me he has worse moments than you do."

"That's true." She said and gave me an evil glint in her eye.

"Oi, Ron, you better stop telling fake stories to our sons or I'll tell them the famous story of Won-Won, the king of Keepers!" She shouted to him. Ron tried to ignore her and continued with whatever story he was tellign at the moment.

"There once was a time, when a pathetic boy named Won-Won tried out to be keeper and…" Ginny began.

"Ginny! I swear if you go any further…" Ron snarled at her.

"Then, you'll what? No, I enjoy this story very much. James, Al, you won't believe all the fake tales your uncle has told."

"Alright, alright. You win." Ginny smiled triumphantly. I smiled at Ginny's success and looked over to where Rose sat. Only she wasn't there. She was anywhere to be seen. I can only guess that she must have gone somewhere to be by herself. I can only hope she was alright.

Ginny had gone up the stairs. I walked over and sat next to Ron on the couch and leaned my head into his chest. He put an arm around my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head.

Then we heard a scream coming from up above. Ron and I both jumped off the couch.

Harry had flung the door open with Lily hot on his heels and bounded up the stairs. Ron raced after him and I followed with Al, James, and Hugo right behind me.

**Ron's POV**

I knew the scream before it even registered. I knew the scream from the many moments I spent in the back yard of the Burrow.

I knew the scream from the many times I seemed to have acted stupid.

I knew the scream and when it first originated. It was the first time I held her in my arms and I almost dropped her.

For I knew the scream was Ginny's. I knew from every past experience that her shriek was the loudest and the scariest scream one could ever hear. The worse part was I wasn't even nervous. I had this feeling that nothing was really wrong and that we were only kidding ourselves.

I was proven wrong.

I reached the room where Harry and Lily were. The scene was terrifying. Ginny was rolling on the ground gasping for breath.

Harry knelt down by my sister with a wave of panic on his face. He swished his wand a bit and Ginny went still.

"What did you do?" I demanded. He waved me off telling me to be quiet. _What is he trying to do?_ Harry seemed to have killed my sister, but then she coughed. She started cough harder like she was choking on something. She let out a long moan and Harry sat her up.

"Hermione, get the kids out, NOW!" He bellowed at her.

"Don't yell at…" I started out, but then kept my mouth shut for Ginny was trying to say something. Her eyes were shut. Hermione seemed to hesitate too. She wanted to see if Ginny was alright too. _What does it matter if the kids see?_

"What? I can't hear you, Gin." Harry asked her. Ginny started shaking her head and her face was scrunched up in pain.

"Gin, what happened? Who did this?"

"No-No-Nobody." She let out. She wouldn't open her eyes.

"Ginny, dear, come on, open your eyes. I'm here. Nobody is here to hurt you. Ginny…" She kept shaking her head; squeezing her eyes tighter.

"Where's Rose?" Hugo asked. I jumped and looked at Hermione, but she was gone before I could question her.

"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny." Harry kept calling to her. He casted his wand and a glass of water appeared. He tried to get her to drink it. She finally did and when she did she opened her eyes slowly.

"Harry!" She cried and clasped him tight like he was about to drop her.

"It's ok. It's ok, I'm here."

"No, no, no, it's not alright." She moaned. Harry pulled her away from him.

"Ginny, you've got to tell me what happened."

"Dark-Dark Arts." She said.

"What?"

"It sees. It sees and it's dangerous." She shook. _What was wrong with her?_ She wasn't even acting like herself. Ginny has never shown any fear in her whole life. _Why is she acting this way?_

"Keep going."

"Letter. There. Over there." She pointed to a corner near the closet in the bedroom. In the corner was indeed a letter. Lily pushed her way passed me to look, but Albus held her back.

"Lily, don't go near it."

"I wasn't going to touch it."

"Just stay back, will ya?" He said to her.

"Well, it's my room, so don't leave me…"

"Lily, Albus is right. Stay back and go downstairs." Harry said to her.

"But…"

"No, buts" She angrily stomped her way out.

"Al, James, you too."

"But Dad, I'm of age." James complained.

"Not now, James. Just watch Lily and Al so I can see what's wrong with your mother." James gave him a dark look and grabbed Al by the sleeve and they walked out. I gave a look at Hugo and he gave a sigh and left too.

Hermione returned.

"Rose, is back downstairs." She whispered to me and I nodded. "Is she going to be alright?" She asked Harry directly.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. The letter must have given her some kind of shock and pain. I don't know. It's some high level of Dark Arts. Can you come over here, Hermione, and just soothe her while I take a look at that letter?" She nodded and came over. I followed Harry to the corner where the letter lay and knelt down beside him.

On the letter was a sketch of an odd oval with a sliver of a diamond in the middle. It looked like an eye to me.

"Do you think…?" I began.

"It couldn't be." He must know what I was thinking.

"What? What is it?" Hermione questioned while dabbing Ginny's forehead with a wet cloth.

"It's almost the same symbol as the Deathly Hallows." Harry said.

"Why would someone send Ginny a symbol like this with an added account of Dark Arts magic?" I asked. "You don't reckon someone found the other two?"

"No, that's impossible. I lost the stone somewhere in the forest. That's hardly anything to be afraid of. The wand is safely at Hogwarts and the invisibility cloak is safely with Albus. I just don't see why someone sent this sign."

"Are you sure the wand is safely secured at Hogwarts?" I asked. "I mean it's not like people haven't tried to pretend to be someone else to get what they want."

"I most positive, but what can they do with the wand. It's not as powerful as any other wand because I have never been defeated."

"Unless someone is out to defeat you." Hermione said. "The letter was a threat to your family. I can think of only one group who is more than likely to love to see you fall."

"The Reformed Death Eaters." I said gritting my teeth. _How I would love for Lucius Malfoy to die because of what he did to my father. I never had wanted revenge in my whole life._

"But why did they send it here? That's what I don't get. Why is it addressed to Lily's room? Neither of you would have known what to do if I had received the letter. I was just taught this procedure privately before I became Head of the Department and I haven't taught anybody this procedure, yet." Harry asked, looking over at Hermione for an answer.

"I don't think Lucius knows about your children." Hermione said.

"Well, what do you think Hermione?" I asked. When in doubt always ask Hermione because she is hardly ever wrong.

"Well, Lucius is one guess as long as all the other Death Eaters, but what if maybe Lily is linked to this in some way and so is Ginny." I looked back at the drawing on the letter.

"It's almost like this letter is saying 'I'm watching you.'" I said. I was on the verge of chuckling at my stupid remark when Hermione said:

"Ron, that's it! Well, maybe that's it. What if that sign doesn't mean the Deathly Hallows at all? What if it is some kind of pictograph? Someone obviously wants to hurt our family and their key component is either Harry, Lily, or Ginny."

"That's brilliant." I said to her and she smiled.

"Yeah, but why didn't they just address the letter to me. I wouldn't have gotten out of the shock and all."

"No, but you would have recognized it as Dark material, wouldn't you?" Hermione said.

"True."

"So, someone is trying to get to our family and it could be the Death Eaters or someone who deeply loathes Harry."

We sat in silence for a while at her words. Then Ginny made a big gasp for air.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked. Harry went to her side.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"No. All I remember is coming into Lily's room because I had a basket of laundry for her and then everything went black."

"You don't remember any letter that nearly suffocated you to death?" I asked.

"What part of 'I don't remember' don't you understand?" She scolded me. I gave her a dirty look.

"Alright, alright." Harry explained to her what had happened during her inability to respond. Ginny had no idea what had happened and was very worried when we gave her our predictions.

"Well, it just looks like another mystery to solve once again." I said.

"It does seem like we're back to when we were the teenagers." Hermione said.

"So, where do we start?" I asked anxiously.

* * *

**A/N:** Whatever you're thinking who sent the note to the Potters, you're wrong! Well, at least you're more than likely to be wrong. So I hoped you like the chapter from the parents POV for once. I thought you might have missed the trio so I gave them an opportunity to share their sides. The last bit of this chapter kind of reminded me of Scooby Doo and their mysteries. Haha, the good ol' days when I was a child. Well, anyway, got to get back to work, so peace!

The more reviews the more likely I'll update!


	36. Scare

**Chapter 36 – Scare**

**Lily's POV**

Lysander took me to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. We sat and talked and ate. He was very nice and generous about everything. He even bought me a butterbeer. Nobody has ever done that for me.

He had complimented me on how I looked even if I wore a over-size coat and gloves. We talked about Quidditch and that always gets me going for awhile. We talked about his band that he was starting up and I was glad he knew what he wanted to do after Hogwarts. He said he was looking for some kind of singer. He asked me if I wanted to take any part, but I told him I couldn't sing.

"Oh, sure you can. Remember that time our families got together and you and Rose sang for all of us."

"Ly, that was before I started Hogwarts. I'm flattered thatyou think I have a good voice, but what makes you think I have a good one now?"

"Sing and I'll tell you."

"You'll only be nice and tell me I don't suck when I really do."

"Actually I'm a very honest person. I told Lucy once that her hair was horrendous and that she should fix it."

"Ouch."

"So, come on, please?"

"Oh, alright, but don't be ashamed to tell me if I suck, ok?"

"Just sing already, will you?" I smiled and cleared my throat and sang a note of one of my favorite songs. It was a soft and beautiful note that I loved, but I knew I couldn't touch the notes as clearly as my favorite singer can. I finished and looked at Ly.

"It was good. It was really good. You had one glitch, but really you could become a star." I laughed. "Not that you're already not one." I blushed. I figured this would be the moment I would tell him the truth of how I felt about him. I really liked our date, but I really couldn't see us going any farther.

So, I told him that I really didn't think of us as a girl-boy friend kind of thing.

I was so nervous he would take it the wrong way, but he actually didn't. He was pretty sweet about it.

"Lily, it's alright. I just thought we could try it, you know? It has been fun, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it was very lovely. I'm sorry though, I feel bad."

"Why? I get to hang out with a girl like you when no other guy has gotten the opportunity. Well besides your brothers and cousins."

"Wow, you make me sound like I have no guy friends at all." We laughed.

"Well, I'm not saying you don't, but do you actually hang out with any of us?" I thought back.

"Well, I don't technically hang out with guys as much. But I hang out with guys like Derek, but he's Hugo's friend and there is Scorpius, but he's Albus' friend. I guess I just hang with the guys who are my relatives' friends. That's pretty bad, huh?"

"Not so bad." He said. "So will you be our singer? Once we're out in the open we should pay well." I laughed.

"No offense, Ly, but I'm only a fourth year. I love to sing, but not in front of people and I don't need money."

"Yet." He added with a smile. I laughed. "Well, there is always a spot open for you if you want it."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He leaned back in his chair. "Say, why don't we head back? I'll buy you another butterbeer for the road."

"No, you don't have to do that, really, we can just head back."

"You sure? It gets pretty nippy out there." I smiled.

"I'm good. Promise, but thanks for the offer."

"Alright, then let's hit the road." We both stood up and exited. He held out his arm for me to take and I did.

I saw Derek and Hugo ahead of us. I felt an urge to hide, but as long as Hugo is with him I'm sure I'll be fine. They didn't look back so that made me feel better.

We got back and I turned to Ly and told him thanks again. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked surprised and I laughed and waved good-bye. He finally waved and we went opposite ways.

I heard a noise and looked behind to see Derek looking over his shoulder at me. I quickly looked away and kept my head down. I felt bad. Truly I did, but he should learn to control his feelings for me.

And of course I didn't sleep well that night. I kept waking up at the slightest noise thinking he was out to get me: To tear me limb from limb.

**

* * *

****Scorpius' POV**

It was the last week of December and the snow still hasn't come. The temperature was odd as well. It was around the 60s and it was December.

I walked to my favorite spot. It's a secret secured place that nobody knows about. It's easy to get to, but hard to find. _Well, at least I thought._

The weather was nice and I thought I could use this time to kick back and enjoy it.

I walked there and stood right in the heart of it and breathed in the fresh air. I looked across the grounds and watched as the mountains in the distance gleamed a pearly blue color. It must be cold up there compared to here.

"Lovely, isn't it?" I heard a voice behind me and I whipped around. Lily was smiling up at me. I didn't even realize she was there because the trees near the entrance blocked the view of where she sat.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I asked you first." She rolled her eyes.

"Enjoying the nice weather, of course." It was a pretty warm week, but not warm enough to get rid of my coat.

"Winter will be here soon, so don't get too used to it."

"Oh, I know. So what brings you here to my spot?"

"Your spot?" I asked.

"That's right."

"I don't see your name on it."

"It doesn't have to have it." I gave her a lop-sided smile.

"Well, it just so happens I found this spot first." I said.

"No, you didn't. How would you know?"

"I don't have to prove it." I said to her.

"Funny."

"I know I am."

"Fine, you can have it. I'll just have to find a new one." She said standing up and turned to leave.

"Lily." She turned back around. "You don't have to leave, you know. I'm more than happy to share."

"Are my ears deceiving me or did you just say 'more than happy to share?' Funny I didn't know you knew what that word meant." I laughed.

"Watch it. I might forget I even mentioned the offer." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Whatever." I sat down opposite her and sat sideways on the wall in between two of the pillars.

"So, when did you find this place?" She asked me.

"My first year. Some seventh year Gryffindor tried to duel me and I just ran and that's where I found this place." She nodded.

"What about you? I have never seen you here until now?"

"Well, I just found it when I was hiding from Derek."

"Derek?"

"Yeah, well, he found out about Lysander and me and well you remember that he fancies me or so."

"I see." I said. "Well, do you like him?"

"Lysander? No, we're only friends."

"No, I meant Derek."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I like Derek? He's a sweet guy." I nodded.

"Then you shouldn't hide from him. Maybe you should talk to him." She stared at me and I stared back at her. She turned away. She probably realized I was right.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then he could get the wrong idea and attack someone close to you, like Carrie." She looked up.

"You really think it was him?"

"Yeah, I do, but I can't prove it can, I?" Lily bit her lips while looking at the ground. "Lily." I called to her. I twisted in my seat so that my elbows pressed down on my thighs as I looked over at her. "Lily." I called again. She finally looked up.

"He couldn't have attacked her, Scorpius." She whispered worriedly. I didn't no what to say. Then a brush of breeze swept by that gave me goose-bumps.

"That was chilly." I said rubbing my hands together.

"Yeah, I was thinking of heading back." She said.

"Hang on, I'll come with you." I grabbed my bag and walk to her side. We walked in silence to the Slytherin Common Rooms before Lily went up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory she turned to me.

"What would you do if you knew someone who liked this other person and that someone didn't want the person they liked to know?" I surprised by her question. _Was she talking about Derek? It just had to be him, who else would she be talking about?_

"Just talk to him, Lils." I turned around and walked up.

* * *

The weather was still nice the next week. I couldn't have been happier. I hated winter. I hate being cold, so I was glad that the weather kept winter from coming. Well, for now.

Even if the weather was odd and winter hasn't started, our team took advantage of it. Landrae had us do the normal routine. I hated the normal routine. It hardly helped us improve our game. We had held try-outs in the beginning of the year for a new Chaser and Lorraine Lordingale was the best amongst the other pathetic Slytherins. Much to Lily's displeasure.

We just got done with practice and saw the Hufflepuff team loosening up on the side.

We held practice at least once every week, which isn't good for us. We should be practicing at least three times a week. When I mentioned this to Lily it was one of the many things Lily loved to complain about.

"You're always saying that. Maybe when you're captain you can do whatever you want." I knew I talked about Quidditch and captaincy to her a lot and I knew it annoyed her too. I love annoying her. It's funny. Sometimes I would go farther and talk about Lorraine.

"Ugh, how can you talk about such a cow?" She would begin. "Sorry, I know you two have some sort of relationship, but that girl needs to grow up."

"You shouldn't be talking." I said to get her going.

"What are you talking about? I'm not fake, like her. I don't go around saying 'Oh my God,' at the start of every sentence. I don't walk like a penquin down the halls." She would sometimes imitate her that always made me laugh.

"But don't think it's true. I mean who walks like that?" Then I would start to say I heard enough about it, but that's when she'd say: "Ok, I'm done. I swear I won't talk about her anymore. Just don't mention her again." Then for some reason I would push it even farther.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Are one of the things I would ask her.

"For the last time, I don't hate her. She just annoys me. She thinks she can get anything she wants because of her looks."

"Jealous much."

"Jealous? Of her? Keep dreaming. I just wish that for once in her life she doesn't get what she wants. Are you going out with her?" She asked randomly.

"No, why?"

"Good, because I saw her making out with Landrae before Christmas break. I think that's how she got on the team, you know."

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that, Lils. She isn't bad, you know." Lily rolled her eyes. I smiled. "So, did you talk to Derek, yet?" She didn't respond at first.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good. But I was doing some thing and I think we should turn him in." I suggested.

"Why?"

"I saw him last night in the forest. You should be more careful. He could…"

"That's not fair. He has to be locked in that cage. He should be allowed some kind of freedom."

"Yeah, well, one can never be too careful. I mean in the past he nearly killed students if given the chance." I said. "I should know. Your brothers and I nearly died once."

"Well, I'm sure if he has been good for four years, it shouldn't be a problem for the next three." I shook my head at her.

"Why are you always standing up to him when he could have killed you for being with Lysander Scamander?"

"It's what I would want if I were him: to have friends who care about me."

"Yeah, well, just keep your eyes open." I said to her.

"Yeah because I'm going to walk around blind-folded." She said sarcastically.

"Lily." I said warned her.

"Ok, ok, I will, but really, Scorpius, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You can keep saying that, but one of these days you'll eat your own words." She snorted.

"We'll see."

"That's right." We heard a splash near the lake. We both spun around to the sound. Lily ran over to the lake and I followed behind.

Rose was starting to sink to the bottom.

"Rose!" Lily yelled and grabbed her arm trying to keep her from going down. Then Lily fell in and drifted farther away.

"Scorpius! Help! I can't swim." She yelled. I couldn't either. I didn't know what to do. It wouldn't be of much help if I went in to try and save them. And it was all happening so fast.

"Pump your arms!" I yelled to her. It was the only thing I knew about swimming. Lily did what she was told and she still held onto Rose and she was pumpingto stay up; bearly.

"I can't go on much farther. Get someone, hurry!" I was going crazy. There was nobody around. I saw a shadow and I looked up. It was Jack Longbottom. He just caught the Quaffle that flew far away from the pitch. Some one must have missed really bad.

"Jack!" I called up to him. He looked to see who called his name and looked down. I pointed at the lake and he saw Rose and Lily. His face looked terrified and he dove. Lily had gone down by then.

Jack plunged into the water with tremendous speed. Within a matter of seconds he was back up with Lily who was coughing up water. I grabbed Lily by the shoulders so he can go in the water again.

"Are you alright?" I asked Lily as I laid her on the ground. She sat up slowly.

"Yeah." She coughed out water and skidded toward the edge of the lake looking for Jack and Rose. They finally emerged out of the water.

Jack flew to the ground with Rose in his arms and sat her down. She was all blue in the face.

"She's not breathing!" Jack said feeling her pulse. He put her back on his broom and flew off toward Hogwarts to bring her to the Hospital Wing window.

"Come on. Let's go see if she is ok." I said to her. Lily looked shocked or on the urge of crying I couldn't tell.

"Lily, come on." I pulled her by the arms to help her up. She was shivering and I muttered a dry charm to dry her clothes.

"Thanks."

"Come on!" We ran all the way up to the Hospital Wing. We ran and opened into the doors loudly.

Madam Pomfrey looked in our direction.

"Out!"

"No, let them be." Jack said to her. His face was stark white. Madam Promfrey gave us a nod and we hurried over. I looked at Rose and she still looked blue.

"Will she be alright?" Lily asked feared that she might be a goner. I forgot to breathe as I waited for the answer to Lily's question. Jack nodded slowly without saying a word. _Phew, thank Merlin._ "Oh, Rose." Lily let out and buried her face in her shoulder. Jack patted her on the back.

"Do you know what happened?" Jack asked lowly. I shook my head.

"Did you see anybody near the lake?" I shook my head again.

There was a bang of the door behind us and we all jumped to see Thor Praisley.

"Rose!"

"Ssssh, she's over here. Be quiet." I said to him. He hurried to her side and sat down beside her.

"Can I be with her alone?" He said rudely. I gave him a dark look and nodded. Lily glared at him.

"She's my cousin." Lily said.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"You're not married! Family comes first." Thor looked at her angrily.

"Lily…" I muttered. She looked up at me then at Thor again.

"Fine! But you better get someone to find me when she wakes up, you hear me?" She threatened him.

"Whatever." Thor then rounded on Jack.

"If you don't mind I will just sit here. I'm just as concerned."

"Yeah, but you're not her…"

"He's the one who saved her." Lily shouted at him. Thor gave her annoyed look.

"Fine, stay, but you better watch your back, Longbottom." He raised his eyebrows, but sat silently.

"I'm not going to steal her if that is what you mean. I just want to make sure she'll be ok." He said calmly, but had a very stern look on his face.

"Let's go!" I said to Lily and she followed.

We walked down the staircase and past the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?"

"To find some kind of clue."

"But, we have no idea where to look."

"I do." I said. Lily grabbed my arm.

"Well, you better start explaining." I threw her grasp off me.

"Really, Lily, you have no idea who could have done this? Rose didn't just happen to feel like she was going to go for a swim."

"You think Derek did this?"

"That's right." I started walking again and I heard her trying to catch up.

"He couldn't have."

"He did. He has that possession on girls, remember?"

"What does he have against Rose?"

"She was one of the people on 'the list' wasn't she?"

"So?"

"We've gone through this before. We have to turn him in. We have to. He's dangerous!" I said to her.

"No, he's not! You can't do that to him! All his life he's been hoping for an opportunity to be normal. You can't just shove it back at him after one mistake from the past! He's innocent, I swear he is. If you won't fight for his side then I will. I will hurt you, to do whatever it takes." She took out her wand.

"Really? You and I both know you will do no such thing. It's unreasonable."

"You've been researching him every chance you got. It's people like you that makes him scared. He does this because you can't leave him alone. The stress on him is building up and telling him he has to do something about it. You have to…"

"I have got to do nothing. Don't you see? He's getting to you. You don't remember things because he uses you! You've got to see that!"

"I've talked to him about it!"

"He's controlling you like some puppet."

"He wouldn't! I've talked to him. He listens to me."

"But what about his other half?"

"Look, He didn't do it! You should know what it's like to be an outsider! Give him the benefit of the doubt. Give him another chance. Please, Scorpius, if not for him, but for me!" Lily started pleading. I can't let her get to me like this. I want to believe her. I really do, but Derek has gone far enough. But how can I say 'no'. What if he wasn't really behind this after all? But if he was then he might take a person's life next time. A person who will make me regret for not turning him in sooner. But I haven't seen Derek around and I might not find the proof that I might be looking for.

We were already deep in the forest because I was going to bring Lily to Lara's ghost to find things out. I stopped and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go back."

"Given in so easily?" Came a cold harsh voice in the shade of the tree. Lily and I both spun around. It wasn't Derek's voice.

"Why isn't it my only grandson? How nice to see you again."

"Lucius…" I said through my gritted teeth. He barked with laughter.

"Oh the shame. You have no respect for your elders at all. Now, you're calling me by my first name. You should have kept to calling me Grandfather." He slowly made his way from under the shade of the tree. He still had the same pale cold eyes like my father and the same pale pointed face as us. His hair was a grayish-white and was held back in a pony-tail. He looked worse than usual. There were bags under his eyes and his face was so pointy I swore I saw a bone sticking out. There hardly seemed like there was any skin left.

"Ah, you have the resemblance of a Malfoy in you. However, you look much talle than last time. And the state of your hair looks unhealthy. You do well to slick it back like your father once did. But, your father was always a disgrace to the family. After that blood-traitor loving Potter saved his life from his own friends he did nothing to stop him from ruining our future."

"More like yours. Ours, however, has been much peaceful without you around. You belong in Azkaban it suits you."

"Scorpius, I thought you put a stop to this!" Lily said.

"Quiet, Lily."

"Lily, is it?" He finally looked at her for the first time while we've been standing there.

"What is a red-headed little Slytherin girl like you doing here after hours alone in the woods with my grandson, Scorpius, here?" She didn't answer. "You didn't answer my question. I like my questions answered or I'll make you answer."

"I'm not afraid of you! My father…"I shoved my hand over her mouth before she went on.

"Your…father, you say?" He seemed to analyze her again. "He wouldn't be a Weasley would he?" I wasn't going to let Lily answer his questions if it meant it would kill her in the process.

"Boy, remove your hand from her. Let her speak."

"No. We're done here. Leave us."

"That is no way to talk to your grandfather."

"I can and I'm leaving. I'm sending father a note that you visited. He'll capture you. He's not on your side."

"I wouldn't leave if I were you. You see nobody knows you're out here do they?" I didn't answer. "And what is this I hear that you're making friends with the mudblood's daughter?" _How did he know about Rose?_ He looked at Lily.

"She's not her daughter." I said. But Lily threw off my hand that was keeping her mouth from talking.

"You did it! You tried to drown Rose! You're the one that sent the letter!" She spat out angrily. _Damn it, Lily, why'd you say her name?_

"I thought the Weasleys had only one daughter. Who are you then? You look so much like them." Lucius asked her searching her face.

"She's nobody. Let's go, Lily."

"Lily…Lily…Now I remember, you look just like your mother. How could I have missed it? You have the nerve of your father. Scorpius, making friends with Weasleys and Potters of all people. I should have known. I daresay a Slytherin Potter. That interesting, very interesting." I tried pushing Lily toward the way we came in. "And what's this I hear one of the Weasleys drowned. Why I should celebrate." Whatever Lily was getting at, he wasn't the person that she thought he was.

I watched as Lucius face started to widen his evil grin inch by inch. He was going to kill her. He was going to kill both of us.

"Let's go!" I growled under my breath to her.

"Oh, that won't be happening very soon. Men, take your position." It all happened so fast. Someone had pushed me down and taken Lily out of my grasp.

"Let go of her. Don't hurt her." My head connected with the ground. There was pain and I saw spots of light. I pushed myself up only a wand was thrust at my throat. Lucius and other Death Eaters stood on each side of Lily. I looked around and there were only five other people besides Lucius.

"Now, now boy. I have a proposition to take up with you. You can have her back if you do as I ask. And dare I say you must get rid of this filth when you do." Lily gave him a loathing look.

"Well?"

"Over my dead body." I said.

"Wrong choice. Crucio." The worse sound came out of Lily's mouth. It hurt me more than her to hear her scream.

"Stop! Ok, ok I'll do anything, anything you want. Just don't hurt her." Lucius gave a cold laugh.

"Now, we're getting somewhere. It just takes time to bend to the things you really want the most. And that's what we're here for: to get what we want."

"You'll die! Voldemort died! Get over it, he's not coming back. Harry Potter destroyed him twenty-four years ago. There's nothing left for you here, but to die for nobody cares for you anymore. Not me, not your son, and not even your own wife. We've gotten on fine without you."

"Dear boy, the things you say it breaks my heart."

"Like you ever had one!" He gave a cold laugh again.

"This is too much fun. Crucio." Lily screamed again. _No, no, no._ I felt the ground shake under my body. For some reason I thought it was Grawp, Hagrid's younger brother, but the next thing I knew I had thrown offthe Death Eaters that were on me and the ones holding Lily.

I felt my hands shaking and looked down at them. They were glowing a pearly white. I looked over at my Grandfather and he carried a face of surprise.

I felt my hands tingle and I waved it and an enormous source of power released and made a large clearing to my right.

I felt my anger start to fade and I was on the ground, gasping for breath. Whatever that energy was made me exhausted and weak.

"Don't, don't kill her." I said still gasping for breath. My Grandfather's face went from shocked to a wide evil grin.

"Excellent."

"What should you have me do?"

"Don't do it, Scorp." Came Lily's faint voice beside me. "Don't do it. Save yourself and get my father to stop him."

"No! I'm not leaving you behind. Now, tell me Lucius what do you want me to do?"

"Bring me the vampire!"

"Deal." I stood up shakily and picked up Lily in my arms and turned to leave.

"Oh and boy, before you leave, we'll be watching your every move. I have the eyes of a hawk and important people in position watching you. And if you warn or tell anybody of what happened here, I will hunt her down and kill her myself. You have been warned." Soon they all have vanished. Of course they couldn't have apparated, but whatever they did they were nowhere to be seen.

I carried her through every part of the forest and boy did she feel heavy either that I stil felt weak. I thought sooner or later I was going to give way. But then I heard her faint voice again.

"Scorpius." It came out in a slow whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Save him." With that she was out like a rock again. I carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing.

I sat her down in the bed next to her cousin. Thor was sleeping on his chair with his head thrown back. Jack was sleeping with his arms folded watching us.

"What happened?"

"A little accident." I responded. Jack gave me a curious look, but he didn't ask anymore questions.

I sat down next to her bed massaging my arms. Then my hand all of sudden burst with pain. I looked at it and there was an irritated backwards S engraved into my right hand. It was where that source of power came from. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I just got done writing the last chapter of this year and I know some of you are anxious to know who Scorpius ends up with. Well, the decision is made and it should be about 3 or so more chapters until we've reached another splendid year. Then we'll move on to their final years and you'll soon see how everything plays out. Hope you liked this chapter.


	37. A Cut So Deep

**Chapter 37 – A Cut So Deep**

**Albus' POV**

_Have you had that feeling when something you have wanted so much that as draw close to acquiring it, it is taken away at the last second?_

_Have you ever felt that life has never been fair to you at all or that you are just stuck in one big dream and sooner or later you will wake-up and realized none of this has happened?_

I felt lost, humiliated, and depressed.

_You want to know why? I'll tell you why. Let's see, it all happened this morning. Back when I was brushing my teeth. No, no. Let's start it when I just woke up. Yeah, that sounds good. Ok, os pay attention, I need someone to hear me out._

I woke up early today for once. I was normally that person who makes it to class just on time because I like to sleep as much as possible. I never bothered to comb my hair like the other guys do because I inherited my dad's messy hair. Yeah, I know, guys can sometimes act like girls; especially with their appearance. For me, well, I could care less of what I looked like because everybody knew what I looked like and I knew what most of them looked like. It is the same old ritual day in and day out.

I got up early and quickly grabbed all my books and threw them into my bag. This was like the first time in a long time that I would be going to breakfast. I always skipped breakfast because I never got up in time. I don't eat much anyway. Not like James. He is a bloody cow when it comes to food.

I quickly brushed my teeth and walked out the door down the staircase out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. This just had to be a good day. _I was getting breakfast, wasn't I?_

I walked into the Great Hall and spotted Rose and Roxanne immediately.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Al? What are you doing down here? You don't get up until a quarter before eight." Roxanne asked.

"Thought I'd try this breakfast thing for once. Do you mind?" I asked them. They shrugged, allowing me access to sit by them.

"Are you sure you're ok and nothing is bothering you?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, I feel great. I just thought I'd sit down at breakfast. I just woke up earlier than usual." I was about to sit down when Roxanne said:

"Oh, wait you can't sit there."

"Don't tell me you have assigned seats." I asked.

"Well, it's just a normal routine. Every day is just the same and I like it that way."

"Superstitous, much?" Rose smiled at Roxanne's facial expression at my comment.

"Well, whoever is sitting here will have to go through me. I mean come on you don't see me down here that much."

"Never." Rose said. I smiled.

"Well, yeah, so I think I deserve the authority. Besides girls don't scare me. I mean look at who I landed for as cousins and a sister."

"Hey, I should take offense to that." Roxanne said. I chuckled.

"Oh, look here they come." Rose said. I turned and I watched as a whole bunch of people started filing into the Great Hall. Twelve students started making their way over to the Gryffindor table. 

It was Thor, Scorpius, Lily, Melanie, Jack, Alice, Molly, Kelly, Lysander, Lorcan, and my heart started fluttering when I saw who was at the rear. Ellie and Evelyn were talking fast behind the crowd. Just watch, just watch me be sitting in Ellie's seat and she'll ask why I would be. _What should I say?_

I mean we talk and all, but it gets awkward.

"ALBUS!" Lily squealed and ran over and swung her arms around my neck. "Wow, you made it down for once, congratulations!" She said excitedly. _What is she so excited about?_

"Lily, I see you every day, what makes today any special?"

"You're down here, of course." She said and sat next to me. I watched as Thor made his way to sit next to Rose quickly. Scorpius was silent and sat down next to Lily.

_Oh, please, oh please don't let Ellie sit next to me. _Well, I'd love her to sit next to me, but I'd so be prone to blushing. That is a guy's worse fear: blushing.

But she didn't.

She sat one person over. Evelyn sat next to me. Evelyn had given up on trying to get with someone in our family because of James. James was her biggest disappointment. Let's just say now she has had five different boy-friends after him. She is now currently dating Josh Muffawiz. It was really annoying in the Gryffindor Common Room to hear her screaming, "Muffy," at the top of the stairs. I'm surprised the guy isn't even embarrassed about it.

I looked over as Ellie sat down. She grinned at Kelly who sat across from her. Some inside joke they must of shared probably. She turned and saw me and gave me a cheerful wave. I nodded my head at her. Only wusses would wave back.

We all started eating breakfast together until we heard a shuffle of flapping in the air. It was the owls returning.

"Oh, look it's Dobby!" Lily elbowed me. Our new family owl, Dobby, a beautiful snowy white owl flew down on the table. Silvester had died when it flew into a tree, last year.

"Must be from Mum. I sent her letter a while ago." Lily said and snatched the letter from the owl. I gave her a questioning look, but she didn't look up to see it.

"Hey El, what's wrong?" Kelly asked. I looked over to see Ellie's smile that she once had now faded into a frown.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Is it from Jason?" _Who the hell is Jason? Her father?_ I watched as Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, he said he is going to America and won't be back to the end of the summer." She pursed her lips.

"Yeah, but you'll get to see him, won't you?"

"He promised he'd be around for the summer." I heard her mumble angrily. I never heard her like that before.

"El, I'm sure he feels bad." Ellie was still looking down then she shrugged.

"No worries, right." She looked at Roxanne who was giving her a sad look. _Who was Jason?_

"I'll catch you guys later." Ellie said and left.

"What was that all about?" I asked the crowd. Rose was biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" Roxanne asked.

"Who is Jason?"

"Oh, he's Ellie's boyfriend. He graduated like three years ago." I felt my heart drop. _So, that's it._ I looked at Rose who had told me she wasn't seeing anybody and she was silently humming into herself, refusing to look at me.

"Why do you care?" Roxanne asked.

"Just was wondering." I said and started eating more of my toast. Of course, she has a boyfriend. Of course, I haven't got a shot with her. _Why would I?_ I mean I might have a famous father, but that doesn't mean I'm a catch.

"Rose, can we go, now?" Thor asked her. She nodded and they soon left the table too. Before Rose left she gave me apologic look.

After they left I was starting to think about leaving too.

"Why won't you just talk to him?" Lily asked Scorpius.

"Because I don't talk to gits like him."

"Yeah, but you are friends."

"Were. We were friends." I just noticed that Scorpus and Thor hardly talked to each other. _What is up with that?_

"Why is he being like that?" I asked him.

"Because he's an arse." Scorpius caught Lily's disgusted look. "I mean he's just being stupid." Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What he means is that Thor is being overprotective of her. He thinks he's going to hurt her."

"No, I know he is going to hurt her."

"He hasn't done anything."

"Yet."

"How do you know that? He's your…was your friend, why can't you talk to him?"

"Look, Lily, guys don't do that thing. We don't talk about our feelings like that."

"Well, it's pretty pathetic if you asked me."

"Nobody did ask you."

"Alright, stop it. Look, Scorpius, I think Lily is right. Maybe you should mention it to him." I cut in.

"Thank you, Al." Lily smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah, if I talk about _my_ feelings to Thor than you have to talk about your feelings to Ellie." Scorpius said. I felt a deep rush of heat rise to my cheeks.

"You like Ellie?" Lily asked. Scorpius snorted. _I could have killed him. Merlin, why did he say that in front of my sister?_ I looked away from her surprised face.

"Why didn't you tell…"

"Because you can be so nosy sometimes, Merlin, Lily."

"Oh, I see." She got up. "Catch you both later." Melanie saw her get up and got up too to walk with her. Soon they were out of site.

"You know that was pretty harsh."

"She's my sister, she'll get over it."

"Yeah, well she's got to mind her own business. Besides why are you sticking up for her? I thought you were on my side? All you two do is argue."

"So? We have different opinions, but I would never say anything like that."

"Good for you." Scorpius quirked his eyebrows at me.

"Ok, mate, whenever you're done hating the fact that Ellie has a boyfriend, let me know." He crossed his arms and looked in the distance.

"How could Rose, not tell me? How could you not tell me?"

"I didn't know about it anymore than you did and how am I supposed to know how a girl's mind works? I wonder about that sometimes, but I think it's impossible to tell."

"I found out my Dad has this book on women, but he says it really doesn't help. He thinks it's kind of pathetic. He hides it so that Mum won't find out about it. She will be furious if she did." I tried to explain. Scorpius gave a shaky laugh.

"I'll say, women get upset over the stupidest things."

"Yeah, I've got a question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"How come you don't date? Are the girls not your type or something?" Scorpius gave me a weird look. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Maybe." He said.

"Really, there is nobody you fancy?" He was silent.

"Maybe there is or maybe I just don't feel like dating. Besides, if I can't understand girls, what makes you think I can deal with one of them now?"

"Just wondering."

"Yeah, you sound like a girl with all this gossip talk." I swatted at his head and missed.

"Shut up, mate. I was just wondering."

"It's kind of funny how Ellie makes you so feminine." He joked on.

"Just you wait. Once a girl catches your eye, she'll have you more woman-like more than anything."

"You wish." He said leaning back with his arms folded behind his head. I kicked his chair and he fell out of it.

"Serves you right for leaning back on it." I said. We laughed. I checked my watch and shot up. "Merlin, we're going to be late for class." Scorpius jumped off the floor and we raced out of the Great Hall to our perspective classes.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Thor, what is wrong with you?" When we made it out of the Great Hall. I don't mean to be a push-over around him, but sometimes it just makes me sick people how I let people take advantage it.

"Nothing, I just thought we could use some time together before class." _Pahlease, we haven't been like that before Christmas break. I'm not stupid, Thor, Merlin._

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Thor, Merlin, I'm not stupid. I don't know what's bothering you, but you haven't been acting like yourself at all lately. Why can't you tell me what is going on with you?" I asked him angrily.

"Why are you being like this?" I hated when guys used that phrase.

"Because you're obviously hiding something from me."

"No, I'm not."

"Is it Scorpius? Is it because we're friends that makes you mad?"

"What about him?" He said angrily.

"Well, you haven't talked to him in months. The least few times we've been around him, you have this grudge on him."

"He has nothing to do with us."

"Right, so why are you avoiding him and picking fights with him?"

"No particular reason you should concern with." _For Merlin's sake, why do men always have to pretend to act so cool?_

"Ok, whatever, Thor." I said looking away from him. He didn't respond at first.

"Look, Rose, there is nothing going on, I'm just frustrated with uh school."

"School?"

"Yeah, I've been swamped with work and I've been taking it on you, I'm sorry." _So that's it? How does schoolwork make you turn on your friends and his girlfriend?_

"And I'm not mad at Scorpius as much as I am at Lily."

"Lily? Why are you mad at Lily?"

"She's been riding me pretty hard on things she doesn't understand."

"Do you want me to talk to her about it?" I asked.

"No." He said quickly. I was a little confused. It seemed like he wished he didn't say that last bit of piece to me. _Why is he so mad at Lily? How can anybody be mad at Lily?_ Well, then again Lily can make you angry sometimes.

"Do you want to talk about it? I won't…"

"No." I frowned.

"Alright then, I've got to get to class." He let go of my hand and turned to me.

"See you later, then." I nodded. I lifted myself on my tippy-toes and gave him a hug.

"Hang in there." I said. He nodded curtly and I walked away. I felt something hot and prickly in my throat. I felt there was really something wrong and he wasn't telling me the complete truth. I didn't want to lose him. He had been faithful and I actually did like him. I liked him a lot, but I just don't love him, yet.

"Scorpius! Scorpius!" I yelled to him in the corridor, after my last class. He was walking with a few of his fellow Slytherins. He turned around when he heard his name being called.

"Catch you guys later." He said to them. The boys started snickering behind his back. Scorpius chose to ignore them. That's one of the many things that made Scorpius a great guy.

"What's up, Rose?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me on that Potions essay that Slughorn gave us. I have no idea how to start or what that blubersp…"

""Blurtswallop."

"Yeah, what that is. So, can you help me out?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. Do you mind if we go to the Slytherin House, because I've got my stuff there?"

"Sure, I've never been there before."

"Really? Thor never…"

"Never." I said rather quickly. He nodded and walked to the dungeons together.

We arrived at this hard cold stone and Scorpius mumbled, "Snakeskin." The stone wall moved to the side to let us in.

It was a pretty low place with colors of green and silver dancing in front of us. It was actually very nice then what was said. It was a little chilly.

"It's warmer upstairs, promise." Scorpius said sensing how chilled I was. I nodded

"I'll wait downstairs then." I said.

"Nonsense, you can come up to our dormitory. If Thor hasn't given you a tour then I don't mind. Look, just don't judge us too much. Our dormitory isn't as clean as the girls make them." I laughed.

"You obviously, haven't been in a girls' dormitory."

"I'm not that stupid to try." I laughed again. We started to climb the stairs.

"What do you usually do at this moment anyway?" I asked him.

"Uh, go outside to the Quidditch Pitch." He said that a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, you'll need all the practice you can get, we'll crush you in the next match." I said with a smirk.

"We'll see." He chuckled. We arrived at the dormitory door. I stood to the side to keep out of the way. He opened the door. I was about to follow when he pushed back into me.

"Sorry, I just realized that I actually it all in my bag." He said.

"Is your dormitory really that bad? I told you I could care less." I said placing my hands on my hips.

"Uh, no. I just realized…"

"Oh, move over. Really, Scorpius…" I said pushing back the door.

"No, Rose…" The scene in front of me surprised me. I think at the moment my heart shattered. Right then and there that is where I saw Thor and Lorraine snogging on what is supposedly his bed. I watched as they broke apart as they heard Scorpius shuffling in behind me. They turned in our direction. Lorraine gave a yelp when she saw Scorpius and Thor gave us a look of surprise. Lorraine bolted out of the door to keep herself out of the situation.

"Please tell me that somehow she fell and for some reason she landed on your mouth." I said closing my eyes. Trying with all my might to hold back the tears that were starting to come out.

"Rose, I can explain…" Thor tried to say. Out of all the feelings I had at the moment, started to laugh.

"Rose, why are you laughing?" Thor asked angrily. I continued to laugh, but soon I stopped.

"This clears it all up. I should have known. I should have known that you would cheat on me." I said angrily.

"I can explain, if you would let me…"

"Explain? Explain? I think this explains everything. It really explains why you have been so guarded and why you have been missing so often. Merlin, and you thought you could get away with it? And out of all the people you could have cheated on me, you chose that…that cow, Lorraine. Lily was right about her. She's horrible. So why are you so angry with Lily? Did she find out about you two? Is that?" I kept raging.

"Yeah, she did see us, but Lorraine said she only saw her, not me."

"Wait, Lily said not too long ago that she saw Lorraine snogging Landrae." Scorpius cut in. "And that was you? How could you do this to…"

"No, Scorpius, don't get included into this. Can you please leave? I would like to talk alone with my ex-boyfriend." I said. Scorpius nodded, gave one last glare at Thor, and left.

I turned to Thor.

"Right." I flicked back my hair off my shoulders. "I want honest answers. I think I deserve that." I said. He nodded.

"How long have you been cheating behind my back?" I hated to hear how long, but I had to know.

"It started out as an accident. We ran into each other on the second train ride to Hogwarts." _That long? That felt like a Bludger pounded against my heart._

"Then we had another incident after Christmas break. I was angry that you and Scorpius might be seeing each other behind my back and she was there. It just happened and…"

"Ok, that's all I really want to hear. Now, I want to know how you could do this? How can you be so inconsiderate that…"

"Rose…"

"I'M NOT DONE, YET!" I yelled as angry tears started to fly out.

"We told you a hundred times that we're friends. I would never do that. How could you do this to me? How could you hurt me like this? People were right when they warned me about you. But no, I thought I saw something. I thought I saw past your cocky Slytherin attitude. I thought why not give this a try. I thought you actually meant a god damn thing." Thor looked away as I blurted all of this out.

"Don't turn away from me!" Thor bounced off the bed and glared at me.

"No, you listen. Every time we got close, you were the wrong who pulled away! What the hell was that?"

"And I told you I wanted to go slow. I don't like being pushed into something I don't want to do. I was nervous as it is. I wanted things to be perfect."

"Those were the perfect moments, Rose. What other time did you want to kiss or go on dates? You're the one who is to blame!"

"YOU ARROGANT ARSE! How could you say that to me? You just cheated in front of me. How did you expect me to take it? You've been asking for it to be over from the start!" I shouted as tears streamed down my cheeks. I wiped them away.

"Are you crying?" He asked cruelly.

"Why wouldn't I? You broke my heart."

"Now, I'm kind of glad because you're such a cry baby. This relationship was over before it even started. How was I supposed to live up to your expectations?" Every word he accused me of, hurt. I started to back up into the door to leave.

"Oh, are you going to run? Are you going to run away crying like a little girl? Oh, wait that's exactly what you are!" I couldn't take it anymore so I did run. I hurried down the stairs.

"Rose?" I heard Lily's voice. I ignored it and ran as fast as my legs can carry me.

I don't know how long or how much I cried, but I hardly moved an inch all night.

I could hardly remember what happened in the days that followed on. _All I knew I that I never experienced such a heartache as I had now. Every day there was a moment where I might break down again. It just had to happen to me, didn't it? Maybe Thor was right, maybe it was my fault._ _Did he really hate me like he said he did? Did a lot of people hate me? Probably. _

I was broken and there was no way of being repaired.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know this chapter is pretty short for once. I just have a lot of things I needed to do this week. Don't get too mad. I just got one question for you. Who do you suppose Rose will end up with now? Hmmmm….. I dare you to guess.


	38. Fight

**Chapter 38 – Fight**

**Albus' POV**

I looked out the window of Transfiguration lessons and watched big clumps of snow fall outside. I smiled as how much I wanted to go outside.

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter can tell us what he thinks about your answer." I jumped at the sound of my name. I haven't been paying attention, but I heard what Muscawest said about Switching Spells and its "deeper meaning."

"Uh, he's wrong." I said. Scorpius snickered next to me. I gave him a quick glare. Michael Muscaswest was the kind of nerd for Transfiguration. History of Magic and Transfiguration were his best subjects, but he was hardly as smart as Rose and Scorpius. _So why would some Quidditch player, third or maybe fourth in the class say that Muscawest was wrong?_

"And can you tell us what you mean by your response?" Professor McGonagall asked giving me a narrowed look.

"Well, I don't think he gets it."

"That he doesn't get it…Mr. Potter, would you please inform us all what you actually mean by that? Maybe even give us a better meaning than Muscawest's?"

I saw Roxanne had bolted up to turn around to hear what I had to say. She sat in front of me and next to Rose. Everyone knew that she liked to take quick naps in McGonagall's class. I was so flattered that she wanted to hear what I had to say. _I was being sarcastic, by the way._

I looked over at Scorpius who was grinning and giving me the nod to continue. I cleared my throat:

"Well, I suppose if you look at this way, you can use switching spells against dangerous things, but it would be hardly effective."

"It is a simple spell, but simple spells are called simple for a reason because if you used the simplest they are least effective than if you were to use a complex one. So, you should try and use those spells not on the dangerous thing itself, but what is surrounding it." I said. I looked at Rose's expression and she looked shocked that I said that.

"Good, Potter, very good. Something like your father would say _yeah, right_, he would be proud, but must I warn you if you keep daydreaming in my class you won't be nearly as lucky as you were now." I nodded and she turned to go back to teaching, but then said, "15 points to Gryffindor."

I smiled and I saw Muscawest put his head down, disappointed.

After class, Scorpius said, "How'd you come up with that answer, mate? I mean, you nailed it. I wouldn't even have come up with a good one as that and the look on Muscawest's face. Man, that made my day." He said looking like Christmas came early.

"I really have no idea, it just made more sense I guess. I mean if you look at in a way that you're actually fighting, say another wizard, then you want them to fight as many barriers as possible, right?"

"I suppose. Speaking of fighting, you're going to get smoked today outside."

"Not a chance. My team is sure to win." I said smiling.

Every year we go outside when the snow is great for throwing snowballs and have a big snowball fight. It was like a tradition. Whoever won, the other team had to buy us chocolate on the next Hogsmeade trip. It was usually the normal Gryffindor/Hufflepuffs against the Ravenclaw/Slytherins.

So the list consisted as this:

Team1:

Gryffindors: me, Rose, Roxanne, Alice, Ellie, and Louis

Hufflepuff: Jack and Lorcan

Team 2:

Ravenclaws: Lysander, Hugo, Derek, and Dae Swan

Slytherins: Scorpius, Lily, Marcus Zabini (only came because Thor was no longer welcomed), and Gary Pickett

Yeah we had more girls, but they were actually sick at the snowball fights. We all felt bad that Lily was usually the only girl, but after she creamed Louis so hard that his winter cap fell off, we didn't feel so bad after.

We got dressed like it was something professional and went out to get ready for the fight.

We started to make our snow forts. The wider the better (our motto). The other team always made theirs taller, but we knew from the past that it never helped us.

As we gathered snow in our arms, the other team finally arrived.

I smirked. "About time."

"Yeah, ask your sister." Pickett laughed.

"What are you talking about? I was waiting on all of you to get down to the common room." She argued.

"Yeah, but we weren't the ones sleeping." Scorpius snickered. "Al, you never told me, your sister is a heavy sleepier." The guys laughed.

"Haha, yeah not so funny. Let's just start the game already." Lily gritted through her teeth.

"Anxious much? We have to build our fort, remember?" Scorpius smirked.

"Right." The other team started making their fort. We just got done and Roxanne and Ellie were making snow-angels.

"Gary, what are you doing?" I heard Lily yell. I looked over.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm making our fort, duh!" He rolled his eyes.

"Every year, we do it wrong. We've got to make it wider or we won't all fit."

"Correction, we can fit, but you're our little target, remember?"

"Little?" She wrinkled her nose. Gary looked at her.

"Oh, that's right, you're a fourth year, now, aren't you?" He mocked her.

"Why I oughta…" She made a move toward him, but Scorpius stepped in.

"Alright, you two stop fighting, we're a team, remember?" Pickett shrugged, but Lily was still glowering at him as he walked away to pack more snow on top.

"We're just going to get defeated, you know." Lily said to Scorpius.

"Yeah, but we won last year."

"By luck."

"Look, just let it go."

"Fine." She sighed and walked away to help with the fort.

We were ready, more than ever. The fight began.

Snowballs were zooming everywhere. It was hard for everyone to be safe, but we each had a task and that was to get the job done.

Snowball was coming right at me and I ducked just in time. Ellie was already crouched under the fort beside me. We stared at each other for a few minutes, but then she smiled and put her finger to her lips and picked up a snowball. I did the same. She led the count. 1…2…3…

We jumped up and flung our snowballs at the same time. We missed Scorpius by inches. He got lucky. We tried to get back down, but Ellie got hit.

"POINT!!" The other side yelled. Ellie shook her head and left the playing field.

The game continued and soon the only people were left on our side was me, Rose, and Lorcan. On the other side were Lily, Scorpius, and Pickett. Pickett was the one who was killing us though. He got a lot of our players out. Scorpius was just too hard to get and Lily was hardly out because she was the one that made snowballs for them to use.

Something tells me she was very angry about that and it had to do something with Pickett.

Anyway, we had a plan to get Pickett out once he popped out of where he was before.

He finally did and we all aimed and fire. _We got him!_

But then I saw a snowball zoom past me and hit Rose in the face and bounced and hit Lorcan.

"TWO POINTS!!" Lily hollered. I looked over at Lily who had just popped back down with triumphant smile. Pickett looked angry that he was out and that Lily had successfully got two points for their team. Rose and Lorcan had just joined the rest of the group to watch.

I was the last one left against Scorpius and Lily. My best option was to get Scorpius and if I was willing to bet the two of them was planning to go up at the same time.

I gave a big deep breath and jumped up as did Scorpius and Lily. They both aimed and threw. I ducked as they both collided with the top of our fort. I pretended to throw at Lily, but threw at Scorpius instead and I hit him.

"POINT" I hollered and ducked back down. _Ha, take that Scorpius._ Now, it was between me and my sister. I really didn't know her technique that well because she hardly made an appearance, so I had to think what she was mostly likely to do.

I popped up and so did Lily. She was the first to take action and threw the snowball. I spun out of the way and threw mine. It missed. She threw one and missed me by a hair. Then an idea hit me. I crept back down and took over my scarf. I felt the chill of the winter cold hit my neck as I did so.

I popped back up again and Lily was already ready and had already aimed her snowball at me. I threw up my scarf and it hit it.

"POINT, POINT, I win!" I heard her yell and then I aimed and hit her in the shoulder.

"We win!" I yelled as I picked up my scarf to show what she had hit instead.

"What? That isn't fair. You can't do that."

"When you hit it, it wasn't touching me." I explained.

"No fair, I won."

"Tough luck." I replied to her. She hung her head. We picked up and destroyed our forts so that we could get back in to get warm butterbeer that Lysander and Lorcan already went ahead to get for us.

"Good game, Scorpius, you almost had us." I said to Scorpius. He smiled.

"Not bad, Potter, not bad. You improved from last time, but next year, will be a whole different story." I grinned.

"We'll see." I turned around to see Lily hanging her head still and dragging her feet behind us.

"Aw, come on, Lils. I had to do whatever it took to win." I said wrapping one arm around her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Good game." She muttered.

"Well, Pickett was angry that he got out at the end and that you were still in it. He was letting out a load of steam and bragging that he knew you would get out." Scorpius said to her. Lily whipped her head at Scorpius. I dropped my arm. I gave Scorpius a dark look, but he continued:

"But that lasted until I said that 'you're just mad because Lily did a better job and she was the one who actually stayed in the fight.' He stopped boasting right away and gave me a dirty look, but I was only saying what was true."

"You, you said that?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, I was sick of him acting like he is so…" Lily jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Scorpius. Who knew you were actually nice."

"Uh, don't mention it." Lily ran off ahead. I saw Rose looking back at us. She was watching Scorpius expression at Lily's hug. That is when it dawned on me that Rose must fancy Scorpius. That started to make perfect sense to why Thor might have had a reason to break up with her.

She caught me watching her and turned around to talk to Roxanne, Ellie, and Lily who had just joined them. _Women_. _They are so hard to understand sometimes._ I'm sure Scorpius would have agreed to go out with her if she would have just asked, but who knows what is going on inside their heads. I mean me and Ellie worked out perfectly. _Well, it probably wouldn't have worked anyway._

I was about to point Rose's crush out to Scorpius, but then he looked weird too. He was gazing out in space.

"What is up with you, Scorpius?"

"Uh, what?" He snapped out of it. "What did you say?"

"You're too silent. What were you thinking about?"

"The game, actually. How much we should have creamed you." He gave me a lopsided smile. I nodded, but somehow I felt he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I gave a sideways glance and he seemed to be staring off at the girls in front of us.

_So there is something between the two. Who would have thought?_

"I can't believe you never told me." I said to Rose after class one day.

"Told you what?"

"That you have this crush for my best friend." Rose shoved a hand in front of my mouth.

"No, you mustn't tell."

"Rose, I think I'm the only one besides Scorpius who didn't know."

"Then don't you dare tell him." She started to walk ahead, but I kept with her. "What?"

"So, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would freak out and you would so tell Scorpius."

"Would not." She gave me a look.

"Ok, maybe I would, but why does it matter?"

"Because, it does."

"Look, I think you should just tell him straight off."

"No, that's what men do." She looked at me. "Well brave men, that is."

"Excuse me?"

"Talked to Ellie, much?" She asked.

"Oh, that. Well, it doesn't matter, does it? She has a boyfriend."

"You could just tell her how you feel. You know fight for her, but that's hardly brave." She said sarcastically.

"I could, but I'm starting to get over her."

"Yeah, right."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"So, why won't you tell him?"

"Because, I'm a girl and girls don't tell the men how they feel. It's the other way around."

"Well, you want to hear my opinion?"

"No." I shrugged. "Yes." She said almost too desperately.

"Don't tell him."

"What? But you were just…"

"I was only saying that men think that the women should chase them not the other way around. But my whole opinion on you and Scorpius is I think you shouldn't tell him how you feel."

"Why?"

"Because, Scorpius will probably say 'yes.'"

"And that is bad?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, because it will be me who will get stuck in the middle again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Before you became friends with Scorpius, you two hated each other."

"I never said I hated…"

"You sure showed it. I don't want to do that anymore. It was too stressful."

"It won't happen. Together means together, Al."

"Ok, well look at this way. Say that you two get together, but then break-up. You will hardly talk to each other and then I'm running back and forth to try and talk to both of you. Now, that isn't fair."

"But if we truly like each other, then there shouldn't be any conflict." She said.

"That's the other thing. You'll leave me out, again. While you guys go snog or something, I'll be alone in the dust."

"Oh, really, Al, you're making this such a big deal. We have one more year left and then we'll be gone so you'll be alone in the dust anyway."

"You really think so? You wouldn't contact me or hang out at all?"

"Well, yeah, of course we will."

"That's my point. I don't want to be in the middle." Rose stopped to look at me with anger in her eyes.

"I still don't understand why you are making this a big deal. You're the last person I would expect to neglect my choice. We're best friends, Al. I thought a true best friend would be happy for me. Not everything is about you, you know."

"I'm not saying it has to be about me."

"Then what are you saying exactly. You can be so confusing."

"All I'm saying is that, I would rather you didn't go out with Scorpius because as a best friend I will be cut out."

"Well, maybe you're making too much of a big deal. Have you ever thought that maybe we all would hang out more if we got together?"

"No."

"Well, you should. Besides, I can't really talk about boyfriends now, because lately I lost one and I'm still a bit touchy on that part."

"Right." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, you feel that way, Al. Really I do. But, I can't help who I like."

"Alright. Fine." I said. _I had a feeling I wouldn't win. _We walked on.

"Well, I'll be." Rose said out of the blue. I looked up and she hurried over to a window and I followed. We peered through and there was Lily talking to someone outside a classroom. A guy, but we couldn't see who it was because his back was turned to us.

Lily was smiling and laughing at whatever the guy was saying. The guy opened the door for her and she smiled and they went in together. Then the door closed.

"You don't think?" Rose asked, but I jumped out and walked toward the door.

"Al!" Rose called out and grabbed my arm.

"Let go, Rose."

"Just let her be."

"No, he could be…"

"He seems alright. Lily is old enough to handle herself. You can't keep protecting her."

"But what if he's…"

"Lily…will…be…fine!" She said in between each breath. I stopped trying to fight her off.

"Fine, but if something bad happens to her then I blaming it on you."

"It might not be something bad." She said.

"What? You mean they might." I tried to go back to the door, but Rose grabbed me again.

"Stop it, will you?" She said.

"She's only a fourth year."

"And she is old enough to date, Al."

"She wouldn't, how could she?"

"I'm not the only one who fancies people."

"Do you know who he…"

"No, I don't, but I'm just as upset about this as you are. She never once mentioned this to me and I tell her everything. Let's go." She said. I followed, but I had the entire urge to go back and keep her away from whoever that guy is. The nerve of him.

_Lily, you've got a lot of explaining to do._


	39. Home

**Chapter 39 – "Home"**

**James' POV**

"11 Godric Hollow." I replied and soon a house appeared. A bridge appeared from the old broken down fence. I walked on it and went through the now big garden gate and opened it.

I gave a deep breath and I smelled the various amounts of flowers that bloomed around the beautiful cut grass. The house that stood was not at all big or small. It was just a nice medium-size house. _It was home._

I knocked on the door and I heard someone running down the stairs.

"Who is there?" I heard Mum's voice.

"The darkest wizard of all time, now bow before me!" I replied.

"James!" I heard her squeal. She tried to open the door, but it shut back again.

"No, Ginny, the password, remember?"

"Oh, honestly, Harry. Only James would say something like that."

"Ginny…"

"Fine, um, let me think…"

"What did we get you for your tenth birthday?" Dad cut in.

"Oh, good. A FireRocket250, of course." I said. The door was flung open and Mum ran out and gave me a hard hug.

"Mum…can't…breathe."

"Oh, sorry, I've missed you so much." She said. I shook my head at her. Dad came over and gave a hug too, only not so hard as Mum's.

"Well, we don't have to ask you to come in, it's still your home." Mum said to me.

"Aw, Mum, you haven't changed a bit."

"So, what brings you home?" Dad asked as Mum had me sit down at the table.

"Oh, I just missed you guys."

"See, Harry, he has come home to his mother." I grinned and my Dad shook his head.

"How long are you staying?" He asked.

"Um, just the night. Madison went to go see her family."

"Just the night? Why not the week?" I chuckled.

"As much as I love and want to be here, I can't. Rookshure, was only filling in for the day. You know to give us a break. Good man, he is."

"You should have asked for another day."

"Ginny…"

"I don't care. I don't care if all you guys care about is your work. Sometimes it is just too much." Dad shook his head at her.

"So is Al and Lils home?"

"They're at Hogwarts still, remember?" Mum said wit her back turned. She was cooking. I haven't eaten a good meal in days.

"Oh, right. You can never really know what day it is when you're there."

"They don't own a calendar?" Dad asked.

"Well, no. It's more of a safe house. It doesn't have every basic need." Dad nodded and reached in his coat pocket.

"Take this then." He handed me a gadget.

"What's this?"

"You Uncle George came up with it. It was supposed to take after Muggle watches in some way. He got it from your grandfather's obsession on muggle things." I nodded.

"What does it do?"

"I guess you just click the button and it supposed to have some calendar, time, and other things. I really haven't had the time to figure it out."

"Oh, right, because you've been busy with the Ministry."

"I wouldn't call it the Ministry." He said. That's right, Dad hated it when we mentioned his job as working with the Ministry.

"Here you are, James." Mum said as she placed a meal before me.

"Aw, Mum, you shouldn't have." It was a simple meat sandwich, but I hadn't had a sandwich in so long.

"Yeah, Ginny, you spoil him way too much." Dad laughed.

"Well, Harry, we hardly see him."

"So, you're definitely staying the night?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, well. I was thinking of heading over to Hogwarts to see how Al and Lily."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mum said clasping her hands together.

"I don't know, James, maybe you should come home more often. Your mother is in a better mood."

"Oh be quiet, Harry."

"Alright, I'll be back for dinner. I'm just going to visit them real quick."

"Oh, alright. Tell them we said hello and send them our love."

"Mum, we've been through this before, I can't just give love to them." Mum smiled cheerfully. Dad went over and put his arm around Mum and she snuggled into his shoulder. I waved good-bye and set off to Hogwarts.

I apparated in Hogsmeade village. I walked to the train station and waited for a horse carriage to come and soon enough I did.

I boarded in. I was a little nervous just going by myself to say 'hi' to people. I felt like I didn't belong there anymore that I was too old for it.

I looked up at the Hogwarts castle and soon my worries disappeared. Hogwart gleamed beautiful against the purple and blue sky. It was always magical and always would be my second home.

I stepped out of the carriage and walked to the Hogwarts entrance.

"Well, I'll be, it be James." I heard a deep big voice. It was Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid." I waved to him. He gave me a wave, but he was teaching a class. So I really couldn't talk to him. The class looked like little first years because they were so small.

I walked up into the Entrance Hall.

As I came in a paper plane was zooming and flew right into my nose. Then someone collided with me and knocked me down.

I got up and moaned.

"Where are my glasses?" I heard the person who collided with me ask. I picked up the glasses on my right. These glasses looked familiar. I looked on the side and saw the initials ASP. I smirked and got up.

I watched as my younger brother was still searching the floor for his glasses.

"Next time, you better watch where you're going or I'll give you detention, Mr. Potter." I said.

"JJames?" He asked looking up from where he heard the voice.

"How'd you know it was me?" I helped him up and gave him his glasses.

"Because you're you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you that happy to see me, well I guess I better head off."

"No, it's great to see you." We stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh, handshake or brotherly hug?"

"Handshake is good." I said with a prompt smile. He nodded and we did "our secret handshake." Then it ended. What the hell. I just gave him a brotherly hug.

Al smirked.

"Well, I didn't realize you missed me that much." He joked. I chuckled.

"So, what's up with paper airplane?" I said picking it up.

"Oh, that. Well, it's nothing really. We just try and catch it."

"That's good." Al, gave me a questioning look. I laughed at him. "I meant it's good you're living up the family name. Mischief is our middle names."

"Actually it's Sirius and Severus, but I know what you mean."

"Ok, you're getting better." I patted him.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Had time off, thought I'd see you and Lily because I'm a good brother." Al snorted.

"Well, yeah, Hogwarts hasn't changed, but the people have."

"Nah, I don't believe it." Al shrugged. "Suit yourself."

We walked, talked, and joked around.

"Oh, yes, perfect!" I called out. "He put out another bucket." In the past, Filtch would put out a bucket before he cleaned the castle and as a prank we would push it over so he had to clean it up and get a new bucket full of cleaning stuff.

I was about to push it over like old times when Al grabbed it out of my hands.

He gave me a shifty. "Er, we don't do that anymore."

"What, why? It was always priceless to make him do extra. He always bank on us when he caught us in the hallways. What's wrong with you? Are you afraid of getting in trouble?"

"No. It's just that. Nobody does that anymore, you see. We actually feel bad for Filtch. I mean he didn't ask to be a squib and he's doing the best he can. He's getting old too. It's just wrong to do it now."

"He's always been cranky and you don't get back on him?" Al frowned at my words. He placed the bucket back down.

"Go ahead." He said, but I didn't do it. It actually didn't feel right anymore. It was felt disappointing that nobody ever did this stuff anymore. Fred and I did it all the time. It made me sad nobody is trying to live up to our names. Things have changed around here.

Al, led me into the old common room and surprisingly, Scorpius Malfoy was in there too.

"Was he doing in the Gryffindor Common Room?" Al looked to who I was referring to.

"Oh, well me, Rose, and Scorpius have this, you know, thing."

"This thing?"

"Yeah, you know. We're all friends so we have this thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"Uh, we just hang out at this hour because we have free time."

"Oh."

"That reminds me, now that you're here. I have to get Rose to come down. Hold on here." He ran upstairs. I walked over to where Malfoy was lounging on our sofas. Doesn't he have some other place to go, like his common room? Well, I couldn't argue, because I no longer go here.

Malfoy looked up to see who had come over and then quickly looked away. _Yeah, that's right it's me._

Well, I guess I'll give this a shot.

"Malfoy." He looked back up as I gave a nod.

"Potter." I glared at him as he pretended I wasn't there. I moved closer to him and thrust out my hand. Malfoy looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called a handshake."

"This wouldn't be some prank, would it?" He asked sternly.

"Look, uh, I just want to apologize for everything between us in the past. So, no hard feeling, right?" Malfoy looked at my hand again, and shook it. It was actually pretty quick because we both pulled away quickly.

"I guess Gray really has you in a twist." He replied.

"Don't get used to it." I said and started to walk away.

"Oi, Potter." I looked over my shoulder at him. He was still not looking at me.

"Good seeing you." He said. I nodded and walked out of the portrait hole to wait for Al.

I flexed my hands of touching that scum, but perhaps that wasn't so bad as I thought it would turn out.

The portrait hole swung open and Rose and Roxanne hurried out.

"James!" Rose called and gave me a big hug as did Roxanne. "It's so good to see you. How've you been?"

"Oh, you know."

"This is such a surprise. Why are you home?"

"Eh, needed the break and I missed you guys."

"Aw, he actually does have a soft side." Roxanne said and pinched my cheeks.

"Ah, must you pinch so hard." I swatted her hand away as they both giggled.  
"So, how are the two of you?" Roxanne looked at Rose and her smile faltered a bit.

"Oh, well the usual. Just getting by." Roxanne replied.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yeah, just hanging in there." She gave me a weaker smile. "Um, it's so good seeing you, James, but unfortunately I have to get back to studying for this big test tomorrow. Hope you come by more often. Love you." She hugged me and ran back in the portrait hole. Please, a test? That's bull…

"What's up with her?" I asked Roxanne.

"Uh, well she just broke up with Thor. You remember him, right?"

"Oh, the Slytherin git, right…"

"Yeah, well he is sure of a git, that's for sure."

"If I'll see him, I would be glad to punch the daylights outta him."

"Yeah, wouldn't we all. He has been giving Rose a hard time. He is blaming it on her."

"Why?"

"Well, everyone seems to think it's because of Scorpius, except well Scorpius doesn't know."

"Oh, Rose's crush on Scorpius, right…"

"Wait, you knew?"

"I'm not stupid, Roxy."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot you actually got the diploma at graduation."

"Oh, very funny. Well, how come Scorpius is still sticking around? Isn't he friends with that Slytherin guy?"

"His name is Thor and yes, he was friends with him, but they aren't anymore."

"Why not?"

"I really don't know why." I nodded.

"Man, what's taking Al, so long?"

"He might be talking to Scorpius." I nodded.

"Well, then, I'll see if I can find Lily. I'll see you later, Rox."

"Ok, bye James. We missed you." She gave me a hug.

"Hey, Rox."

"Yeah?"

"How's your brother doing?"

"Oh, he's doing fine at Dad's shop. He wishes you were there." I laughed and waved good-bye to her.

I walked down the stairs toward the dungeons, maybe she would be there.

"Hey, James!" Louis and Lucy Weasley called out.

"Oh, hey you two. What's going on?" They both shrugged.

"Johnny Dale asked for homework help, so we're off to see him."

"What homework?"

"Divination." I laughed.

"Oh, then you need all the luck you can get."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"It's so hard, isn't it?"

"Actually, it's not so bad. It's not so ahrd to find that Mars is going send heat waves next week." Lucy said.

"Last week, I told Trelawney that Sparky his owl was going to break his leg from flying into a tree and he did!" Louis said. I was stunned. When I took the course, I couldn't tell you one thing that would be correct. _All that Inner eye thing never got through to me._

"So long, James. It's good to see you. Hope to see you at Victoire's birthday in a few weeks!" Lucy said and they hurried off. I walked on.

I also saw Dominique walking down with three guys surrounding her. _She always had a boyfriend, but three?_

"Hey there, Moe." It was her nickname ever since childhood. She looked up.

"James!" She cried and ran and hugged me. Dominique was always a drama queen. She always had a dark tan and long eyelashes. She didn't need any make-up to make herself look pretty because she inherited her mother's good looks. Her hair was a dark brown that made her look like some model. But, she was definitely a Weasley, nonetheless.

"So, you're juggling three, now?" I asked. The guys obviously didn't know me because they were shooting me glares in all directions. Dominique laughed.

"No, these three are just good friends. I actually haven't dated since you left."

"You haven't?"

"No, I'm more interested in a real boyfriend, you know?"

"Oh, sure." That's surprising. Dominique looked down at her pink watch.

"Oh, shoot. I promised Andrew those papers. I'll catch you all later." She waved at me and left.

"She's a handful, fellas." I said to the three guys. They each gave me a glare.

"Oh, relax, will ya? I'm her cousin." They did relax and walked off._ Jeez, this place has gotten colder. Now, where could Lily be?_

I saw Melanie walking down near the dungeons. It look like she came out of the Slytherin House.

"Oi, Melanie, wait up!" I called to her. She whipped around at her name being called.

"Oh, um hi." She said shyly.

"Is Lily in there?" I asked. She turned around and then turned back to me and nodded.

"Uh, do you think I can have the password to see her?" she nodded again. I waited, but she didn't say anything.

"Like right now?"

"Oh, ok. It's dindleberry." I snorted. _Dindleberry? What, has Slytherin gone soft?_ I went up to the stone wall and said the password and the barrier moved and sure enough there was Lily sitting on one of the squishy chairs reading a book.

She was humming happily and twirling her hair with one finger. She seemed to be at peace. _Now, who would end that peace? Yeah, that'll be me._

"Huh!" I yelled quickly touching her back to scare her.

"EEEkk." She jumped high up. I laughed. She turned around to see who scared her. She immediately went from anger to gladness.

"James!" She cried and gave me a big hug. "You're back! How are you? Is everything alright? I have so much to tell you. You won't believe how boring it has been here without you. Oh, James is so good to see you. Why are you back so…." I shoved my hand in front of her mouth. You could always count on Lily to be excited when she sees you.

"Calm down, Lils. I'm back just for a week and Mum and Dad thought I should come up here and see you and Al."

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" She hugged me again and muttered against me, "I missed you."

"Aw, me too, Lils. I missed my darling sister." She laughed and let go to look up at me.

"So, how is everything? Are you and Madison still together? You never write anymore."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been so busy. I've been meaning to send you letters back, but I never got the chance. Yeah, Madison is good and yeah we're still together. She's been acting like Mum recently because she always telling me what to do, but that's just who she is. I guess I could use someone to keep me on my toes. Everything is getting tougher, but it is still good." She nodded away.

"Want to go for a walk?" She asked. I shrugged. She grabbed her bag and we headed out.

We walked to my favorite spot of the whole castle. It was a big window where you can lean against and look out it to see outside. It was always magnificent.

"So, Lils, tell me about yourself. How have you been?" I asked her.

"Um, ok. Been studying a lot for tests, the teams still doing well, but not up to our usual standards. Uh, what else?" She asked trying to think of something else to say.

"Hmm, any boyfriends for me to beat up?" That was the first time I actually seen Lily blush.

"Er, you didn't hear about Lysander, did you?" She asked.

"You went out with Ly?" I asked surprised. "Are you still…"

"Oh, no. It was actually pretty quick." I nodded.

"I heard about Rose and Thor's break-up, though. I think you should stick away from people like that." She nodded silently.

"Lily, what is up with you? You're acting strange. I've never seen you like this."

"Strange in what kind of way?" She asked.

"I don't know. All I can say is everybody seemed to have changed. I don't know why, either." I looked outside. It kind of made me upset that everything seemed to change. I hated when things changed.

"Love." Lily replied who was now smiling and looking out the window too. I raised my eyebrows.

"Love?'

"Yeah, love. I mean Al, fancies Ellie. Rose fancies, uh, wait I promised I wouldn't say. Hugo doesn't fancy anyone, but he could soon. Roxanne fancies the Thomas boy, I believe. Louis fancies that Hufflepuff girl that always wears her hair up in a bun, and Dominique always has boys after her, but she is looking for someone too. So, yeah it has to be love that changes people. They try to be different people. They try new things." She said. I nodded silently.

"And you wouldn't happen to fancy someone, would you?"

"No, I don't think so." She said smiling up at me. I saw her reach up and started twirling her hair again. That's when hit me.

Lily didn't fancy someone, she loved someone. But who could have caught her attention. I wanted to ask her, but knowing her she would deny it.

"You know, I think you're wrong." She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think it is love that has changed everyone. I think it's just you who has changed."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I mean you're not so little anymore. You've grown just a bit more. Your hair is longer and you have developed from a small little girl to a woman." Lily smiled.

"You think so?"

"I do." She smiled and looked ahead again.

"Lily…"

"What?"

"I'm dying to know, who has caught your eye?"

"Nobody." I gave her a pointed look.

"James, I swear…"

"You're not telling me because there really is no one or because you think I will get angry?"

"James, I don't fancy anyone."

"You know, I'm not the overprotective one, right? You know that lies along with Al, right?"

"Sure, James." She looked like she was getting angry.

"Ok, ok, you don't fancy anyone. I was wrong. I just thought I saw something. Just give me a break, will you? We haven't hung out in so long, so I might be a little rusty." She burst out in laughter. I smiled. As long as she keeps her smile, it makes me a happier person.

"James, you have nothing to worry about. I'm the one who said I was highly unlikely to ever marry, remember? I swear I'll end up like Uncle Charlie. Not that it is a bad thing." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd be happy too, snogging the wall." I laughed and she whacked me.

"Shut up. There are many things to be happy about living by yourself."

"And alone." She ignored my reply and continued.

"There's no attachment. I don't have to make myself look good every day. I don't have to clean up someone else's things. I can go on forever."

"Yeah, but you will have no one there. Nobody to comfort you when you're sad or depressed. No one to tell you how great you are. Nobody there at all. How boring."

"I could always call on Mum and Dad."

"That isn't the same. Besides one day Mum and Dad will no longer be here."

"Sssh, don't say that, James!"

"Anyway, you need someone, who can take care of you, when they're gone. Me and Al, can't do that because we will be living our own lives."

"Wow, I never thought of you as the worrying type."

"I'm not worried. You're only a fourth year. I know for sure that there will be a guy that will one day sweep you off your feet. What bloke wouldn't want to date a Potter?"

"Exactly, why I don't date." She responded. "I don't want to go out with someone, just because I'm the daughter of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. And so on." She looked down. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's why I'm not worried. I know that you'll find someone, who could care less that our father is famous." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Aw, thanks, James." She said sarcastically.

"So, are you going to tell me who you fancy or what?" She rolled her eyes. "Just kidding." I gave her big hug.

"Alright, time for me to head back."

"No." she moaned.

"Lily, I have to. I have a job to keep." She looked sad. She pressed into another hug.

"Lily…"

"I don't want you to go." She mumbled. I smiled. She let go and gave me a small smile. "But can you visit more often?"

"We'll see, but I promise you. I'll try to write more letters, ok?" She nodded. "And I expect to be the first to know who this mystery guy is." She laughed.

"Alright, I think you should go before I change my mind about cursing you." I laughed and said bye.

I walked out of the castle and into the carriages that carried me back to the train station. I got out of the carriages and looked up in the mountains at the great castle and smiled.

_Some things just never change and that's how I like it to stay._


	40. Altercation

**A/N:** Before I continue with the story. I know a lot of you will be disappointed and I'm sorry it just happens to be that way, but I'm glad you came this far and I really don't have a problem with either Rose or Lily fanfics nor do I really have a preference. This is only one story and there are plenty of other ones so I hope you won't be too disappointed. Also, if I haven't mentioned already this is the year finale then it'll go on to the last year.

Also I have a new story up called This is Not My Idea, which is Teddy/Victoire fic. Don't worry, I won't forget this story. I'm actually almost done. I think it's 10 more chapters? So, yeah, uh, on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Altercation**

**Rose's POV**

I had a few drinks of Firewhiskey. I was still down about the break-up. I really liked Thor and now it broke my heart he didn't feel the same. I felt a huge tug in my heart when I found he had been cheating on me. I couldn't believe it.

He just made me feel so special. Now, I understand how the pathetic girls in magazine who like to throw away things that remind them of their ex-boyfriends. I understood them, but I would not throw away the bracelet Thor gave me for Christmas. It wasn't because I'd hoped he would come back to me. _No, we're over._ If you broke a heart then you are more than likely to do it again. I kept the bracelet as a reminder to not let something like this happen again. Not to get my hopes up again.

I have been trying to get over it as much as I can. I tried being angry at him, but then I knew deep down inside it was my fault for being so distant. That left me bursting in tears. I tried to forget that he was once my boyfriend, but when I'd see him in the halls with that girl, I'd run to the closest bathroom and cry my heart out. It was even more annoying when Moaning Myrtle was there.

Anyway, here I am. They say Firewhiskey helps with your troubles. That it will help you get over the pain and forget about love. I wasn't drinking too much, but had more than I usually did.

I felt good inside. I felt this burning sensation that I can do whatever I want and nobody can stop me.

There was one other pain that stuck in my heart. Nothing can stop my heart from beating any faster when I was around Scorpius. I don't know what it was about him, but I just loved everything about him. I loved his humor, his kindness, and his bravery to stand up to even his own family.

_You know when you read stories, there is the perfect moment when the girl and the guy find out they both like each other and then they kiss? I want that with Scorpius. And you know how the girl in the story is completely clueless to the fact that the guy really likes her. Could Scorpius be that guy?_

He must like me, he's only been nothing but nice to me. And you know how the guy always is hard on himself trying to find the perfect words for you to say. It could be for me, it could be like that because sometimes it seems he has a hard time talking to me, to tell me how he feels. Normally, guys never show any emotions. That's what it is like to be a guy sometimes. You always have to go around acting all cool and acting like the king of the world or something. Men and women aren't supposed to know these things about each other. But it has to be this moment; this moment where it all makes sense.

That's where everything changed because that's when I leaned up and kissed him. This is what happens when you get your hopes up.

* * *

_**Earlier that Day**_** –** **Scorpius' POV**

"Rose?" I knew she ran in here somewhere, but I didn't know where. I finally found her under a desk; crying.

"Rose? What happened?" I knelt down beside her. She shook her head trying to wipe her tears away.

"Rose, come on, you can tell me."

"No, because, because you would give me a big 'I told you so.'" She rubbed her teary eyes.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You said 'be careful,' and I thought I was being the smart one the one who gives people chances, but I was wrong. Another way of showing of how smart girls become stupid."

"Rose, don't say that. He is really a good guy, but he really has no idea of how to deal with what he's got. He has high hopes for things, but he can never hold on to it. He…just doesn't know any better." She kept crying. I felt a cool presence of someone watching us. I jumped and looked behind me, but nobody was there. Then, I heard Rose give another sniff and I turned back to her.

"I'm so stupid." She muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"If you were so stupid you wouldn't be a Prefect now, would you?"

"I can't go back to him. He humiliated me in front of everyone. Just when I thought he would be 'the one.'"

"'The one?' There's a one? Since when? Rose, haven't you realized we're only at the beginning of our futures? There'll be someone out there for you. You can't give up just because this one went all wrong. You have a whole life ahead of you. Rose, you are a great person, and if he doesn't see that then he isn't the guy for you."

"Rose?" I asked her when she didn't respond because she was staring up at me. It was all in a quick motion. I never saw it coming. She grabbed my face and pressed her face to mine and kissed me.

* * *

_**After the kiss -**_** Rose's POV**

The kiss lasted for what felt like two minutes.

I felt myself go all red. I felt myself spring up.

"Rose." He whispered. He sounded like he was concerned about what happened. I didn't respond. I just ran. _How could I have been so stupid?_

When I ran out I saw a small Slytherin boy crouching outside the door. _Move it kid! I'm having a moment here._

* * *

**Lily's POV (_Meanwhile_)**

There was an end of the year party in this big classroom on the 7th floor.

I watched Rose leave before the party even started because Thor was making fun of her. _That piece of scum!_ I made my way through the party of 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th years who had put this whole party together.

Al had the map and was making sure none of professors would hear us.

I walked around. I felt pretty anti-social tonight. I just really didn't feel like talking to my friends. The party had gone on for awhile and I just sat in my little chair staring at my drink. _Some night, huh? I just didn't feel like going to bed so might as well be here, right?_

Then the seat next to me was accompanied by someone.

"Hey, Drake, toss me another one of those, will ya?" Thor yelled to someone in my year. The nerve of him to show his face here after what he did to Rose.

I watched as some girl was trying to get Thor's attention and when she finally did he gave her a wink. I scowled at him.

"Oh hey there, Lils, didn't see you there."

"I noticed." I snarled then I sighed. "What are you doing here, Thor?"

"Partying, what else?" I started shaking my head.

"You're horrible, you know that." I took a sip of my drink. _Don't worry it's not Firewhiskey. I never really liked the taste of Firewhiskey to tell you the truth._

"Now, why's that? Is it because you never got a chance with me, yet?" I spit out my drink.

"Please. What I meant is why are you here when everyone knows you ended it with my cousin, broke her heart, going off with the girl you cheated on her with, and now you're here. You didn't care at all, did you?"

"No, I did, but I knew she didn't like me. Will you quit trying to blame this on me? If she weren't your cousin…"

"Well, she is, so her problem is my problem."

"It really hasn't been easy, Lily. I'm going through more than her. Loosen up will ya?"

"Loosen up?" I gave him a glowering look. "Don't you dare tell me to…" But at the moment a fist had connected with Thor's face. I looked at my hands that were in fists, but they weren't the ones that did it. It was Scorpius.

Thor was withering on the ground. He stood up, holding his hand to where Scorpius' fist connected there.

"Man, what the hell was that for?" He growled through clinched teeth. Scorpius started to walk toward him.

"Scorpius!" I heard myself yell. I jumped out of my seat and walked in between the two angry Slytherins.

"Out of the way, Lily. This is between me and him."

"No, this doesn't concern you." I said and placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm not going to let some sick slimy git hurt my friends. Even if the person was once considered my best friend."

"Fighting doesn't solve anything."

"Oh ho, so when we're in fights, throwing books at people's heads is no big deal, it's just natural."

"Yeah, well that was back then."

"Yeah, Scorpius, listen to Lily." Thor sneered.

"You shut your mouth, or I'll give you another bloody bruise on your slimy rotten face."

"Fine, you want to go? Bring it on, Scorpio. I'll squash you." He said now standing up.

"No, no fighting. Scorpius, let's go." I said and tugged him. Reluctantly, he followed.

"I could have taken him head on." He mumbled.

"You could have, but you can't let him get to you." I watched his hand make a fist, but it recoiled quickly. Then drops of blood escaped from his hand.

"Scorpius, your hand is bleeding."

"It's fine." That's when I noticed his knuckle seemed to be angled wrong.

"No, you're not. When you punched Thor you must of…"

"Lily, for Merlin's sake, I'm fine!" He growled.

"Fine. I was only trying to help." I said as we walked through the crowd. The music was blasting through our silence.

"Sorry." He said finally coming up behind me.

"Apology accepted." I said. "So, why'd you punch him?" I asked.

"It made me feel better." I laughed. He gave me a crooked smile, but then he gripped his hand again.

"Scorpius, you should really get that hand looked at, you might have damaged it really bad."

"Stop nagging me, Lily, I'll be fine!" He said to me angrily. Then something extroadinary happened. His hand healed itself. Scorpius thrust his hand at me. "See."

"How'd you do that?" He shrugged and shook his hand back and forth. That's when I noticed something else. "What's that on your hand?" This time I grabbed his hand to look for myself. There was a white shiny S on the palm of his hand.

Scorpius snatched his hand away. He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." He said.

"You know what, fine, I'll just walk away and pretend I don't care. I think I'm not the one being childish here." I started to walk away.

"Lily, I didn't mean it like that. You just can get me so…so…"

"Mad?"I finished.

"Yeah, um, look, I just don't want to talk about it, ok? I don't know how I got it or how to work this thing, but I don't want anyone to know about this."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to take it out on me." I said and walked away for the third time. This time he did not call out my name. Part of me wanted him to and part of me was glad he didn't. _I hate boys. I hate them all. They are so inconsiderate of others._

I was about to descend down the staircase so I could go to bed when I saw Rose hurrying up it.

I heard girls calling out her name, but she refused to talk to them and she had tears in her eyes. She didn't notice me as she ran past me so I called out her name.

I ran after her.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was running up the stairs trying not to cry. Some girls were calling out my name. I didn't respond. I was so upset and so frustrated. First, Thor and now, Scorpius. I walked back and forth three times thinking of what I truly wanted. I finally reached my destination: "The Room of Requirement."

I ran and slammed down on the squishy couch. I started to cry. Tears were spilling out and I couldn't stop them. _How could he do this to me?_

"Rose?" Came a small voice from the door. _Oh, Merlin, did I leave the door open?_ I looked over and saw Lily standing there with her face full of worry. _What has she never cried before? Since everything seems to work out perfect for her?_

"Rose, what happened?"

"Go away." I cried. _Please, Lily, let me be by myself. It feels so much better to be by myself._

"Just let me help you, Rose!"

"NO, GET OUT!" I screamed at her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She folded her arms.

"Rosie?" Came another voice from the door. Lily quickly turned to talk to the person at the door. The voice was so familiar. _Was it Thor?_ He probably came to apologize. _I won't take it!_

"No, you can't see her. Yeah, I don't care that you're her friend and that you're concerned, but you can't see her right now! I'm sorry you'll just have to wait outside. I'll get you when she's feeling better." She shut the door calmly.

"Right, now tell me what happened?" I pushed myself up angrily.

"Didn't I tell you to GET OUT!" I screamed at her.

"AND I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU CRYING YOUR ARSE UP HERE!" She screamed back. I moved toward the door, but Lily blocked it. "Nor are you getting out until you talk to me. First, I'll start by saying that I'm sorry." She said a calmly. _What? Why was Lily saying sorry?_

"What are you talking about?"

"For not being there for you, I should have been there for you a long time ago. You're my cousin and the closest person I have to as a sister. I look up to you, Rose. And if someone hurts you, like…"

"Ok, ok I get it." I said not wanting to bring him up.

"So are you going to tell me or will I have to force it out of you? Believe me, I know things that will too!" She threatened. I looked at her angrily and then before I knew it I was telling her how much Thor has been really hurting me.

"I can't believe he did all that!" Lily said sitting down in one of the comfy chairs.

"I know." I stared at the ceiling, tears still threatening to fall. There was only one thing to do when I get angry. I walked over to the book case and took out a book.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to read at a time like this?"

"Hell, no!" I threw the book against the wall. I picked up a remembrall and threw that at the wall too. The glass ball broke into a million pieces. I was so mad! I saw a book go flying at the spot where I threw the remembrall. Lily was picking up everything in sight and throwing it at the wall too.

"What?" She asked when she caught me watching her. "I hate boys too! They…are…such…arrogant...jerks…and…why…do…they…still…exist?" After she threw book after book into the wall until she finally collapsed onto the floor with one book still left in her hand. I took the book out of her hands and threw that against the wall and fell down next to her.

"How do you do it?" I asked her. Lily looked over at me with a confused look.

"What?" She asked out of breath.

"Deal with the Slytherins? They have tormented you since day one. How do you deal with it?" She laughed cruelly.

"You have no idea how much of a mess I have been!" She continued to laugh. I couldn't help it, but I started to laugh too.

"Stupid boys they don't know what they do wrong." She laughed out loud.

"No, they just don't know anything at all." I said. We continued to laugh, a hateful laugh.

"Once, Thor, asked me if I knew what a car was when he knew that my Mum was a muggle-born. No wait, wait, wait, he then told me once that there have been many injuries and deaths in the game of Quidditch, but none of them were actually serious. I laughed so…hard at his stupid comment because how can you call it Quidditch when there are no serious injuries. Oh, then there was that time when he asked what the shape of Uncle Harry's scar looked like." I shrieked in laughter, but then they were soon replaced with short quick sobs.

"Oh no, Rose, don't. Don't think about that kind of stuff." Lily said touching my shoulder.

"I can't help it. He used to say the stupidest things that always made me laugh." I was now holding myself around the stomach and tears were freely streaming down my face.

"Rose, don't let him get the good of you. He hurt you and there is nothing you can do. It's his problem that he gave up such a great person. He doesn't know what he's missing." Lily put her arm around me and hugged me close.

"That's the thing. He won't miss me because I must have been a horrible girlfriend." I mumbled.

"You're not, he was just a jerk. You wait, he'll try to come up to and apologize or something. Boys think it is so easy to just forgive and forget. I'm sure that he will. That shows you how bad he feels that he is missing out on someone like you. I mean he went out with you even though you were a Gryffindor, so there was some decency in him, right? Don't let him get away with something that hurt you, Rose. Rose?" I heard every word, but I could not respond. I took a deep breath and then let it out.

"But what about Scorpius, Lily? I really thought he liked me. I'm probably not good enough for him either." Lily was silent. She seemed to be trying to find the right words to say to me.

"Wait, why did you give up on Scorpius?"

"I kissed him during the party."

"Oh, so that explains why he must have punched Thor."

"He punched Thor?"

"Yeah, it was pretty solid. He said that he hurt you and that is why he punched him. So you still have a chance. I mean unless he already said he didn't want to be with you."

"He didn't have to say it, well at least I think so. I ran away before we could even talk about it. I was such an idiot. I drank some Firewhiskey too. He must think I'm one of 'those' girls."

"He doesn't. Besides, how do you know he doesn't feel the same about you? He was probably surprised that you kissed him. I'm sure he might feel the same about you."

"Thanks, but I really don't think so. I'm just not his type."

"Well, you don't have to be if you're really sure. There is someone out there for you. It may not be Scorpius, but there is someone. He's strange as it is, you don't want someone like that."

"Thanks, Lily." I smiled at her. She hugged me even more tightly.

"You know you sounded just like Scorpius. He said almost the same words to me before I kissed him."

"Ew, don't compare me to him." I laughed.

After awhile, I started to get over what just happened. I slowly got up. Lily was looking at me with worry again.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said feeling more brave. I wiped the last of my tears. I sniffed a bit, but felt more confident. I went to the door and unlocked it. However, Lily wasn't following.

"Lily?"

"You go, I'm just going to think to myself a little." She said.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk?"

"No. It's really nothing. I just feel like thinking alone for awhile." I nodded and stepped out of the room. I was soon on the floor again because I tripped over a pair of shoes.

Jack Longbottom was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and was sound asleep. I tried to get back up, but my presence seemed to have awoken him.

"Hey Rosie." He said yawning. "Are you ok? I've been wondering if you were?" He smiled at me, but remained where he was. I stared at him. Then he straightened up.

"Listen Rosie, you can't let that Thor guy get to you. He was a complete arse. You know that. Look past all this because you're better than that. You're a strong woman and you don't need someone to push you around. It's hard, but it gets easier, I promise. I've known you for a long time and I know you're the person who gives people second chances. Don't waste it all on him because he doesn't have a reason to deserve another chance. What is done is done and there is nothing you can do about that, but to move on. I know you can and I know you will. You just got to believe it too. It's hard seeing such a shining star fall." I was still silent as I listened to his words.

"What? Was it something I said?" He asked when I didn't respond right away and I shook my head.

"Jack, were you waiting for me all this time to come out?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were ok." He said. I looked at him and then I sat next to him. He was still smiling at me. His same old goofy smile. I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder. He didn't twitch or stiff up at all.

"Thanks." I murmured. I sniffed and then closed my eyes and just rested there on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." He hesitated a little and then put his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer. He didn't say anything, which was the way I liked it. It wasn't even awkward.

"You know, I practiced that speech the whole time you were in there." I cackled. Even though I didn't look up at him, I could still feel him smiling down at me.

Some bell rang in my head. Jack always made me feel like myself. I never had to impress him or even had to think before I said anything to him. _Why haven't I figured that out before?_ _Wasn't I supposed to know all the answers? _It if weren't for Jack, then I don't know who I am anymore. He had always caught my heart when I least expected him to.

_He defines me._

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

I waited outside with Albus, instructing others in pairs so they can make it to their perspective Houses without getting caught.

And soon enough, everyone was out and had left to sneak back to their Houses.

"Ok, your way is clear, you can head off now, see you." Al said. I nodded and walked off. I looked behind me and I saw Al disappear under the invisibility cloak; walking in the opposite direction. Then I bumped into something; hard.

I looked what it was and it happened to be Lily.

"Lily?" I whispered so that nobody would hear me.

"Scorpius?"

"What are you still doing here?" We both said at the same time. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Taking care of Rose and picking up after what _you_ did to her, that's what." I raised my eyebrows. She began to walk away quickly, but I kept up with her.

"What I did to her? I didn't do anything, Thor, on the other hand, is the one who broke up with her and why were you talking to that git? You're the one who doesn't care!"

"That doesn't matter. She was into you and you made it worse." I ran both my hands through my hair.

"Merlin, Lily, what do you want me to do? She left before I could say anything."

"You're an idiot."

"What? I'm an idiot?"

"Yeah, you and every other guy on this planet. How blind must a guy be to miss all the signs?"

"What signs?"

"Exactly. Rose gave you so many signs that she had a crush on you and then you shove it back into her face."

"She had a crush on me? For how long?"

"Since your third year. You're an idiot."

"Lily, what do you expect me to do?"

"Talk to her, duh." She said.

"About…?"

"How you feel about her. Merlin, are you that daft."

"And how am I supposed to feel about her?"

"Are you serious?"

"Never been more." _What is she on about?_

"And you call yourself a Prefect and the smartest kid in your year." _What is her problem?_

"Look, I don't know what you're getting…"

"Oh, quit saying that. You know very well…"

"I don't…"

"You do too…"

"I haven't got a clue what you're…"

"You should try to be…"

"I shouldn't do anything that…"

"Then, you're a git and…"

"Don't start with me, Pot…"

"Stop giving me attitude and just…"

We heard a purr from behind us. We stopped bickering and jumped at the sound of the noise. It was Filch's cat.

"It's Filch's cat, let's go!" I started to run, but Lily grabbed my arm.

"You're a Prefect, remember? You can get away with it."

"He knows I'm not on duty. Plus Filch and I aren't on best terms at the moment."

"Well, in that case, run!" Lily half-shrieked. We both bolted away with Filch's cat hot on our heels.

"We've got to lose her!" Lily shouted at me.

"Uh, this way." We ran into an empty corridor and I grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her behind a tapestry. We watched as Mrs. Norris started searching around where she lost us. She ran down the corridor; out of sight.

"Come on, let's go, now." Lily whispered as we moved out from the tapestry and started walking down the corridor.

"Lily, we'll never make it, Filch should be walking around near the dungeons at this hour."

"Then we can try and sneak by him." I was about to disagree when we heard:

"Who's there?" It was Filch for sure.

"Quick, let's hide, in here." She had pushed me into some place nearby and closed the door quietly behind us. I looked around the place she pulled me into.

"A bathroom? Lily I can't be in here, it's the Girls' bathroom."

"Nobody comes in here," she said quickly.

"Why?" I said a little loud. She elbowed me in the chest to keep me quiet.

"Because of Moaning Myrtle. She's a ghost and she is very sensitive." She whispered.

"And what's a ghost supposed to do with...?" Then we heard a great wail.

"Who's there? Show yourself and if you came here to laugh at me, I'll tell someone who will get you into trouble." A ghost of a girl came out of a toilet in the far right hand corner. She saw us standing there. I looked at Lily with fear in my eyes.

"Oh, Draco you came back!" She beamed at me. I was a little surprised that she knew my father. _And what was my father doing in a girls' bathroom?_

"Uh, I'm Scorpius Malfoy, Draco's son. How do you know my father?" I asked her. The ghost, Myrtle, looked surprised and floated closer to us.

"Oh. Well he came in here a few times because he was forced into doing something and it seemed he didn't want to do it. Poor boy. And who might you be?" She glared at Lily. "You didn't come in here to snog or anything, did you?" She gave us a disgusted look, but Lily snickered behind her hands. It sounded a bit too loud so I shoved my hand in front of her to keep her from having us discovered.

"No, I'm Lily Potter. I came in here because my father told me all about you. Is it alright if we hide out here until the coast is clear?" she asked.

"Harry Potter's daughter? Well he's most certainly unusual, but wait a second, I thought Malfoys and Potters hated each other?"

"So everyone thought." I mumbled, trying to hurry this conversation up so we can hide. I looked back up at the ghost. "So, er, can we? We promise we'll be out of your way in no time."

"Well, ok, as long as you don't make fun of me or chuck anything at me."

"Why would we do that? You're ever so kind." Lily responded. I snorted. She obviously trying to suck up. Lily stepped on my foot. I held in the pain so that we couldn't be heard.

"Well aren't you nice." But at this we heard footsteps outside the door.

"Quick! The bathroom stalls." Lily whispered. Lily looked up at Myrtle in fear she would rat them out.

"Oh, I won't." She replied. Lily and I went into the last stall together and stood on each side of the abandoned toilet. The stall was so small and the fact that I was tall I had to crouch a little and lean towards Lily in order for my head not to show. We heard Filch come in. _Oh man, the cat would find us, for sure._

"Is anybody here? Myrtle have you seen any brats come in?"

"No, I have not." She replied. My foot was slipping close to the edge of the toilet.

"I don't believe you." He swung some stall doors open. My foot was slipping on the seat and it was going to give us up and I can't stop it. _Maybe I should just turn myself in and pretend Lily wasn't with me._

"See, what have I told you! My bathroom is empty except for well, me."

"But you don't exist." He growled. Myrtle gave a loud shriek that pierced my ears and we heard running footsteps and the door slam close. That's when I fell into the toilet and fell out of the stall bringing Lily down with me. She landed on my back and something hurt so much. I held my mouth from yelling out too loud.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Lily quickly got up.

"No, I think…I think I twisted my ankle...in the toilet." Hot tears were close to spilling, but I couldn't let them, no matter how much it hurt.

"Ok, ok well let me help you up and we can find some way to get you out of here without getting caught." I grunted and she quickly grabbed one of my arms to help me up.

"Thanks Myrtle." Lily whispered.

"Just don't do it again!" She said, still angry about Filch's comment at her.

"Thanks." I grunted to Lily when we got out of the bathroom.

"Don't thank me just yet." I walked on one foot while Lily held me sturdy on the other side. We peered around the corners and walked slow and silently.

"Do you have to be so tall?" Lily whispered. I gave a silent laugh.

"Well, sorry, do you have to be so short?" She smiled.

"I'm not that short." We fell silent after.

We made it to the dungeons without getting caught. That was an accomplishment.

"Can you manage up the stairs?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I can take it from here. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you." I grabbed the railing and started to limp up the stairs.

"Scorpius?" I turned my head at her voice.

"Can you just try to talk to her?" She asked fidgeting with her fingers. I gave her a quick nod and we both climbed the staircases to our dorms.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, so I'm really sorry that some of you are Rose/Scorpius fans and I know how disappointing this is to you. I know how disappointed you are by this chapter and if you leave, I'll understand, but I just wanted to thank-you for sticking with me until now. I'm sure you can guess now that it is a Lily/Scorpius, but we'll see, won't we? Once again sorry if it wasn't what you expected, but I have my reasons and I'll have you know there are other wonderful stories of RW/SM so sorry to get your hopes up again. I feel bad, but it's just the way it is.

So, this ends yet another year and opens the field for the last year. So hang on tight for just one more year and then it'll be all over! Thanks again to my readers, you guys are the best; you made this thing a lot of fun for me and I appreciate that very much, so thanks again! Cheers – Brinksie


	41. A Moment Like This

**Chapter 41 – A Moment Like This **

**Rose's POV**

Seventh year was just beginning. We have eight months to go and it would be all over. We would hardly see anyone. They would be doing their own thing. Living their own lives. We have paths to follow. Paths that lead us to greatness. We all have a task, a destiny, and a future waiting to be opened. The only obstacle is to get there. To achieve what we have been searching for. To strive for our hard work, the people we love, and to be the people we were meant to be. Destiny is such a strange word. Unity is such a commitment and a sacrifice to show the world that we all belong together in a place of peace. Hate and love are such strong words that can look messy on the outside, but so clear in the inside. _So who are we all supposed to be?_ Well, let's see which way we go.

My family and the Potters went to visit Uncle Charlie in Romania for the summer. It was an experience. Teddy and Victoire even tagged along to see what he's been up to.

He showed many different species of dragons. A lot of them were kind of scary and wild, but Uncle Charlie knew how to tame them.

Also, the Quidditch World Cup had been held in Romania. So we watched it there. It was Bulgaria versus Romania this year. Jack was so mad he couldn't come so I bought him a few souvenirs.

I sent a letter to Jack almost every other day. So, we kept in touch. We weren't going out nor have we mentioned it, but it could be heading in that direction. I was just taking time off from dating for awhile. There was just too much drama for me to handle.

Oh, and yes I have finally gotten over my heart break of Thor. Of course, I'll always be upset when people feel pity for me, but I almost completely got over him. It was weird in a way.

If it weren't Lily and Jack, I think I would be still miserable.

Oh, and the Scorpius thing. I'm way over that too. I made up my mind to act more mature. Running away is stupid. We are all civilized people, aren't we? I have yet to talk to him, but I'll set him straight that it was a "heat of the moment," kind of thing. The kiss was nice, but it felt wrong.

I know I've had a crush on him for quite some time, but even crushes fall. I mean I dealt with the fact that not everything you want will come true. Nothing is ever the way it should be.

Oh, right, the Quidditch World Cup. I couldn't believe it when Mum told me she actually dated the Viktor Krum. He's married of course to some pretty girl. Mum told me not to mention Krum around Dad. Although, it has been fun seeing him blow off some steam. I mean literally he does like a volcano about to erupt.

Viktor Krum was retiring, however. This was his last chance to pull a win for Bulgaria. I guess when you get too old, the dream you have will fall at one point. I don't think it's Quidditch at all that he has been staying for. I mean he has a family so he must be anxious to settle down with them.

I was amazed at all the new tricks as a seeker he has. They were all moving so fast, I could hardly see where one player was. Sometimes I would get dizzy from watching them play. If it was anyone who was more into it; it will be the guys in our family.

Albus and Hugo were like commentating the whole game. Not like, we need that as it is. Lily was hanging over the balcony watching cheerfully as they zoomed by and once now and then she would yell something out loud.

Dad was a bit too into it. But Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were just watching the game with excitement. Mum was looking through the media guide to learn who the players on the team are.

"Mum, you've got to get into the game. It'll be over soon." Hugo yelled to her. Mum looked up from the media guide.

"Oh, right." She got up and stood next to Dad, but as soon as he yelled at the Referee for making a horrible call, she immediately went to stand beside Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"He charged him!" Yelled Al. I saw a flash of light and I looked over at Lily who had a camera in her hand.

"You brought a camera to the Quidditch game?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can hardly see them with my own two eyes."

"Then you're not watching it right." She said. She took another picture.

"I didn't know you were into photography."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you taking pictures?"

"Um, somebody asked me to." She said.

"Oh, who?"

"Nobody, you know." _Please, Lily. I know everyone you know_. Maybe it's that kid we saw her with last year. They must be doing something behind our backs.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged.

"Fine. It's for Scorpius. He asked me to take pictures because Al wouldn't and well you and him aren't speaking."

"Why isn't he here? His family is like rich." I asked.

"He said that the family doesn't want to draw attention to themselves."

"Oh right, Lucius, forgot." I said. "Wait, you guys actually talk?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"Well, you guys never get along much."

"Just because we argue doesn't mean we aren't friends. Besides he's the only one out of my friends who actually writes to me." I nodded. I felt bad that Lily may seem to have all these friends, but not one of them is willing to write for her.

"And Romania WINS!" Lily grabbed her camera and snapped a shot of the team colliding together for a big hug.

"Damn, I missed Mobart catching the snitch." Lily mumbled. I felt bad for Viktor Krum. His last year and he didn't even win it.

* * *

It was the first time I saw him in three months. I was so excited I think I overdid it on the hug.

I gave a big hug when I saw Jack and I never wanted to let go. It was so good to see him.

"Rose, I swear, I'm not going anywhere." I let go finally and smiled up at him.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you're back that is all that matters." I smiled.

"So, what have you been doing all summer?" I asked him.

"Taking classes."

"Classes?"

"Yeah, I have always been taking classes every summer."

"You have?" Then, I remembered. He said that when I was thinking of Thor when we together then. I bit my lip. I was horrible back then.

"Well, I have. I'm planning on being a muggle doctor."

"Why a muggle doctor? Couldn't you be a Healer at St. Mungo's?"

"It interests me how muggles do it though. They are actually better at saving lives than wizards or witches."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because magic may seem to cure things better, but sometimes they make things worse as well. You'll never know until you did enough damage."

"Where have you been taking classes?"

"At some college nearby home. Mum and Dad forged me into it. Alice thinks I'm going insane for taking extra classes, but I find it fascinating."

"It's not insane, just something different." I loved how he was always wanting to help others. He was never selfish and that was one trait Scorpius did have.

"Well, enough about me, how are you? And how the game?" I pulled out one of Lily's picture and handed it to him.

"Lily took some pictures and gave me this one so I can give it to you." I pulled out the souvenirs I brought him too. "And I felt bad you had to miss it. It was really good."

"Aw, thanks Rose. You're the best. You always seem to brighten my day." My heart was exploding with joy. It burst into fireworks when he gave me one of his dazzling smiles.

Then we heard someone move nearby. We both spun around to see Derek, who had stumbled into the corridor.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but have you seen Hugo?" I frowned. He really did ruin the moment.

"Um, I think he went to the Ravenclaw House." I said. Derek nodded and apologized again and left.

"Look, Rose, I've got to go too. Thanks for the gifts, they mean a lot." He said sincerely and stared into my eyes. I nodded and looked away, but then I felt him kiss me on the cheek before he left. I was so surprised. A soft dancing fire danced on my cheek. It lit up my body and I can feel my lips tug into a smile. A dreamy smile. I turned to thank him or something, but he had already left.

I was alone to defend myself and my feelings, but the warmth never left.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I was headed to the Ravenclaw House. I need to talk to Hugo that things have been getting a little harder over the summer. I was going to tell him this might be my last year because I don't think I will handle it in one more year.

I saw Lily alone packing things in her bag and there was nobody around and that's where I lost it. I've been trying to hold myself away from her for years, but this time it was hard to grip. I felt a familiar sensation shoot from me to her.

Lily dropped her bag and I took my chance to run before she saw me. I ran into the Forbidden Forest to get away from Hogwarts and its students. I took a moment to breathe. I looked behind me and Lily stood there. _Damn, I must have put the trance on her._

I couldn't take it off because if I did then I couldn't hold _him_ back.

"Lily, go back. Listen and go back." She stood there still staring ahead.

"Lily, come on. Get out of it. Come on, go, please." I felt a pain in my stomach and held myself in. Then someone was running through the forest.

No, go away. Stay away from us.

The person appeared and it was Scorpius Malfoy.

"What have you done? Get away from her you _vampire_!" He yelled at me. I couldn't explain or it would be too late. _But how did he know? How did he know I was a vampire? Did she tell?_ _She must have._ My body began to shake with anger at her. I kept saying she would never, but my body revolted.

Scorpius looked at Lily and shook her.

"Lily, come on, snap out of it. Lily, come on, you can do it."

"She won't…" I let out, but all of a sudden Lily's head turned and she blinked her eyes and she was back to normal. I felt a power coming out of me that headed straight for Scorpius. Scorpius was flew in a graceful arc and fell in the bushes somewhere far away. She still didn't realize where she was, but she was out of the trance and it was also too late. Everything happened so fast.

I felt my nose twitch first.

_No, you mustn't let this happen. _I tried to argue with myself.

My hands were becoming paler. I felt a surge of hate flow through my body.

_No, this can't happen. Not now, not here. _I kept trying to hold on, but I couldn't. _He_ was too strong.

_**She betrayed you. **_I heard an evil whisper echo throughout my body.

_No, she promised she would never betray me._

_**Oh, but she did. She betrayed you. She tricked you. She never felt the same for you. You're a killer. A threat. A villain. Kill them both. **_

_No, no, no. She would never. She promised. She…_

_**He stole her from you. She stole your heart. They are all stealers. Kill them, kill them, kill them. Make them pay. Make them realize what they have done. Do it!**_

I gripped a tree nearby and I felt robes of electricity wrap around my body once again. I felt myself getting stuffed in a corner while the dark monster took control of my body and my life. All I could do is watch.

"Derek?" I heard Lily's voice. I felt a hand touch our shoulder.

Then I saw him throw her off with such force it could have killed anyone. I watched her hit the ground hard. She was unconscious.

I felt him smiling and ready to take the moment to kill her.

* * *

**Derek's "Other Side's" POV**

She betrayed you. I gave you a chance to let the girl love you, but she doesn't. That makes her mine.

She failed you and now it's time for me to take over. You stupid boy. _How did you not see this coming?_

I glided across the forest toward my prey. Her scent filled my nostrils. It smelled so good. I haven't eaten anything that smelled so good before.

I heard the weak little Derek yelling to stop to give him more time with her. _Not a chance._ _You had your chance. Trust me, you'll be a happier person when we suck her blood._

* * *

**Scorpius POV**

I felt dizzy as I got up from the bush.

I saw Derek about to suck her neck. I jumped and pushed him off her. I didn't care if he got me instead I just wanted him away from Lily. I managed to pin him against the trunk of a tree. He was struggling to get free. His eyes furiously red and ready to attack once I let one ounce of me let him go. I glanced at Lily on the floor. _She couldn't be dead._

"Derek. Listen. I know you're in there, somewhere. Don't do this. Don't do this to Lily. You can't kill her. You loved her once, didn't you? Don't do this. You need to fight it before it's too late." He was getting harder to keep against the wall and I didn't know how much longer I can keep him there.

"Derek, please. Fight. I know you can." I pleaded.

Suddenly his struggling stopped. He was motionless and he started to shrink. His hair back to the way it was before. His red eyes were gone, but it still had a blood shot look to them.

"Not Lily." He groaned. "Anyone, but her. Not Lily." He slumped to the ground and pulled me down with him. I felt so weak all of a sudden.

"Malfoy," He moaned my surname.

"You did great Aubrey." I said catching my breath.

"Malfoy, I need to be fed before I change again and I don't know if can…if I can hold it this time. I need blood to be strong."

I nodded and raised my wand and murmured, "Accio, chicken." A chicken from Hagrid's patch came flying through the woods. I held the chicken firmly and now it was struggling. It must have known its end was about to come. I gave him the chicken and looked away so I didn't watch it suffer. I heard a horrible sucking noise.

I made my way over to Lily to check her pulse. Her heart was beating.

"Is she ok?"He asked.

"She'll be fine."

"Malfoy, you need to get her away. I can only control myself for a certain amount until 'my other self' takes over. I don't want Lily here. He's on the hunt for her." I looked up at his pleading, sorrowful eyes. I picked up Lily in my arms.

"She told you, didn't she?" He asked me and I turned around again. I gave him a questionable look. "About me being a vampire."

"No, she never told me. I found out and I accidentally told her."

"So, she was covering for you."

"I suppose." Suddenly, Derek gasped as he bent down holding himself around the middle.

"She betrayed ussss…" If a snake were to have a voice, that is what it sounded like.

"Malfoy, get her away." I heard Derek growl. I ran with her in my arms as fast as I could, but as I was running I heard:

"You let her getssss away from ussss."

After I got out of the forest, I stopped running because I was tired.

I looked down at her face and my heart sped faster. I almost lost her.

* * *

I sat by her bed that night. Madam Pomfrey said she would be awake very soon and I wanted to talk to her. And before I knew it, slowly, very slowly she opened her eyes.

She gave a soft moan and looked around until she saw me sitting there.

"Hey." I said.

"Scorpius?" I gave her smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Stupid." She said turning to look up at the ceiling and I gave her another shaky laugh. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"Well, let's just say you had another close-call."

"And you were there to save me, once I again, I bet." She stated solemnly. I frowned then sighed.

"Lily, what the hell were you thinking going out there in the middle of the night…"

"It wasn't the middle of the night." She argued.

"Ok, fine not the middle of night, but in the night with him?"

"I was in a trance and then for some reason I wasn't. I can't explain it. He realized that and he got angry and then he turned into a…a…a vampire."

"And you don't know what broke the trance?"

"No, I think it might have been something he said, maybe a key word?" I nodded. "Well, anyway, I don't remember what happened after that other than him attacking me and knocking me out." I nodded again. "How did you stop him?" She whispered.

"I tried knocking sense into him and somehow he fought through his 'other half.'"

"Oh, good for him then." She said and I saw tears appearing at her eyes.

"Lily…?" Then she turned away and I saw her body shaking and I heard a sniff. "Lily, are you crying?" I never seen her cry before. She had always held on with toughness. I walked around to the other side and bent down and she was hugging one of the pillows over her face and I can only guess she was crying into it; not wanting to show anyone.

"Lily, come on, don't cry." I hated to see her like this.

"It's all my fault." She said in the pillow.

"Lily, you can't blame this on yourself. He's a vampire. It's a natural instinct of being one. Lily, you can't blame yourself for everything that happens. Maybe it was meant to happen, but it won't get you anywhere if you blame yourself for every little thing." But at the moment she pulled her head away from the pillow and looked at me with her red puffy eyes.

I never seen her eyes this close up. From far away they were just brown, but now you can see the lightness in them. They didn't seem like a brown color at all. It was almost like they had a tinge of green in them like hazel eyes. It was exquisite color.

"Thanks." She whispered, which snapped me out of it.

"Welcome, but hey I've got to get going. If I'm caught out of bed again…"

"It's fine." She said and she wasn't upset or anything. She understood me more than anyone else did. I smiled at her and got up. "Scorpius." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Promise, you won't tell my family about this." I nodded. I wanted to tell her they had to know, but if I were her I wouldn't want people knowing either.

"Promise." She gave me a small smile and turned away. I took that moment to leave.

* * *

**Rose's POV **

(Four weeks have passed)

"Hey, uh, Rose, can I talk to you?" Scorpius asked me.

"Oh, yeah, of course." I said bye to Roxanne who gave me a smirk and went walked up to Scorpius.

"Uh, let's go somewhere else." He suggested.

"Alright." We walked into an empty classroom. Scorpius started scratching his head. I smiled at him.

"Uh, look, things have been off lately, so, er…" I snorted at his words.

"Really, Scorpius, what's this all about?"

"Uh, well last year, you know when we, er, kissed…" _Oh, so that's it._ He sounds so awkward about it. "Uh, well, it was unexpected and if you want to give this relationship a try, I guess, I could…"

"Scorpius." He stopped and looked at me. I waited until I got his full attention. He was looking me in the eyes. "How do you really feel about me? I want your honest opinion."

He was silent for awhile. I gave him a sideways glance.

"Well, I don't know that's just the thing." I smirked.

"It's ok, if you don't like me in that sort of way." Scorpius dropped his hands and sighed.

"No, it's not." He said. "I mean, I found out you had a crush on me for a long time and I feel like an idiot for not returning those feelings. Maybe it's just because I hardly had any experience you know? I mean I have kissed Lorraine a few times, but…"

"You never returned any feelings."

"Well, no, that isn't it. I don't know. I never really fancied Lorraine, but I was really doing my father a favor when we were seeing each other."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, you can guess how he can get. He wouldn't settle for 'your kind.'"

"Oh, well, as I was saying, it's ok, if you don't have any feelings for me."

"Yeah and I'm saying it's not ok because it's not fair to you. I don't know if you felt something maybe during that kiss, but if you're willing to start over then I will try too." He explained. Throughout my entire years at Hogwarts, I have been waiting for him to say those words to me, but it was too late. I chose my fate.

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, no."

"Oh…" He frowned.

"It's not because of you Scorpius. You actually did me a favor." He gave me a confused look so I continued.

"Look, you helped me realize that we aren't meant together. I'm a big girl now and I'm not going to let the awkwardness of that kiss affect our relationship as friends. I don't want that to be ruined. I think dating would ruin it though. I think you kind of showed me that maybe you were meant for someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, so you don't have to feel bad and I don't want to hear anything about pity dates. God, I really don't want that. Besides, I think I've found someone." Then suddenly Scorpius seemed to snap out of his depressed stage.

"Oh, really and who would be the lucky guy?"

"Uh, Jack Frank Longbottom."

"Ah, good choice." I smiled.

"See, that's all I need, is a good friend's opinion. So really don't ever think you have to ever date someone unless you want to."

"Thanks, Rose, that really meant a lot and you certainly helped clear things up." He said brightly. "More than I could have done." He mumbled after. I smiled.

"So, who asked you to talk to me?"

"Oh, really you think I didn't come up with this on my own?"

"No, someone or should I say Lily told you to talk to me."

"You're always right."

"Not always."

"But how did you guess Lily?"

"Because she's the only one I told about our little kiss and because she would do something like that."

"Why?" I smiled. I knew exactly why she did it.

"It's a way of hiding her feelings."

"Her feelings? On what?"

"That is always hard to find out. Usually it's guilt."

"Why would she feel guilty?"

"Because she said she felt bad for not being there for me." I shrugged. "She was probably just taking it out on you." Scorpius tightened his jaw. "What is it?"

"And she was the one who yelled at me for taking things out on her." I laughed as we opened the door. I fell, though. Scorpius laughed. He helped me up as I laughed more as he helped me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." He said. I looked up and I looked past Scorpius and saw Lily standing not too far. She gave me a quick smile and waved. I waved back. Scorpius turned to see who I was waving at.

"Hey, Rose, I'll catch you later." He said.

"Where you going?"

"To yell at your cousin, what else?" I laughed and waved good-bye.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

"Oi, Lily." I saw Lily turn her head, but she didn't see me. She kept walking though. _Was she avoiding me? _I was about to call out her name again when…

"Hey, Lil, wait up." Someone else hollered. It was a guy with long dark brown hair. I would have thought he was a girl until he turned to the side. His chin was way too big. I walked silently behind them so that when he left I could talk to Lily. But he didn't. _What gives?_

"So, I was wondering if you could help me with the Potions homework again."

"Oh, of course. When do you have time?"

"Uh, how is Thursday at eight?"

"Oh, hold on." She said. She removed her bag from her shoulder and looked in it, but everything fell out. There were papers everywhere.

"Oh shoot. I've really got to learn to organize." She replied. "Just give me a second to pick this all up." The boy dropped to his knees.

"Here, I'll help you." Lily pushed back her hair. I felt like an idiot just standing there watching them. I scurried to the side to watch them instead. I watched as they both reached for the same paper and his hand landed on top of hers.

I watched as Lily blushed and the boy just smiled at her. Lily took the paper from him and stuffed it in her bag. I really wanted to knock that silly grin off that boy's face. He honestly thinks that she would go for him.

"So, um, Thursday?" She looked down her parchment. "Um, I think, I'm good."

"Great!" He said smiling wider.

"Yeah, if I can't then I'll let you know." He nodded.

"Thanks, Lils, you're one of a kind." He said and waved to her and left. _About time!_ Lily heaved her bag over her shoulder again. _Now's my chance._

I cleared my throat to call to her again, but then someone came up to her again. This was getting annoying.

"What do you want, Phillips?" She said rudely. But that's to be expected because Jared Phillips was one of the few Slytherins who still taunted her.

"Nothing, really, but I was watching you with Clark and he has his eyes set on you of all people."

"Don't you have to be someplace else?" She asked.

"Right here."

"Well, no need to be rude, but I would rather if you left."

"Oh come on, Potter, don't be like that." I can tell Lily was getting uncomfortable with him. I was too.

"Just leave me alone. I have a lot of things to do."

"Oh really? But you wouldn't have Transfiguration homework on you, would you?"

"Like I would let you borrow it." She snarled.

"No need. I've got it here." Lily jerked her head at him. I felt her anger rage inside me.

"Give that back!"

"Why should I? Finders keepers…"

"If I were you, I'd give that back!" I said coming out from where I was. Lily and Phillips turned toward me.

"Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise."

"In case, you didn't hear me. Give that paper back to Lily." He rolled his eyes and lowered his arm for her to take it. She snatched it and stuffed that in her bag and started to walk away.

Phillips gave me loathing glare and I returned it. Once he stalked off I ran up to talk to Lily before anybody else could.

"Will you quit following me?" She yelled at me before I even said anything.

"I've been trying to get your attention."

"I've got stuff to do."

"And it can wait for awhile." She looked at her watch and the stack of her papers fell out of her bag again.

"Have you ever considered getting a better bag?" I asked her grabbing some papers.

"No, and my bag works fine." She said snatching the paper out of my hand.

"Lily, why are you so angry at me?"

"I'm not."

"Oh, really?" Half-believing her. She frowned.

"I just got a lot of things to do."

"And being angry at me is one of those things."

"I'm not angry at you."

"Then why are you avoiding me and being like this?" She was about to answer when someone came running over to us.

"Lily, Lily, Melanie is stuck in the closet again. You're the only one who knows how to work it." Synthia said to her. Lily nodded then looked at me.

"Duty calls." She mumbled. _Did she always have to be so popular?_

I watched her leave with Synthia. A piece of paper flew out of her bag. I grabbed it, but before I could call her back she was gone.

I looked down at the piece of parchment. It said three things in her nice handwriting only one was bigger than the others. That one said: Derek 7:00.

_Don't girls write bigger when it is important?_ I stuffed the note in my pocket. _Is Derek still controlling her? Well, I'm sure going to find out, that's for sure._

* * *

I found Rose and Al sitting at the Gryffindor table at dinner. I sat down next to Al.

"Hey, Scorpius." Rose said without looking up.

"Hey Rose, Al." Al gave me a nod.

"Say Al, can I use your map?"

"For what?" He asked looking at me.

"Uh, nothing really, just felt like walking around Hogwarts tonight."

"Liar." He said and I sighed.

"I was going to use it on your sister."

"My sister? Why my sister?" I pulled the note out and threw it at him. He opened it and glanced down at it and then gave it to Rose.

"I just thought that Derek might be still controlling her." I said.

"But Lily…" Rose tried to argue.

"No, I think that's a great idea." Al said. Always count on Al to side with you.

"So, can I use it?"

"Only if I could come along."

"Sure."

"I'm in." Rose said. Al and I looked at her. "What?" She asked us.

"Why do you want to go?"

"You two aren't the only ones who are curious." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Suits me." I shrugged. Al nodded.

After we fiished dinner, my watch read 6:45, so Al pulled out the map to see where she would be.

"There, she is." Al said pointing to the courtyard.

"Right, let's go." I said.

"Wait!" Rose said. Al and I looked at her.

"We should use the invisibility cloak. If Lily ever found out we were spying on her."

"She'll kill us." Al said. "But I can't fit all of us under, we're too big now."

"There are bushes, Al." Rose said.

"Fine, but if she finds one of our legs, it was your idea." Al said.

"Fine by me." With that we went under Al's cloak.

We headed out the doors and walked toward the courtyard.

We made it there and sure enough there was Derek and Lily. We hid behind a bush and tried to listen to them, but we couldn't hear them because they were speaking really low. If we were to go any farther we would surely give way to our spots so all we could do was watch.

Derek was talking and Lily was nodding sadly. _What could he be saying?_

"Well, it looks like he is not controlling her." Rose whispered to Al who was next to her.

"Yeah, we should go. I feel weird watching them." Al whispered back.

"No, just wait a little bit more." I whispered to them. They nodded. I looked back and Lily was hugging Derek. I couldn't see either of their expressions. They let go and then slowly Derek leaned in and the two kissed.

_What the hell is she doing? He's a vampire!_ I never felt so angry at her.

The bush shook and a twig snapped. Rose was holding onto Al. I looked back at Derek and Lily and the two had fallen apart due to the noise. I don't even think it was Al who made that noise. I think I might have snapped a twig that now lay in a crumpled heap in my palm.

"We should go, before they discover us." Rose whispered. "Al, come on. We can speak to her about this later." She tugged him. Al nodded mutely. I looked back at the two of them and Derek was whispering in her ear.

"Scorpius?" Rose whispered. I looked at her.

"Oh, right." I whispered. We got up and left silently.

Once we got in the Entrance Hall we took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"I'm going to kill her!" Al said.

"Al…"

"She promised me she would be careful, and look what she is doing! Kissing a vampire!"

"Al…"

"No, Rose. She's going to get it."

"Yes, I understand why you're angry, but Al, if you yell at her then she'll know we were there."

"I don't care. I'm more concerned about her life."

"Oh Al, then it'll provoke her to do even more behind your back."

"Exactly! I've got to know. How long have they been at it! Rose, you're a genius. She's got a lot of explaining to do. That's right."

"Scorpius." I heard him say my name. I looked up. "Next time you see Lily, tell her I would like a word with her." I nodded. I headed toward the dungeons as they headed to the grand staircase to the Gryffindor House.

I lay on my bed looking straight up at the ceiling. My anger did not reside, however. _How could Lily do that to Al?_ After everything he has done for her. I never even see it coming. Derek and Lily. Lily and Derek.

Al was right. _What was she thinking?_


	42. A Change in the Heart

**Chapter 42 – A Change in the Heart**

**Scorpius' POV**

The next day was a Saturday and since I was Quidditch Captain I called for a practice in the evening.

I watched as one by one each player showed up. Lily showed up last.

"You're late." I snarled at her. She jumped when I snarled at her.

"I was doing homework and I lost…"

"Excuses don't get you anywhere, Potter." Lily raised her eyebrow at me. She is such a liar. She was probably snogging the vampire.

"Ok, fine. Sorry." She moved to get up in the air, but I stopped her.

"No, you've got to learn to manage your time. Everyone else was here on time. It's not fair to them if you keep getting taking off the hook because you're a girl. So ten laps around the Pitch without a broom." Lily was furious and threw her broom down and started running.

During practice, I threw the Quaffle at Potter hard and she dropped it. "Damn it, Potter, that's the fifth time today!" I yelled at her.

"And it's the fifth time you chucked it at me!" She shouted back. "You pass to your teammates not try and take their head off!"

"I'm Captain! I know what I'm doing. Don't talk back to me."

"I'll talk back to anyone who is being an arse." Everybody stopped when Lily shouted back at me. I folded my arms.

"Your practice has ended, Potter. Get off the pitch, now." I yelled at her.

"No, I need to practice. We've got Gryffindor this week."

"Then, you should have kept your mouth shut. Now, go and come back with a better attitude next practice. The team can't have…"

"Can't have what exactly? I made some mistakes, big deal. We all make mistakes and you're not throwing them out."

"Get off, or I'll take you out myself."

"About time someone showed her." I heard Thor say to Gary Pickett. Lily must have heard it too because she started to lower down.

"Fine, I hope we lose the match." She yelled at the guys.

"I knew she just made it on the team for attention." Thor snickered. I gave him a glare and he stopped. That was really pushing it.

Practice soon ended and I went in the locker room to put away my muddy practice clothes when I found a letter on my bag.

_Meet me at "the spot" above the Quidditch Pitch at 8. We need to talk!_

_Lily_

_Merlin, what more do we have to talk about?_

**

* * *

****Lily's POV**

I was waiting for Scorpius to show up, but he seemed to be taking his time. I told him to meet me at "the spot," but obviously the stupid idiot is late. And he made a big deal of me being late today. _How dare him._ I fumed and fumed and fumed. Then I heard a scurry of footsteps behind me. I turned around and glared at him. His face was stern.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Potter? Since when did you start calling me Potter again?" He gave this kind of evil laugh that gave me the chills.

"Just answer the bloody question Potter. What did you call me over here for?"

"What is your problem?" I asked. He looked away and was ready to storm out. "Don't!" He stopped.

"Don't you dare walk out on me! Please, just tell me what you're so mad about."

"Then tell me first why you called me in here."

"To ask you why you're mad? What did I do?" He folded his arms across his chest and looked away from me.

"I saw you yesterday, you know."

"Saw me do what?"

"Kiss, Aubrey." He turned around to face me. His face was filled with anger I thought he might blow. "Merlin, Potter, he's a vampire. Are you trying to die? Think of your parents and your brothers, especially them they have been trying to look after you. All their protection will have gone to waste." I couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"You were spying on me! After you promised me not to watch over me again."

"I didn't promise. I said, 'I will do what I can.' That's not promising anything." He quickly said.

"What do I have to do to have you stop watching over me for my brothers?"

"For one thing, you kissed the vampire who almost killed you three weeks ago."

"I did not…"

"Al, Rose, and I saw you kiss him! Don't tell me there wasn't anything there!"

"I didn't kiss him!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"He kissed me!" He stopped and looked over.

"That's not the POINT!"

"Well if you were there then you would have known that he was saying good-bye." He was silent. "Why are you acting like this? I mean this has nothing to do with you. I mean where is Albus? Shouldn't he be in here yelling at me?" He was silent again.

"Because I'm your friend. I thought friends look out after one another." He said finally.

"Yeah, but I wasn't in any serious danger like last time. He was leaving. I told him we weren't meant to be. Wait, I shouldn't explain myself. I can take care of myself, you know."

"You don't get it do you? Don't you remember the last time you two were alone together. He nearly killed you. If I hadn't been there…"

"Oh please, he could have fought himself without your help. You're always trying to act as some hero. You just wanted pride and to say 'I told you so."

"Like hell you needed help! He's a bloody vampire. He was sure to hurt you in the end."

"So what? He had a thing for me in the past, but he knew we couldn't end up together. He knew he would end up killing me and he was only saying good-bye. And why do you keep yelling at me? This has nothing to do with you!"

"Potter, this isn't the time to discuss..."

"Don't call me Potter!"

"What?"

"I have a name you know, Lily. Remember? You used it a lot in the past up to this point so tell me what the reason is or else." He smiled at my threat. He always liked a challenge. Real idiot he is.

"Always the adamant one." He looked down. "Lily, he could kill you. How many times do I have to tell you that? You need to take precaution."

"I don't care."

"Well I do." I looked at him then I gave a short huff.

"Since when?" He looked at me with his once cool gray eyes.

He stared at me like he never saw anything like me before. In order to break the silence, I used my best notion to ramble on.

"Derek, isn't important, right now. We're nothing. This seems to be between you and me. I mean you seemed upset with me for no particular reason today. Derek is my problem, not yours, ok? You have got to trust me. We've came such a long way and we can't lose this for something that doesn't mean anything. I mean don't you think it's pretty amazing how our fathers hated each other when they were young and now look at us. A Potter and a Malfoy, the best of friends. Merlin, the look on my father's face when I told him who my best friend was, it was priceless." I said thinking back to that day. Scorpius seemed to realize that he looked frozen where he was standing and started to move slowly toward me with a look of curiosity or so I thought.

"You told him I'm your best friend?" He asked in a wierd way. I smiled at him.

"Ever since the start you have been there for me. You promised you'd never hurt me and this whole time you have been saving me from years of loneliness." He gave me a crooked smile. I took a big breath.

"If it weren't for you, I'd be dead by now. So, I should be thanking you for coming into my life." It was the most honest thing I have ever said to him. I never admitted something like that to him.

Scorpius started shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"You're an idiot sometimes, Lily." _What? After everything I said? That came from my heart. How much more do I have to say for him to open up like I did to him?_

"Excuse me?" I said. He laughed and that made me angry. Then he stopped and now had a serious look on his face.

"Lily, if it weren't for you, I would be lost. I wouldn't have done all that, if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have known what it was like to actually…care for someone. You're the most special girl I know. I could never let anything happen to you." I felt like crying. It was the most touching thing someone has ever said to me. His eyes were a steely blue color now.

"What? What is it?"

"That was nice of you to say that." I turned my head.

"You think I'm lying?" I looked back.

"I just don't know. I mean you're so confusing. You won't tell me why you were so mad at me and then you say something like that. Scorpius, you were never open with me until now. So what do I have to do to get you to be like that more often?"

"Nothing."

"Is it other people? Is it what they think?" He wasn't responding so I continued.

"Like I said, from the start, so what? Who cares what people think? We always figured something out. We're Lily and Scorpius, Scorpius and Lily. So what will it be? Because recently, you seemed to have…."

But I stopped there because his lips crashed against mine.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. She was there and I was here.

"So, what will it be?" She asked. I don't know how it happened or when and why, but at that moment I pulled her close and kissed her. I have never wanted anything else, but her.

The kiss ended and she pulled away. Now all I thought was: _What the hell was I thinking? She's Albus' sister and Harry Potter's daughter. Why did I do that? _

_And Lily, why the hell are you looking at me like that? Say something, anything. Tell me you hate me. Slap me out of it._

"You shouldn't have done that." She said breathlessly. My heart faltered and all I thought was: _Oh great, here it comes…_

She jumped up and kissed me right back. My heart was racing and rejoicing at the same time. I felt like bolts of lighting was charging between us nd I liked it; I liked the feeling. My lips moving against hers.

We snogged for some time and if I were to choose my happiest moment in my entire life. It would be this one. For this moment made my life complete.

I don't remember much after that, but I do remember spending time with her and she had fallen asleep in my arms as we sat in "our spot".

It was then I carried her back in my arms and set her down on the sofa in the common room. She had a smile on her face which made me smile. I sat down in a chair to make sure nothing bad would happen to her. Life was great. Life was sweet. Life was perfect.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I knew why I kissed him. I knew all along I fancied him. I just never accepted it, until now. All those feelings I was unsure about was now becoming clear. I knew this thing between us is going to be hard for others to accept, but I'll deal with that later.

I told him that maybe we should start meeting in private. Nobody had to know. It wasn't anybody's business. But I have never taken anything from anybody and that's where I felt that pin in my heart. I took Scorpius from Rose. I was a horrible cousin. I know, I know.

This is probably why I didn't want to get close to Scorpius. I knew my heart was going to get the better of me. Now, look what happened.

Once Rose finds out, she'll never forgive me. She had that crush for so long and I took it from her. I was being selfish. I don't know if I can even look her in the eye. She saw him first and I stole him. How very, very selfish!

The worst part is I don't regret it. I really don't. I really wanted to be with him, but I kept telling myself I couldn't do that to Rose. _And what about Scorpius? Didn't he like her at one point? So, why didn't it work out for them, but it worked for us? Weren't they meant to be together?_

I wanted to tell Scorpius all of this, but I couldn't. What was even worse was Scorpius had told me that he always fancied me, but never realized it until later too. Now, I really felt awful. I really felt bad for Rose even at the same time I was really happy it wasn't her that got Scorpius, it was me.

**

* * *

****Rose's POV**

Lily was avoiding me I could tell. I waved to her a few times and she looked the other way to seem like she didn't see me. _Goodness Lily I grew up with you, didn't you think I knew when you were trying to avoid me?_

I wondered what she must be hiding. I had an idea, but it sounded so ridiculous. I needed someone to talk to about me and Jack's relationship. I wanted to tell her so bad, but she was avoiding me. Wait, another idea flashed in my head. _Could it be that Derek did something to her?_ She knew he was off-limits because of his whole vampire situation and her being the victim. _Could it be that he did something to her?_

I saw Lily walk around a corner by herself, so I thought I'd catch up to her and ask what was going on. It was really biting me.

I peered around the corner and the hallway was deserted. She was looking down at what she held in her arms. I was about to call her name when I saw someone's arm reach out and grabbed her in the classroom she walked past. _Is Derek trying to kidnap her again?_ I took out my wand and walked slowly toward the room. If he was in vampire form, I don't know if I can help her out. Vampires are hard to take down.

The door was left open a crack and I peeked inside. It was dark, but you can still see what's inside because of the windows and what I saw caught me by surprised.

Scorpius and Lily snogging. _So, that's what she was hiding from me. Oh, boy was she going to get it if anyone found out. _

She must have thought I wasn't over him yet. She must be afraid to tell me that they were seeing each other behind everyone's back. I actually was smiling for them. Part of me was kind of disappointed that he hadn't chosen me, but my cousin. The other part of me didn't care because I had Jack and Jack is the one who made my heart soar more than anything. He may not be the most handsomest guy like Scorpius, but he is the most generous, kindest, and goofiest guy I have ever met. _Who needs someone with good looks when you've got your soul mate?_

I looked away from the two who had broken apart and were chatting softly to each other and walked away. _Next time I see you, Lily, you have a big explanation for this. And I've got news for you!_

**

* * *

****Scorpius' POV**

I saw Albus running into the forest. _He knew it was unsafe so why was he running in there?_ I was curious so I followed him. He looked over his head and saw me running after him. He didn't stop. _What the hell is going through his head? He'll get himself killed if he keeps this up._

"Albus" I called out, but he didn't listen he just kept running. Then I heard him give a loud yelp. He got stuck in thorns.

"Al, what are you doing?"

"Funny, I should be asking you the same question." _What?_ I was confused. Then all of a sudden his body started changing. From what was once Al's body there now stood a woman. The most exotic woman I have ever seen. She had long raven hair with sharp ends and her eyes were violent color of purple. She was a very attractive woman, but she looked intimidating.

"Who are…" I began.

"Ah, Scorpius, it's such a pleasure to see you again." The drawling voice of my Grandfather said. He seemed to appear out of the forest out of nowhere.

"Never a pleasure to see you of course."

"Manners, boy." He nodded toward the woman who was smiling wickedly. "This is Vinxeda."

"It's Vixie." She cut in.

"Right, Vixie. She's my second in command and now you can see why. She has such a powerful gift of Metamorphagus. She is one of the best in her species as you can see she can mimic anybody she wants."

"Ah, Lucius, you flatter me too much." I felt like I was gong to be sick. She gave an even worse grin. Then before my eyes she phased again. She phased into a new image of herself. I was surprised. She had shiny orange hair and lime green eyes.

"You see, little Scorpy, your Grandfather had me tracking you in Hogwarts from the start. I reported what I saw and well I thought I'd stop this little friendship you have with the Potter boy." She was very intriguing. I was a little scared that she might bite me or something.

"You've been tailing me this whole time?"

"That's right." _As long as she doesn't know about Lily. _I couldn't bear it if she were at the heart of the cause.

"Everybody knows were friends. The Potters have been nothing, but kind to me and it is only right that I'm nice back." I said.

"Wrong. When I mean this thing you have with them needs to be stopped I really meant it really needs to be put to an end."

"You mean kill. Kill the Potters?" She smiled and the hair at the back of my stood on end. She was so scary when she did that. "I won't." I whispered.

"Oh, but you will." My Grandfather cut.

"Nothing you say will force me to turn on the Potters. Don't even try Grandmother on me! It won't work. I got them out the last time and who says I won't do it again. You might as well kill me because I will never help you."

"If that be the case, then she'll die!" Grandfather snarled at me. I watched as other Death Eaters pulled out someone out of the forest with a bag over the face. _Lily? No, it must not be Lily! Please, please not her. How did they find out?_

They took off the bag and my fears came true. But it wasn't Lily, it was Rose.

"Rose!"

"Scorpius, help." As she spit out the cloth that was forced in her mouth.

"I had no idea you disgraced the family name by getting with scum like her. The Mudblood and the Blood Traitor's daughter, out of all people." Rose was about to argue, but I cut in. If she ever mentioned we weren't together she would be done for. I have to save her.

"How did you know about us?"

"Why Vixie here caught you two kissing."

"He's the little boy." Rose said. _Little boy?_ "There was little boy sitting outside of the room when we…"

"Let her go!" I demanded.

"No, unless you agree."

"Don't listen to him, Scorpius. You're better than this. Scorpius, please, forget about me. If you even think of killing…" Rose said. Grandfather waved his wand and silenced her.

"Well?"

"What shall you have me do?" I felt defeated once again. I can only hope there is a way out of this too. If he gave Rose back then I could figure out a way to save the Potters.

"Good. Oblivate her mind of this night." _No, I need her to help me out!_ The Death Eaters pushed her back in the forest.

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled after them. It was away to show that I had feelings for her.

"Now, listen carefully. Vixie is watching you more closely now and one close connection with the Potters we'll make sure we end the girl's life in for the whole school to see what you have done." Vixie turned into me now.

This surprised me a bit more. She walked around in my figure pretending to be me. That is where I realized her flaw. She did not move like me at all. She did not act like me. There was hope. I can explain to the Potters what is going on, but I'll have to be careful to how I talk to them. I have to make sure it is really them. I'll have to question them on things that only they will know and I must not be seen.

"And what am I to do to keep her from getting hurt, kill Al, instead?"

"No, you won't kill the Potter boy, but you will help bring him to us."

"What do you want with Al?"

"Who said we were talking about that Potter boy?"

"James?" I asked confused.

"One more." It dawned on me.

"You're after Harry again?" I stated.

"He's the most powerful wizard standing in our way of claiming the wizarding world as ours."

"And how am I going to help?"

"We will get to that, we will, but before you go. Don't forget your last assignment to bring the vampire to us. Vixie can help you, but you'll have to make arrangements with her about communication. This plan is not to go wrong. I think last time got out of hand a bit. In order to take certain measures and to make sure our plan is carried an unbreakable vow should be put in the plan. Come here, boy." _How was I supposed to get past an unbreakable vow?_ They forced me down across from Vixie. She gave me a look if-you-break-this-you-die. It was basically laughing at how afraid I was. If this plan succeeds I'll be known as the biggest traitor in Wizard history. For it would be my fault that I would hand off Harry to the Death Eaters.

"Stop!" Came a voice. It was Firenze the centaur. Vixie jumped up with fury in her face. The Death Eaters let go of Rose who had her memory oblivated and knocked out.

"Kill him." Lucius said to his followers, but at that moment more centaurs appeared.

"You have strayed too far into our lands, human." Said another centaur.

"Your lands. I don't think so. For we are armed and you are not."

"We have destroyed many of your kind in the past. Who says we can't do it again, human?" Another said.

"Avada Kedavra." Lucius pointed his wand at Firenze who was the one closest to them. He fell down. The centaurs raised their arrows. Other Death Eaters were casting unforgivable curses at them. They were sure to lose. The Death Eaters were definitely stronger than the herd.

"Psst." I heard a voice behind us. I didn't see anyone.

"Scorpius, under here." Someone tugged my shirt and there was Lily and Al under the cloak.

"Hurry." She said. I picked up Rose and I ducked under.

"We're going to be seen."

"Not if we move out of here." Al whispered. We moved slow, but as quick as we could into the forest.

"They're getting away." Cried Vixie.

"Quick the bush." Lily whispered.

"Why? We're under the invisibility cloak." Al argued.

"No, she's right. We could be seen. Our legs are showing." I said. We got in the bush just in time before they saw us.

"They went this way!" Vixie yelled. "I told you we should have done it in the house." _House? What house were they talking about? Did they mean Hagrid's hut? Did they hurt Hagrid?_

"Quick to Hagrid's Hut!" I said to them.

We moved from our hiding spot and made it to Hagrid's hut without getting caught. We banged on it hoping he would answer. So far not so good.

But the door swung open.

"Who's there?" He asked. Albus tore off the cloak to reveal us.

"Whatta ya…"

"Hagrid, Lucius Malfoy is in the forest, you've got to get in touch with Dad, immediately." Al said to him. Rose woke up, but she looked like she was ready to pass out again.

"Get in. Get in, will ya?" We sat down as Hagrid went to his fireplace and threw floo powder in.

Hagrid stuck his head in.

"Hey 'Arry. You've got to come here quick. Lucius is on the loose." I looked down and I felt a hand touch mine. I looked over at Lily who was watching me.

"Don't worry, we'll catch him." She whispered. I nodded, but she let go of my hand when Al turned toward us.

Soon the Harry Potter was in Hagrid's hut.

"Thanks Hagrid. Me and Ron are on it." Harry looked at us for one second and then flew out the door. Ron looked over at his daughter who had her hands over her forehead.

"Rose, what did that git do to her?" Ron said when he saw her.

"Ron!" We heard Harry yell and he ran out too with rage all across his face.

"Right, you three back to the castle." Hagrid told us.

"But…" Al said.

"No, you can't be here if Lucius is around." We headed back to the castle. Al said good-bye as we left. We helped Rose into the castle as we went up the stairs to the grand staircase.

"Rose!" Some yelled from up top. It was Jack. Rose seemed to come out of her sense to look up at who had called her name. Jack ran down the stairs two at a time and leaped down the last step and ran toward Rose.

He hugged Rose and held her in his arms as I saw her back heave up and down. She must be crying.

This was our moment to leave. I placed a hand on Albus' shoulder and said good-bye. Lily gave Al a hug and we left to head down to the dungeons.

I grabbed Lily's hand in mine. She looked up at me worriedly.

"She's watching us, Lily. That girl."

"I know." She said. "Al and I saw you disappear with the fake Al. We were confused at first who it could have been so we followed."

"Good thing the centaurs appeared then."

"Uh, well, we sort of provoked them to come."

"Oh, well thanks to you two you saved our lives."

"I needed to pay you back somehow." I smiled. We walked into the common room. "Listen." She said. I turned toward her.

"We're going to need to keep seeing each other in private now that Vixie can be anywhere at any given time. We need to catch her." Lily said.

"When she transforms she walks differently." I said to her.

"I'm not worried about finding her, but we need to catch her so we can get our parents on her. We need some kind of decoy." She said.

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Maybe. You mentioned a place where that vampire and his friend lived." She said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She's interested in Derek, right?"

"Yeah." I said just a little bit irritated.

"Well, he's leaving. Hugo can get his hair before he does and we will find a way to lead her out there and we can get the Aurors on her and ask her questions and stuff."

"Merlin, Lily that's brilliant." She smiled up at me.

"It's what I live for." I smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her. Then we said good-bye and left.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll tell you right now, it was Vixie who sent that letter to the Potter household on Lucius' orders. She's is more aggressive than Lucius is. Oh, and Albus is Head Boy and Rose is Head Girl, I didn't quite mention that and Lily is a Prefect too. Scorpius is not Hea Boy for some reasons that will be shown later on.


	43. The Mistake

**Chapter 43 – The Mistake**

**Hugo's POV**

I went up the stairs into the 6th years boy's room. I was looking for Derek. I knocked on the door and I heard someone said I could come in. I opened it and there was Derek packing things into his trunk.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked up at me and kept packing.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because." He just said and kept packing.

"You can't do this." I said. "You can't just pick up and leave. You've got one more year." He bit the side of his cheek and slowly looked at me.

"I can't hold on anymore. You of all people should understand."

"But, you've stuck it through for so long."

"Correction, I almost killed a person every year. Hue, you've got to understand. It's time for me to leave. If I don't leave now someone is bound to die. I will be the cause of it." I looked down at the ground angrily.

"Look, I don't want you to leave. Hogwarts is my home like how many others feel and I don't want to leave it all behind. I really don't want to go."

"Then don't." I frowned.

"There's nothing for me here, anymore. We've gave it a shot, didn't we? We tried potions and spells, but I'm never going to change. I will always be what I am. It was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, but it could also be said it was the best."

"How do you figure that out?" I asked.

"Well, if I weren't a you-know-what, I wouldn't have met a great friend like you, I wouldn't have met your cousin, and my parents might have been well. I wouldn't have any sitters or people after me. I would actually have a normal life."

"Define normal." I said.

"Yeah, well…"

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at dawn." I nodded.

"And Lily?" He turned away.

"I'm trying not to think of her. That's another reason I need to go." He said, "Did you know I almost killed her recently."

"You, you almost killed…her?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, if Scorpius wasn't there, she would be dead. It wasn't going to work out between us. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but feel an attraction toward her. At first I tried to fight it, but he's getting stronger now. Every year it gets harder and harder. It would be so much easier if there was no such thing as hormones. But it is what it is."

"I don't understand. Why Lily? Why did you choose her?"

"She was different, that's why. She isn't like many girls."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I didn't help you stay away from her."

"Don't blame yourself, mate. I was bound to swerve around you to be with her."

"Did you talk to Lily then?"

"Yeah, er, I said good-bye to her. I never thought she cared, but she was pretty upset that I was leaving. Then I, uh, kissed her."

"You kissed her?"

"Yeah, I really didn't mean to. It meant nothing for us, but it meant the world to me."

"Oh."

"Look, I don't want this to be sad. So let's make this day the best of days." He suggested.

"Right. What shall we do?"

"I don't know, something fun."

"Yeah, sure. Um, James has always wanted to tie a rope around the giant squid and water ski on the lake. Any chance in that?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun. But after that let's do something…something dangerous or thrilling."

"And what would that be?"

"Let's jump off the top of Hogwarts. The tallest tower."

"I didn't know you were suicidal."

"I can turn into a bat, you know."

"Yeah, and me?"

"I'll carry you."

"What? How are you supposed to…"

"Bats aren't as weak as they appear. They can carry as much as 300 pounds."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, but before we go full out, we got to do something small just to make sure." He gave a short laugh.

"Sure."

"Alright, let's go!" We bolted out of the door.

Derek had been right. It was so much fun. We jumped off the highest tower and it was so much fun falling and then Derek caught me and flew me to a cliff.

We jumped off the cliff into the lake which was deep enough so we didn't hit any rocks.

The best was riding on the giant squid. It was so cool, but I was sad it was about to end in no time.

I was heading back to my room. Derek had left awhile ago to say bye to his teachers. The teachers loved him because he was so charming and a good student. They had no idea of the dangers he was in the years at Hogwarts.

"Hey!" I heard someone call out. It was Rose.

"Oh, hey sis."

"Yeah hi, word has it that Derek Aubrey is leaving."

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, we decided to hoist a party for him."

"A party?"

"Yeah, you know a going away party."

"But Rose, nobody has to know he's leaving. It'll draw attention."

"We'll just make a story up, you know? We can say his mother is really nervous on keeping him at Hogwarts due to Lucius Malfoy out in the open."

"Well, who were you inviting?"

"Just a few people. You know the people who hung out with you two."

"That isn't a lot."

"Oh, and our family of course." I bit my lip.

"Well, that's fine I guess, but don't invite Lily."

"Why?"

"Um, well you remember, last time, don't you?"

"Oh, of course." She said. She seemed like she didn't remember.

"So, you'll definitely bring him there, right?"

"Bring him where?"

"It is just right in front of the Forbidden Forest. The teachers will be there too, you know just in case." I bit my lip.

"I'll see if Derek will go for it."

"Of course he would, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, he doesn't like to be reminded of stuff that happened in the Forbidden Forest."

"Then tell him he doesn't have to remind himself of it. Tell him it's his last night and he should just do whatever he wants."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Great, it's at ten."

"Ten? Why so late?"

"You'll see. It'll be spectacular."

"Well, this is nice of you guys to do this. I mean you never showed any affection for him before."

"Well a friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Ok, well thanks sis, you're the best."

"I know."

"Bye."

"See you." She left. I never knew Rose would do such a thing for Derek. It really meant a lot that she wanted to make him happy on his last day.

* * *

"So, will you come?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on, Derek."

"Well, what if she is there?"

"She won't be. I asked Rose not to bring her or mention it to her."

"Yeah, but then I feel bad for leaving her out. And is she inviting Scorpius?"

"Um, I don't know. I can probably find him and ask him to come if you want me to."

"No, I don't want him there either."

"Don't be cruel or anything." I joked.

"Sorry, I just never liked the guy."

"It's alright, my feelings toward him are mutual."

"So, at ten?"

"Yeah, we should go. They are throwing you a party. Not many people do that for one another. It can seem like normal."

"Ok, I guess I'll go, but you've got to promise me one thing."

"You name it you got it."

"If I start to transform. Do everything you can to keep me away. Knock me out or take me someplace else. Do anything."

"Yeah, definitely."

"I'm counting on you, Hue."

"Ok. I'll go."

"Sweet."

At quarter to ten, we had just got done packing Derek's stuff and headed down to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hue."

"Yeah?"

"I'm kind of nervous."

"Why?"

"Why else? Why they all of sudden doing something for me? Of all people."

"Because you're a great guy. You deserve it." He smiled.

"You think so? Nobody has ever done this for me." I looked at him and his eyes were twinkling with delight. It seemed like he was finally getting something he had always wanted. I felt happy for him. Not too many people have considered him. All they have done is push him into a corner because of his personality. I knew the feeling of being shut out.

I felt that within my own family. No matter how much Lily, Rose, or Al try to include me, I always felt the odd one out. It made me sad to see someone I can relate to is leaving. It made me upset that I will be once again shut out.

"Ok, before we get there. I just want to say a few things before I leave tomorrow."

"Why not wait until tomorrow?"

"I'll be too tired to remember." I laughed.

"Ok, well, Hue, it's been a hell of a year with you. I didn't want to mention it, but it was ironic when you asked me if I was suicidal. If it weren't for you I would have created suicide."

"You don't mean that?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah. You'll do great without me. You might not think so, but I believe you will."

"Thanks, but really you're just…"

"Keep writing." He said.

"What?"

"Keep writing, I believe you'll create extraordinary things. You'll make a difference in someone else's life, like you did in mine. Someone else will read your works someday and understand and appreciate your works." He didn't stop there.

"You'll find some girl and she'll love you for who you are. You'll be a great father one day, I know it. It may seem that you're stuck in this corner that you can't get out of, but one day you'll realize you were never there from the start. You have been making a difference from the start and you will keep doing it. It'll be…so hard living on my own, not having a true friend like you by my side. So, I want to thank-you for everything you have done because if it weren't for you I would have never appreciated the life I have now."

"Maybe you should consider writing." I said and we laughed.

"You know, I'm hardly the guy who makes friends. So I should be thanking you for letting me stay by your side even if I was a little too anxious." He smiled. We arrived at the Forbidden Forest.

"Are you sure it's here?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Rose said it was at ten."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten." I said looking at my watch. "Hey, you know what? I think it might be a surprise party. I mean Rose never mentioned me to tell you, just to get you to come. Maybe she was meaning to not tell you."

"Yeah, I suppose. So you reckon we should go in farther?"

"Yeah, they can't be too far in." We walked a few into the forest and then Rose appeared.

"Hey Rose, where is everybody."

"They'll be here soon." I looked at Derek and looked back.

"Ok." Then we heard a rustle of leaves behind Rose.

"Oh, look they're here." She said. There was a bunch of hooded people. _What gives? What kind of party is… Oh no! It's a trap!_ I took a step back and Derek looked at me confused.

"Rose, we got to go!" I yelled at her grabbing her hand, but she didn't budge.

"Why? The party just started." Then she gave a horrible shriek of a laugh and right before my eyes she changed. Her eyes were violet and her hair was a sea green.

I backed up as the Death Eater surrounded us. _We're done for._ Derek looked afraid.

"Why isn't it the youngest Weasley?" Came a cool harsh voice. "And you brought us the vampire. So very kind of you." Lucius Malfoy took down his hood.

"No." I whispered. Derek hands started shaking.

"Derek, turn into a bat." I yelled at him.

"No! Grab him quick!" Lucius ordered. The Death Eater closed in. Derek just turned into a bat and grabbed me. He flew toward the sky, but someone caught my leg and Derek the bat was struggling to fly up. I was dragging him down. I can't let them get him.

I wiggled myself out of his grip and he let go. I heard the bat squeal, which I never knew it could do. I fell several feet. I landed on the Death Eater who had grabbed my leg. I watched as Derek flew away.

Lucius brushed the dirt off his cloak. "No matter, you'll do. Bring him along." Someone gagged me and pushed me forward. This is it and I never said good-bye. I was sure to die.

**Scorpius POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the Common Room reading a book with Lily sleeping on my shoulder. Everybody had gone to bed so we were fine. I felt her move and I looked at her and smiled then nuzzled myself into her hair.

Then I heard a soft scraping noise. I jumped and quickly placed Lily slowly on the couch as I went to investigate. However, Lily woke up.

"Scorpius?" She asked sleepily. I was already moving to where the scraping noise was. Then I heard again and it was coming from the window.

"Scorpius, what is it?" Lily whispered. There was something at the stone entrance. I walked slowly toward it.

"Scorpius, what are you doing, it could be something dangerous." She said.

"Lily, stay back." I opened the entrance and in flew something. It frightened me so much that I lost my balance and fell. It was a bat.

Lily watched as the bat flew toward her. She dove out of the way and I watched as the bat changed in mid-air. It landed into an armchair and flipped it over.

Lily ran over to me as I got up. I took out my wand as I walked toward the armchair. I watched as the person shoved the armchair off of him. It was Derek.

"Lily, keep back." I yelled. Derek opened his eyes and looked up at us.

"No, no. I'm not here to attack or anything." I looked at him confused. _Then why was he trying to fly in late at night?_

"It's Hugo. He's in trouble."

"What you do?" I half-shouted at him.

"Scorpius! Don't blame him, let him explain." Lily scolded me.

"Your Grandfather, he's got him! You've got to save him. I tried to get him, but I…I dropped him." He said and he looked messed up. He put his hands in his face. Lily moved past me and knelt down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. That annoyed me.

"Don't worry, we'll get him!" She said. I looked away from them.

"Lily, get a hold of your father and have him come here. I have an idea where he might have taken him." Lily looked up and nodded and ran to the fireplace.

"Anything I can get you Derek?"

"No." He moaned still covering his face with hands. He stood up slowly and finally removed his hands. He had tears streaming down his face.

"I've got to go. I can't be here." That made me angry.

"What? You're leaving? You're leaving behind your friend like this?"

"I can't stay here any longer. Malfoy, I'll lose it again." He said shaking and he turned his head to Lily and then back to me.

"You're a coward."

"Scorpius, stop it!" Lily yelled.

"No, Lily, he's right. I have always been a coward. I lost him and it's my fault that'll he end up dead."

"He won't! We'll get him. We will." She said.

"It's my fault." He said again only a little angrier. He turned into a bat and flew out the entrance.

"No, Derek!" Lily called after him.

"Coward." I growled under my breath. _How could he do that to his best friend? In his time of need?_ I don't care if he'd turn into a vampire. He could have taken it out on my grandfather and his followers. He would have actually done something. _Coward._

"Lily?" We heard a voice by the fireplace. It was Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Luna Lovegood.

"Dad!" Lily called out and ran to hug her father.

"Alright, we've got to figure out a plan to get them. We can't just barge into the forest and split up." He said to the group.

"Well, we've got to figure out where they could be." Hermione Weasley said.

"They could be anywhere especially if they apparated." Ginny Potter said.

"No, I don't think he would have." I cut in. They looked at me.

"You mean you know where they are, Malfoy?" Ron Weasley asked kind of rudely.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure, he'll be there."

"Alright, how about we do this. Scorpius will lead us to wherever he may be hiding and find…"

"Hugo, my poor Hugo. Oh, Ron, we've got to save him." Hermione Weasley said weakly.

"Mione we can't get emotional now. We've got a chance at finding him now. Harry, let's go. We can't waste anymore time here." But at that moment the stone wall slid back and there appeared Neville and Jack Longbottom, Rose Weasley, and Albus Potter.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I got word from Luna that Hugo was in trouble. Jack was with me and I thought I'd bring Al and Rose down here to keep them together because they were worried."

"Yes, that's a great idea. Al, Lily, you two are stay here." Ginny said.

"But Mum! I want to come too! I'm sixteen now." Lily whined.

"Yeah and I'm of age." Al protested.

"No, Al, I expected more from you. You are to watch over your sister. We can't lose you two." Al looked down disappointed.

"I won't." Lily said. "Scorpius is going." She said. _Don't pull me in this Lily._

"We are not his parents and he is leading us to the place then we will ask him to stay away."

"Then why can't…"

"No, and that's my final answer. We don't have time. We've got to go and save Hugo." Everyone nodded and Lily sat back down on the couch.

"Ok, Scorpius lead the way." Harry said and I nodded and we headed out. _Now, all we wondered is what laid in store for us all._


	44. Not One Of Us

**Disclaimer: Do not own HP - JKR does**

**Chapter 44 – Not One of Us**

**Albus POV**

"Al, do you have the cloak?" Rose asked, surprising us all. I looked at her and nodded.

"Then, what are you waiting for because I for one am not waiting behind." She said and I pulled it out. Lily jumped up.

"No, Lily, you're not coming." I said.

"But, you're going, why can't I…"

"Because we have to keep you safe."

"That's not fair. I care about Hugo as much as you do. Al, I'm sixteen now. I'm not a child anymore."

"Yeah, but you're my babysister." I argued.

"Al, please, let me go!"

"No."

"Al, just let her go. We'll lose them if you two keep arguing. We'll make sure we don't get her in trouble." Rose said.

"Fine, but you're to do everything I tell, you hear me?" Lily nodded. Jack, Rose, Lily, and I went under the cloak.

"Ow! That was my foot, Al." Lily muttered. _Argg, she is so annoying sometimes._

"Sorry."

"Rose, stop biting your nails. We'll find Hugo." Jack said to her.

"I know, I know, but he could be…he could be ddead." We came to the Forbidden Forest and nobody was in sight.

"We lost them." I moaned. "We're too late."

"Wait, Lily you must know where it is." Rose said anxiously.

"What? Why would…" She began.

"That's right. Your first year you were taking out here. Do you remember where they kept you?" I asked her.

"I can't remember, I was in a trance."

"Just try. Anything at all would be great."

"I'm not so sure if I can."

"Lily, please for Hugo, just try to remember." Lily nodded and closed her eyes. We waited in silence hoping she'll remember.

"A big willow tree. Bloody…bloody rock. Girl hanging. Bright scorching red eyes…horrible sucking noise." She was shrieking now. She looked like she was having a nightmare or suffering some kind of trauma. She crumbled to the ground terrified. I bent down beside her.

"I remember." She whispered. She looked up at me with terrified.

"You did good." I told her and I helped her up.

"This way." She whispered and we moved slowly under the invisibility cloak.

We came to an open place and there was a willow tree in the middle of the forest.

"Are we here?" Jack asked looking around.

"No, not yet, but this place will help me remember where to go next." Lily said. I saw something glittering near the trunk of the tree. I went over and picked it up. It was a necklace that had a name scribbled on it.

"Lily." Lily looked over at me. "It's…it's your necklace. The one that you lost." Lily came over and looked at.

"My necklace. I thought I lost it forever." She said taking it from me and staring at it. She seemed to go in a trance again and she fell down on the ground again this time holding back her shriek. She had her hands over her ears like now she was suffering a severe headache. She looked up.

"I know where it is now." She got up and we got under the Invisibility Cloak once again. We walked on with Lily in the lead. She found a bush and stopped at it. She turned her head to the side and then we looked at what she was looking at. There was a rock covered in blood.

Rose gasped.

"It's not Hugo's." I told her. She nodded and Jack put an arm around her to keep her calm. Lily brushed back the bushes and there it was. An old broken down house. It looked very spooky indeed.

And sure enough there was Dad, Mum, Luna Scamander, Neville Longbottom, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and Scorpius outside of the door about to go in.

"Let's go." Lily whispered.

"No, we can't." I said holding onto her.

"But…"

"No, if they see our legs, we're done for." I said. "You and Rose stay behind and me and Jack will go in."

"Al, he's my brother!" Rose protested.

"Ok, then just Lily can stay behind. Rose is short enough so that we can cover our legs, just not our shoes."

"Why should I be left behind?"

"Lily, you promised you would listen to me." Lily went silent and did not protest.

"Ok, let's go. If everything is fine then we'll come back and walk back together." Lily tore off from the Invisibility cloak and crouched behind the bush angrily.

"Alright, let's go." I said to them.

We walked up to the house and carefully walked up the stairs. Some of them creaked and we were worried we might have caused them to hear us, but nobody said anything. We slowly walked into the kitchen.

There were filthy plates and cobwebs everywhere you looked. The place was disgusting. We heard a squeal down below in the basement.

"Down there." I whispered to Jack and Rose. I pointed to the basement that lead into darkness. I saw Rose grab Jack's sleeve with fear. We carefully made it down the stairs one by one.

**Scorpius' POV**

Lara's ghost wasn't anywhere to be found. I was hoping she could help us, but I had no idea how to call her or anything.

"So, where are they?" Ron Weasley asked.

"I don't know. I thought they would be here." I said. I can't believe I was wrong. I was so sure.

"Well, they're not. You lead us to a dead end, Malfoy."

"Ron! Stop it. It was more than likely he would be here. It was a good try, dear." Hermione Weasley said to me.

"Now what?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Wait." I said. "Let's try the basement. It's big enough to fit a dragon in there." I suggested. All eyes looked at Harry Potter. He looked at me.

"Lead the way then." He said and I went to a door and opened it that lead deep down into the basement's depth. We all walked down slowly just in case if we drawn any attention.

We made it to the bottom.

"This is ridiculous. Lumos!" Ron said. Everybody went 'No!' I flinched waiting for them to curse us once they heard us, but nothing came.

The light wasn't bright enough to see. I looked around again to see if Lara's ghostly figure was there, but she wasn't. I looked to where I knew where the cage stood and I saw a dark figure lying on the ground.

"Shine the light, over here." I told them. Ron came over and shown the light. There was the cage and all the skeletal animals.

"Spspider." Ron said looking at a huge dead spider that laid beside one part of the cage. He started to walk back.

"No, wait. There's something in the cage." I told him and he walked back slowly trying not to look at the huge spider.

It was a boy. It was Hugo.

"Hugo!" Hermione cried out and ran into the cage and picked him up. She started crying into his shirt.

"Is he…is he alright?" Ron asked afraid what the words might be. Hermione kept sobbing into his shirt. Soon she lifted her head.

"He's alive. He's alive. My lucky boy is alive." Everybody sighed in relief. Then we heard a whisper.

"What's that honey?" Hermione asked lowering herself to him. We waited for her to answer. She looked up at us with fearful eyes.

"He said, it's a trap."

"That's right." Came a cold voice from up top.

"Lucius!" Harry snarled and stepped forward.

"Not, uh, uh, Potter. I would be careful if I were you." Someone shoved me against the wall hard. I watched as wands were casted aside and the whole family was now captured. _No! I led them into a trap!_

Harry fought furiously against a big broad Death Eater. There were far more Death Eaters here then the family. There was about five left standing by themselves.

"This should be fun." Lucius said walking down the stairs with elegance.

"You won't get away with this Lucius. I have the Aurors coming here soon." He yelled.

"By then you will be dead." He smiled and then he saw me. _Great, now he's going to boast on how pathetic I was in choosing Harry's side._

"Well done, Scorpius. You did exactly what was planned." _What?_

"I knew it! I knew he couldn't be trusted." Ron yelled angrily.

"What? No, I didn't."

"He is a Malfoy through and through, Harry." Ron yelled again. I looked over at Harry and he was giving me a dark look.

"No! I had no part in this." I yelled. Lucius laughed.

"Oh, but you played a big part in our plan, don't be modest now boy."

"Petrifus Totalirus!" Came a voice from above. _The Aurors are here!_

"What the?" Lucius said as he was flown off the stairs.

Another spell flung at the person who was holding Harry. Soon he was released and he started battling Lucius who had gotten up.

"Boss? What should we do? Boss?" One of the Death Eaters yelled. I wanted to help, but my wand was nowhere to be found. I heard someone tumble down the stairs.

"Jack!" I heard Rose yell. So it was Rose and Jack who saved us. I watched as Jack joined the fight to free our family. Rose flung off the Invisibility cloak as did Albus. That means Lily must be safe back at the castle.

Al and Rose joined the fight. They should have stayed under the Invisibility Cloak.

I was about to join the fight just by using my hands and legs the old fashion way when I heard Al call my name.

"Scorpius, catch!" I looked up and Al threw me my wand. I pointed my wand at a Death Eater's back and yelled a curse, "Impedimente." But at the same moment someone collided with me and the curse was thrown in the fight between Harry and Lucius.

Harry was blasted off the ground and thrown into a wall.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. She tried to run to his side, but Vixie had transformed to her normal self and tackled her to the ground.

Harry tried to get up, but he was far too hurt to. Lucius came over and stomped on his back. Harry gave a loud pain.

"Harry!" Ginny cried out. Vixie grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up so Vixie can talk into her ear.

"You'll watch. You'll watch him die and everyone else." She said nastily.

"Dad! Dad!" Al tried to break loose, but the Death Eater kicked him hard in the legs and fell down.

"So it ends here Potter." Lucius snarled. He was going to do it. He was going to kill him and all I could do was watch because the biggest Death Eater was blocking me from getting to him.

Lucius raised his wand, "Avada…"

"Confringo!" Lucius was flown off Harry and into the Death Eater holding Neville. I looked who casted the spell.

"You keep your slimy filthy hands off my father!" Lily yelled with tears in her eyes. The Death Eater in front of me raised his wand at her. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. _You dare try and touch her!_

He started tumbling backwards and hit the wall. The pain hurt so much, but I had to keep on. He started choking and fell to his knees then he laid his face on the floor. I looked up and Lily was trying to help her father up.

Neville had blasted Death Eaters off Hermione and Jack. Then Death Eater were soaring all over the place. The rest of them gathered together at the bottom of the stairs. Ron and Neville were in front with the wands on them.

"Let's go!" Lucius snarled recognizing defeat. He threw something in the air and everything went black. It was the Instant Darkness Powder. We finally stopped coughing and could see.

"He got away." Neville said disappointed. I was disappointed too.

We heard noise above and down came red hood figures. It was the Aurors, but there were only five.

I looked over at Lily and she looked up too. She gave me a smile and started to make her way over to me, but then someone grabbed her and pulled her behind his back. It was her father. He was glaring at me. Ron grabbed Rose, Hermione grabbed Hugo, Neville grabbed Jack, and Ginny grabbed Al. Luna folded her arms and she even glared at me too.

"I thought we could trust you." Harry said to me. "I gave you my trust and this is how you repay us."

"Dad, stop! He had nothing to do with them!" Lily argued.

"Lily, that's enough." Ginny told her.

"He betrayed us!" Ron shouted at Harry. "You heard him 'Well done Scorpius. You did exactly as we planned.'"

"As planned? That means he was still continuing lessons with him." Ginny adding with Ron and looking at Harry. "He said he stopped."

"Is that true, Scorpius?" Al asked me. I am one not to lie. They have never asked if I was and I was only doing it to save them so they have to understand.

"Yes, but…"

"I don't believe it." Al said looking away.

"And you were such a good student too. I should have known it was coming from lessons with a mass-killer." Neville said.

"No! I had nothing…"

"You betrayed us. You lead us here thinking we would get your Grandfather, but look what happened. You led us into a trap. We almost lost Harry and the rest of our family tonight. You're the one who tricked us." Ron said outraged.

"Shame on you." Luna Lovegood pipped up.

"Then I ask for forgiveness for not telling you about the lessons, but I..." I said.

"Too late for that. It is clear to us that you are not one of us." Harry said. "For you are not on our side. You endangered my family and you are not to be trusted."

"Dad, no…" Lily tried to cut in, but Harry ignored her.

"You and your family are to be banished." _What?_

Harry looked at the Aurors. "Seize him." I bolted up the stairs as I heard them chasing after me. I ran into the forest. _I can't let them catch me._

I ran past the trees and through thorn bushes.

"He's getting away!" I heard them shout from afar. I just kept running. Pushing back branches and moss. There it was ahead. There was the gates where I can apparate.

"Hurry." I heard them yelling. I made it and with a 'pop' I was gone to get my parents and go on the run.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I went over to Hugo and gave him a hug. I was so worried about him.

"Rose, I'm fine. I'm fine." He said angrily.

"Dad! How could you do that?" I heard Lily yell.

"Lily!" Aunt Ginny scolded her.

"You shouldn't have done that! He wasn't even involved…"

"Silence!" He roared at her. Lily was taken back and kept her mouth shut. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." He said to her.

"I wanted to help." She mumbled.

"You could have been hurt. You could have died, because of the stunt you pulled."

"But why'd you send him away?" She asked weakly.

"He tricked us. He planned this whole thing, Lily." Lily shook her head.

"He couldn't have, he was with me." She said softly.

"What do you mean he was with you, young lady?" He demanded.

"Dad, I wanted to tell you. And I really was going to, but we're…we're together." I heard Al gasp.

"Lily Luna Potter! I will not have you anywhere near him, you understand me?" He yelled angrily.

"But Dad…"

"No, buts. He betrayed me and he betrayed you. End of story. " He said furiously. Lily looked down at the floor. She looked so sad. It was hard to believe who side was right, but if I were to choose a side it would be Lily's. I can't see Scorpius doing that. I couldn't.

"Albus!" Harry yelled at his son.

"Yes." He asked weakly.

"You listen to me and you listen to me carefully. I don't know what you were thinking in bringing your sister out here. You're the only brother she has at Hogwarts now. Now, will you please keep her from getting into anymore trouble."

"Yes, father."

"You hear me? You are to watch her and not let her out of your sight."

"Yes, father."

"I'll talk to McGonagall and get her to agree to keep Lily with you and to attend all of her classes."

"Yes, father." He mumbled.

"I don't need a baby-sitter." Lily protested, but one look from her father kept her silent.

"Come on, Ginny. We've got to tell the Aurors to find the Malfoys quickly before they reunite and cause more harm." Ginny nodded.

"Noooo." Lily started to run at her father, but Al grabbed her by the middle and lifted her over my back. She cried and started banging on Al's back as he carried her out of the basement. "No, put me down, Al! Put me down. Dad, please. Dad!" She wailed. "Dad! DAAAD!"

"Come on you two get a move on. Neville will take you three back." Hermione said.

"I'll be happy to go with you Neville. You know as another adult." Luna asked Neville.

"Sure, let's go Jack, Rose, Hugo." We said bye to our parents and left with Neville and Luna.

We walked out of the house and into the forest. I put my hand on Hugo's shoulder. He looked up at me, but refused to give me even a small smile.

"What will Hannah say? I don't know what you were thinking, Jack." Neville said.

"Neither can I." Jack said unable to look at his father.

"Excuse me?"

"Dad, I don't have a problem with Scorpius. He has never been cruel to us and you know that. How could you agree with Harry?"

"Because I believe Harry is right to take precaution. We could have all died. Not only you, but Rose and Hugo too. How could you bring them into this?"

"Dad, if it weren't for us, you all would have died. We were your rescue."

"Only because Scorpius led us there."

"He didn't know any better than we did. He was only there to help." We caught up to Al and Lily. Al had a grip on Lily's sleeve and she did not look like she was going to protest. She looked broken.

"He has been faking everything. Faking friendships, love, and everything he has stood for." Neville said and Jack dropped it there. I went up and linked arms with him to show him I was there for him. He looked down and gave me a short smile. I understood.

I saw Lily look at Hugo with pleading eyes. Hugo avoided her. I couldn't tell why, but I could tell it hurt Lily more when he brushed by her without a word. I saw Lily bit her lip with tears running down her face. Albus tugged her sleeve and she dropped her head and followed.

_Everything was messed up. Nothing was right._

* * *

**A/N:** So did you guess that this fanfic between the Scorpius/Lily thing is like Lion King 2? Huh huh huh? Haha. Yeah, so if you look at it more carefully my stories seem to match up with the wonderful good ol' days of Disney and some of others as well. If you pay attention to Rose and Jack there's another one. As well as more, which will be more likely to happen in the sequel and others maybe. I'll try to point some things out more. I don't know about you, but I love Disney movies (esp. Lion King (which is one of the reasons why I chose a LP/SM romance b/c Harry is like the king of the wizarding world and Draco is like his rival and all) as you can tell).

So, drop a line telling me what your fav. Disney movie is.

Oh how did you like Lily's famous line of blasting Lucius off her father?

Reviews would be just lovely. Haha. Well, stick around for more.

Also, if you wanted to know, here is what I thought if I were to cast these characters. This is what I think they may look like, but you don't have to look if you don't want to lose your image of what they look like. Just thought I'd throw that out here:

Albus Potter – Ricky Ullman

James Potter (II) – Adam Brody (put dark red hair on him)

Lily Potter (II) – Joanna 'Jo Jo' Levesque

Rose Weasley –Rachel Hurd-Wood

Hugo Weasley– Josh Hutcherson

Scorpius Malfoy – Jesse McCartney

Jack Frank Longbottom – Haley Joel Osment

Derek Aubrey– Zac Efron

Alice Longbottom (II) – Charlotte Arnold

Fred Weasley (II) – Jamie Johnston

Roxanne Weasley – Dana Davis

Louis Weasley – Liam Aiken

Lysander Scamander – Joe Jonas

Lorcan Scamander – Kevin Jonas

Molly Weasley (II) – Nikki Blonsky (give her red hair)

Lucy Weasley – Dakota Blue Richards

Dominique Weasley –Nina Dobrev

Teddy Lupin – Hayden Christensen

Victoire Weasley – Ali Larter

Lorraine Lordingale - Margo Harshman

and as for the main HP Characters:

Hermione - Rachel McAdams

Ron – Peter Bettany

Ginny – Julianne Moore

Harry – Elijah Wood

Luna – Elizabeth Mitchell

Neville – Tobey Maguire

Draco – James Marsters

Audrey – Julia Roberts

Percy – James Franco (give him red hair)

Bill – David Wenham

Fleur – Kate Bosworth

George – Eric Stoltz

Angelina – Angela Bassett

Charlie – Austin Nichols

Molly – Julie Walters

Andromeda – Gena Rowlands

Astoria – Kate Beckinsale


	45. Forbidden

**Chapter 45 – Forbidden**

**James POV**

_What was I thinking? At a time like this? So many people were counting on me. They were counting on me to be serious enough, but how the hell am I supposed to when I'm James bloody Potter?_

_Well, James Potter is only not serious, but a liar. I am a deep down good for nothing liar. _

_I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell them what they didn't need to hear. _

_The big smiles on my brother and sister's face, the nice warm hugs from Mum, and the encouragement from Dad. I'm a complete failure. No wonder I screw up all the time. _

_Oh, yeah you want to know why I'm such a miserable blimey git? You want to know why I'm screw-up and a liar, maybe even a coward?_

_I'm going to be a father. _

_Yeah, so, um, how is that supposed to work with all this fighting going on? _

_I told everyone that Madison and I were doing fine. Well, we're not really doing fine. I mean she's happy for some odd reason. It took her a few weeks to tell me she was pregnant. _

_I thought she was kidding. You know pulling my leg or something, but Madison wouldn't kid around (Haha kid around, get it?) like that. _

_I couldn't tell Mum and Dad they were going to be Grandparents. I think I wouldn't live to see the next day. _

_Madison has been lying low for awhile. She's nervous too. She hasn't even told her parents. If Mum and Dad don't kill me then they will._

_Yup, I'm a goner. Just like my Grandfather. May we rest in peace._

_I know sitting in the dark is the wrong thing to do at the moment because avoiding Madison won't get me anywhere, but how could anyone take this news without being a teeny bit scared? My life was sure to change and that's what scares me the most._

"Madison?" I asked her when I came into the muggle house. She looked up as the muggle's maid put a wash cloth on her forehead.

"James, where have you been? He could have attacked by now!" She scolded me. I frowned.

"Do you mind if we could..." I asked the maid. She nodded and walked away.

"I don't want to hear it James."

"Hear what?"

"I don't want to hear that things will be ok because things are most certainly not." She turned away from me. She was angry with me and I couldn't blame her.

"I know, that's not why I'm here." She looked back at me with cold eyes.

"Then why? To humiliate me because of how, of how fat I am?"

"No."

"How can you stand to look at me like this? How can you stand to be around me anymore? You got what you wanted, didn't you?" She was getting too emotional. I knelt down beside her.

"Mad, don't say such things."

"Why? It's true, isn't it?"

"No, it's not."

"Don't mess around with my head, James."

"Madison, listen, will you?" She stared at me. I bit my lip. I had really no idea where to begin. "I'm not mad. I'm anything, but mad. I was just scared."

"Scared? You?"

"Yeah. I'm scared what is to happen to us. I'm scared how this baby will end up. I'm scared of a lot of things. I feel it's my fault this happened and..."

"It's not entirely your fault, I wanted to be with you too." She said folding her arms and looking away. I reached up and pulled her arms apart. She looked back at me.

"No, you deserve more and I haven't been much of a great boyfriend toward you."

"What are you saying James?"

"I love you and I always will no matter what shape you come in or what you do. It won't effect how I feel about you. Things have been getting off track and I want to make sure things will be set back the way it used to be."

"But James..."

"I know it will be different with this baby, but I'm more than willing to help you take care of it."

"James, that's so sweet..."

"Wait, I'm not finished. Madison, I wanted to do this for a long time, but ever since you told me you were pregnant I delayed this." I pulled the box out of my robes' pocket.

I opened it and a ring that lit up the whole room with sparkling red and gold lights was placed in the middle of it.

"Will you marry me?" She looked into my eyes. Her eyes were sparkling like the ring I had in my hands.

"Yes. Yes, of course, I will." I smiled. I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek then on the lips.

"I promise, I'll take care of both you." She nodded and had tears streaming down her face.

"I've always dreamed of this moment and it is almost exactly how I pictured it." She said to me. I laughed. I felt like I was back at the moment when we first kissed and each passing day with her made it even more special.

_So this is love._

**Scorpius POV**

"I have allowed you to be friends with the Potters, but I will not let you date one of them." Father said to me as we walked through the forest.

"Father…"

"No, you hear me and you hear me clearly. They drove us away, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"They drove us away because of Grandfather!" I yelled at him.

"Scorpius, not so loud." Mother said.

"Father, you've got to hear me out." I demanded.

"No, you will do as you're told. Potter and his family have gone too far. Who is he to tell us what to do?"

"He was only trying to protect them."

"Oh, really? Didn't he trust you?"

"That was until Grandfather…"

"I think your Grandfather was right to be angry with the Potters. They're taking over the whole wizarding world."

"You're not saying you actually agree with Grandfather."

"I agree with him on some circumstances, but he has done far too much threatening our family as well."

"He's part of this family and so am I. You got to respect my decisions, too."

"I don't want you near her and I don't want you talking to her." He said.

"Mother, say something." I yelled at her. She gave quick worried glances at father.

"You will do as your father says." She said. That made me angry.

"What? No, Mother, how could you say that? You, who had been pushed around by father far too much. You don't know Lily, you don't! She is hardly anything like her brothers or maybe even her parents. She isn't the attention-seeking type. Mother, come on, please just see my side for once." Mother had her arms crossed and giving me a cold hard glare.

"Scorpius, _we_ are doing what is best for you. So, you will do what is best and listen." Mother said. I was on a rampage.

"No, you're wrong! It is not like you don't know anything about love anyway. I've seen you with father. You call that love? You let him boss you around and you never say one thing back to him. Don't even act like you…" But then Mother slapped me so hard across the face. I looked back at her and she was mixed between hate and shock.

"Scorpius, I'm so sorry, I didn't…" She tried to touch me, but I backed away. Father was glaring at both of us, but he turned back and went to hold Mother in his arms. He started whispering to her, while she started sobbing into his arm. I've never seen the two of them like that before. Perhaps, I was wrong to accuse their love for one another. But it hurt. It hurt that Mother was even against me. I thought she would come to my defense.

I wanted to run so bad and live on my own. After I heard stories of Harry and his friends doing so, I thought 'if he could do it, then why not me?' But I couldn't. I have to stick by my family even if I resented them.

I sat down beside the trunk of the tree. I felt a hot prickly feeling in my throat. I was angry at them and I didn't want to be. And who knows, Lily could be cheating behind my back or something. She probably isn't as half as miserable as I am.

I felt the backwards S on my palm tingle as I felt anger take over. I even thought I heard a cool harsh whisper, but I shook it away.

I looked out at the little creek and imagined her sitting there watching me. I imagined her giving me a smile and telling me that things will be ok.

"Go away." I growled at my hallucination of Lily. "You probably, don't care, so just go away."

Then it disappeared and I saw her face full of sadness. I felt a presence next to me sit down.

"For crying out loud…" I turned thinking it was another of my hallucinations, but it was only Grandmother.

Father rescued Grandmother a few weeks ago from Grandfather's grasp and now she is stuck with us too.

"Oh, it's you…"

"Scorpius, you mustn't hate your family because they don't agree with who you date." I was silent. I wish she would just leave already. She sighed.

"Listen, Scorpius. I want to tell you a story." I sat in silence as I waited for her to tell her stupid story. There was nothing else to do. She started:

"When I was young, I have always dreamed of marrying some prince in a sky. I was born with a family that grew up with magic, so I knew that something like that could come true. I was told I could not date men that were half-blood or mud...muggle-born. I was to stay well away from them."

"In my fourth year, I actually had a huge crush on one boy who was a half-blood. His name was Remus Lupin. He was the nicest man I have ever met and no matter how many times we made fun of his crowd, he was never cruel. Never cruel."

"I don't know why I liked him, but I knew it could have been because he was different from the family I grew up with."

"I was destined to marry your Grandfather. I didn't mind it so much at the time because he was some kind of hero in our House. I thought he was a respectful man at the time who I hoped that deep down inside he had a heart to care for his wife-to-be."

"And he did, he actually did. When we just got married, he said things that came out of his heart. He told me he loved me and that he would always protect me. But, I found out that it was all a lie. It was right before your father was born. I knew he had loved another woman and that he only pretended to love me out of pity. I couldn't back down now because my family was counting on me and so was your father who was yet to be born."

"I told myself that this baby, I would always love, protect, and make sure he will never feel as much hatred as Lucius had."

"Lucius was in love with Bella…I mean your Great Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange in our years at Hogwarts, but she was already destined to wed Rodolphus Lestrange. She also did not love him, because she was in love with the Dark Lord. The only person who married out of love was our sister, your Great Aunt Andromeda."

"She hated being in our family as did Sirius Black, but those two made their decision to run away from their families only because they knew that they weren't liked in the family as others were."

"When I saw Harry Potter almost dead on the ground, the Dark Lord told me to find out if he was still alive and he was. I heard so many great stories about him. So many people loved the boy. As I looked at him I thought of your father. It could have been him lying on that floor awaiting his death. Harry was just a boy. Just a boy. I couldn't watch a boy die in front of me even if I never liked him as so many did. I couldn't let the Dark Lord harm mine if he ever found him. Harry was the only hope. You see, you are right. Harry was only protecting his family, but he was angry at the wrong person."

"Scorpius, listen, you are loved, and you should be grateful. I would do anything to feel that feeling again. I would do anything to feel my heart falter when some handsome guy gives me a smile or gives me a nod because I knew they were thinking of me."

"I wasn't hurt that Remus Lupin had chosen my niece. I was glad for them because they felt love. That is why I adore their son, Teddy. It is so wonderful to see him happy and able to love someone than be forced to."

"And I want the same for you. If you truly love her, then don't listen to your parents opinion, they will soon accept the fact because it makes you happy. That's all they want; is for you to be happy. They love you, Scorpius. Don't make the same mistake as I did. Don't listen to their opinions." I looked up into her glossy ocean blue eyes. I felt bad that my Grandmother had gone through so much and never had a chance to tell anyone.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same?" I asked her.

"That's when you find out. You've got that ruddy mirror, don't you?" She said. I pulled out my mirror and looked down at it. My hand was scanning over the rusty parts at the top.

"That once belonged to Sirius." She murmured. "He, Remus, and the Potter boy always used it. It seems to me you are important to her to give you such a valuable thing." With that she got up and left.

I stared at the mirror for a long time. I heard an echo calling out of it. It sounded weak and sad. It was saying my name. The mirror was flickering light, waiting for me to answer.

"Lily Potter." I said into it. I saw immediately the pretty red-head appear in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Scorpius? Is that really you?" She sniffed and gave me a weak smile. "You answered."

"How long, have you been calling my name?"

"I dunno, for days." She said and wiped her tears away then sniffed a few times. I heard Father call my name.

"Look, I can't talk for too long. How are you?" I asked urgently. I hoped she was ok.

"Not so good. I need to see you. You have to come back."

"No, Lily, I can't." I swept my hand through my hair.

"Why? Why, can't you come back?" I looked into the mirror at her pleading eyes.

"SCORPIUS!" Father called again.

"I'll see what I can do. I have to go, Lily."

"No, no, no…"

"Lily… you have to be brave…for me." She started shaking her head.

"Dad was being unfair. I know you didn't do anything, I know. Scorpius, please…"

"I have to go. But promise me you will stay strong, promise me. Will you?"

"Of course, but Scorpius…"

"No, Lily, I have to go." I stuffed the mirror in my pocket and wiped my angry tears away. I found Father giving me a glare.

"What?" I said angrily.

"Time to go." I nodded and walked away from him.

"Scorpius…" My mother tried to reach for me, but I shoved her off. _So, what if my family loved me, didn't they realize that they can't hold on to me forever? Didn't they realize I was falling in love? _

_Did I really just say I love her?_

**Lily's POV**

I sat at the Gryffindor table with Al watching me like a hawk. Rose had let me talk to him last night, which made me a little happier, but once he was gone I felt that deep hole in my heart like something was missing.

"Lily, eat." I heard Al demand. I took a spoonful of my cereal and put it in my mouth. I let it sit there for awhile then I swallowed. Al was just angry that Scorpius and I snuck off behind his back. Rose said she saw us and had been mentioning to tell me she was 'ok' with us seeing each other, but it didn't matter anymore. He would soon forget all about me. I don't know if I'd ever forget him. It took many days until I finally cried. That's was when Scorpius answered.

"Lily, come on snap out of it." Al said next to me. "You can't stay mad at Dad forever."

"Yes, I can." I mumbled. _Al, just shut up!_

"No, you can't. He was only trying to protect you."

"From what? Al, he's your best friend."

"I'm not saying I was happy about his decision, either, but what can I do?"

"Help me knock sense into him." I said to Rose.

"Lily…" Al said. I closed my eyes.

"Stop…arguing with me." I yelled at him. I couldn't stand getting in an argument with Al. It reminded me so much of how Scorpius and I argued. Luckily, Al didn't say anything more.

"What class do you have now?" He asked.

"Isn't this interfering with your N.E.W.T classes?"

"No, I'm taking lessons with McGonagall when you're with Rose and Hugo."

"What lessons?" Hugo asked all of a sudden. He too was miserable because Derek left.

"Well, I was thinking on trying for the next headmaster. McGonagall suggested it. And I thought why not? I mean I have always enjoyed Hogwarts and helping younger students out. And Rose was thinking of taking over Flitwick's job as Charms teacher." Al said.

"The Weasley-Potter family takes over Hogwarts." Hugo mumbled. I looked at Hugo sadly. There was hardly any laughter around us. Nobody was in the mood for cracking jokes. Shame James isn't here.

"Lily, why don't you just talk? We used to never get you to shut up." I raised my eyebrows and looked away from him. If it were a regular day before Scorpius left, I would have gotten up and left, but I couldn't leave. Instead I looked over at the Slytherin table.

_I miss talking to my friends. I miss freedom. I miss him._

Jack came over and closed his hands over Rose's eyes in a guessing game. Touch. I remember it. The feeling of being touched and the feeling of the heat erupting through your body when it happened.

Rose finally looked up at Jack with a big smile of being fooled. I couldn't take it! I bolted out of my seat. I really couldn't take it.

"Lily!" Al called my name. I ran out the door. I ran down a few stairs and out the doors to outside. It was raining. I didn't care. I had to get far away. My heart beating fast as I ran to the place I've been avoiding ever since he left.

The pavilion was there like it has always been. I threw myself in and cradled next to a pillar and cried. I never cried like this. I never cry at all, but it was too painful.

Memories flashed through my head that caused me more pain. I heard a rustle of leaves and looked around.

_Was it him? Did he come back?_

I watched the closest bush near the pavilion. It rustled and out jumped a frog. It wasn't him. I had to accept it. He was never coming back.

It was said to rain all week. I used to love the rain, but now I hated it. It has been two months since he had left.

Al didn't tell Dad on me when I ran out. Al just warned me not to do again. I avoided the pavilion again. I went back to being watched. I went back to not talking. There was nothing to talk about. I tried to focus on my studies because O.W.L.S. will be here soon. I couldn't concentrate.

Rose helped me understand it better than my teachers. I talked to nobody and nobody talked to me. When I would see Melanie she would turn her head away from me.

James was right, I did change and I made people change. It made me sad that nothing is ever the same again. But, I realized you needed change to help you move on.

I was walking with Rose at night to the Gryffindor Common Rooms. Rose had stopped to talk to Jack and I looked out the window and something surprised me. There was a white pearly lion stalking around the Quidditch Pitch far away. I was sure it was a lion. It made me curious and I really wanted to find out what a lion was doing in the middle of the pitch.

_Now, how to get Rose distracted?_

"Oh, I can't. I have to watch Lily. Maybe some other time?" Rose said to Jack.

"What is it?" I asked. Rose looked at me and bit her lip.

"Um, Jack just asked me if I wanted to go to Professor Longbottom's office for some help in Herbology, which I need for N.E.W.T.S, but I can't go because I promised Al to watch you."

"What do you need Herbology for?"

"Herbology are one of the many useful things you charm things on."

"Then you should go. School is important to you. Really I won't go off anywhere. I will be in the Gryffindor Common Room, when you get back. I promise." I crossed my hands behind my back.

"But Lily, if your brother ever found I let you out on your own."

"Rose, seriously how long is this going to be put up with? This is your last year. You can't waste it on watching over me."

"Yeah, I suppose, but Lily you have to be there." She said.

"I will. I won't go anywhere."

"Alright, let's go." She said to Jack. I was surprised she didn't even mention for me to come with her. _Oh well._ I pretended to walk up the stairs when they disappeared on the second floor and that's when I broke for it.

Hopefully Al won't be anywhere near or come back early.

I ran out the doors to outside and once again rain fell down.

_Crap, I forgot about the rain and I'll have to change. I'll figure that out later. Now, where is that lion._

It was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. I must have imagined it. I looked at the pavilion that was hidden above. I might as well visit one last time.

I walked up the normal path and into the pavilion and looked out across the pitch and breathed. I have forgotten how peaceful it was up here.

_Well, I have to head back. There is nothing here._ I turned around and there was a person standing behind me. I had to be imagining it, because it looked a lot like Scorpius. He smiled at me.

"Hey." The voice shook through my body and landed on my heart. His hair was a tad longer than what I remembered.

"Scorpius?" I whispered. He nodded. He had to be real. I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaking.

"I needed to see you. I hoped my patronus got your attention."

"It did. A lion though? So Slytherin-like." He laughed. "I can't believe it you came back." I said.

"Yes, but Lily…" He said softly. "We can't keep seeing each other like this. I only just got away undetected, but I might not be able to come back the same way." I looked down sadly. I felt warm hands touch my face and made me look back up.

"You've been unhappy." He said.

"Now, I'm not." I said.

"But you have been."

"How could I not?" I asked him.

"I betrayed your family. I nearly cost each and every one of their lives. Don't you see?" He looked sad. "I can't be here, Lily, not for long."

"Scorpius, you never betrayed us. My father was wrong to accuse you." He looked at me.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Me too."

"When you said you weren't doing well, I felt I had to come back and see for myself." He admitted.

"I just have been so afraid. I feel like we're only just holding on because they're keeping us apart." I said.

"Lily, you shouldn't…"

"What if they take you away? What if they kill you? What if…" My hands balled up into fists against my chest.

"Lily, stop." I looked up and I saw my wide-eyes, terrified wide-eyes in his. He put his hand on my face and stroked my hair. I looked deep into his beautiful steely blue eyes. He took my hands in his. A deep fiery sensation erupted between them.

"Lily, you must listen. No more talk of this darkness. I'll protect you. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise. I'll be gone, but I'll never stray too far from you. You must not worry." I pressed into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want you to leave even if you say you won't go far." I whispered.

"We'll be together again. You must have hope." I looked up at him.

"Let me come with you." I said. It was a long-shot, but I don't care about danger. _Never did, never will._

"No." He said.

"But…" I tried to protest.

"No, Lily, your place is here. Every promise I make to you, I'll try to keep and I want you to be safe. You're safe at the castle with your brother." He told me. I looked back down.

"Lily, don't be sad. Don't ever be sad. We'll see each other again. It'll be over. It's ok to be afraid, but there is no need to worry. You have always been tough. Just keep the happy memories, maybe even our arguments I smiled, just don't ever worry. Not for my sake."

"Ok." I said weakly.

"That's my girl." He said smiling.

"Scorpius…"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go back. Rose and Al are watching me like hawks. I promised Rose I'd be in the Common Room."

"Then you shouldn't break your promise."

"I won't." I said. He nodded still smiling at me. I started to walk away when I turned back and ran back to him.

"Lily…?" but I jumped up and kissed him. It only lasted a second, but I wanted him to know I was thinking of him.

"Don't wander too far." I said and he smiled.

"I'll see you again." He said and I left.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope it's not too over dramatic. I think I'm going overboard.

Also: Don't look into it if you don't want to be spoiled by your imagination of characters

I forgot to put down what I thought Madison Gray looks like to me: Willa Holland and as Vixie I would choose : Cate Blanchett.


	46. It Ends With A Death pt 1

**Chapter 46 – It Ends With Death pt1**

**Albus' POV**

Lily was perkier than before. Maybe Rose finally knocked some sense into her. I went up to the Owerly to send a letter to Dad telling him everything is going fine. As I came in, I bumped into someone. _Of course, it's Ellie, I bumped into._

"Oh, hi." She said smiling at me.

"Hey El." I said. I was still upset that nobody told me she had a boyfriend. I would have backed off a long time ago.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, you know just hanging in there."

"Oh, yeah, I guess so."

"So, what are you off to do after Hogwarts?"

"Um, I was leaning toward doing something in the Ministry, I suppose." I nodded. _Why was this always so awkward?_ "So, uh, I heard you were going to try and be the next headmaster at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I am. I may be young, but I have a pretty good handle on it."

"Oh, of course you can. You can see it when you watch over Lily."

"Watching over Lily?"

"Yeah, you seem to have a great influence in her. She follows your orders in a heartbeat."

"No, she doesn't." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, she does. She seems afraid to break them, like she has an attachment to you. I wish my sister would listen to me." I was silent. She touched me on the shoulder that made me feel frozen to my spot.

"You're a good brother and friend." She said and then kissed me on the cheek. She left me alone in the Owerly. I reached up and I still felt where she kissed me. It tingled my skin and it seemed it would be embarked in my skin forever.

I looked down at my letter I was going to send Dad. My hands moved to the center and I tore it in half. I destroyed it basically. I took out my wand and held in mid-air and burned it until there was nothing left. I looked behind me and all the owls were watching me; their eyes bleeding into mine.

I ran down the stairs and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room. I found Lily sitting by the window and Rose sitting close to her reading a book and Hugo sitting near her.

"Hey, Al. I've got some news to tell you." Rose said excitedly. I waved her off and stood next to Lily. She was watching the Slytherins getting ready to practice on the Pitch.

"It's off." I said. Lily looked up at me.

"What?"

"You're off the hook. I can't stand it anymore. You're fifteen years old and Dad has no right to keep you a prisoner, so you're off the hook."

"But Dad will…"

"I don't care. It's not right. You were right. Blaming Scorpius is not right, making you do things is not right, and it's not fair to us when we all have our own lives to live. You deserve it, Lils. So go on. Go down there and join your team. You deserve a life too." Lily bounced off her chair and gave me a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! You're the best!" She had happy tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome, but listen you can't run off or anything. You have to take care of yourself now."

"I will. Thanks Al." She ran out of the room and out the portrait hole. I sat down opposite Rose. I looked at her and she was smiling at me.

"You hear that Hue, you off the hook too." She said happily.

"What's the use when you have nothing to go back into your House for?" He grumbled.

"You can make new friends." Rose said to him.

"Everybody is fake." He said.

"That's because you don't give them a chance. Hugo, just because they aren't as antisocial as you, doesn't mean you can't make friends with them. Just give it a try." He frowned. "Didn't you have friends other than Derek?"

"No, not really. They only hung out because they wanted me to put in a good word for them to get on the Quidditch team."

"Did they say that?"

"Didn't have to, they always seem to want to mention it."

"That doesn't mean they wanted to, they just like it. Why don't you find out before you judge people?"

"I don't judge…"

"Yes, you do." He looked up at her. He got up and left. Rose smiled after him.

"Look at you go, Rose." I said to her.

"Thanks."

"So you had good news, huh? Is it between you and Jack?" She blushed.

"No, we haven't done anything, yet. I want to, but at the same time I feel I'm not ready to date again."

"Well, good thing Jack is not the hurrying type."

"Yes. I like where we're at now. I want to get to know him before I make a decision to date him. All the guys I have ever been with I hurried into a relationship."

"Yeah, I can see what you mean. So what's the good news?"

"Ellie broke up with her boyfriend yesterday. She told us in the Dorm room yesterday." I frowned.

"And now you think I'd jump up and down for joy or something?"

"Don't you fancy her?"

"Yeah, well it's complicated." I said scratching my head and the I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"McGonagall's for lessons."

"Oh."

"See ya, Rose." I went out of the Portrait hole. _Is that why Ellie kissed me on the cheek? Girls are so hard to understand._

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

"Need any help?" I looked up from where I sat as my parents turned around to look in the cool dark eyes of my Grandfather.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Father asked him.

"To help out our family of course." I stood up.

"You have no business here." I said folding my arms.

"You will talk when you're spoken to." He said sternly. I felt that tingle on my palm again.

"Well, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this situation. This is all your fault. Everything you have done is killing our family. You have yourself to blame." I said.

"I can see that you've spoiled your child. Shame." He directed it at Father. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. Grandfather must have cast a silencing spell on me.

"He's fine the way he is." Father said in my defense. It surprised me, actually. We heard rustling in the woods and my Grandmother had returned with wood.

"_You_." She snarled.

"Narcissa, how very nice to…"

"Oh, shut your mouth. I don't want to hear it Lucius. You don't belong here. Go back to the hole you crawled out of." She snarled at him.

"Why precious…"

"Don't you…" As they continued to argue I heard voices in the forest. It was the Aurors. _They're here_! If they see Grandfather…they will surely think we're helping him out. I couldn't yell either because the stupid silencing spell was still on me.

I waved my hands at my parents.

"What is it Scor?" Mother asked. I pointed to the forest. Mother's eyes grew wide.

"It's them, Draco, we've got to go." She panicked. I was glad they understood me, but then a beam of bright green light zoomed two feet away from me and hit Grandmother. _No!_

It was like in slow motion. She fell forward slowly to the ground. Her face was full of outrage from her heated argument with Grandfather.

I heard my voice yell, "Nooo!" Before I could fell down beside her, someone grabbed me by the middle and pulled me up in the air. It was Father.

Grandfather caught Grandmother before she hit the ground.

Grandfather had a look of shock and surprisingly sad.

"Narcissa…Narcissa…Narcissa." He shook her. Then Father and Mother threw me into a hide-out that was hidden in an old tree. We could see what was going on perfectly through little peek holes. I watched as Grandfather picked Grandmother up in his arms and he looked up to where the cast had come. He cared. He really did care for her.

The Aurors were getting closer and more beams of light were zooming through the forest. His face was murderous.

"Is this how you repay your debt to us?" His voice carried across the forest. "I'll get you Potter and your Weasley friends for this! All your children will pay for your mistakes." With a flick of a cloak he disappeared.

The Aurors arrived. They saw him escape. Harry wasn't amongst them.

"How'd he do that?" One asked.

"Must be a He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named trick."

"Oh, no. You-Know-Who would never teach a piece him a trick like that." Someone cursed.

"I swear I saw the whole family here." One said.

"Yeah, me too."

"It could be or his followers." Another suggested.

"Well, either way he or they got away. Come on let's go on farther." The leader cried out. They left.

We came out of hiding spot.

"Come on, we've got to take a new route." Father said.

"No!" I said.

"What did you say to me boy?"

"I said 'No'! I'm sick of running! I'm sick of playing hide-and-seek. Grandmother's dead."

"And whose fault is that?" He spat at me.

"Draco, don't blame this on Scorpius." Mother said.

"Well, he just had to make friends with the Potters. If he would have kept to himself, we wouldn't be in this mess." He yelled back at her.

"Oh really? How was he supposed to know that the Potters would backstab him?" Mother argued.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at them. They looked in my direction. "Arguing all the time won't get us anywhere. I don't care who is to blame or why they should be put to blame. You heard Grandfather he's going after the Potters. We've got to stop him, before it's too late."

"No. no, no, no. They will kill us!" Father shouted.

"We have to warn them. I told you I'm sick of running. I was running on your behalf. I did it for our family, but times have changed. Grandmother's dead and Grandfather's going after the Potters. He will start on the children, you know that. They're the easiest target at the moment. Father, we have to save them."

"Draco…" Mother said to him.

"Scorpius, look what they did." Father tried to reason.

"They don't know that we're on their side. We must show them. We must help them to gain respect." I said.

"Draco, I'm sick of hiding too. What do we have to lose?" Mother spoke to him. He looked into her eyes. I looked away remembering the pain in my heart.

"Ok, let's go." Father said.

* * *

**Hugo's POV**

I walked out the Great Hall doors and down the stone steps. I walked past girls and I felt their heads turn towards me. They've been doing that a lot lately. I paid them no attention. I walked past Hagrid's Hut and trudged into the forest.

No worries, I wasn't going anywhere close to the house or even close to where…to where Lara died.

I knew where I was going. Hagrid told me a few years back about this place. I reached my destination and there was a huge tree that reached toward the sky. A deep hole lay at its trunk. That was where Grawp, Hagrid's half-brother slept in the past, so Hagrid told me.

"Hugo." I turned around to see Rose. I took out my wand and pointed it at her. "Whoa, hello to you too." She said putting up her hands. I didn't say anything. I stared at her. If she changed into that evil woman, I wasn't going to let my guard down.

"Ok, remember what my favorite ride at an amusement park is a roller coaster. Remember those?" She asked.

"You could have tortured that answer out of her." I said.

"Fine, you ask a question."

"If you remember correctly, how did Dad's shed window break?"

"You and I were playing out in back. We were tired and sat down on the grass. I stared at the window for a long time and it broke. It was the first sign that I had magic. After Mum and Dad told me, you went out there and sat for an hour trying to do the same thing." I nodded.

"What do you want Rose?"

"To see you and how you're doing without…well, I just wanted to see how you were."

"That's nice." I gripped part of a strong branch to climb up the tree.

"Hugo…" I looked back at her. "Please stop doing that."

"Fine, now will you go away."

"Fine!" She turned around to walk away, but she stopped.

"Why aren't you leaving?" I asked.

"Don't be rude." She said and stared out into the jungle.

"What are you staring at?"

"There's smoke ahead. It's too far to really see though." She said. I was curious to what she was referring to. I looked up at the tree and started to climb. It never is an easy climb because it's so big, but I managed to get up it a bunch of times.

I reached the top most part. It was so big and tall you can see far across the forest. The forest was huge. It covered for acres and acres. Thunder boomed across the sky. I looked across the trees and then I saw what Rose was talking about. Smoke.

I leaned forward and crawled across the long thick branch. I stood carefully and held on to the branch above. I squinted to see what was going on and I could just make it out.

There was a black shadow enveloping the forest like in a line. It was pretty thick. I looked up at the sky thinking that it could be a heavy cloud, but there wasn't one hovering there. I looked again.

I mean it was far away, but I wanted to know what it was. The smoke was getting closer. My eyes widen in fear as I realized what it was. I couldn't mistake that silvery blonde hair. It was the Death Eaters. They were coming here. _To Hogwarts?_

But they couldn't. _Didn't they know they would surely lose?_

This can't be good. _Didn't the last war solve anything? It was supposed to be the peace of our time. _

I climbed down the branches two at a time. I reached the landing and Rose wasn't anywhere to be seen. I turned to leave so that I can warn the school, but when I turned around I went into something hard. A wand was pointed at me.

Then someone wrapped something over my mouth. I saw Rose being escorted out of the bushes with a big guy that a long broken nose and beady brown eyes.

"Don't touch my brother, you…" But someone put a cloth over her mouth too.

"Now, listen very carefully you two. You make one peep and I'll end it now for the both of you." _Why doesn't she? She has us, right? I swear, enemies are so stupid sometimes._

"Lucius gathering your family altogether so he can kill you all in front of your parents." Said Vixie who had lime and pink hair this time. _Can she read minds?_

"I have many natural abilities that would make hairs on your back standup." Rose looked at her in shock after figuring out what she was talking about. Then Vixie rolled her eyes and took out a necklace that was hidden under her clothing.

_That's Derek's, I didn't know it could read minds._

"Wrong again. Derek stole this necklace and he never understood its real power because half-breeds can't use this advanced magic." _Don't call him a half-breed! How did you get that from him? _

"When we tried to grab him, I snatched it off his neck. It has become very effective indeed." _Did he know what it was? _

"Stop asking me stupid questions, I should be the one asking questions." _Ok, Vixzilla, what could I possibly have that you want?_

"You dare insult me?" _Well, I can't speak, can I?_ Her face looked enraged. She took out a piece of paper.

"Where is Roxanne Weasley." _No idea, I mean she's at home for the weekend._

"Liar." She turned to Rose. Rose scrunched her eyes hoping she wouldn't hear her thoughts.

"Excellent. She's by the lake." She looked at one of the men and he plucked a hair off of Rose. Rose yelped into the cloth and then one pluncked one out of mine. _Hands off!_

"Quiet." Vixie said. Rose looked down. I watched as the man with the unibrow drink a bottle and turned into Rose. He headed out of the forest.

"Ok, now Louise."

_Idiot, it's Louis not Louise._

"If you think one more word like that, I'll kill you." She threatened me. _I can't help what I think even if it is true. Besides you don't have the guts to disobey Lucius Malfoy._

She opened her mouth and then shut it again. She looked like a damn fish when she did that. _Where is your darling Malfoy anyway?_

"Don't say that!" She spat at me. _Oh, now I get why. It's because you fancy him. Seriously, what do people see in a Malfoy these days?_

"I do not fancy him!"_ Oh ok. Keep fooling yourself. So, where is he now? Baking cookies for when you get back?_

"Like he would come all the way to Hogwarts."_Oh, so he's using you._

"Excuse me?"_Don't sweat it. It's not the first time a Malfoy has used someone._

"Just SHUT UP!"_ I am, that's why I have this cloth in my mouth, right? _She yanked the necklace off her neck and placed it in her pocket. I smirked at her. We heard bushes moving and in came Roxanne and the man that appeared as Rose.

Roxanne, like me and Rose, had a cloth over her mouth. The guy looked at Vixie and she looked down at her list again. She put the necklace back on.

"Where's Louis, now?" I looked up at the sky and concentrated on a black cloud.

"Don't you dare try and fool me." _I wonder if it will rain?_

"UGGH! You, Roxanne, is it? Where is Louis?" She looked afraid.

"Baxiley, Lucy and Louis are in one of the Herbology greenhouses. Fetch both of them, now!" The big guy with the broken nose nodded and took a sip to be Rose again.

"Because you seem to be the girl people talk to these days." Vixie shot at Rose. The only thing I can think of was that Rose was wondering why the man always changed into her. Vixie took off the necklace again.

If they caught Louis and Lucy then that means Al and Lily are the only ones who can probably save us.

* * *

**Albus' POV**

Lily followed me to Hagrid's Hut. We promised to drop by some time and I thought right now would be the best time to do so.

"What do you think we should talk about?" Lily asked.

"How great Dad is and stuff about trolls and giants."

"You're nice." She said sarcastically.

"Aren't I always?" I teased.

"No."

"Hey Al, Lily." Came a voice behind us. We turned around to see Jack Longbottom hurrying toward us.

"Hey there Jack." I greeted him politely. He caught up with us.

"Hey, have you guys seen Rose, lately?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. Lily shook her head and giggled behind her hands.

"Well, if you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

"Sure." I said. Lily clutched my arm. "What Lily?" I looked at her and she was staring into the Forbidden Forest. Jack looked too.

A boy was running through the forest and shoving branches out of the way. It was Scorpius. He was alive.

He saw us standing there and started walking slower towards us; gasping with every breath.

"Scorpius!" Lily was about to run to him, but I held her back.

"Hey." I said to him as he made his way over to us. He grimaced. He was still breathing heavy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Death Eaters…in the forest…came…to warn you…that he is capturing your family. He means war…Al." He said holding onto his knees.

"Our family?"

"My Grandmother…one of the Aurors shot her dead…Grandfather blames your father for it. His first target is your family…at Hogwarts. Mum and Dad had me run ahead. They are trying to send messages…at Hogsmeade…to get your father here…as soon as possible." He stood up straight and put his hands over his head. I nodded.

I snorted and looked up with a smile. I walked over and hugged Scorpius like a brother.

"We missed ya around here." I let go. "Alright, let's see if we can find the rest of our family and keep them out of Lucius' hands." They nodded at my response.

I pulled out the Marauder's Map. None of them were in sight. I was getting really worried.

"Could they be in the Room of Requirement?" Asked Lily.

"I just came out of there." Jack said. "I thought Rose would be there." He explained.

"Wait, there!" Lily said pointing at the edge that was part of the Forbidden Forest. It was Louis, Lucy, and two men I didn't recognize.

"They're on the far side of the Forbidden Forest." I complained.

"If we hurry, we can catch them." Jack said.

"Ok, let's go!" I said. I looked at Scorpius who seemed to have caught his breath. "Do you need more time?"

"Are you kidding me, Al? Lucius is not out to just capture them, he is out to kill them! Let's go!" He said.

"You never said that!" I said anxiously.

"He's on rampage. We've got to hurry before he wipes out your family." He said. We ran off toward the forest with me in the lead. I looked at the map we were getting closer. But then they disappeared off the edge of the map.

"Darn it! I lost them!" I said.

"That's not the worst thing at the moment." Lily said pointing to the fork in the road. _Which way could they have gone?_

"You got a hitch?" Jack asked me.

"They like disappeared right here. I think they took the right side." I said. It did seem to swerve the way they went.

"I don't know, Al. This path has broken branches. I think they could have gone this way." Scorpius said looking at the left side.

"Maybe we should split up and send sparks if we're in trouble." Jack suggested.

"It's seems the best option at the moment." I said. "Might as well." Ok, I looked at the three of them. Jack was a little desperate in finding Rose and Scorpius nor Lily would keep up with him. I'm the fastest out of the bunch so maybe I should go with him.

So, I guess I'll really going to have to trust Scorpius to keep Lily safe. I looked at Scorpius and then glanced at Lily who was looking around for anybody in the distance.

The one thing that was god between me and Scorpius was that we communicate without talking well. He nodded as he understood what I was asking for. I gave him one last glare that I'm holding him responsible.

"Ok Jack, we'll go this way and Lily and Scorpius will go the other way." Everyone nodded. I gave Lily a hug before we left. Just in case.

I pulled out my Invisible Cloak and threw it over Jack and I.

_We headed separate ways._

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

Lily and I were hurrying through the forest as fast as we could. Every now and then we would stop to catch a breath or two.

Then we keep on the path, but soon the path ended. We stopped.

"Which way do you suppose we should go?" Lily asked.

"Left."

"Really? I was thinking we should go right."

"No, we should head left."

"Yeah, but left will bring us to the other side of the lake." Lily said.

"Well, maybe they're close to the shore." Lily shook her head.

"They wouldn't want to be close to Hogwarts like that."

"Yeah, well they like to mess with your mind a bit."

"They don't know we're following."

"Yeah, they will."

"No, they won't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." She argued. I smiled at our argument. It was like the good old days. I sighed. We were wasting time.

"Fine, we'll go your way." I said. She smiled triumphantly.

"I knew you would see it my way." We ran to the right, but we didn't get that far because something caught my eye.

"Hold it." I said. Lily stopped.

"What is it?" She asked. I pointed where there were footsteps on the ground. It was a deep one because there was mud.

"It's heading toward that way." Lily pointed through the bushes. "Do you think it could be Al's and Jack's?"

"No, I don't think so. There's only one person." I said. "Alright, here's the deal. We walk slow on this track. If we found them, I want you to run and get out of the forest."

"But Scorpius…"

"No, please Lily. I'm not the one they want. If they already found Al, you're the last one they're searching for. Don't worry about me."

"I really don't like this plan."

"Too bad." I said and she followed as we walked through the bushes. Nobody was in sight. We both let out a big sigh of relief.

"Well, well, well, well, if it isn't Scorpius and Lily." Came a dark voice above us.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

My hands were kept tight behind my back. The two men had returned with Louis and Lucy. But that was like an hour ago. Now, they caught another and it was the one I feared most.

"And who might this be?" Vixie asked caressing Jack's face as he hung upside down from the tree. She was trying that retched necklace again, but she couldn't read Jack's mind. His father was an expert in Occulmency. _Who knew, right?_

"Jack!" I squealed as tears flung from her eyes.

"Jack, is it?" Vixie repeated.

"Let them go, or…" Jack growled.

"Or you'll what? If you've forgotten I'm on the ground while you're tangled in a tree."

"It's too late. They're on the way and they will defeat you once and for all." He said to her.

"You know I really don't like your tone and you're not much of a person we should keep _alive_, so there really is no use for you."

"No! Keep away from him." I spat my cloth out of my mouth.

"Rose…" Jack warned me.

"No Jack, don't leave me!" I wailed. I dropped to my knees.

"Shut her up!" Vixie called over to the guy behind me. Someone tried to put a hand over my mouth so they could put the cloth over my mouth again. I bit down on the hand. He yelped.

"Ow, that rodent bit me. I'll kill you for that." He placed his hands roughly over my neck.

"No, Rose!" Jack cried out.

"Morten, hands off the girl." Vixie said. He released me. I let out a gasp of air. Vixie turned on Jack.

"Now, where are the Potters?"

"I don't know."

"Liar! Azar saw you with them when he retrieved Louis and Lucy." He was silent. She spun in the air and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it!" I screeched. Jack still remained silent.

"Answer me!" She barked. She dug her long sharp nails into his cheeks and dragged them down slowly. He let out painful cry. There were blood streaks down his cheek.

"Jack, please stop hurting him. Jack, no…" I wept. He began to moan. _Don't let him suffer, please, don't let him suffer. _I chanted over and over in my head.

"He's not answering." Vixie stated. She looked over at me. The guy behind me was just keeping me up from falling to my knees in despair.

"If you won't answer then I'll get someone who will." She walked over to me and pulled me up roughly. She grabbed me by the hair and yanked me over to Jack. She held onto my hands that were tied in the back.

"You can watch your girlfriend suffer instead." She pulled out a knife and held it close to my throat.

I looked into Jack's eyes. I wasn't afraid to die nor was I afraid of pain. Out of every possible thing I could be afraid of at this moment, the only thing I was afraid of was for him. Jack gritted his teeth.

"Nooo…" He moaned. His voice was scarce. He spit something out and it was blood. _What have they done to him?_

"Well, you better speak up, then." Vixie declared. "You better hurry or I might accidentally slit her throat." I wanted to kick her so badly, but I knew that wouldn't do anything other than end up killing myself. If I can wait long enough then maybe she'll slacken the grip and give me more space to act accordingly.

"Don't touch her." He said.

"We're waiting." I heard her losing her patience.

"They're at the Quidditch Pitch."

"Liar! I can see it in your eyes." I was glad his father taught him Occulmency at the moment, but he really shouldn't try to lie. He's a horrible liar. "Just tell me where they are and I'll let your girlfriend go."

"I don't believe you." He wheezed. She was so angry I can feel her gripping my tighter. I bit my lip trying to hold back the pain.

"Alright, this draws upon certain measures. Azar bring the potion." _Were they going to poison him? No, he can't be poisoned. I can't watch him die._

Azar came over and gave her a small bottle.

"We were going to use later, but we need information." I recognized the potion. It was Veritaserum.

He tried to strangle free before so they couldn't place it in his mouth.

"Azar!" She yelled at him. He held onto Jack quickly.

"No!" I yelled, but her knife touched my skin. I could feel a trace of blood spill on it. Azar wrenched his mouth open and Vixie poured the potion in his mouth. Azar kept his mouth close as Jack was force to swallow it down.

"Ok, now where was the last time you saw the Potters." She asked hurriedly. My guess was that they wanted things to hurry up so our parents won't interfere.

"We were walking toward Hagrid's Hut. Scorpius came stumbling out of the forest and told us that his Grandfather was on the move and that his target are the Potter and Weasleys at Hogwarts. Al decided that we needed to split up. Me and Al went one way and Lily and Scorpius went the other."

"I was walking too fast because I swore I saw Hugo somewhere ahead. We were under the Invisibility Cloak. I had looked around the area where I reckoned I saw him and found many footprints and feet that were dragged. I realized that I must have seen someone who acted to be Hugo and that they were dragging Lucy and Louis."

"I turned around to tell Albus, but he disappeared. I continued becuase I wanted to find Rose. I followed the footsteps and…"

"That's when we found you." Vixie finished. Jack shut his mouth tight. He was angry he spilled that out. "So, they're in the forest? This makes it so much easier." I don't know whether it was easier to capture them in the forest or whether she was being sarcastic because the Forbidden Forest is in fact very big.

"Azar, Oerich." The two men looked up at her. "Find me the Potters and the youngest Malfoy." She growled at them. They immediately sprinted off into the forest. As soon as they were gone, Vixie turned back to Jack.

"Thank you. You were a tremendous help." She sneered at him. He didn't respond. She took the knife away from my neck. I felt a huge sigh of relief. I felt a string on the back of my fingertips. I fumbled with it in all different angles. My strands were getting looser. Perhaps, things will turn out to be ok.

"Unfortunately, we really don't need you." Vixie said behind me. She had her hand placed hard upon my shoulder that kept me from moving forward so I can reach out to Jack. "We really can't afford to keep you alive."

"No!" I tried to move. My hands become more loose as I struggled, but the man named Morten held me from pushing back at her. He smacked me across the face.

"No, Rose!" I heard Jack yell. I looked up through the tears that filled my eyes.

"Don't kill him, please don't kill him."

"Quiet, you." Vixie said out of the corner of her mouth. She raised her knife at his chest.

"No!" I screamed. Tears falling fast down my cheeks.

Jack looked patient. He wasn't even trying to struggle or move. He was staring at me. His eyes melting in mine.

"I love you." He said. It was the first time he said it and the last. The knife was coming down now.

"JAAACCKK!" I screamed. My heart was crumpling with each rush of air trying to resist the knife from killing Jack.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the cliffhangers, I couldn't help it! ;-) ! Anyway the title means what it means. Someone will die and it will be a major character. Of course, I won't tell ya who it is, but some of you may be a bit disappointed. It might catch you by surprise.


	47. It Ends With A Death pt 2

**Chapter 47 – It Ends With a Death pt2: **_**The Road to War**_

**Rose's POV**

It was coming down fast and the only thing I could do is watch. Then something shot through the forest and before the knife could pierce his heart. Jack landed on the forest floor and Vixie had missed.

Vixie looked up where the shot came from. Another one zoomed through the forest and hit the trunk of the tree. It was an arrow.

Vixie swung around waiting for whoever shot the arrows to make it into the clearing. Nobody was there. _Did we imagine it?_

Then something big flew over Vixie's head. It was a centaur. I heard the ground moving and I could hear more approaching.

Vixie started battling it. It was only a matter of time before the centaurs were defeated like before. I crawled to help get Jack off the ground so we can escape, but he had already got to his feet. However, his hand was still strapped around the tree.

I turned to see if the other Death Eaters might have started battling and had possible forgotten my family, but they were gone too.

I saw them rushing them away from the fight. Vixie and the Death Eater, Azar, were the one ones that stood left to fight.

I was shaking on the floor then something hurled off and hit me in the head.

"Ow." I said and picked up what hit me. It was Vixie or Derek's necklace. The centaur must have ripped it off her neck or something.

"Come on!" Jack yelled to me. He helped me up and took my hand in his. He pulled me forward as we ran after my cousins and brother.

"We're losing them." I shrieked. "We'll never catch up to them and we're leading ourselves right to _him_!" I said to Jack.

"Rose, I promise you. _He_ won't touch your family." He said through gritted teeth.

Soon the Death Eaters stopped as did my family. Another centaur came running through the bushes at them. Behind that centaur there were five others.

Al was on one of them. He cut the rope to set Jack's hand free and our family's hands that were tied behind their backs with the scissors spell.

"Quick, get on!" He called to me and Jack. A centaur offered us to climb on his back. Roxanne and Hugo got on one together and Lucy and Louis on another. The last one stood and fought so that we can escape into the forest.

_Where was Lily?_ I wondered.

We heard a terrifying scream in the distance. _Could it be one of the Death Eaters or one of us?_

Al rode off in the direction. I felt like it was a trap.

**Derek the Vampire's POV**

I was leaning against the tree on a branch watching them come through the forest.

"Well, well, well, well, if it isn't Scorpius and Lily." I said flashing my teeth at them from atop. They looked up at me. Scorpius seemed pleased to see me, but Lily was expressionless.

I felt Derek push hard to watch what will happen.

_Why you've come to watch the fun, haven't you Derek?_ I taunted him inside my head. He shuttered to think I would do to them. _You're nothing, but a coward. I'm your destiny._

_**I'll destroy you, if you harm them**__. _

_Or do you mean just her?_

_**You touch either of them…**_

_Relax, will ya? See this is why you're stuck in there and I'm out here. You're losing your touch. You've gone too soft. But wouldn't it be just so much fun if I just kill them both? They ruined us, you know._

_**No, you couldn't!**_

_Watch me._ I shove him back into my mind. I can sense the blood I've been waiting to suck for a very long time.

"Derek, we need your help! We need help to set the others free." Scorpius called up to me. I looked down at his pathetic pleading eyes. He actually thinks I'll help him after everything he has done to me. I raised my eyebrow at him. My eyes wandered down to where he had his hand holding onto Lily's.

I looked at Lily. Her face showed no emotion whatsoever. It was expressionless. Her face seemed uncertain. It really irritated me. I couldn't tell if she was even happy or afraid to see me. I stared down with her with cold eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I called you a coward, but you're not. You…" Scorpius tried to say, but I interrupted.

"Came back?" I spat out. I kept my smile. My smile makes me look fierce. "You think I don't know." I looked at Lily hoping to see the fear in her eyes. She was staring up at me in wonder.

"Derek…" She said my name almost too soft, like a whisper. I moved after she said my name and stood on the branch looking at her with hate. She dare say my name. She had chosen his side. Hatred pumped through my body.

_**No, not Lily. She hasn't done anything to you!**_

_A coward, like you, would have feelings for her, but she has meant nothing to me._

Scorpius looked at Lily waiting for her to talk more, but she didn't.

"Look, we knew you would come back and help us. I'm sorry I judged you in the past." Scorpius said to me. _You think that's what this is about?_

I laughed. Scorpius looked at me with confusion. Lily looked at me with sadness. I knew that sadness. She was pitying me. _How dare she pity me!_

I saw them kissing under the pavilion. I knew it would happen. I told Derek over and over that if he wanted a shot with her, he would have to get rid of Scorpius. But, no he didn't listen to me. _Pathetic._ I'm going to end things once and for all.

"Believe what you want Malfoy. I did not come back here to help you. You think I would want to help you out of all people. After everything you did to me!" I roared at him from above.

"What are you…?"

"Don't you dare act like you don't know!" I shouted at them. Scorpius remained calm however. He tugged on Lily's hand.

"Let's go, Lily. We obviously can't find any help here." He said, but Lily pulled away.

"No, Scorpius, give him time. He's not himself right now." Once she said that Scorpius' face flashed up at me with fear. He knew what Lily said was true, because I was indeed not Derek. He knew that me, the vampire, has taken control.

_**Run, run, run…**_I heard Derek yell in my mind.

_Quiet, you. _I told him off. I pushed him to the back of my mind again.

"Lily…" Scorpius tried to warn her.

"No!" She said to him. She looked up at me. "Derek, please help us. We need your help." I smiled at her pleading words. _This ought to be good. _

She saw that I was smiling so she must have thought I was going to help her._ Stupid girl, after everything you have done to me? You ruined me._

_**No!**_

_Let the games begin._

_**No!**_

"I don't need to help you. I only help myself." I launched off the tree at her from the branch I had once stood on. Shock filled her face. I am a vampire and a vampire has certain wants and needs.

My hands were open and ready to grasp my prize. The warm blood I have wanted to taste ever since the day I was created.

Scorpius sprung in front of her and we collided onto the forest floor. He was on top of me with both of his hands on my shoulders. I head butted him in his face. He fell back holding onto his face.

I punched him in the face when he removed his hands.

"No, stop!" Lily screamed.

I made to punch him again, but Scorpius dug deep in the ground and threw dirt in my eyes. That stung so bad. I felt him shove me to the ground. I opened my eyes and lift his body with my legs and threw him into a tree close by.

"Scorpius!" Lily screamed. She ran over to him to see if he was ok. I stood up and threw her off him onto the ground. I was going to end this.

Scorpius was shaking with pain on the ground. He started to get up and I kicked him.

"Stop! Stop!" Lily cried out.

"See the mess you made! You shouldn't have taken her from us."

"She…was…never yours to begin with." Scorpius said trying to get up. I kicked him harder and he cried out with pain.

"Levi…" I heard Lily. I flung my arm and knocked the wand out of her hand. I picked it up and flicked a spell at her that I used numerous of times with Hugo. She was knocked off her feet and slid across the floor. This must end!

Scorpius had stood up, but looked almost too weak to defeat. Out of the corner of my eye he had started running at me. I threw him back on the ground.

"Did you really think you can defeat me?" I laughed at him. I sprung at him with both my hands around his neck. He started choking. His hand trying to take mine off, but slowly they dropped and were withering on the ground.

Something hit me hard and made me release my hold on Scorpius. I looked over and Lily lay on top of me. She flung herself off me and flung herself over Scorpius.

I got up.

"Move or I'll make you!" I growled at her.

"Kill me then. If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me first." That would be my pleasure. I took a step toward her and I felt a bolt of energy shoot through me.

_**I won't let you touch her! **_Derek's voice echoed throughout my body. I needed to win this fight first in order to gain the prize. If I suck her blood I would surely shut Derek out of my life forever.

_**You will not touch her!**_ A shot was blown at my stomach. I moved toward Lily.

"You can kill me, but you will lose." Lily said. "Derek will defeat you in the end. " I gritted my teeth. There was no way he will win. "You will always be there to taunt him and try to gain control over and over again, but Derek will never give up, I promise you that." She said. I took another step toward her.

Another bolt of energy shot to my head. I stumbled to the ground covering my head. I looked up and saw Lily stand up. She walked over to me carefully. She knelt down, but kept her distance.

I wanted to kill her so bad now, but every part of my body couldn't move. Derek and I were two sides conflicting agaisnt one another.

"You can kill over and over again, but one day they will catch you. You need to fight with him. You need to fight to exist. You can become the first to work on your own." I almost wanted to believe her, but I was a vampire. My nature was to hunt.

I watched her as she retreated to Scorpius. She touched his face and his neck. I felt Derek loose power again. I felt myself gain power over my body parts.

I stood up ready to end this now as I wanted to before. I heard a rustle of the bush behind me. I looked around and saw an arrow soaring through the air headed straight toward me. My eyes widen in shock. 

It was coming at me too fast for me to react. I shut my eyes waiting for it to pierce me through the heart.

But, nothing happened. I opened my eyes slowly and saw it floating in mid-air inches from me. I turned around and saw Lily had Scorpius' wand out.

I turned back around as I heard hooves moving its way toward me.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded before I knew I had to leave.

"You still hold Derek in there as a prisoner. I couldn't let him die because of you." She said. The hooves were getting closer.

I jumped in the air and turned into a bat and flew out of sight.

_As I flew away I heard Derek laughing deep down inside my head._

* * *

**Albus' POV**

I rode on the back of the centaur toward where I heard Lily scream. The centaurs had helped us get free. They read it in the stars or something. I watched as a centaur shot an arrow ahead. I wonder if Lucius had got to my sister.

We made it to the clearing and Lily was mending Scorpius who looked close to death. I got off the centaur as did Hugo, Rose, Jack, Roxanne, Lucy, and Louis.

"Is he…?" I asked Lily.

"He's ok."

"Well, let's hurry this up."

"Why?"

"Because the Death Eaters are not too far behind us. If we go now, we can make it out in time before someone seriously gets hurt."

"That's not news." She said.

"It will be news that we won't be lucky this time." I said.

"Can the centaurs keep him from falling?" She asked me.

"Hold on let me ask…" I looked behind me and the centaurs had left. _Where did they go?_

**

* * *

****Hugo's POV**

"I don't like this. I really don't like this." Lucy said.

"Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate." Al said.

"On what?" Roxanne asked.

"On what direction is back. We're in the middle of the forest with no idea which way is north." He said holding his hand to his temple.

"Use the 'Point me' spell." Scorpius suggested.

"Oh right." Al took out his wand and put it out on his hand and said the spell. It spun around and around, but it wouldn't stop. "Am I doing it right?" He asked us all.

"Yeah, hold on let us try." Everybody took out their wands and tried, but none of them stopped.

"Weird." Lily said.

"Now what?" Roxanne asked.

"We find our own way out." Al said.

"We are not splitting up again." Jack said.

"We don't have to and I wouldn't want to anyway." Al said.

I looked up and down a tree. I took a branch in one hand and started to climb.

"Hugo, what do you think you're doing?" Rose asked.

"Climbing."

"Get down, you'll get yourself hurt."

"No, I won't." I kept climbing.

"Hugo." She said now whispering. She was trying not to yell so that she doesn't draw attention to us. I climbed all the way to the tippy top and sat on the thickest branch that could hold my weight.

I couldn't see as great as I could from the tree closer to Hagrid's, but I can see a good distance. I finally saw a little piece of something pointed up and I knew that had to be Hogwarts.

I jumped down the branches one at a time.

"Be careful." Rose scolded me.

"Relax, I'm in one piece, aren't I?" I said. I brushed myself off. "The castle appears to be that way." I said to the group and pointed in the direction I saw it.

"Good job, Hugo." Lily complimented me, but I refuse to give her a smile. I still haven't forgiven her for choosing a Malfoy as a boyfriend nor for hurting Derek's feelings.

"Ok, let's go." Al said and led the group as we walked in the direction I pointed us. After two hours of walking the complaining started up.

"My feet hurt." Lucy said.

"I'm hungry." Louis said.

"Ugh, how much longer?" Rose asked and then swatting away flies.

"Are we still going in the right direction?" Roxanne asked.

"Come on guys. We're almost there." Al said to us.

"You said that an hour ago." Louis said. Al looked irritated. Scorpius put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

Rose wasn't watching where she was walking and tripped over a branch in the ground. She fell face forward and something flew out of her pocket. It was Derek's necklace.

She picked it up as quickly as she could.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked her.

"It flew at my head when Vixie was fighting the centaurs."

"Well, hand it over. I'll give it back to him." I said holding out my hand.

"No, I was going to return it to Hogwarts. It's dangerous." I snorted.

"No, it's not, it can just read minds."

"I don't think that's all it can do!" She said to me.

"Oh yes, genius, please tell us all what you think it can do." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know, but I was hoping…"

"Hoping what? To find out yourself? It's Derek's, Rose. It doesn't belong to you." I took a hold of the necklace and tugged and Rose tugged too.

"Guys, guys, enough." Al said coming over.

"Hugo started it." Rose said pointing at me.

"No you started it." I said back.

"Stop it. You both are acting like three year olds." Rose pulled the necklace out of my hand while I was looking at Al then she shoved it into Al's chest.

"You hold on to it. I have a really bad feeling about that thing. If we see Derek he can give it to him, ok?" She turned to me. I nodded. Al put it in his pocket.

"Alright, let's keep going." I heard someone moan behind me.

"Come on, guys, we're almost there to…" Then we heard yelling behind us. It was _them_.

"Hurry!" Al whispered to us as we all scrambled to run ahead, but then we heard shouts up ahead, but they were much farther.

"We're trapped." Roxanne whispered.

"Hide!" Al whispered.

"One problem with that Al is we kind of have a lot of people here to hide and there really is no place to hide." Scorpius whispered. Al pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Oh great a lot that will do. We can't all fit under there." I said to him.

"Got any other bright ideas then?" Al asked. Both sides were getting closer. We all started to back up into the middle.

"Ok, um, some of us hide in the bushes and some of us under the Invisibility Cloak." Rose said.

"Ok, but who is to go under the cloak? We can only fit three at best." Al asked.

"You and Lily for sure because it's your Dad Lucius wants. I'm sticking with Jack and I will take Hugo with me."

"I'm not a kid anymore, Rose." I muttered under my breath.

"I know, but I'd rather you were with me." She said.

"What about Lucy, Louis, Roxanne, and Scorpius?" Al asked.

"I don't really need to hide. They won't hurt me." Scorpius said, but everyone seemed to ignore him.

"I'm not leaving Lucy or Roxanne behind either." Louis said trying to act brave.

"They can come with us." Jack said.

"And Scorpius with us." Al ended.

"No!" Scorpius said. Everyone looked at him. "Lucy and Louis should go with you and Lily."

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"You can't have too many in the bush. He will find them, mark my words." Scorpius said.

"And what are you going to do?" Roxanne asked. "You can't always play the hero, Scorpius!"

"I'll head him off. I'll take him in a different direction. I'll lure him far away so you can make your escape."

"No, I won't let you." Lily said and started forward, but Al grabbed her hand.

"Won't he try to kill you?" Al asked.

"He had plenty of times to do so. What makes this any different?"

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

"I can tell him I know where you are. I'll tell them that you turned your backs on me and that you still don't trust me. I'll lead them close to Hogsmeade and then I'll break for it. I'll apparate somewhere he'll never find me and make my back to Hogwarts."

"I don't like it." Lily said. Al shushed her.

"Are you sure he'll follow your lead?"

"I don't see why not." Al nodded his head.

"Noo!" Lily whined. Everybody shushed at her to be quiet. Scorpius turned his back on us.

"Keep her safe." I heard him say to Al and left. The footsteps were too close now.

"Quick everyone! Hide." Al whispered desperately.

Jack, Rose, Roxanne, and me all jumped into the bushes and Al, Louis, Lucy and Lily retreated under the cloak.

Scorpius hid behind a tree. He looked like he was trying to concentrate.

We laid on the forest floor that hid ourselves the best. We heard footsteps approaching the clearing where we just were.

There was gap in the bushes that gave us access to see what was going on. It was silent. Where were they?

A foot stepped in front of us. I jumped a bit and Rose gasped quietly. I covered her mouth. The foot removed itself and we could see clearly now.

It was certainly Lucius Malfoy this time. He looked angrier than ever. Vixie was there too, but she had long scratches on her cheeks. She looked angry too.

Vixie looked at Lucius. She was silent. Something was going to go wrong. I could feel it.

Someone stepped on a twig that snapped in half. Lucius held up his hand that made the guy stop. There was like twenty of them. How were we supposed to pull this off without getting caught?

I looked over at Scorpius. I watched him take a deep breath and turned to walk toward the Death Eaters.

He didn't go quietly either.

He pretended to stumble out of the forest like he had no idea where he was going.

Someone raised his wand at Scorpius and was ready to fire a spell in his direction.

"Shush." Lucius put up his hand in front of the guy.

Scorpius snapped his head up. He stared at his grandfather quietly. He was waiting for him to say something.

"Look, who it is." Lucius said. "My dear grandson."

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked.

"Come on now, you know why we are here." Lucius gave him a cold smile. It did not look good. "See any Potters running around lately?" He said calmly. We heard the shouts from ahead come closer.

"Yes, I have."

"And where do you suppose they could be?" He asked coldly. Scorpius peered at him.

"You mean you didn't run into them?"

"No, we didn't, but I'm sure you have."

"Yeah, they kind of kicked me out their little group." Scorpius said sadly. He was a damn good actor, I'll give him that.

The voices from ahead were coming closer. Vixie was smirking.

"And my guess is you won't tell us where they are, will ya boy?" Lucius asked.

"I really don't want to, but I'll show the way to them." Scorpius said. The footsteps ahead would soon be closing in.

"And why would you do that? I thought you adored them."

"They went too far this time. Too many buttons they pushed." He said.

"Oh I see. Well then lead the way." Scorpius nodded and started off. "Oh, but wait." Scorpius stopped in his tracks.

"I wouldn't want you and your little friends to miss the show." Scorpius gave him a confused look. "Seize him." Lucius barked. Five of the Death Eaters seized him. Scorpius tried to get free, but he was quickly tied.

Lucius walked over slowly with a gallant smile across his face.

"I'm not stupid, foolish boy. I know your little friends are around here somewhere. Don't think were deaf." Surprise wrapped his face and all of ours too.

"But first things first. We shall deal with them as soon as we deal with every single Auror that comes through those bushes." Lucius pointed to where voices were coming.

"And if any of your dear friends makes an appearance you will watch them die a quick death like your dear Grandmother."

Lucius turned toward the shouts now even closer. He had his hands behind his back in a military way.

"Let them come. I have much to look forward to."

"Who do you suppose is coming this way? Just the Aurors again?" Vixie asked excitedly.

"No, it's got to be (He sniffed the air and then gave a wicked smile) Potter."

"What are your orders?" Vixie asked.

"We fight, of course. Kill anybody who is not on our side, but when I give the order."

"And if your son has joined _their_ side?" She asked.

"Kill him too."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I know this is dragging on and I know this is killing you (haha killing you, j/k. stupid really), but hopefully it won't come out as bad as you think it will. The death will def. be in the next chapter and I know some of you want to curse me for even thinking of killing somebody, but death happens when there is a war. I'm sorry, truly I am. You can probably guess who it is by now. I'm too obvious, aren't I?

Oh and about the necklace, well I'll explain more about it later, won't I?

Don't look again if you don't want to be disappointed by how you see the characters because I forgot someone again:

Ellie Brown (BTW she is related to Lavendar Brown as her cousin's daughter) - Danielle Panabaker


	48. It Ends With A Death pt 3

A/N: I had to change the sub-title for the last chapter. I forgot I used the one before.

* * *

**Chapter 48 – It Ends With A Death pt 3: **_**The Unspoken Hero**_

**Draco's POV**

"Hurry, move forward. Keep going. Just up there I saw sparks." Men in brilliantly ruby robes raced along the forest. Leading in the front was a man with messy black hair that stuck up in all ways with a lightning bolt scar plastered on his forehead.

Taking up the rear was the man's wife who had fiery red hair and face more determined looking than any person in the group.

Her son who had a mix of bright and dark red hair ran by her side.

Running beside her was her brother with the same flaming red hair only much shorter than her long lengthy hair that flowed past her shoulders. He had freckles around his nose and bright blue eyes that was filled with hate.

Running just behind him was his wife that had bushy brown hair and a look of worry across her face.

Behind her ran my wife and I.

_What if we didn't make it in time? How could we let this happen?_

_I didn't want Astoria to come with me, but where was I to make sure she was safe?_

I don't know why Potter all of sudden came to trust us. It could have been because we each had children who could end up dead in the hands of my father or it could be because he knew all along that he was wrong. _Potter my arse. I told people so many times that he isn't as great as he seems._

_I guess we all can't be Saints though._

People stopped ahead and we slowed down so we wouldn't bump into anybody.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and his many fans." I heard my father snarled. I pushed my way through the crowd. Astoria right behind me.

I finally got to the front and saw my father more wicked than he has ever been.

"Ah, it's my son." I glared at him silently. He smiled at my silence. "Well, since the Potters have stolen my son from me. I thought it would be such a great trade-off to steal his son from my own. A son for a son." I glared at him more. _What was he playing at?_

"Step aside men." The men stepped aside to reveal Scorpius all tied up.

"Scorpius!" Astoria cried out. I pulled her close so that she wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Wands!" Potter yelled. Everyone pulled out their wands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Potter." Lucius grinned. He was beside Scorpius now. He pointed his wand at Scorpius' throat.

"You fire and I'll send him to his death."

"No!" Astoria screamed. I held her more tightly. _Potter, if you dare send my son to his death!_

Potter looked like he didn't have a clue what to do. He looked at me and then back at Lucius. Potter has his hand in the air still. If he dropped it, it meant war and my son's death.

He flew his hand over his head. Wands were dropped to their sides. They all looked uncertain of his intensions. He looked at the Aurors quietly like he was analyzing each and everyone of them.

He turned back around and looked at Lucius.

"A trade then perhaps." He said. Lucius glared at him with cold steely white blue eyes.

"I'm the one you want, Lucius!" Potter yelled. "Just give him back and I'll hand myself over." They stood in silence glaring at one another.

"Release him." Lucius said. Death Eaters untied Scorpius.

"Harry, no!" Ginny yelled with tears in her eyes. "There's got to be some other way!"

"Dad, don't do it." James said.

"Yes, Harry. Stop acting like a noble person just for once." Hermione said.

"Yeah, it's only Malfoy's son." Ron said. Astoria and I both growled at Weasley. Harry glared at Ron. "Ok, I didn't mean it, but it's ridiculous to give yourself up."

"I have to, Ron, Ginny, Hermione." He nodded to each one. Harry started to walk forward.

"Harry, just wait one second. Think of the kids. If he wins…" Ron said.

"I have faith in you all to finish it off. I was only the Boy-Who-Lived with Voldemort, but now I'm just one of you." But at that moment a shot hit Harry in the ankle. Everyone turned in the direction of the Death Eaters.

"Who shot that?" Lucius seized one of the Death Eaters robe by the collar and still had his wand pointed at Scorpius. He pointed somewhere far behind the group. He had now forgotten that his wand was on Scorpius and lifted his hand to command an attack, but it was too late for their side.

Meanwhile, Ginny bent down to help Harry back up. Harry raised his hand in the air. "Fire!" He yelled out as the Death Eaters turned their backs.

Wands were out and the war began.

* * *

**Scorpius' POV**

As soon as the wands were firing on our side. I ducked out of the way of the Death Eater's grasp. I dodged each one as best as I could. They were more preoccupied in getting hit than catching me. I flew behind a tree gasping for air.

"Psst Scorpius." Came a voice next to me. Louis and Lucy pulled the invisibility cloak off their heads so only their heads appeared.

"Louis, Lucy? Where is Al and Lily?"

"Well, er, see that's the problem." Louis said.

"Lily ran off…" Lucy said.

"And Al followed her…"

"They left us behind…"

"And we have no idea what to do…"

"They could be anywhere…"

"We wanted to follow too, but he was gone in a flash…" Louis said.

"It's really not our fault…"

"We tried to stop them…"

"But they both wouldn't listen to…"

"They were actually kind of rude…" Lucy said crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok. Stop." I said to them. They both shut their mouths. "How long ago?"

"When they were tying you up." Lucy said. I ran a hand from my forehead into my hair trying to think what to do next.

"Alright, just…just stick with the others in the bushes for now, ok?" They both nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Louis asked.

"To find them." I said.

"To find who?" A voice rang out behind us. I jumped it was Al and Lily.

"Where were you two?" I half-shouted.

"Uh, saving your life." Lily said.

"What do you mean? I'm in one piece now."

"A shot that hit my dad's ankle, yup that would be called saving your life." Lily said.

"Are you insane, Lily? You could have hurt someone. You and your stupid plans…"

"Hello! We saved your life! You're the idiot with the stupid plans. I knew Lucius wouldn't fall for it this time!"

"Yeah, so. Two out of three times it was bound to work, but shooting a spell right under the nose of a Death Eater, you've got to be kidding me." I yelled. Lily was about to argue back, but…

"Stop it! The both of you." Albus yelled at us. "Look Scorp, it wasn't Lily's plan, so quit blaming her. It was my plan. She only executed it for me. I didn't think I had the right aim for it. She wasn't by herself either. How could you think I would let her go by herself? I'm her brother." He said to me. I held my tongue. Lily looked satisfied.

"As for you." Al turned to Lily.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"I said aim lower, but did you listen?"

"I didn't think it would hit Dad. Dad's tough, Al, he'll be…"

"It's not the fact that you hit him in the foot, it's the fact that you could have seriously hurt someone on our side."

"Ok Al, next time maybe you should take the aim and not wimp out. Maybe you would have done a better job."

"Guys!" I said. They looked at me. "We're in a war for Merlin's sake. I say we should just get everyone back to the castle before anything worse happens."

"Fine with me." Al said.

"Yeah me too." Lily said.

"Ok, let's get back to the others."

"GET DOWN!" Someone yelled close by. I grabbed Lily, who was the closest at my side, and pushed her down. Branches and twigs from the tree fell down on our backs.

* * *

**Al's POV**

I shoved the branches off my back and looked up. People were just inches away and were battling back and forth.

I looked behind me and Lily and Scorpius were looking up at the battle too.

I looked back up and something terrible hit me. It wasn't the fact that the bush where everybody was hiding was closeby, but at any minute someone would be tossed near that bush and find that every part of my family was here tonight.

I started to crawl toward the bush to warn them to get out. I heard Scorpius and Lily crawling behind me. Good thing there was tall enough grass in this part of the forest.

Roxanne was the first to see me crawling over. She warned the others. We made it to the bush.

"Oh thank goodness you all are alive!" Roxanne said and squeezed me roughly. I pushed her off me.

"Listen." I said to her. "Take Louis and Lucy under the Invisibility cloak to Hogwarts. I know it's far, but drop them off and then come back for Hugo and Lily."

Roxanne nodded. "You can count on me. I'll hurry as fast as I can."

"Thanks, I'll try to keep them safe here."

"Ok, Lucy and Louis, you heard Al let's go." She said and they hurried back under the Invisibility cloak. They hurried off.

"What's your plan now?" Rose asked.

"To get far away from this bush without being seen."

"And where were you planning on heading?" Rose asked.

"The big boulders I saw not too far. We were just there when we shot at Dad."

"That was you?" Rose asked wanting to know what happened.

"Not now, Rose. Ok, who wants to volunteer to go first to see if the coast is clear?" I asked the group.

"I will." Jack said

"Jack…"

"I'll be fine, Rose. I won't get caught this time, promise." He said. Rose nodded, but still looked worried.

"Ok, go, now." I told Jack. Jack snuck off and soon enough he was back.

"No one's there."

"Ok, youngest first. Lily go with Jack." Lily nodded and they ran. Jack came back and took Hugo, then Rose, then Scorpius, and then we safely sprinted to the boulders on the last one.

"I hope nobody got hurt." I said as we all peered out at the battle.

"Of course some people got hurt, Al. It's a war." Lily snapped. As I looked through the fighting, we had more people down than the Death Eaters.

"It doesn't look good." I said.

"We should help. We shouldn't hide." Scorpius said.

"Oh yeah, what a real match that would be. The inexperience against the experience. I'm sure we all know who will win that one."

"Dad and Uncle Harry were once the inexperience during the great battle long ago." Hugo said.

"Yeah, but we're not them. We're anything but them." I argued.

"But we can distract them so our side can win. They wouldn't have time to beat us if they are already killed on our side." Lily said.

"Stop planning, you're never going out there."

"Al, I'm one year younger than you, what difference is it going…"

"The difference is that you're my little sister and I can't let you get hurt."

"I thought we pulled past this. I thought you could trust me with handling my own life." Lily shot back. I was furious then Scorpius touched my shoulder again.

"What?" I asked him angrily.

"How about this, I'll stick with Lily behind a tree in the north end of the fight. We'll distract them there and I will make sure they won't touch her." I said. I do trust Scorpius, but this is my sister's life. But then he has been there to save multiple of lives in the past.

"Ok, but you can't let her out of your sight."

"I won't."

"Ok, Rose you should go with Jack to the east side and I'll take Hugo to the west side." Rose nodded. "I'll make the first distraction, then you guys can along and do whatever it is you have to do to get them off balance. If someone comes after you, run. If someone starts casting at you, run. If…"

"If anything happens when it shouldn't we should run, got it." Scorpius said hurrying up the conversation.

"Ok, let's go."

We headed in different directions.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

Jack and I ran behind the trees.

"Ok, you cast one first." I said to him.

"We've got to wait for Al first though."

"Yeah, I know, but you go first." I said. Jack huffed a laugh.

"Ok…" We waited as Dad and a Death Eater were battling close by. We saw Al cast a spell on the side he said he'd be.

"Impedimenta!" Jack yelled at the Death Eater. The Death Eater slowed down. He looked really confused and Dad struck him down. We quickly hid back behind the tree so Dad wouldn't see us.

"Oh! Great one, Jack." I said holding onto his arm excitedly. He laughed at my hysterics over some spell we've known for quite a long time.

"Rose, you kill me, you know that?" He laughed.

"Oh." I looked down. "Well, in that case. Let's get another!" I said enthusiastically.

"As you wish." He said smiling down at me. We ran to the next tree finding another one nearby.

_James was right. This is actually fun in a way._

* * *

**James' POV**

Mum and Dad were angry that my younger brother and sister were here. I could tell that by the look on their faces.

If I were them, I would be proud that back-up was here, but that just me being the oldest and the most careless.

This Death Eater I was facing was pretty quick. Thank Merlin for Quidditch-like reflexes The Death Eater was a few years ahead of me. I think he went to school in Teddy's year, but I could be wrong.

He seemed afraid to use the killing curse. _That's if he knew how to._ He kept throwing the tripping curse at me. _Keep it coming, tripper, if that's all you got._

"Stupefy!" I yelled and my spell hit him in the thigh._ Serves you right for trying to trip the James Potter._

He was on the ground rubbing his thigh. _And you think you're so tough._ I threw a spell at him that knocked him out.

I turned around and watched as Lucius and Dad were once again at war with one another. I heard about the one at the vampire's house. That's just crazy.

Everybody else seemed occupied, but my cousins and siblings seem to be distracting them good enough to give us the upper hand.

I thought I'd help Dad out. _That bloody git killed my grandfather, is it so wrong to want revenge?_

I made my way over to help Dad out, but when Dad saw me he told me to go away. _Come on old man, you need help. You can't do this all by yourself._ I hate how past time heroes think they can do so much more than they have in the past.

"Dad, let me…"

"Stay out of it!" He roared. Lucius and Dad were fighting like maniacs. _Maybe I couldn't help._ They were moving like speeding bullets. _How was supposed to keep up with that?_

I felt helpless and I was going to find a way to help no matter how many times my father says no. This is our fight.

I looked around and saw how many of the Death Eaters were scattered. If they were smart enough they could out play my Dad. If only they turned around and saw what a huge advantage they had. If I could get them to be on one side maybe we can win this after all.

I dug into my pockets and withdrew some WWW products. I ran to where I knew Al and Hue were hiding.

"Al, if you can hear me. Try and get the Death Eaters to go back towards their side of the clearing." I told him. If he wanted to help so badly he would have to really help me to do this.

I ran up a tree and grabbed a vine and flew off it and threw the products down on the ground. They scattered on the ground as they casted red smoke on Death Eater's feet. I heard scores of angry cries. The powder was supposed to burn anything that it touches. I'm sure it'll be hard for them to walk now.

And Al and his gang were making it harder for them to keep moving forward.

My plan was working. Death Eaters were trying to out-smart their components, but the distractions helped make them fall backwards.

Rain started to fall quick. _Just brilliant another thing we need to fight against._

I looked toward Dad and Lucius fight and felt it was this time to help him, but someone jumped in before I did. I was filled with surprise. It wasn't the fact that he beat me to it, but the fact that who it appeared to be. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. Of all people. _Would he betray us?_

I watched as Dad glanced at Draco and Draco glanced back at Dad. I swear I saw them both give each other a small smile. _Impossible._

Draco and Dad cast spell after spell at Lucius. I felt myself jump to the balls of my feet waiting for him to be defeated, but to my disappointment he deflected the casts. _How did he do that?_ From what I remembered he wasn't so hard to defeat when my Dad was my age.

The two of the pair kept battling him as well as many others around us. The Death Eaters had stayed on their side, but the fighting had started to stop. Many were starting to watch as Draco and Dad fought against Lucius. _Who was going to win and who was going to fall?_ That was the question on everybody's mind.

If I were to place a bet Lucius would lose. _Two against one, how can anybody win with that?_

But then a Death Eater broke through where the Aurors were trying to keep the Death Eaters back. It was a strong and burly looking Auror. He looked like a beast than a man.

He shot a spell at Dad. It hit him in the stomach. _NO!_

Dad fell. _No, no, no._ I started to run, but tripped over a root in the ground. Mud splattered all over me. I looked up and sighed with relief.

Dad was holding his stomach as Draco had stepped in front still fighting his father. But the worst part was the big Death Eater had joined the fight so now the fight was turned around.

I watched as my Mother was helping the Aurors with keeping the Death Eaters back from sprouting, but she wanted so desperately to help Dad get up.

Draco was protecting Dad as much as he could,_ but was he skilled enough to take on two?_

I jumped to my feet ready to help out, but then I heard a shout from a far.

"JAMES!" I heard Hugo yell. I turned around and saw Al and Hugo fighting another Death Eater who just got loose. I looked back at Draco and Dad and then back at my brother and cousin.

I had to save my little brother even if he thinks he can defend for himself and even if he doesn't think he needs Hugo by his side. I will not leave my little brother to fight his own battle until I know he is ready.

I ran off to help Hugo, but I looked over my back and I saw someone else had joined the fight. I couldn't see who it was because it was too far and because a cast just missed my head by inches.

I looked and the Death Eater was grinning with pleasure at casting spells on people like us.

Al looked at me. He didn't argue, but yelled to me, "Circle him from the back." I did as he said. We were circle the bloody git and all at once we each performed our worst and the Death Eater was down.

Al looked toward where I knew where Dad was and I turned too. Lucius and Draco had gone off somewhere else, but the big Death Eater still remained. He seemed to had recover because he just sprung up and he saw that Dad was alone and weak.

Al and I looked at each other and started to run off in his direction. _That was stupid_, running in the rain on wet grass and mud. We both slipped and fell into the mud. I was covered with mud in my face.

I kept trying to clear the mud off my face, but more would came dripping down. I looked up and felt helpless yet again. Dad was going to get killed and there wasn't anything to prevent that from happening.

Then something bolted in front of Dad. I think it was my train of thoughts, but I thought it was Lily who came between the Death Eater and Dad. Thinking it was Lily:

"No, Lily…" but at that moment rain swept into my eyes and I felt blinded again. I couldn't see where they were.

I heard the Death Eater shout something I wish my ears couldn't have heard. He had yelled the Avada Kedavra. All of a sudden there was a loud _BOOM_!

I felt myself being thrown off the ground.

I heard a horrible scream echo across the grounds before I flew into the air. _It was Lily's._

* * *

**Lily's POV**

Scorpius and I were taking turns casting spells at Death Eaters. I took a moment to watch Rose get overly excited for confusing and stopping the Death Eaters from doing their worse.

I would be too, but I was worried more than anything. I wasn't sure if it was Hugo casting some spell on me and making me feel like something bad will come out of this or the fact that we already lost so many Aurors. These Aurors had families and now families would suffer.

It made me sad that at any moment one of us will be struck down. It is such a huge percentage that one us will. I hate to wonder who.

Not just for my family, but friends too. People I know. People my father knows.

Scorpius seemed to sense my worry because he took over for me. He shielded me from any spell I didn't see coming. I was worried that one will be enough to finish him off.

At the last Death Eater, Scorpius pulled me behind the tree.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I'm…just worried." I said. Scorpius understood why.

"Roxanne will be here…"

"Like I would leave." I said folding my arms.

"Let me finish. Roxanne will be here and she will have to take Hugo and someone else."

"Wow, going against Al, now?"

"No, when you worry you do crazy things and that makes me uncomfortable." He said honestly.

"That's good." I said smiling up at him and then I patted his arm. He turned around at me as I did that.

"That doesn't mean you're getting any of these fights either." He said to me as I had my back turned. I smiled, but soon it faded as I watched Dad get struck down by Lucius. _How could I have turned my back? We're supposed to help and now my dad was going to face the consequences._

I made to run to help, but Scorpius held me back.

"He needs us! He needs us!" I yelled and hopefully he'd let me go and help.

"We're not running into the battle blindly, Lily. We'll make our way over there and help." He said in my ear. He let go of me. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and I stumbled after him.

It was a shame the ground wasn't even because we had to get over a hill to the other side. I was little anxious if we missed anything or if someone died because we didn't do it my way.

But I did have to agree with Scorpius. I do come up with the stupidest plans.

Scorpius stopped in front of me and I collided into his back. I looked up and he looked confusedly to what was in front of him.

"_Dad?"_ He asked confusedly. I looked too and not just my dad was fighting Lucius, but it was Scorpius' dad too.

But then we watched as Dad got struck in the stomach by some big Death Eater.

"Nooooo!" I screamed and I tried to run forward, but Scorpius caught me by the arm.

"Not yet." He said.

"We've got to do something. We've got to…" We both watched as Draco fought with Lucius and the Death Eater.

"Lily, can you make me a promise, now!" Scorpius asked.

"What? What is it?"

"Promise me you won't die. And please don't go into the fight." He said to me. I nodded.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm going to help my Dad fight my Grandfather."

"No, no, no. Don't leave me too."

"Lily, please. I have to…and don't you dare think of joining me." I nodded sadly. He started to leave, but turned back and kissed me on the cheek then left.

I grabbed a branch from a tree from falling over. So many things were racing through my mind. I watched as Scorpius struck the big Death Eater down.

I relaxed just a bit. Maybe it'll turn out alright.

Then Lucius and Draco were battling in the forest. Scorpius looked at my dad quickly to see he was recovering and then raced off into the forest to help out.

I walked slowly toward my father. High hopes in my head that we will win. That Lucius will be caught and defeated. That everything will turn out well between my dad and the Malfoys.

I looked over to the south side and the Aurors kept the Death Eaters in one side. Most of them were all tied up already. The battle that was once between my fathers was actually pretty close to the Death Eaters side of the battle.

I wonder how they were defeated so easily. I turned to the sky as rain pounded on my face. I watched the lightning shatter in the sky.

Such a depressing night. I turned to look at my dad then I saw the big Death Eater getting to his feet. _No!_

I looked around and nobody was around and Dad was still struggling from the shot he took to the stomach. I raced into the battle.

He didn't make me promise to go into it. He only requested me to stay out of it. I just can't die, but it's my father. I can't let him die. I mustn't let him die. I'll regret it if I do.

Dad saw me at his side with my wand out and pointed at the big Death Eater.

"Lily, get out of it." He growled in my ear. I didn't have the voice to say anything about. I was watching the Death Eater make his way toward us. He had a huge smile on his face and his wand was pointed at me.

I should say something now. I should cast a spell, but my voice felt lost.

"Lily…" My dad moaned my name. I heard him fall down behind me. My hand was shaking.

"Say good-bye." The Death Eater said. "Avada Kedavra." A bright green light shot through the air headed towards me.

Most people would flinch or close their eyes, but for some reason I watched as my life was about to be taken away. It would soon be over and all I thought about was I had broken a promise._ I had broken a promise to Scorpius and I'll never see him again._

Just as the green light is about to hit me something flew down in front of me. It was a bat. The bat scooped down and caught the curse in its mouth. It exploded like a massive bomb and it spread all the way across to the big Death Eater who casted the curse and all the Death Eaters that were on the south side.

I shielded my eyes as I was thrown back into my father. I looked back up and watched as the destroyed bat started to transform into the body of Derek.

His broken body fell hard on the ground. I was too stunned. Then I found my voice.

"DEREK!" I shrieked. I got up and ran in his direction with tears in my eyes. When I was close to him I walked slowly afraid to touch him. Afraid to harm him even more. Tears were falling fast down my face.

_What have I done?_

He saved my life and all I did to him was hurt him. _What have I done?_

I tried to reach out and touch his shoulder, but I couldn't. I held myself around the stomach and cried.

I can't believe this happened. Of all things. He was the hero who saved us all and he's been through so much. His life was so hard and he had to be the one to pay the consequences. _It's just not fair._

Seeing his dead body and knowing I'd never see him again made me cry harder and harder.

I felt someone pull me weakly into his or her arms. I took a moment to glance up and it was my dad. He held me close as I cried.

* * *

**Hugo's POV**

…………………………….

* * *

**A/N:** So, yeah.

I'm sorry I didn't want to kill anyone either, but since when has life ever been fair, you know? Well, I thought it was pretty obvious that it would be Derek who would die because Lily had saved his life and that totally stolen the show, but I guess it wasn't that obvious sorry.

I got the idea of Derek from the Phantom of the Opera and little bits from the Twilight series (as u can probably guess if you've read it) So, yeah I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints some of you. Derek was the unspoken hero and I'm sure it's a shame that he had to face the penalty for everyone.

Oh and about Lucius, you'll find out in the next chapter.


	49. The Storm is Over

**Chapter 49 – The Storm is Over**

**--_The Daily Prophet_--**

**The Storm is Over (For Now)**

_By: Almeda Smith_

A huge fight broke out yesterday in the Forbidden Forest close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

None of the students were hurt, but many were involved. Chief Auror, Harry Potter, "The Boy-Who-Lived" and "The-Boy-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," was involved in a one on one fight with none other than arch-enemy, Lucius Malfoy.

But get this…

Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son stood faithfully by Harry's side and battled together.

We've heard word that Lucius got a huge blow to the head that will leave a scar over half his face. (So we've been told.) Talk about trying to copy his enemy, Harry Potter. Who wouldn't want to be him?

Just as they were about to win the battle over Lucius, something even bigger happens.

It appears that Hogwarts has not only let in werewolves in the past, but vampires too. Derek Aubrey, a sixth year student who happens to be a vampire, interferred the battle of the century. One can ask: _why?_

Now that we know he has been behind all the attacks at Hogwarts we can now let the accused free. Yes, that's right. Hogwarts lets in a vampire and lets it attack students. What will this mean for Hogwarts? Will the board allow them to accept such creatures ever again?

So, why did the vampire interfere? Why he was bloody-thirsty! He wanted our hero, Harry Potter and his family as a midnight snack. Can you believe it?

Not only has his interference caused his death, but it let Lucius Malfoy and several other Death Eaters get away. So what was the point of the war? There wasn't any. Only destruction and deaths.

For a list of deaths turn to page 11.

For more on the Potter family turn to pg 7.

--End of Article--

**Scorpius' POV**

I crumbled the paper in a big ball.

"What a load of rubbish!" I angrily said. I looked up at everyone who listened to me read the article.

"That was horrible." Rose said.

"They called him 'it' and they didn't even realize that he was the hero of the fight." Lily said sadly.

"They need new writers. The Daily Prophet is really the one losing its edge not Hogwarts." Jack said.

"Hugo has put in some entries to it and the Quibbler." Rose mentioned.

"How is he?" Al asked without looking up. His hand was clasped around the necklace he had.

"Not so good." Rose said. "I don't think he'll ever be ok. I mean he was his best friend. I am just a horrible sister." She muttered. Jack rubbed her arm.

"I'm a horrible cousin. I could have been a better friend to him." Lily muttered. Tears were silently making its way down her cheek.

"Come on, you two. You can't put the blame on yourselves. He wouldn't want you to blame yourselves. There is nothing to be done."

"So, where do we go from here?" Rose asked wiping away her tears.

"Well, we graduate." I said. I felt Lily shift beside me. She had stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find Hugo." She said softly.

"I already tried to find him. He isn't anywhere to be found." Rose said.

"I have an idea." Lily said quietly and she left.

"Do you really think she is off to look for Hugo?" Al asked us after she left.

"Yeah, why?" Jack said.

"Well, could it be that she wanted to get away from us?" He questioned.

"Why would she want to get away from us?" Rose asked.

"Because we're graduating and she knows that she has two more years left." Al explained.

"Yeah, but she has friends." Rose said.

"Have you seen her with them lately?" Al asked.

"Um, well, no, I haven't."

"She got too attached with our year and I think she just realized that." Al explained.

"Maybe we should catch up with her." Rose suggested.

"No." I said. They all turned to me. "Give her time. I think Al is wrong. I think she really did try and look for Hugo. They both need time. Let life just catch up with them."

We were silent.

We were all reaching to grasp things that we want the most. Dreams you may call them. Many obstacles are thrown in the way and soon it comes hard to hold on to that very dream. If it is one thing we were taught was to never give up only to keep moving on.

There is far much to do and we are only at the beginning of our lives.

They warned us about the saying "What goes around comes around," because even the smallest of things impact our lives whether we know it or not.

We are all bound to this circle somehow and as we experience these pains, affections, hopes, and desires we find that one day we willl end up as who we are and learn where our place in this world is.

So here we are: at the end of the beginning with a new breath of life.

* * *

_--2 years later--_

**Dominique's POV**

"Hello, I'm Dominique Weasley." I said introducing myself to the nice man in work clothes. He nodded.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley, so we got your application and I'm just going to ask a few questions." He peered through his half-square glasses. He looked me up and down.

"Ok." I was so nervous. I was going to screw this up.

"So, have you ever worked anywhere else?" I bit my lip.

"Well, I guess if you call babysitting a job, I have done that and if you say sealing envelopes at the Ministry I have done that too."

"I see." I wasn't going to get this job. This was my third interview. I applied to twenty places and only four called back. This may be my last chance in getting a job or I'll have to apply at other places. "Well, being a waitress here is a very tough spot to fill. You have to be on your toes every minute. You have to be close to perfect and you have treat every customer with respect even if they are rude." I nodded my head up and down obediently. I feel like I should say something.

"Do you think you have what it takes to waitress here?" I was about to answer, but he kept talking, "Of course you don't. You were never a waitress in the first place. It will take a lot to make you into a fine one. We only accept the best. My restaurant is ranked third in the country. I can't just give a job to some rookie." He was making me angry.

"So, that's it?" I asked angrily.

"Yes, that's it." I stood up. He swung his chair around. _What an arse!_ I turned to leave then I turned back around.

"Just let me say a few things. I may not have great experience at things like this, but I am a hardcore learner. If I have to run all over town to buy you the perfect pair of shoes I would do that. If I have to climb an eight-story building to deliver pizza to their window I would do it. I need a job and I think I'll make a good waitress. Do whatever you ask me and I'll do it." The man turned back around and looked me in the eye. He took off his glasses.

"Very well, Ms. Weasley. We'll see how you do." He said.

"Wait, you mean I'm in?" I asked. He nodded.

"You start tomorrow and you will be in training all this week. This week will be slow so you can learn the basics. Two other waitresses are new as well, but they've been here for two months already." He dropped a book in front me. "If I were you I'd get to learn that as much as possible." It was a book on how the restaurant is run.

I picked it up and looked at it.

"Good day, Ms. Weasley."

"I'm working tomorrow, at what time?"

"Be here at 7 am sharp." He said. "Now, go." I walked out. _Man, I was going to hang out with friends all day tomorrow._ We were planning on going to the beach for the day. I thought being hired would feel great.

Now, I know why people dread working.

I walked through the restaurant. Then I bumped into someone. Dishes clattered on the ground.

"Sorry, mam." The voice said.

"No, no, I'm sorry." I dropped down to help the guy pick up the dishes. Luckily, none of them shattered.

"Thanks." I looked up and it was a skinny man with brown eyes hidden behind glasses and a neat hair-cut. He looked like one of those geeky kids back in the day at Hogwarts.

"Do I know you? I graduated from Hogwarts five years ago." I asked curiously. The guy laughed.

"No, I came from Salem Institute in North America."

"Did you really?" I asked surprised. "What made you come here?"

"Look, I'd love to chat with such a pretty girl like you, but I really do have to get back to work." He said kindly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How stupid of me."

"You don't look stupid." He grinned. I smiled.

"Nice meeting you." I said and he nodded and left with his pile of plates. I turned to leave, but then something caught my eye.

Two waiters and three waitresses were up at the counter waiting for any new customers. The two waiters were hot.

One looked my way and gave me a wink. I shrugged him off. I liked to play this role. _Playing hard to get._ I looked over my shoulder and I saw one of the waitresses shoot me a glare. I laughed to myself.

Then again maybe it will be much harder than I thought.

But who knows maybe this whole work thing won't be so bad after all.

**

* * *

****Molly's POV**

I was walking with my best friend Jenny Lobarras. She was the skinniest girl I have ever known. She looks anorexic or something. She was just a bit taller than me.

She was like a model. Of course she never gave thought to how much her appearance made me feel.

I was the fat girl. I never had a problem with how I looked, but being compared to her started to bring back to where I stand. Mum always told me to love myself no matter what.

I mean what guy wants to go out with a girl like me when I'm standing next to a model like Jenny.

That's how Jenny got stuck with the nickname "Diva." Pretty, skinny, and smart. I'm like one for three of those.

I may be smart, but anything like the other two.

The worst was that Jenny eats like a cow. She eats junk food when shoved in her face and she drink a coffee every day.

She keeps saying she runs it off every day. _I don't believe her, but then what other explanation is there?_

As we walked down the street, Jenny was talking excitedly about some CD she wanted to buy.

"Wait, what was the name of the band?" I asked.

"Oh Molly, what am I going to do with you? I swear you're half-deaf." She teased. "It's the Salamanders."

"Oh, I know two people who play in that band." I said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you do too."

"I do?" _Ok, maybe she wasn't smart like I thought she was. I forgot she is really ditsy sometimes._

"Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They are the creators. Salamander, Scamander, get it?"

"Oh, really? I just listened to their music, but I had no idea they were the ones who like run the show and all."

"Well, they are. Living the dream." I muttered. Jenny grabbed my arm.

"Hey, what's going on? You're not your usual self."

"No, I'm exactly my normal self. I'm freaking perfect." I said.

"Molly, I'm your best friend, I know when something is bothering you." I watched as two guys walked past us and looked at Jenny with interest, but Jenny didn't pay any attention to them.

"Didn't you see them?" I asked her. She turned and saw the guys then looked back at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"They were looking at you." She shook her head.

"No, they were looking at us." She said.

"Nice try. I'm just sick of being the fat one."

"Oh please, not that again. I hate when you say that."

"Why shouldn't I? It's true." I mumbled. "Why can't I be just like you? Like a pixie stick."

"Stop it! I hate when you do that." She said. "Molly, I like you the way you are and so will some guy some day. You shouldn't beat yourself up over something stupid."

"Yeah, well I'm not married like you, either."

"Oh, don't pull the marriage card too."

"Well, don't you see Jenny? I'm getting close to being 30 and I still haven't had a boyfriend. I've been stuck behind books and work. I just want to start a family I guess. I'm like the only one who isn't married in our class."

"No, you aren't. Luke Johnson, Pete Ivian, and Kelsey Mooran haven't married."

"Ok, so I'm the fourth." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure there are others."

"Doesn't matter."

"Molly…I hate when you do this to yourself."

"Well, you shouldn't. Be glad you got a great life."

"I don't. Not so much." She said. "Hey what about Norman? You guys get along fine."

"Norman is like the nerdiest kid I have ever met. He likes anyone who talks to him."

"See that's your problem. You're asking for some prince who will take you away so you can live happily ever after."

"Like I haven't heard that one."

"Molly… Ben isn't a saint like how you see men these days. We have to work with each other every day. It can be very stressful, sharing a life with someone else."

"At least you have a mate." I muttered. I saw Jenny open her mouth several times to speak.

"Alright! That's it." She said loudly. "I'll help you get your prince charming."

"What?"

"Well, if you think your fat…"

"Which I am." She ignored me.

"We can work on that. We'll run every day and eat healthy."

"You eat healthy?"

"Occasionally, but I could use the nutrition. I need to start cutting back." I snorted. She glared at me. "So, what do you say?"

"What about my face? I'm an ugly duckling."

"No, you're not. I love your face. I think any guy will love it too."

"Jenny…" I complained.

"Well, I don't know what you want to do with it, but we could get you that muggle thing called contacts and get rid of your glasses so you can show your lovely eyes better. And it wouldn't hurt to get a hair-cut, maybe even straighten it."

"Straighten it? But I like my hair like this." I said touching my thick red mass held in a ponytail. "It's already short enough."

"I was only suggesting. I like it the way it is too."

"So when do we start?"

"How about tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just so soon."

"The sooner the quicker I won't have to hear you complain again." I hit her on the shoulder lightly and she giggled. "So what do you say?"

"Let's do it."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_It was Louis' fault that he introduced us. It was his fault for being friends with him. It was his fault for bringing him everywhere with him. Could he just shove him away?_

_But_

_It was my fault that I fell in love with him._

_Kevin Landon. Oh, Kevin, it's your fault for making a entrance into my life. It's your fault for being so handsome and funny. _

_It's everybody's fault, but mine that I ended up this way._

_I mean did we really have to get married when we were drunk. I mean we didn't even have our families there. We got too carried away, didn't we? _

_One day I was grocery shopping the next I've got a huge rock on my finger._

_That day was supposed to be a happily ever after for us._

_I guess things were supposed to be good for us. We were supposed to have great lives. You and me sailing across the sea. But that didn't end up so great, did it?_

_How could you do this to me, Kevin?_

_I hope your happy now. I hope everything is the way you want it. I hope your mother is happy too because she got what she wanted, didn't she?_

_I mean she did ruin it for the both of us. I swear if I were a fly she would swat me down in one second._

_You have to understand that even though we were great for one another, we probably weren't destined. I wish I had a mother who would know what's good for me and what isn't. _

_Because look what happened, I found you and I'm miserable because of you._

_Time is calling on me to move on. But, can I? No, I don't want to, but I have to, don't I?_

_Don't you remember why? Don't recall that night we got married?_

_I'll give you a little hint…_

_Because you got me pregnant at the age of nineteen. That's why!_

_So for everything that has happened to us. It's over and for that I thank you. I thank you to the moon and back. So thanks a whole lot! _

_But_

_**How could you do this to me?**_

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I can't believe the day has come at last. Hugo and I were graduating. Our whole family is here to see us. They are here to see the last of the family graduate from the childhood they once had themselves. Scorpius said he would be here. Well that's what he said the last time I talked to him, which was a year ago.

We did actually somewhat break it off for the time being at his graduation. It was only because Dad had given him a huge offer that had him traveling for months. I couldn't stand in the way of his future. I told him maybe it's for the best and that we'd get back once I graduated.

Dad said he is such a good Auror for coming right out of Hogwarts. He was always doing all the hard tasks and always saving people. That's my Scorpius. I couldn't help it I was so excited.

He did send a lot of letters though, which I was over excited every time I got one. The last time I saw him was a year ago. He came home for the time being and came over to surprise me. However, I found out anyway, but I was still excited to see him.

Now, things will finally be set in order. I was to graduate, get a job, and see Scorpius again.

For the past two years, I hung mostly with Hugo. Nothing is worse when losing your best friend. He hasn't talked more than three words over the past two months.

He stopped talking after I asked him what he was thinking of doing for a living. That was when he told me he was going to try and become a writer. It was one of his dreams and he said that Derek would have wanted him to continue along that path.

He has started a few stories and they seemed pretty good. I had no doubt in my mind that he would make an excellent writer. I couldn't wait to read his works.

His writing is like his spokesperson.

As, for me, well let's put it this way. I have no idea. Absolutely, no idea. I just wanted to be someone special. Someone that would make a difference. I wanted to be as big as a giant would feel in a whole nation full of wizards. It wasn't the act of trying to become a hero, but more of a person that people can look up to. I was sick of people looking down at me. I was already offered a lot of possibilities. I did pretty well on my N.E.W.T.S if I say so myself.

I was offered to play Quidditch for the fourth best team in the world. I refused the offer, however. I did not want the pressure of playing Quidditch to be the best player. I only loved Quidditch when you play it for fun. Sure the competition is great, but I hate it when people think they are so much better than others. So, I said no, but I was honored to be asked to play for such a team.

Then I was asked to become a writer for Luna Scamander's magazine. Hugo had already contributed to it and the Daily Prophet, but I turned down the Quibbler too. I don't nearly enjoy writing as Hugo does. I thought about it and I couldn't picture myself hunting down story after story to tell the world. That isn't what I had in mind anyway.

The last offer I turned down was Lysander's band. Didn't I mention I get stage fright? Yeah, me out of all people. I can't perform in front of millions of people I hardly knew. If I mess up, I would never forgive myself.

So, now, I took on the offer of being a lawyer in court cases. I was kind of excited, but kind of not. I didn't know how I would fit, but I hoped I would. Otherwise I would have to look somewhere else.

Alright, I'm babbling. On to the ceremony!!

Hugo and I were next and I scoped the crowd for Scorpius. He still wasn't to be seen. Was he hiding in the crowd somewhere? He had to be here. He said he would be here. I caught my Dad in the crowd and he was smiling up at me. I focused my attention on him. He had a million things he had to do today, but he showed up to watch me graduate.

Mum had tears in her eyes and a tight smile. Al, James and Rose were also smiling up at us. Probably remembering when they graduated. You would think that Scorpius would be standing next to them, but he wasn't. _Where was he?_

"Lily Potter…" I heard someone call my name. I looked over and Hugo was standing on the side watching me with a smirk on his face. Everyone seemed to be watching me like I did something wrong. I must have dazed off because they called me one more time and I walked across the stage. I shook Professor McGonagall's bony hand. This was her last year as well. Al, had taken up lessons with her for three years now. You didn't have to be a teacher to get the job, just as long as you got the grades. Al really wanted to go back to Hogwarts and watch over the kids below me. _Good luck with that. They can be nasty little vermins._

Rose was going to go back to Hogwarts too because Professor Flitwick was finally retiring too. All of my parent's teachers actually retired over the years. Slughorn had retired in Al and Rose's last year and Trelawney had retired as well as many others who have been there for awhile. The only ones who remained were Professor Rombards and Hagrid. New teachers appeared before our eyes for the new generation to come. It was sad, but good in many ways.

We took our picture on the stage. Everyone exited off the stage while I scanned the crowd once more. _For him. Just maybe._ I still couldn't see him. I took one step and fell off the stairs. People started laughing at how clumsy I can be. I gave a shifty grin and stood up and pretended nothing happened. _But really did it have to happen to me?_

Mum and Dad pushed me around and introduced me to so many people that they went to school with. It gave me a headache. And of course, I still looked for him. I waited as families left. Soon, you can see everyone who was there. He was not there. _He did not come._

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I sat with Jack on the bench at the train station waiting for the moment that would change our lives.

"Do you have to leave?" I murmured to Jack.

"Yes, unless you don't want me to be a doctor." He said.

"No, I do, but can't you do it here?" I asked him.

"No, there's no job openings." He said. I snorted.

"What are you talking about? You have a wand don't you? You can use it to do surgeries, right?" He nodded. "Yeah, you can do those surgeries quicker than muggle doctors can." He smiled.

"But then they would have to take away my degree for me to work alongside them because I have demonstrated magic in front of muggles."

"Who cares." I mumbled and folded my arms. Jack smiled again.

"Who cares? Rose, it matters if muggles know about magic. If they knew they would want to try some. If they knew we wouldn't have the lives like we have right now. They can't know. The world is dangerous enough as it is. It's a horrible world and magic in the lives of muggles will make it so much more worse than it is now."

"Ok, ok, I get your point." I said. "But say you do a surgery without muggles around then they will have to take someone as skilled as you."

"I'm not going to cheat. You of all people would know about hating to cheat at something." I wrinkled my nose. I sighed.

"Well, I can't say that I tried." He smiled at my defeat."But, you just got out of Hogwarts." I complained.

"Well, in the muggle world, I got out of college."

"How can you do that?" I asked surprised.

"The Internet is very fascinating and so are tutors."

"What's the Internet?"

"Is so much that words cannot even explain what it is." He thought for a second then tried to explain it the best way he could. "It's an electronic device that holds a lot of information for muggle's special needs." He flashed me a smile. I pouted. I didn't want him to go. "Rose." I turned my head at him. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked me. I looked down. I shook my head sadly.

"You know I can't. My place is here. I…I have a job at Hogwarts."

"You have your whole life to teach at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, but I need to stay." _That was stupid._ I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't find out that I was lying. I wanted to go, but the truth was I was afraid to go. Afraid of what might happen to us.

The train finally came and came to a stop. We both stood up.

"Jack, please try to understand." I said.

"I do. It's what you want." He said and gave me a smile.

"I'll miss you." I said. Words were impossible to find now.

"Yeah, me too." He leaned down and kissed me. This time it wasn't on the cheek, but on the lips. It didn't last long as much as I wanted too. I felt overwhelmed by his kiss like I surfing a cloud in the sky.

He smiled and picked up his briefcase and climbed on the train. I saw him in the window. My heart pushing me to go with him, but my brain telling me to stay put.

He waved at me through the window as the train jerked to leave and I waved back. I felt wetness around my eyes and I wiped whatever was there.

The train was moving and so was the window where he sat. I wanted to run after it like a little girl would. I wanted to race along it so I could keep his face and his smile in my head forever.

_I should have got on that train._

* * *

**A/N:** How many are you pissed that Lucius is still alive? And that the Almeda is an idiot for writing such crap?

Well, normally the story would have ended with Scorpius' POV, but this now leaves open one more chapter then I'll head into the sequel: _If You Can Dream._ (the stories are the starting point for them). So any of the stories interest you so far? It shouldn't be too long as this story was.


	50. The End of a Beginning

**Chapter 50 – The End of a Beginning**

Continued**…**

_--2 years later--_

**Albus' POV**

It was dark and a small light lit the scene before me.

"No!" I heard a terrible scream cry out. Ellie Brown was running from something. I couldn't tell where she was or what she was running from. She had tears in her eyes and scared face.

_What could possibly be hunting her?_

I looked around anxious to find whatever it was. The scene changed.

It was my sister's graduation again. She was standing up above looking down upon us. Sadness showed across her whole face.

"I bet she's sad to leave." James muttered to Rose and I. I knew she wasn't and I knew why she was sad, but I didn't saying anything back to James.

Then the scene switched again.

I had my wand tightly around my hand. Anger enveloped me. My knuckles had gone white.

"So it comes down to this." A voice as creepy as any closet monster ever would have said. I looked in front of me and a lone dark figure with angry maroon colored eyes. It was nothing like the vampire I had nightmares before when I attended Hogwarts as a student.

Something about this figure was so familiar like I knew him for a long time.

"You knew it would be between you and me Albus." He started laughing. I was so confused at who this could be.

Flashes of light and darkness strolled up his figure to reveal more. _Who could it be?_

A flash of light showed the face of Jack Frank Longbottom, but then it flashed again. Surprise took me when I looked into the eyes of my own brother. No, it couldn't be James. It flashed again.

The real face. The face that was meant for the body that stood in front of me. The wicked face with angry eyes and a malicious grin.

But it couldn't be. It couldn't be him.

"So this is where it ends." He held out his hand and bright white light burst through his palm.

Shocked filled my face as the light approached me.

"Nooooo!" I yelled as I sat up in bed. Beads of sweat raced down my face. I was breathing heavy.

It was just a dream. _Just a dream._

I tried to breathe evenly. I touched my head to my forehead to make myself get back to reality.

I took a deep breath. _Why was I so nervous and so afraid?_ I asked myself.

_Oh, yeah that's right._ Today is my first day as Headmaster. _But could that have really triggered this nightmare?_

A knock pounded at my bedroom door that made me jump out of bed.

"Albus, are you in there?" It was Rose. I looked down at my watch and almost jumped out of my shoes. I cannot be late!

"Be out in a minute." I pulled clothes on as quickly as possible then the magnificent Headmaster robe.

I opened the door and Rose stood there looking a little frantic.

"You're lucky I came." I didn't respond, but we hurried out to a fresh new year of Hogwarts.

* * *

**James' POV**

Our son was born on August 14th, 2023. His name is Alden Harry Potter. It worked well because Alden was Madison's grandfather's name and it would be better to have another "Al" around. _Yes, I love my brother that much._

His middle name, Harry, was obviously, after my father.

We made Albus his godfather. So little Alden should have a bright future ahead of him. Well, we hope so.

Soon after we had our wedding. I guess it went good. The ceremony was a pain. The only thing I wanted was to make her mine…forever.

_So, yeah life is great. I got what I wanted, didn't I?_

WRONG!

They fired me from my job, I'm always stuck at home doing the babysitting job, and Madison comes home crying all the time. It's driving me insane.

_There once was a time when I was happy and carefree. I would love to go back to that time. I wish life was so damn hard. I wish a million other things to come true, but has it ever?_

_No_

**

* * *

****Victoire's POV**

I fixed Teddy's tie.

"How's that? Not too tight?" I asked.

"No, feels great." He said.

"It better." I smiled up at him and he laughed. He kissed me on the forehead. "Well, I'll see you later tonight."

"Oh yes and do hurry I have a good meal planned for tonight." I said and he laughed.

"Sure, I can't stay away from you that long. You know that."

"Yes, I do."

"How's the little tyke?" He asked.

"He's sleeping upstairs. He's been asking for you a lot lately." He frowned. "Why don't you stop in and talk to him?" I asked.

"I don't want to wake him up."

"I'm sure he rather see his father rather than sleep."

"Alright, then I'll wake him up at two in the morning." He laughed.

"Teddy, you're going ballistic over this job. You're his assistant. You don't need to work overtime."

"Vic, you don't understand. Kingsley swears Lucius is going rise up again with a stronger army. This time we're going to track him down harder and faster. We have a good lead and if we keep going then we can put a stop to this."

"I know, but you come home so late."

"You don't have to wait up or put my dinner in the stove." He suggested.

"No, I like to. I've got to know if you come home safely." He smiled.

"What are you doing today?"

"Going into town to see if anyone bought the building I want."

"To run your little nursery?" He asked. I punched him lightly in the shoulder. He laughed. He looked at his watch.

He leaned in slowly and kissed me on the lips.

"Duty calls." He whispered. I frowned. "I'll be home as soon as I can. You're my one and only, never forget that."

"I won't." He smiled and left. I exhaled. I wish he was home more often. I missed that. I kind of hated how Harry put in a good word for him at the Ministry.

But I was glad Teddy got the assistant job to the Minister. He was to be the next minister and that scared me. _What if people hated how he ran things?_

_What if he gets killed?_

_What am I talking about?_ This is Teddy. He strong and smart. He won't let anything happen. He always has a plan for everything. I believe he'll make the right decisions even if he is working himself too hard.

People even asked Harry to side along with Kingsley, but he refused the offer and told people his godson would make a better minister than him. Well, minister in training.

I went upstairs and shook my son, Nicolas, awake.

"Mama?" He moaned and rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, sweetie, we have to go down town."

"Why?" He asked sleepily.

"Mama has to take care of a few things. Want to pick your own outfit out today?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He yelled and jumped out of bed. He went up to the drawer and started throwing things out of it. I watched him with a smile.

"Ok, I'll be downstairs. When you're ready we'll leave."

"Ok." I closed the door quietly then walked down the stairs. I sat down, but not for long. I heard a pound of feet coming down the stairs.

Nicholas came into the room with his shirt out. He didn't do such a bad job like last time. I tucked in his shirt and took his hand in mine. I lead him out to the car and put him in the back.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Into town."

"Can we go see Moe?"

"Sure. You hungry?" He nodded his head several times. "Alright, we'll go see her then." I said smiling.

"Yay!" He cried.

I drove into town and parked the car outside the building I wanted to buy for my nursery. An old woman stood outside it.

"Hello." I said cheerfully.

"Ello, young lady. Lovely little boy you've got." She said looking down at Nicholas who clung to my leg.

"Thank you. So, you would be Mrs. Womple?"

"Yes, that's me and you must be Mrs. Lupin?"

"Yes, I'm here to buy the building."

"Yes, yes, you mentioned that on the phone." I smiled. Mrs. Womple was a muggle so I had to be careful not to be "magical" around her.

"How much will it be?"

"Three thousand pounds."

"Oh, ok. I'll buy it and I'll send you the money in mail, how is that?"

"That's good."

"Ok, thanks." She smiled at me sweetly and we said farewell.

"Come on sweetie, let's go see Aunt Moe.''

"Yeah!" He cried. I smiled and dreamed of the nursery that would soon be mine.

**

* * *

****Louis' POV**

I was confused. It was like hitting a wall five times in a row and not knowing what to do next.

I have a girlfriend you see. We hardly talk though. Nothing is awkward or anything it just we don't seem to…how do I say it?...We don't seem to click together. That doesn't sound right either. I mean we like each other, but we probably wouldn't like die for each other. We seem to just be filling in shoes.

Lucy is my best friend and Kevin Landon used to be one of my good friends, but that didn't work out too smoothly. Ever since Lucy and Kevin split it off, I chose my family over my friend, _which is what you're supposed to do, right?_

Than how come I feel so awful. I lost a close friend because the two of them had to date. I had to be stuck in between them each pulling in opposite directions.

But seeing Lucy cry almost made me want to cry. _Yeah, I know how manly. _

I'm actually one of those sensitive guys. You know the ones who act like girls sometimes when you're supposed to act like a man. I guess that's what you get when you have two older sisters.

_You don't get what I mean do you?_ Well, let's just say I was the one who inherited the phobia of spiders from Uncle Ron. Spiders give me the creeps. I swear even the dead ones will rise up and find a way to kill me because I killed it. _Makes total sense I know, but I can't help, but think it._

And when it comes to creatures. I feel almost vulnerable toward them. I guess you could say I would help with Aunt Hermione and her S.P.E.W, but it's not the house elves that I feel sorry for. It's the wildlife in forests in stuff. The ones that nobody even care for. I guess that' why I love Hagrid's teaching so much. That's the only place where I feel manly enough to touch Weatherwings.

I want a Weatherwings.

Ok, so on with today.

Here we were just playing games. Me and a couple of the guys.

_I'm a little geeky sometimes, so bear with me. _

"Four Aces, we win." I said smiling. My team whooped in triumph.

"Darn it!" Duncan threw down his cards, but only for effects. He wasn't really angry or anything. He could never be angry.

I got my first and only girlfriend in third year. However, from what I heard my girlfriend won't break up with me because she thinks no other guy would like her.

I don't mind having her around, but I do mind how obsessed she is with the "rules."

She complains and cries when I forget to call her at night. She asks me every day how she looks and if she looks fat. She gives me a pointed look every time we go out when someone has to pay for the bill.

When we were at Hogwarts she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Lucy and the guys so that everyone knew we were a couple. I think she was going way over her head with this, but that's just me.

I think she is kind of embarrassed to be with me sometimes. There was a rumor in third year just after we started to go out that I was gay. It's not true, though. I may act like a girl, but I'm not gay. At least I don't think so. I never tried to think of guys like that. It always seemed disgusting.

I just never show any interest in girls. They're just too giddy. That's why I felt so confused.

I try to be the best boyfriend I can be to my girlfriend, Martha. I don't think I am. I just give her whatever she wants.

I guess I'll never understand what love really is.

**

* * *

****Roxanne's POV**

"Oh, he's cute." I pointed at a guy in a magazine.

"Oh, how about this one?" Asked Kelly Woods pointing to another one.

"Yeah, but he's married." I said sighing.

"Imagine being a pop star." Molly Corner said.

"And meeting all those hot guys who sing like gods." Kelly said holding her hands together.

"I wish I could sing like them." Kiera said. Ever since the night in the Room of Requirement we've been fast friends. She is actually pretty cool. I hate to say it, but I love hanging out with her than Kelly or Molly. Sometimes I hang with Rose, but she has been too hooked up with Jack, that I didn't want to deal with her depression. It made me depressed.

It made me depressed that I didn't have a man. Plus she's calls Scorpius instead of me anyway. I thought cousins came first. _Guess not._

"Fortune and fame. Who wouldn't want it?" Kelly asked with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" I muttered.

"But Roxie, you could easily be one of them." Kiera said.

"What do you mean?"

"You can sing."

"Not very good." I said.

"I've heard you before and you're excellent." I frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not even close to these skinny ditsy girls." I said pointing to three girls with tight clothing and jewelry as thick as bludgers. "Have you heard that my cousin, Lily, had been asked to play for Ly and Lor's band and she turned it down." I complained.

"Yeah, I heard. How could she turn it down?"

"For stupid Scorpius Malfoy. If he didn't exist, we wouldn't have drifted so far apart." I said folding my arms.

"You never have been close with Lily to begin with." Kiera said.

"Yeah, but I meant Rose too."

"She would end up with Jack without her big crush on Scorpius."

"Probably. Am I being too bitter?" Kiera smiled at my question.

"Just a bit."

"They just are so lucky and all they do is mess things up. I mean if a good-looking guy like Scorpius was my boyfriend I wouldn't mess it up for the world and if I had a boyfriend as sweet as Jack, how could you leave his side?" I complained.

"What about Micah Finnigan?" Kelly asked. Micah was Kelly's boyfriend. I ignored her.

"You get what I mean." I said to Kiera only.

"Yeah, I know. I'm right there along with you." She said. "Say, Molly aren't you seeing someone at the moment." She looked at her with curiosity.

"Um, yeah. But it's nobody you know." She said blushing.

"Oh please, you can't keep anything from us!" Kelly shrieked.

"It's my business, not yours." Molly said folding her arms. Kelly pulled out her wand.

"Tell us!" Molly was looking down, but saw Kelly's wand was out. She looked at Kelly and then shifted her eyes to me and back twice.

"No way!" Kelly squealed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She got in with your brother." Kelly squealed again. "Oh good for you. A Weasley, who would have thought?" Kelly said with enthusiasm. I was stunned. _My brother? That slut is dating my brother? What the …._

Molly was smiling at Kelly's excitement for her. I glared at her. They will not stay for long. I will not have Molly as my sister in law. _Ew. How awful._

I was about to open my mouth when Kiera shoved her hand in front of mine.

"That's great, Molly! Best of luck to both you." She said giving her a fake smile. Molly beamed back of course.

I shot Kiera a look and she shrugged. "So, before we talked about boyfriends which I rather not talk about anymore due to I don't have one, weren't you going to sing to us, Roxie?" Kiera asked.

"No, I lost the interest. I threw up in my mouth and I think it'll burst out next time around. Besides I'm going to head off."

"I thought you were staying for dinner?" Kelly asked.

"No, I lost my appetite." I said over my shoulder and left the room. I'm going to speak to my dear brother, Fred.

* * *

**Fred's POV**

I was cleaning up by myself when the bell over the door rang.

"We're closed!" I yelled.

"It's me." I heard Roxie say. I sighed.

"What do you want Roxie?" I asked rudely.

"I met your friends yesterday."

"My friends?"

"You know the forty year old guys you used to work with at the wizard convenient store?"

"So, what about them?"

"I don't like them."

"Of course ,you don't. You never like anyone. You have something to say about everyone."

"No, I don't."

"I'm not arguing with you, Roxie. Today has been a rough day."

"Please, you had a rough day?"

"You're so called friend need to treat people with respect."

"Don't insult my friends."

"You call them friends? They think they're so cool and think they're better than others. I don't understand how you want to hang out with them?"

"They're fun to hang out with, but you wouldn't know that."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't like people who are different. You judge them."

"No, I don't, Fred."

"I'm not arguing with you, Roxie!" I rose my voice.

"I was walking around with my friends and ran into them. They asked me how a girl like me hangs around with white people like my friends. How would you expect me to take that?"

"They didn't mean it that way. They were only trying to get to know you. At least they remembered who you were."

"Like that's hard. We hardly look like brother and sister."

"So?"

"So, well, I'm sick of people treating me like I have no feelings. I never forget who I am and if they insult me I won't just let it slide by."

"I don't know what to tell you, Roxie. You take things way too serious."

"Serious? What do you know about serious? I've seen you with them. You started to smoke and dating people like Molly. Hello? You're turning into one of them."

"Your point?"

"You're making a mistake."

"I think I know how to run my own life, but thanks for your concern."

"You don't get it do you?"

"Mum and Dad might not know, but at least have decency to talk to your friend sand make them apologize or something."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, they didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I don't believe it."

"What?"

"You're actually sticking up for them. Look, what's happened to you! I think maybe you need an attitude adjustment."

"Well, you know what, Roxie? It's my life! I can do whatever the hell I want, so go away!" I yelled at her.

"Fred!" She said angrily. I didn't have to look to see she had placed her hands on her hips.

"Quit it, Roxie. I don't care anymore."

"Well, I do!"

"Please, save the sorrow…"

"No, look what's been happening to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"For one thing the people you hang out with. They are horrible. I can't talk to you while they're around. I would never think you would hang out with people who would treat others with no respect at all."

"You don't even know them, Roxie. They were just joking around."

"And I'm your sister. You have always stood up for me until now. You were the last person I would think that would change. You let them talk crap about my skin color. That really hurts Fred."

"I didn't let them." I argued.

"Yes, you did. They may have my color skin and talk some slang, but I will not tolerate racism."

"They aren't racist." Roxie eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"You're even more blind than I thought. You know what? Fine! Keep doing what you're doing. You're right it's your life. I want to help you, truly I do, but I won't let someone treat me like crap. So good luck to your wonderful life. I'm sure everyone is proud of you." She shot at me.

"Well at least I have a job!" I yelled at her and I started walking toward her and threw my arms out. She turned around with surprise in her eyes. "At least I have a girlfriend and at least I have my own flat."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe you're just yelling at me because you're sick of being the youngest. You're sick of not having a job, mum telling you to do something with your life, and I know you want a boyfriend more than anything. Face it! You're sick of being babysat."

"Wow, Fred. So it really has come down to this? If this is how you're going to act than I'm glad I'm taking no part in this. Grow up, Fred. Let's just say I tried to help you out, but you're really out of control."

"Just go away, Roxie."

"Gladly. Go on and live your perfect life, you pathetic piece of crap." She chucked a color changing robe at me. "Go on and screw up your life like you have been doing. I regret ever looking up to you now."

"Well, it's shame your life sucks already." I growled. Roxie huffed and stalked off. _You're ruining my life. That's all you have done, Roxie._

**

* * *

****Hugo's POV**

I couldn't go back to home. I don't know why, but I just couldn't.

I feel like an idiot bringing my notebook with me, but you never know what idea happens to 'pop' in your mind.

I went into Hog's Head.

And no, Aberforth Dumbledore doesn't own it anymore. He died last year, but they placed a painting next to his sister's. That was good for him, I guess. Hogs Head now belongs to Hannah Longbottom. She quit the Leaky Caludron and owns this place now.

I think Neville was the only person Aberforth trusted, but who knows what that lunatic was thinking these days.

I hate death. Everything about it. It took away my best friend and I'll never forgive death for doing that.

I only come in at nights because that's when Hannah isn't around to tattle on me.

I made friends there. _Can you believe it? _

They switch now and then every night. They're names are Pam, Roger, and Leo.

Pamela is like one of those girls who never stops talking. Whatever is on her mind she says; not caring if she hurts someone in the process. She's quite funny actually. Watching her go haywire is always entertaining.

Roger is one of those sensitive guys. I think he might be gay though because he acts like a girl sometimes. Especially when customers get angry at him for no particular reason then he usually asks me to handle it for him. But he's probably the coolest guy that you could ever meet.

And Leo, he is something. He, too, never shuts up. Only he doesn't say what's on his mind, but he repeats himself and annoys the heck out of you, but everybody loves him, probably because he so goddamn old and nobody treats an old man badly. He's a jolly fellow, but I would prefer him to keep quiet when I need him too.

"Hey, Hugo, how are ya buddy?"

"Hey, Roger." So, Roger was working tonight.

"The usual?"

"Yeah." I said sitting down. He handed me a sizzling grape firewhiskey. It was my favorite.

"Anything new lately?" Roger asked as he cleaned the counter.

"Nope, just still trying to create some story."

"Oh, right." I grimaced. Soon a brush of wind flew in and we heard the door open with a little bell at the top.

The person who walked in took the empty seat next to me. I ignored the person who came and I hope the person did the same to me.

"Hey Roger, I'll take the usual." Said a sweet voice. I turned a half an inch.

The first thing that caught me were her big chocolate brown eyes. She had brown hair that hung over shoulders and bangs that was parallel to her forehead.

Something about her had caught my eye. She had her face leaning on her hand. She looked almost as depressing as I usually am. I was curious why she was so depressed.

She started fidgeting with her fingers. Then slowly she started to bite her fingernails. _How lady-like._

Roger came back and placed her drink in front of her. Before Roger could come over to me and continue our chat someone called him over.

I didn't even look up at Roger. I was still staring at this girl. Soon the girl took a quick glance in my direction. Redness reached her cheeks when she looked away. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up.

She started swirling her straw around in her drink. She looked like she was having a panic attack. I couldn't help it I like staring at people, but I guess not as long as I was staring at her.

Then she spun around and looked me right in the eye.

"Will you quit glaring at me!" She growled at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"I wasn't glaring." I said and then I felt a smile reach my face.

"Yes, you were and I have enough on my plate as it is. I don't even know you and you seem mad at me." I didn't say I wasn't, but I just chuckled at her little outburst.

"More to drink, Aliza?" Roger asked. So her name was Aliza. Aliza blushed when he said her name. She nodded her head and he poured her drink.

Roger went off and asked others if they wanted more to drink.

"So Aliza, what brings you here?" I asked teasing her. She grimaced. I snickered at her expressions. She really was amusing me.

"You find something funny about my name?" She asked.

"No, you're just fun to watch." She looked a little angry, but also a little embarrassed. My guess she isn't much of an angry person and never expresses her feelings a lot. She has no idea what to say to me and that was so funny.

"I'm leaving."

"Good luck with that." I said to her. She flung her hand and the cup that was filled with the drink Roger fixed her with spilled it all over her robes.

"Shoot." She muttered under her breath. I chuckled at her. I got up from my chair to help her out.

"Here," I said. I waved my wand and the stain was gone.

"Oh, thanks." She said embarrassed.

"The name's Hugo by the way and no I don't think you're name is funny." I said putting out a hand. She looked in my eyes wondering if I was joking.

She reached out hesitantly and shook my hand.

_I should never have met her because my life wouldn't have changed, but if I hadn't met her some of the things wouldn't have happened._

* * *

_Here we all go again…_

* * *

**A/N:** That's it! Well, for this story. I know it's only the family talking, but there's more to it, I suppose. The sequel I hope won't be as long. The chapters I hope won't be long either. It's a different little twist.

I mean I can't keep you hanging, can I? Thanks for the reviews btw and for everyone of you who stayed!! I don't think I can pull 50 chptrs like that again.

Also, I'm not going to do each story for a long time (other than the main characters from this story.) Other characters who will probably tell their stories are: Scorpius, Jack, Alice, Lysander, Lorcan, and a few others. Keep in touch for more!!


End file.
